Gemini
by Tyra Hawking
Summary: Po smrti Siriuse Harry zažívá těžké období a prázdniny v Zobí ulici mu situaci rozhodně neulehčí. Po návratu do Bradavic zjišťuje, že se nemůže opřít ani o ty nejbližší. Jeho spojencem v těžké době se nakonec stane ten nejméně pravděpodobný člověk. SLASH!
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Bolelo to. Za život už zažil pár drsných zranění. Strávil na ošetřovně spoustu času, v bezvědomí i útrpném vědomí. Madam Pomfreyová vyléčila mnohé neduhy, jizvy a šrámy, které utržil. Bitvy s Voldemortem, baziliškem, mozkomory, smrtijedy…všechno to v sobě neslo spoustu ran. Dokonce i zranění z famfrpálu bolela. Mnohokrát krvácel, modřin si dávno nevšímal. Přijímal pohlavky od strýce Vernona. Dokázal vydržet dlouhé dny bez jídla i bez vody. Uměl přežít věci, které by jiné zlomily. Nestěžoval si, pokoušel se vydržet, i když ležel schoulený v přístěnku pod schody, osamocený, hladový a promrzlý. Protože věřil, že bolest jednou odezní. Vždycky nakonec odezněla.

Bolelo to. Mnohem víc, než jakékoliv fyzické zranění. Jenže tentokrát ztratil víru, že se rány někdy zahojí. Nemohl zajít na ošetřovnu, neexistoval lektvar, který by mu pomohl. Žádné kouzlo, žádné řešení.

Dokázal se postavit temné straně. Bojovat proti zlu, tak jak osud vždycky chtěl. Přijal to. Ale byl si jistý, že proti přátelům bojovat nedokáže. Díval se jim do očí a viděl v nich, co způsobil. Viděl zradu, nepochopení, dokonce znechucení. A všechno to byla jeho vina. Odsuzovali ho za činy, které ale nikdy nemyslel zle. Přál si bojovat, ale jak? Možná byl příliš slabý, příliš neschopný a možná, že měli celou dobu pravdu.

Díval se do zrcadla a pokoušel se najít, v čem se tolik liší. Viděl dvě oči, nos, ústa, vlasy. Jizvu. Viděl své ruce i nohy. Cítil, jak mu bije srdce. V těle mu proudila krev. Vypadal jako člověk, byl kruci člověk! Ale nedokázal se tak cítit. Ne po tom všem.

Výsměch, který ho provázel na chodbách, urážky, jež slýchával v hodinách, každý nepatrný útok na jeho osobu ho nutil věřit tomu, co se rozléhalo hradem. Harry Potter je zrůda.

Nejdřív se snažil ignorovat všechny a všechno. Tisíc a jeden pohled nevnímal, ale nakonec ho to zlomilo.

Chtěli po něm tolik a on se nebránil. Rozhodovali o jeho životě už od prvního okamžiku. Ovlivnili jeho dětství i dospívání. Jen kvůli věštbě, kterou pronesla neschopná učitelka v odporném pajzlu, kam chodí nejhorší existence. Nikdy však neřekl ani slovo. Přijal fakt, že dospělí a mnohem zkušenější kouzelníci chtěli po šestnáctiletém dítěti, aby se postavil nejmocnějšímu z nejmocnějších. Neptal se, zda se mu někdo jiný pokusil postavit. Jestli ho vyzvali na souboj, nebo se jen spokojili s tím, že je to Harryho starost.

Bolelo to. Hodlal pro ně obětovat všechno. Dokonce život, bude-li to nutné. Stane se vrahem, pro ně. Ale jim to nestačilo. Chtěli kontrolovat i to, že miluje, a koho miluje.

Nezměnil se. Stále miloval čokoládu, hrál famfrpál a spával na hodinách Dějin. Záleželo mu na kamarádech, nesnášel lektvary a zapomínal pergameny ve společenské místnosti. Každé ráno trávil před zrcadlem, aby se pokusil zkrotit své vlasy, než to nakonec vzdal. Pil dýňovou šťávu a sbíral kartičky z čokoládových žabek. V jednom momentě to byl Harry. Chlapec, který zůstal naživu. Vyvolený. Stačilo tak málo, aby se vše změnilo. Někteří si ho nevšímali, další ho podezřívavě sledovali, ale pro většinu se stal nechutným, odporným, sexuálním deviantem, zrůdou. Ignoroval to, co jiného mu zbývalo? Ze začátku věřil, že to zvládne. Jenže jak mohl bojovat, když i v očích nejbližších nalezl nepochopení?

Ron a Hermiona by vůči Harrymu nikdy neřekli křivého slova. Ale ani nemuseli. Předstírání, že se nic nestalo, neochota o tom mluvit a vyhýbání se bolelo stejně jako urážky. Možná i víc. Pokoušel se s nimi mluvit, ale neposlouchali. A když poslouchali, nechápali. Jednou při obědě podával Ronovi mísu se sirupovými košíčky. Letmo se dotkli prsty a Ron okamžitě ucukl. A Harry to pochopil.

Od teď byl pro všechny nakažený, nemocný, zničený, špinavý, špatný, odporný. Jak už bylo řečeno, zrůda. A tak zůstal sám, v hradě plném lidí.

Zlobil se, tak moc. Chtěl křičet a kopat, nadávat a bít. Dívají se na něj s opovržením, ale až půjde do tuhého, budou chtít, aby je zachránil. Ti, co se mu smáli, co ho ponižovali! Na to jim bude dobrý. Ano, Harry Potter se musí postavit Voldemortovi, stát se vrahem, umřít pro lidstvo, ale nesmí milovat. Respektive, nesmí milovat jeho. Není to přirozené, říkali. Jenže Harry nechápal proč. Každý má přece jiný vkus, tak proč on nemohl mít ten svůj? Proč se musel ospravedlňovat za svou volbu, když nikdo jiný nemusel?

Bolelo to. Tak strašně moc. Nedokázal dýchat. Nedokázal myslet. Nedokázal žít. Nedokázal bojovat. Slova jiných se stala jeho slovy. To, co dřív popíral, čemu se mermomocí bránil, se mu dostalo po kůži a on tomu začal věřit.

Harry Potter je zrůda.

Je zrůda, protože miluje.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ne tak šťastné prázdniny**

Léto v Zobí ulici bylo vždy k nevydržení, ale letos to bylo naprosté utrpení. Nejspíš za to mohl výstup Pošuka Moodyho na nádraží King Cross ještě před prázdninami, když vyhrožoval strýci Vernonovi. Efekt to však mělo zcela opačný. Místo, aby se měl Harry lépe, ocitl se v pekle. Strýc Vernon se sice bál všech čarodějů, ale za zavřenými dveřmi na strach zapomínal a zůstávala pouze nenávist.

Zaprvé přestal Harrymu říkat kluku, či Pottere, jak měl vždy ve zvyku. Nejčastěji na něho volal _zrůdo_. Jakmile dorazili z nádraží, sebral mu strýc Vernon věci a zavřel je v přístěnku pod schody. Harry děkoval bohu, že předtím dal Hedviku Ronovi, aby se o ni postaral. Ačkoliv věděl, že mu bude chybět a nebude mít žádnou možnost, jak se spojit se světem. Pak Harry strávil první týden zavřený v pokoji. Ven směl jenom ráno a večer na pár minut, aby mohl navštívit koupelnu. Jídlo dostával pouze večer, většinou polévku v konzervě. Studenou. Připadal si jako zvíře.

Nejhorší byla nuda. Bál se spát, protože v noci ho budily noční můry, ale nic jiného se v prázdném pokoji dělat nedalo. A tak zíral na stěnu, z okna, pochodoval a hlavně přemýšlel. Nejčastěji nad Siriusem. Vzpomínal na okamžiky, kdy bylo ještě všechno v pořádku. Neustále ho trápily myšlenky na to, co by se stalo, kdyby se zachoval jinak. Kdyby poslouchal Hermionu, kdyby nevěřil vizím, kdyby se více věnoval nitrobraně. Nikdo to nikdy neřekl nahlas, ale nikdo ani nemusel, protože i tak to všichni věděli. Že Sirius zemřel, byla především Harryho chyba.

A k tomu ta věštba.

* * *

Po týdnu už byl Harry psychicky na úplném dnu. Neměl žádné spojení se světem, nevěděl, jestli se něco děje, ani kdy ho odtud odvedou. Zda vůbec. Brumbál by se mohl rozhodnout, že ho v Zobí ulici nechá napořád a klidně mu to zapomenout oznámit. Však na co by to Harry potřeboval vědět? Harrymu se přece nic neříká! Harry nemusí vědět!

Pak se konečně otevřely dveře a v nich stála teta Petúnie. Tvářila se jako bohyně pomsty. Štěkla po něm, aby odplevelil zahradu, a zmizela. Harry už dlouho necítil takovou radost. A to jen z pouhé představy, že je mu dovoleno jít ven.

Následující týdny pracoval, ale byl za to neskonale vděčný. Neměl tak čas přemýšlet nad zhoubnými myšlenkami, večer vždy na pokraji zhroucení usnul bezesným spánkem a čas díky tomu běžel o maličko rychleji. Některé dny sice nestály za nic, ale dalo se to vydržet. Občas dostal pohlavek od strýce Vernona, protože se prý hloupě tvářil, někdy ho Dudley kopnul, protože prostě mohl. Jednou do něj Vernon strčil na schodech, protože prý Harry schválně zdržoval. Harry se z nich skutálel a pár dní ho bolelo pravé zápěstí. Pak bolest přešla.

V den narozenin sledoval za zamřížovaným oknem sovy, které se slétaly s balíčky. Když se přes okno nedostaly, nechávaly dárky v kuchyni. Večer Harryho pustili z pokoje, aby viděl, jak strýc Vernon dárky pálil v krbu a tvářil se vítězoslavně. Harry neprotestoval, věděl, že bez hůlky nemá cenu se o něco pokoušet. A i kdyby hůlku měl, stejně by ji nemohl použít, pokud by se někdy chtěl vrátit do Bradavic. A tak sevřel ruce v pěst a běžel do pokoje, kde si lehl do postele a pokoušel se spát, aby zapomněl. Tu noc ho mučily sny o mrtvých.

Myslel si, že nic horšího už ho potkat nemůže. Myslel si, že pohlavky a kopance, hlad a vyčerpání, samota a odloučení budou po celou dobu nejhorším trestem. Jenže ten nejhorší den prázdnin měl teprve přijít.

Do prvního září zbýval poslední týden. Harry začínal být nervózní. Potřeboval navštívit Příčnou ulici, aby si mohl nakoupit nové učebnice. Jenže Brumbál mlčel, Fénixův řád mlčel, a vypadalo to, že si pro něj evidentně nikdo přijde. A Harryho napadaly nepříjemné představy. Možná, že jsou všichni mrtví, možná, že se nemůžou ozvat, protože je Voldemort věznil, mučil, zabil. V kouzelnickém světě mohlo dojít k převratu a on by se to ani nedozvěděl. Neustále zíral z okna a při každém zvuku sebou nervózně cukl.

Brumbála by přece nikdo nepřemohl, opakoval si dokola. Fénixův řád je v pořádku. Weasleyovi by na něj nezapomněli. Jenže čas pořád ubíhal a stále se nic nedělo. Byl rozhodnutý, že pokud se do konce týdne nic nestane, pokusí se utéct z domu a navštíví paní Figgovou. Třeba něco ví.

Jenže na konci týdne měl nakonec úplně jiné starosti. Byla zrovna středa navečer. Teta Petúnie na něho hulákala, aby přišel připravit večeři, strýc Vernon seděl v obývacím pokoji a sledoval televizi a Dudley se poflakoval venku s přáteli. Harry proto seběhl schody a vydal se do kuchyně právě ve chvíli, kdy se Dudley přivalil domů.

Střetli se s bratrancem na chodbě a Dudley do něj zezadu kopl. Harry to sice čekal, ale stejně ho překvapila síla, kterou do toho Dudley vložil. Cítil, jak se mu podlomila kolena, a svalil se na zem. V letu si ještě stihl uvědomit, že zavadil o konferenční stolek, na kterém ležela váza. Ta váza byla dle Harryho odporná, ale teta Petúnie ji samozřejmě milovala. Když se roztříštila o zem, věděl Harry, že je ve velkém průšvihu.

Rychle se postavil, aby se tu spoušť ještě pokusil uklidit. Jenomže to už strýc Vernon vběhl do chodby jako tornádo. Přejel pohledem z Harryho na Dudleyho, pak na rozbitou vázu. Harry slyšel, jak teta Petúnie za ním žalostně vzlyká. _Moje váza, moje sváteční váza_ , opakovala mezi vzlyky.

Než Harry stihl něco říct, Dudley na něj ukázal tlustým prstem a zaskuhral: „Tati, on použil tu, tu věc! Přišel jsem domů a zeptal se ho, co bude na jídlo a ta váza najednou vybuchla. Udělal to on! Schválně!"

Strýc Vernon zbrunátněl. Harry zvedl ruce v obraném gestu a pokusil se couvnout z dosahu strýcových paží a přitom téměř neslyšně mumlal, že on za to nemůže. Na víc se nezmohl. Cítil jen, jak ho silné ruce popadly za vlasy a táhly ho do obývacího pokoje, kde ještě pořád hrála televize.

„Ty malá zrůdo! Jak se opovažuješ! V mém domě! Po tom všem, co jsme kvůli tobě obětovali! Kolikrát jsem ti říkal, že nemáš používat ty tvoje úchylárny? A tobě to po těch letech stále nestačí?" řval strýc Vernon. Zuřivějšího ho Harry ještě neviděl. Klečel před ním na koberci a pokoušel se na něj nedívat, aby ho zbytečně neprovokoval. Přál by si, aby v tu chvíli někdo přišel a konečně ho odvedl. Teď by totiž byla ta vůbec nejlepší chvíle.

Jenže nikdo nepřicházel.

Strýc Vernon si rozepnul opasek a vytáhl ho z kalhot. Harry ho vyděšeně pozoroval. „Už tě mám plné zuby, ty zrůdo jedna nevděčná!" zařval a práskl páskem poprvé.

Harryho zaplavila neuvěřitelná bolest. Cítil, jak mu kůže hoří bolestí. Pevně sevřel rty a slíbil si, že nebude křičet.

Pak přiletěla další rána.

A další.

A další.

„Tohle je za toho hada v Zoo, kterého jsi poštval na Dudleyho!"

 _Prásk._

„Tohle je za to, že si mi zničil schůzku s novými klienty!"

 _Prásk._

„Tohle je za Marge!"

 _Prásk._

„Tohle je za to, že měl Dudley prasečí ocásek!"

„Tohle je za to, že mu narostl jazyk!"

„A tohle, to je za to, cos mu provedl loni!"

 _Prásk. Prásk. Prásk._

Harry se pokusil vnímat televizního hlasatele. „Během zítřka očekávejte zataženo, místy přeháňky."

 _Zataženo, místy přeháňky_ , opakoval Harry jako básničku, jen aby nemusel vnímat bolest, která mu pulzovala tělem.

 _Prásk._

„Za pokoj, který jsme ti museli dát."

„Teplota se vyšplhá k dvaceti stupňům."

 _Dvacet stupňů celsia._

„Tohle je za jídlo, které jsme si odtrhávali od úst, abys měl co žrát!"

 _Prásk._

Nemysli na to. Nemysli na to. _Dvacet stupňů celsia. Bio dva_.

„Tohle je za oblečení, které jsme ti dali a kterého si nevážíš!"

 _Prásk._

„Noční teploty klesnou na zhruba deset…"

Rány najednou přestaly. Harry si uvědomil, že už nějakou dobu zadržuje dech, proto se rychle nadechl. Zaplavil ho pocit radosti, že přežil, protože v jednu chvíli o tom pochyboval. Než však stihl uvažovat, co bude dál, dopadl na něj opasek znova. Tentokrát jej však strýc Vernon chytil za druhý konec a přezka se Harrymu zaryla do zad. Přestože si Harry slíbil, že nebude křičet, z hrdla se mu prodral zoufalý sten. Už se nedokázal soustředit na hlasatele, protože ho bolest přehlušila. Svalil se na zem do klubíčka jako malé dítě a čekal, až se strýc Vernon uklidní.

„Tohle je za to, že dýcháš můj vzduch!"

 _Prásk._

Harry se na sebe zlobil. Proč se nebránil? Dokázal se několikrát postavit Voldemortovi, bojoval se smrtijedy, s drakem, s mozkomory, a to všechno proto, aby se pak krčil před mudlou. Nebyl už přece žádné dítě, měl šestnáct let, měl by se umět bránit. Jenže strýc Vernon vážil o sto kilo víc a Harry si musel přiznat, že po fyzické stránce je zcela bezbranný.

„Tohle je za to, že jsi zrůda!"

 _Prásk._ Kovová přezka se mu zaryla do boku. Cítil, jak mu po břiše teče krev.

„Zrůda!"

 _Prásk._

„Vernone!" zaječela Petúnie jako siréna. Postavila se vedle manžela a láskyplným hlasem pronesla: „Pojď do kuchyně, dáme si kafe. Musíš se uklidnit. Toho kluka si nevšímej. Dáme si kafe."

Harry slyšel, jak odchází. Radostí mu tekly slzy po tváři.

Moc dobře si nepamatoval, jak se dostal do pokoje. Uvědomoval si jen, že se svalil do postele a nechal se pohltit bolestí. Už měl za sebou i kletbu Cruciatus, ale tohle bylo horší, mnohem horší. Crutiatus bolela, ale jakmile přestala působit, bolest postupně mizela. Jenže teď měl Harry pocit, že se bolest každou minutou stupňuje. Ležel na posteli a třásl se zimou, přitom mu bylo příšerné horko. Chtěl se přikrýt, ale nedokázal se natáhnout pro deku, tak tam jen bezmocně ležel, dokud neusnul. Nebo neomdlel.

* * *

Vzbudil se o několik hodin později, když mu někdo přikládal obklad na rány. Nejprve zamrkal a pak se podíval na postavu sedící u něj na posteli. Ačkoliv už byla venku tma a on neměl brýle, rozsvícená lampa mu stačila, aby poznal, že je to jeho teta.

Petúnie si všimla, že je Harry vzhůru, ale dlouho nic neříkala. Místo toho mu dál čistila rány a smývala z něj krev.

„Neměl bys ho takhle provokovat," špitla nakonec, ale zněla podivně. Harrymu přišlo, že slyšel náznak starostlivosti. I když si nebyl jistý.

„Je mi to líto," vydechl vyčerpaně. Měl strach, že kdyby řekl pravdu, nevěřila by mu, a ještě by se na něho naštvala. Ale teta Petúnie ho překvapila.

„Tys tu vázu nerozbil schválně, že ne?"

Zakroutil hlavou. Na víc se nezmohl.

Zdálo se mu, že zvedla ruku a pokusila se ho pohladit, ale nakonec to neudělala. Místo toho vytáhla z kapsy prášky a položila je na stůl. „Vezmi si je, jsou proti bolesti. A donesla jsem ti nějaké jídlo. Sněz ho."

Když odcházela, ještě se na Harryho otočila, ale už nic neřekla. Harry netušil, kde se v ní vzala mateřská péče, jestli se tomu tak dalo říkat, ale byl jí neskonale vděčný. V tu chvíli ji měl dokonce rád. Pomalu se posadil a sykal u toho bolestí. Vzal si prášky, které mu teta nachystala, a pak se natáhl pro talíř. Překvapilo ho, že dostal velkou porci sýrových toastů.

Petúnie hodila zakrvácený hadr, kterým Harryho omyla do koše, a vrátila se do postele. Lehla si vedle Vernona a usnula. Strýc Vernon však nemohl spát. Přemýšlel, zda neuděl chybu. Co když se to dozví někdo z toho odporného spolku a budou se chtít pomstít? Pochyboval, že pochopí, že si to ten kluk zasloužil. Nakonec usnul s myšlenkou, že mu ještě zítra rázně vysvětlí, aby o tom nikde a hlavně s nikým nemluvil.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bradavický expres**

Harry málokdy něco vzdával. Vlastně si nepamatoval, že by se někdy takhle razantně rozhodl, že to vzdává. Čekal. Čekal celou dobu, do poslední chvíle, do poslední minuty. Čekal, protože mu nic jiného nezbývalo. Ale teď už toho měl po krk. Seděl na posteli a sledovat hodinky. Odpočítával, kalkuloval a přitom čekal. Ale když hodiny odbily deset hodin, už nemohl jen nečinně sedět. Proto vstal a seběhl dolů. Vzdával to, nikdo pro něj nepřijde.

Děkoval bohu, že strýc Vernon nebyl doma a nemusel poslouchat posměšky, že se na něj kamarádíčky vykašlali. Takhle na něj čekala jen teta Petúnie. Pomohla mu vytáhnout z přístěnku věci a popřála mu hodně štěstí. Pak zmizela v kuchyni. Od té noci se k němu chovala lépe, ale stále si držela určitý odstup. Obzvláště před strýcem Vernonem.

Harry posbíral věci a rozhodnutý se jakkoliv dostat na nástupiště otevřel domovní dveře. V tu samou chvíli na příjezdové cestě zastavilo auto a vyskočil z něj Arthur Weasley. „Harry!" vykřikl nadšeně. „Výborně, vidím, že jsi připravený."

Přiběhl k němu a popadl kufr. Harry na něj koukal jako na zjevení. Nejdřív vůbec nechápal, co se děje a než se stihl rozkoukat, seděl v autě společně s Pošukem Moodym a ještě nějakým bystrozorem, kterého Harry neznal. Všichni Harryho pozdravili, zeptali se, jak prožil prázdniny a pak se hádali kvůli řízení. Harry poslouchal, jak Moody nadává Arthurovi, že jede jako hlemýžď a že se mu tento dopravní prostředek zdá neefektivní.

Nic netušili. Nejspíš je vůbec nenapadlo, že Harry od nich žádné dopisy nikdy nedostal. Že celou noc přemýšlel, jak se sám dostane na nádraží, jak se bude muset první týden školy v hodinách omlouvat, že nemá nakoupené učebnice, protože se nedostal na Příčnou ulici. Cítil se pod psa. Chtěl být samostatný, nečekat jako dítě doma, až pro něj dospělí přijdou a doprovodí ho na vlak. Jenže ne, Harry se musel chovat jako poslušný pejsek.

Ačkoliv si celou dobu přál, aby pro něj přišli, teď by byl raději sám. Nenašel ani sílu se ptát na otázky, které ho celé prázdniny tížily.

Dojeli na nádraží a Arthur mu vzal kufr. Celou dobu mluvil o Ronovi, jak se staral o Hedviku o Hermioně, která je přijela na poslední dva týdny navštívit a o dvojčatech, která si otevřela obchod s žertovnými předměty. Harry se ho snažil neposlouchat. Každé to slovo ho přivádělo k šílenství. Musel se zuby nehty držet, aby na pana Weasleyho nevykřikl. Co mu bylo potom, že všichni spolu zažili úžasné léto v Doupěti? Že se bavili? Zatímco on…

Když prošli nástupištěm 9 a tři čtvrtě, nemusel se ani rozhlížet, aby našel zbytek Weasleyovic klamu. Rusovlasá rodina byla vidět a slyšet už z dálky. Jakmile Molly Weasleyová spatřila Harryho, popadla ho do náruče. „Harry, drahoušku, tolik si nám scházel. Je mi moc líto, že jsi k nám o prázdninách nemohl přijet. Moc jsi nám scházel, ale Brumbál si nemyslel, že je to dobrý nápad opouštět Kvikálkov a měl pravdu, jistě, že měl. Bezpečí je nejdůležitější. Koupila jsem ti nové učebnice do školy, když jsi s námi nemohl na Příčnou ulici. A taky nová brka a pergameny. Kdybys ještě něco potřeboval, stačí říct. Ach můj chlapče, vypadáš tak hubeně." Tohle na něj víceméně vychrlila během pěti vteřin.

Harry by si přál, aby ho k sobě tolik netiskla, protože většina jeho ran ještě nebyla dost dobře zahojená, ale tvářil se, že je všechno v pořádku.

„Ale no tak mamko, dej mu taky trochu oddechu, vždyť ho umačkáš," vložil se do hovoru Ron. Poplácal Harryho po rameni a tvářil se šťastně, že vidí nejlepšího kamaráda.

„Děkuji za ty věci do školy."

„Ale drahoušku, to nestojí za řeč," mávla rukou paní Weasleyová.

Pak se Harry přivítal se zbytkem klanu. Když ho Ginny objala, uvědomil si, že přes léto ještě zkrásněla. „Chyběl jsi mi," špitla mu do ucha. Pokusil se na sobě nedat nic znát, ale když se od něj odtáhla, cítil, že je ve tváří úplně rudý. Přemýšlel, že by jí měl taky něco říct, ale než se rozmyslel co, už mu kolem krku visela Hermiona.

„Harry, je mi to tak líto, že jsi tam musel strávit celé prázdniny. Jsi v pořádku? Dalo se to přežít?" chtěla okamžitě vědět. Nejspíš si pamatovala, jak Harry špatně nesl, když v podstatě to samé zažil loňské léto, zatímco oni bydleli ve hlavním štábu Fénixova řádu. Jenže tenkrát ještě Sirius žil, tenkrát ještě existovala naděje, že má Harry skutečnou milující rodinu. Teď byl sám. Zase.

„Šlo to," pronesl Harry neutrálně a pokrčil rameny. Zjistil, že mu nedělá sebemenší potíže tvářit se relativně v pohodě. Ačkoliv v něm vřela sopka, která mohla kdykoliv vybuchnout.

Vlak v tu chvíli zapískal. Všichni naskákali do vlaku a ještě hodnou chvíli mávali, než vlak konečně vyjel ze stanice. Ginny se okamžitě vypařila, podle Hermiony za Deanem Thomasem. Harryho píchlo u srdce. Ginny chodí s Deanem, jak jen mohl zapomenout.

„Harry, víš, my s Ronem budeme muset na chvíli do prefektského kupé," řekla omluvně Hermiona.

„V pořádku, chápu to," odpověděl Harry. Byl sám celé léto, pár dalších minut ho nezabije. Vlastně byl celkem rád, že se ještě na okamžik vyhne otázkám. I když on sám toho chtěl taky hodně vědět.

„Jakmile to bude možné, tak za tebou přijdeme," slíbil Ron a pak odešli na druhou stranu vagónu. Harry si mezitím našel prázdné kupé a posadil se k oknu. Sledoval ubíhající krajinu a přemýšlel. Rozhodl se, že o prázdninách nebude s nikým mluvit. Bude se tvářit neutrálně, přizná, že to za moc nestálo, ale jinak bude mlžit. Nechtěl, aby někdo znal pravdu, aby viděli rány a jizvy a litovali jej. Musel si sice následujících pár týdnů, možná měsíců dát pozor, aby nikdo nezahlédl jeho ruce, záda nebo hrudník. Rány, které by vzbudily otázky. Poprvé po dlouhé době doufal, že se letos brzo ochladí, aby nemusel vysvětlovat, proč si nevyhrne rukávy, a proč si nesundá mikinu.

Když se otevřely dveře od kupé, nejprve si myslel, že už se Hermiona s Ronem vrátili. Jenže ve dveřích stál někdo úplně jiný.

„Ale kde máš fanklub, Pottere? Už tě opustili? Že by konečně pochopili, jaký jsi zoufalec?" Ze všech lidí to musel být zrovna on.

„Vypadni Malfoyi!" vyštěkl Harry. Zíral nenávistně do šedých očí a doufal, že Malfoy pochopí, že na něj skutečně nemá náladu. Že klidně zaútočí, jestli mu dá záminku. Že už má nervy nadranc a stačí málo, aby vybuchl. Že už nemůže.

„Copak Pottere? Špatně ses vyspal?" Malfoy se ležérně opřel o rám dveří a tvářil se, jakoby mu celý vlak patřil. Ruce si strčil do kapes saka. Na první pohled to skoro vypadalo, že si vážně přišel jen popovídat, ale Harry ho znal příliš dobře. Sledoval každý Malfoyův pohyb a věděl, že si v kapse nenápadně chystá hůlku. V ten moment zalitoval, že tu svou má ještě v kufru, kde ležela už od začátku prázdnin. Nepoužívaná, zapomenutá.

Pak se za Malfoyem objevili oba jeho poskoci. Grabbe a Goyle. Goyle se zrovna ládoval sirupovým košíčkem, ale Grabbe vypadal napjatě. Naklonil se k Malfoyovi a něco mu zuřivě šeptal do ucha. Malfoyova tvář se nezměnila, pořád se tvářil povýšeně s nezájmem v očích. Ale Harry věděl, že se umí zmijozelský chlapec dobře přetvařovat. Zvědavost v Harrym přímo vzplanula.

„No nic Pottere, nemám čas jenom na tebe," odsekl Malfoy, skoro jakoby se Harry o jeho pozornost doprošoval.

Už byl skoro pryč, když se Malfoy ještě zarazil. Stál otočený k Harrymu a vypadalo to, že bojuje sám se sebou. „Potřebuješ ještě něco?" odsekl nakonec Harry, když už to dál nevydržel.

Na malou chvíli, vážně jen na malou vteřinu, kterou si Harry mohl klidně jen představovat, měl pocit, že plavovlasý chlapec hodlá říct něco skutečně důležitého. V očích se mu mihl záblesk, který Harry ještě nikdy neviděl. Jenže zmizel dřív, než ho Harry stihl identifikovat.

„Krvácíš, Pottere," řekl nakonec Zmijozel a přejel si rukou po hrudi, jakoby ta rána patřila jemu. Harrymu sjel pohled ke svojí hrudi a uviděl rudou čmouhu prosakující přes tričko. Harry na sobě nedal nic znát a jen pokrčil rameny. Věděl, že je to od největší rány, po které mu určitě zůstane další nevzhledná jizva. Ale na tom už dávno nezáleželo.

Draco Malfoy ještě chvíli stál ve dveřích, než se podivně ušklíbl a zmizel. Hodnou chvíli pak Nebelvír přemýšlel, co to mělo znamenat a zda to vůbec něco znamenalo. Pak si rychle vyhrnul tričko a zkontroloval ránu na hrudi. Když si setřel krev, převlékl se do školního hábitu. Vlastně by měl Malfoyovi poděkovat. Kdyby ho neupozornil, určitě by si toho Hermiona s Ronem všimli a už by se z toho nevykroutil. Byl to zvláštní pocit, cítit k Malfoyovi poprvé něco jiného než nenávist. A přesto se nemohl zbavit pocitu, že Malfoy něco chystá.

* * *

„Harry? Harry!" zatřásl s ním Ron, aby ho probral z letargie. Už hodnou chvíli totiž koukal nepřítomně z okna a zdálo se, že se ocitl na kilometry daleko. Teprve, když Harry zamrkal, všiml si, že u dveří stojí paní s vozíkem a čeká, jestli si Harry něco objedná.

Ale Harry zakroutil hlavou a zase se otočil k oknu.

„Je všechno v pořádku?" optala se Hermiona a tvářila se starostlivě. „Vždycky si přece kupuješ spoustu čokoládových žabek."

Vadilo mu, že každý jeho pohyb je najednou pečlivě sledován a analyzován. Kdyby se na vteřinu zamračil, okamžitě by to vzbudilo nekonečné otázky a úvahy nad jeho stavem. Ano, něco nebylo v pořádku. Ale byl to přece Harry Potter. S ním nikdy nic nebylo v pořádku. Nemohl se ani svobodně nadechnout. Měl chuť křičet a řvát, ale věděl, že by si tím jen přitížil. A tak se přetvařoval, nic jiného mu ani nezbývalo.

„Dneska nemám chuť." Pokusil se usmát, aby v Hermioně zahnal pochybnosti o jeho příčetnosti. Přesto na něj ještě chvíli divně zírala, než to nakonec vzdala a začala se bavit o domácích úkolech, které dostali na prázdniny. Harry neměl hotový jediný z nich. Staré učebnice a pergameny ležely v kufru tak, jak je tam v červnu hodil. Pokaždé, když si představil Snapeův vítězoslavný úšklebek, až zjistí, že žádnou esej nevypracoval, obrátil se mu žaludek.

Ron s Hermionou se pak zbytek cesty bavili hlavně o škole, ale Harry přemýšlel hlavně nad tím, co mu řekli. Na bitevním poli je klid. Za celé prázdniny se nic nestalo. Nikdo nezemřel, nikdo nezmizel, nic se neví. Voldemort i celá jeho smrtijedská armáda se propadla do země. Evidentně se něco chystalo. Něco velkého.

* * *

Zpátky na hradě měl Harry pocit, že je konečně doma. Známé chodby, chrliče, věžičky, brnění, každý sebemenší detail v něm probouzel jiskřičky radosti. Těšil se na nové i staré předměty, na hostiny ve Velké síni, na famfrpál…vlastně na všechno. Najednou ho nenapadla jediná věc, která by mu zde vadila. Dokonce i Malfoy k tomu všemu patřil. Tohle byl domov.

Šel za Ronem a Hermionou do Velké síně, aby se zúčastnil hostiny, když ho zastavila profesorka McGonagallová. „Pottere, máte jít za ředitelem. Chce s vámi mluvit."

„On není na hostině?" zamrkal překvapeně Harry. Vždycky se hostin zúčastnil, byla to tradice.

„Obávám se, že dnes hostinu nestihne. Čekají ho ještě neodkladné záležitosti. Předtím by si ale chtěl s vámi pohovořit."

„Jaké neodkladné záležitosti?"

Profesorka McGonagallová se zamračila tak, jak to uměla jen ona. „To myslím není vaše starost. Tak běžte, už na vás čeká. Heslo je _Skořicová lékořička_."

Harry zamával na Rona a Hermionu a naznačil jim, že je pak dožene. Vydal známou cestou k pracovně profesora Brumbála. U chrliče řekl _Skořicová lékořička_ a pak vyběhl schody. Když chtěl zaklepat, uslyšel z druhé strany dveří hlasy. Zarazil se.

„Nevím, už jsem mnohokrát říkal, že to nevím. Pán Zla tuší, že je mezi Smrtijedy špeh a dává si neobyčejný pozor. Dokonce ani ti nejbližší neví, co chystá. Ale obávám se, že to nebude nic pěkného."

„Nic jiného bych od něj ani nečekal," připustil Brumbál. Zněl uvolněně, ale maličko unaveně.

Harry uvažoval nad tím, co se právě dozvěděl. Takže je to přece jenom pravda, Voldemort něco chystá. _A nebude to nic pěkného_. Harry si představil ty nejhorší scénáře a už po několikáté se mu toho dne sevřel žaludek.

Najednou se otevřely dveře a před Harrym stál v celé své hrůze Severus Snape. Díval se na Harryho, jako by byl nějaké odporné stvoření. „Copak se Pottere nikdy nenaučíte slušnému vychování? Nevíte, že odposlouchávat se nemá?" vyštěkl. Při těch slovech se v Harrym vzbudila silná vlna nenávisti. Ten malej, umaštěnej parchant! Co ještě chce? Nestačilo mu, že Sirius zemřel? Že měl celou dobu pravdu a Harry je neschopný hlupák, který se nechal napálit a padl do pasti?

„Severusi, to bude všechno. Můžeš jít," vložil se do toho Brumbál. „Harry, chlapče, pojď dál."

Harry se naposledy podíval do studených černých očí nenáviděného profesora a vešel do pracovny. Usadil se do čalouněného křesla naproti řediteli. Celou dobu se mu pokoušel nedívat do očí. Kdysi Brumbálovi bezvýhradně věřil. Teď už to nedokázal. Ne po tom, co se mu celý loňský rok vyhýbal. Ne po tom, co ho podruhé nechal hnít v Zobí ulici. Ne po tom, co mu tolik let tajil existenci věštby.

„Harry, omlouvám se, že jsem tě nechal celé léto u tvé tety a strýčka. Bylo to bohužel zcela nutné. Jak si jistě slyšel, Voldemort má něco v plánu a já se bál, že by tě tyto plány mohly zahrnovat. Proto jsem se rozhodl, že tvé bezpečí bude toto léto prioritou číslo jedna. Doufám, že se na mě za to nezlobíš."

Zlobil. Tak hrozně se zlobil. Nedokázal to slovy ani vyjádřit. Bezpečí? U Dursleyů? Copak nebyl Brumbál největší kouzelník všech dob? Copak nevěděl, co se stalo? Vždycky přece všechno věděl, jak mu tohle mohlo uniknout? „V pořádku," vydechl Harry. Co jiného mu zbývalo, pokud odmítal říct pravdu?

„Jsem rád, že to chápeš. Citrónovou lentilku?" nabídl mu Brumbál misku žlutých bonbónů.

Harry odmítl a čekal, jestli je to všechno. Brumbál ho však zavolal, aby se omluvil.

„Harry, nyní s tebou potřebuji probrat dvě velmi důležité věci. Zaprvé, vím, že v loňském roce jsi s nitrobranou trochu bojoval, a že jsi se s profesorem Snapem v některých ohledech nepohodl, ale rozhodl jsem se, že by bylo moudré ve studiu pokračovat."

Harrymu se na vteřinu zastavilo srdce. Rozhodl se? Rozhodl se, že Harry zůstane celé léto u Dursleyů a nyní se rozhodl, že bude dál studovat nitrobranu. Na Harryho názor se neptal, prostě se tak rozhodl.

„To v žádném případě!" vykřikl Harry naštvaně. Obrazy na stěnách pohoršeně kroutily hlavami.

„Harry, v tomhle ohledu si vážně myslím, že nemáme na výběr. Jsme teď zranitelní víc, než kdy jindy. A tvoje spojení s Voldemortem nás ohrožuje." Řekl to narovinu a Harry věděl, že má ředitel pravdu, ale copak to musel být zrovna Snape? Mohl se Harry vůbec někdy bránit nebo musel neustále přijímat další a další příkoří a najít cestu, jak se s tím vyrovnat?

„Jenže on se mě nesnaží učit. Vůbec mi neříká, co mám dělat," pokusil se protestovat.

Brumbál se na něj přátelsky usmál. „Ještě s profesorem Snapem proberu jeho vyučovací metody."

„A vážně byste mě nemohl učit vy?" Brumbálův čas byl jistojistě cenný, ale na druhou stranu, chtěl přece po Harrym, aby se postavil Voldemortovi. Nežádal po chlapci zrovna málo.

„Harry, chlapče, Severus je v tomhle ohledu více než kompetentní." Měl pocit, že další dávku zklamání už pod tou tíhou ani neucítí.

„A druhá věc, kterou chci s tebou probrat je velice diskrétní a proto ti kladu na srdce, aby zůstala jen mezi námi. Dokonce ani slečna Grangerová a pan Weasley by se o tom neměli dozvědět."

Harry měl pocit, že se v něm hromadí tajemství, která byl odhodlaný za každou cenu bránit. Jestli bude o jedno navíc, co na tom?

„Dokážeš mi slíbit, že to zůstane mezi námi?"

„Ano."

„Výborně. Chtěl bych, abys věděl, že mě během léta navštívil pan Draco Malfoy."

Chlapec na ředitele nevěřícně zíral. Netušil, že se ono velké tajemství bude týkat zrovna blonďatého Zmijozela. „Kvůli čemu?" vyhrkl netrpělivě Harry.

„Pan Malfoy se po nedávných událostech rozhodl změnit strany."

V Harrym vybuchl ohňostroj otázek. Než je však stihl všechny vykřiknout, Brumbál zvedl ruku a zarazil ho. „Prověřili jsme jeho výpověď pomocí veritaséra i pomocí nitrozpytu. Pan Malfoy to míní zcela upřímně a o jeho loajalitě není v současné době sporu. Chci, abys to vzal na vědomí a nijak to před ním nezpochybňoval a věřil mému úsudku. Vím, že mezi sebou nemáte zrovna nejlepší vztahy, ale válka občas spojí nejméně očekávatelné jedince. V následujících bitvách ti může být velkou oporou. Přesto nezapomeň, o co jsem tě žádal. Nikdo se to nesmí dozvědět. Jeho rodina neví, že se k nim obrátil zády a pro jeho bezpečí bude dobré, když to tak i zůstane. Doufám, že to chápeš. To bude pro dnešek Harry vše, nyní si můžeš jít užít hostinu, vsadím se, že máš určitě velký hlad."

Vždycky si myslel, že pro Brumbála představuje něco víc, než jen obyčejného studenta. Tvrdil přece, že jej má rád. Jenže po dnešním rozhovoru si připadal spíš jako voják, zbraň, majetek světlé strany. Příkazy a rozkazy, nic víc se mu nedostávalo. Zůstaň, přijmi, proveď.

Dnešní den nemohl být šílenější. Nemohl. Voldemort chystá něco velkého, další nedobrovolné hodiny se Snapem a Draco Malfoy se má stát jeho spojencem proti temné straně? A to mu Brumbál oznámí jen tak a pak ho pošle pryč?

Harry ztratil zájem o jídlo. Do Velké síně nedošel. Nedokázal by jíst ani, kdyby chtěl. Raději si sedl do výklenku ve třetím patře a zíral na školní pozemky.


	4. Chapter 3

**Úkoly a vzpomínky**

První týden školy byl jedna velká katastrofa. Harry měl pocit, že se na něj valí velká přívalová vlna a on nemá žádnou šanci před ní utéct. Nejprve mu Ron s Hermionou oznámili, že profesorka McGonagallová při hostině představila nového učitele Obrany proti černé magii. A nebyl to nikdo jiný, než profesor Snape a na místo učitele lektvarů nastoupí neznámý profesor Křiklán. Nebyla to dobrá zpráva, ale aspoň měl Harry pocit, že v hodinách Obrany nebude před Snapem za úplného hlupáka.

„Aspoň od něho budeme mít příští rok pokoj," usmál se vítězoslavně Ron.

„Jak to myslíš?" vzhlédla Hermiona od knihy. Harry vždycky obdivoval, jak dokázala číst a přitom je poslouchat.

„No žádný učitel Obrany proti černé magii tady nevydržel dýl jak rok, ne? Takže příští rok nás bude učit někdo nový."

Hermiona nad tím jen pokrčila rameny a pak pozornost obrátila k Harrymu. „Co od tebe Brumbál chtěl? A proč si pak nedorazil na hostinu? To jsi tam byl celou dobu?"

„Zavolal si mě, aby mi oznámil, že začnu zase chodit na hodiny nitrobrany." Další dvě otázky nechal záměrně nezodpovězené a doufal, že na ně Hermiona zapomene.

„To nemyslíš vážně!" vykřikl teatrálně Ron a tvářil se vyděšeně. „Zase se Snapem? To nemůže Brumbál myslet vážně? Proč tě neučí on? Copak neví, jak to dopadlo minule?"

Harry se sám sebe už několikrát ptal na to samé. Na jednu stranu věděl, že uzavřít mysl před Voldemortem je nesmírně důležité, obzvlášť poté, co se stalo na ministerstvu. Na druhou stranu bylo zcela zřejmé, že Snape není řešením. Jejich vzájemná nevraživost nedovolila Harrymu se zlepšovat.

Pak Harry dostal druhého dne rozvrh hodin, který mu taktéž nezvedl náladu. Pondělí měl relativně volné, ale v úterý ho čekala hodina přeměňování, obrana a kouzelné formule, do kterých musel za jedinou noc vypracovat úkoly. Celou noc seděl ve společenské místnosti a sepisoval eseje. Nestihl si ani dojít na snídani a v době oběda se uchýlil do prázdné učebny, kde dodělával úkol pro Snapea.

Ten se na hodině tvářil nepříjemně jako vždycky. Strhl nebelvíru dohromady asi jen deset bodů, takže to Harry považoval za úspěch. Pak ho čekala další dlouhá probdělá noc nad Bylinkářstvím a Péčí o kouzelnické tvory. Spát šel až kolem třetí hodiny, kdy už byl natolik vyčerpaný, že se málem nevyškrábal ani do postele. Ráno se musel hodně přemáhat, aby vstal dřív a ještě dodělal poslední úpravy v úkolech. Snídani opět nestihl.

Po celou tu dobu se Ronovi a především Hermioně vyhýbal, aby nemusel vysvětlovat, proč domácí úkoly nestihl doma. I když si tím nejspíš odpíral pomoc, kterou by mu jinak určitě nabídli. Uvědomil si, že je to vlastně skoro stejné jako u Dursleyů. Hodně práce, málo jídla a sám. Pořád se ale uklidňoval, že po tomto týdnu až splní všechny úkoly, se všechno vrátí do normálu a pak konečně bude moc celé prázdniny hodit za hlavu a zapomenout. Konečně zapomenout.

Bylo něco kolem půlnoci a Harry na astronomické věži vypracovával úkol do Astonomie. Hleděl odevzdaně na noční oblohu a hledal potřebné hvězdy, ale byl příliš unavený a nedokázal se pořádně soustředit. Možná proto neslyšel, že jde někdo po schodech. Když se otevřely dveře, Harry už nestihl na sebe hodit neviditelný plášť. Pomalu se smiřoval se školním trestem, ale pak si uvědomil, že stojí proti zmijozelskému chlapci.

„Malfoyi?" vyhrkl Harry nevěřícně. Toho by tu čekal ze všeho nejmíň.

I Draco se tvářil překvapeně. „Pottere? Co ty tady děláš?"

Mohl něco odseknout, ale na hádky byl šíleně unavený. „Dělám úkol do Astronomie. Co tady děláš ty?"

„Do toho ti nic není," odsekl Malfoy a přišel k druhému pultu, rozložil si na ni mapu noční oblohy. Nevyplněnou. Znamenalo to snad, že Malfoy taktéž přes prázdniny nestudoval? Harry si náhle vzpomněl, co mu prozradil Brumbál. Že se Malfoy přiklonil ke straně dobra. Kvůli úkolům na to Harry úplně zapomněl, ale teď nedokázal myslet na nic jiného. Neuměl si představit, že by v nadcházejících bitvách bojoval s Malfoyem po boku. Vždycky si ho představoval na přesně opačné straně. Ale Brumbál si mohl říkat, co chtěl, když se Harry podíval na plavovlasého chlapce, nedokázal mu věřit.

„Vím, že jsem neodolatelný, ale musíš na mě furt čumět? Potřebuju se soustředit!" vyštěkl Malfoy.

Nebelvír se několikrát zhluboka nadechl, aby se ovládl. Jinak by ho na místě proklel, protože už jen slyšet zmijozelský povýšený hlas ho přivádělo k nepříčetnosti.

Hodnou chvíli pracovali vedle sebe mlčky. Harrymu to tak vyhovovalo. Po dlouhé době zjistil, že mu nevadí být v přítomnosti někoho dalšího, protože na tom, co si Malfoy myslí mu pranic nezáleželo. Když se nad tím zamyslel, Malfoy byl jedním z mála lidí, kteří se k němu chovali konstantě stejně. Bez ohledu na situaci, bez ohledu na vítězství či porážky. Dokonce i Snape občas vybočoval z řady, když došlo na záležitosti řádu, ale na mladého zmijozela bylo vždy spolehnutí. Nic jiného než nevraživost, urážky a rivalitu neočekával.

„Máš to špatně."

Harry sebou cukl, když si uvědomil, že mu druhý chlapec hledí přes rameno. Posledních pár minut zíral odevzdaně na hvězdy, příliš vyčerpán, než aby dokázal pracovat.

„Kdo teď na koho čumí?" vrátil mu to Harry.

„Chtěl jsem to od tebe obšlehnout, ale vážně Pottere, je vůbec něco, co ti jde? Lektvary to nejsou a mám dojem, že na astrologii seš stejně neschopnej."

„Jsem unavený, jasný?" prskal Harry a snažil se najít, kde viděl Malfoy chybu. Všechno mu splývalo, nedokázal už rozeznat písmena od čísel. „Kde mám chybu?"

„A abych to udělal za tebe, to bys nechtěl?"

„Chtěl," přiznal.

Malfoy na Harryho dlouho upřeně zíral a přemýšlel. Vypadalo to, že se každou chvíli rozkřičí, ale nakonec se natáhl pro Harryho mapu a přitáhl jí k sobě. Druhý chlapec na něj zíral s otevřenou pusou. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že na to přistoupí. I když…co když mu chtěl úkol ještě víc zmrvit?

„Panebože, cos tady vyváděl?" řekl si spíš sám pro sebe a pak divoce překresloval. „Víš ty vůbec, které souhvězdí jsme měli za úkol zakreslit? Protože podle tohoto by to nepoznal nikdo."

Po dvou, skoro třech probdělých nocí bych chtěl vidět tebe, pomyslel si Harry, ale nahlas to neřekl. „Samozřejmě, že vím. Gemini. Blížence."

„Tak proč…ale to je jedno. Vlastně mě důvody, proč je tvá inteligence tak zatraceně nízká vůbec nezajímají." Kdyby měl energii, nejspíš by mu dal jednu do nosu. Jenže tohle byl prostě Malfoy, ani rána do nosu by ho nezměnila. A tak Harry urážky mlčky přešel.

Draco si ještě chvíli hrál s Harryho mapou, a pak mu jí hodil. „Dlužíš mi, Pottere a věř mi, že si to vyberu v nejméně vhodnou chvíli."

Harry si mapu prohlédl a vypadala v pořádku. Nedokázal uvěřit, že mu s úkolem pomohl právě Malfoy. Přišlo mu divné poděkovat a tak raději nevděčně mlčel. Malfoy si posbíral věci a už stál u dveří, když na něj Harry zavolal.

„Počkej!"

Zmijozel se zastavil ve dveřích, ale neotočil se. Jakoby věděl, na co se chce druhý chlapec zeptat.

„Proč bys to dělal?" Nedokázal to pochopit. Malfoy přece vždycky nesnášel mudly a téměř uctíval Voldemorta. Celá jeho rodina patřila mezi Smrtijedy a sám prohlašoval, že se jím jednou sám stane. Tak proč ta změna? Proč by se všeho vzdal? „Proč bys měnil strany? Nedává to smysl."

Malfoy se nakonec otočil. Harryho překvapilo, kolik nenávisti najednou viděl v šedých očích. „Tobě to smysl dávat nemusí!" zasyčel a pak za sebou práskl dveřmi.

* * *

Zbytek týdne se Malfoy na Harryho ani jednou nepodíval. Harry to moc dobře nechápal. Za ty roky si řekli spoustu věcí a tohle nebylo ani zdaleka to nejhorší. Tak proč se zrovna kvůli tomu tak naštval? Ale s blížícím se pátkem si dělal Harry starosti s úplně jiným zmijozelem. V pátek ho čekala hodina nitrobrany. Uvědomoval si, že za poslední dobou toho mnoho nesnědl a měl by se před lekcí posilnit. Ale nemohl. Při vzpomínce na poslední lekci se Snapem se mu sevřely vnitřnosti.

„Bude to v pořádku. Brumbál si s ním určitě promluvil," uklidňovala ho Hermiona. Harry jí byl vděčný, ale věděl, že Snape své výukové metody jen tak nezmění.

Nejvíc ho děsila představa, že by se Snape dostal ke vzpomínkám z letošních prázdnin. Nechtěl, aby ho viděl bezbranného ležet v klubíčku. Nechtěl, aby ho viděl zlomeného vzlykat v posteli. Vyděšeného, když za ním druhý den strýc Vernon přišel do pokoje, aby mu vysvětlil, o čem sní a nesmí mluvit, zatímco ho držel pod krkem. A především poraženého, když následující dny jen odevzdaně ležel a čekal na vysvobození, které nakonec nepřišlo.

Nebyl mistr v nitrobraně, to si Harry musel přiznat, ale za žádnou cenu nedovolí, aby se Snape jakkoliv dostal k těmto vzpomínkám. I kdyby si měl sáhnout na samé dno, bojovat do naprostého vyčerpání, nedovolí nikdy a nikomu, aby to musel byť jen vzdáleně prožít znovu.

S tímto se v pátek večer vydal do sklepení. Zatímco ostatní se bavili ve společenské místnosti a užívali si volný večer, Harry se připravoval na večerní „rande" s nejhorším učitelem na škole.

„Jdete pozdě, Pottere!"

Začalo to hezky, pomyslel si Harry a posadil se na stoličku. Od loňského roku se nic nezměnilo. Měl pocit, že je to teprve včera, co zahlédl Snapeovu vzpomínku. Snapeův vztek taktéž vřel stejně jako oné noci. Změnila se jen jedna věc. Až dnešní večer skončí, nebude se moct pomocí letaxu spojit se Siriusem. Harry měl pocit, že nitrobranou všechno začalo, ministerstvem skočilo. Vracet se bylo jako prožívat to znovu.

„Ředitel měl dojem, že jsem na vás zbytečně tvrdý a dostatečně vám nevysvětlil, co po vás v těchto hodinách požaduji. Proto se vám to pokusím ještě jednou vysvětlit a to tak, aby to i někdo jako vy pochopil. Takže cílem nitrobrany je zabránit, aby se vám jiný kouzelník, v tomto případě já, nedostal pomocí nitrozpytu do hlavy. Abyste mi v tom mohl zabránit, musíte nejprve svou mysl vyčistit od zbytečných myšlenek. Až se vám podaří mít mysl prázdnou, tak abych neměl možnost zahlédnout jedinou myšlenku, pak můžeme postoupit na vyšší úroveň. Ano, Pottere, pro mě je taky nepochopitelné, proč vám dělá potíže mít prázdnou mysl, když v mých hodinách s tím problém evidentně nemáte. Takže teď se připravte, za chvíli na vás vyšlu kouzlo a pokusím se vám dostat do hlavy. Doufám, že tento přístup je pro vás přijatelnější, ačkoliv si nemyslím, že Pán Zla vám oznámí předem, že na vás hodlá zaútočit. Ale co bych neudělal proto, aby byl pan Harry Potter spokojený?"

Po tom všem měl Harry neuvěřitelný vztek. Že se k němu Snape bude chovat odporně, předpokládal, ale stejně se v jeho přítomnosti nedokázal uklidnit. Jak si měl vyčistit mysl, když se musel dívat do chladných černých očí a vidět pohrdání a nenávist?

Snape napřáhl hůlku a v další vteřině Harry zaslechl, jak vykřikl: „Legilimens."

 _Desetiletý chlapec v přístěnku si hraje s rozbitým vojáčkem. Patnácti roční mladík dokola opisuje Nemám vykládat lži, zatímco se mu stejný text vyřezává do kůže. Žena s ropuší tváří se na něj se škodolibou radostí usmívá. Ministerstvo, místnost s obloukem a Luciusm Malfoy natahující ruku. Bazilišek s vyklovnutýma očima plazící se kolem Harryho, který téměř nedýchá. První setkání s mozkomorem ve vlaku. Zima, ticho a strach. Pak matčin křik. Pronikavý a téměř živý, jakoby stála přímo vedle Harryho._

„Dost," promluvil Snape a přerušil spojení mezi nimi. Harrymu se zdál profesor otřesený. Popelavě bledý v obličeji. Avšak během vteřiny opět nasadil kamenný výraz a pokračoval v urážkách. „Pottere, jak vám to mám ještě vysvětlit? To se nedokážete ani na vteřinu soustředit?"

„Snažím se," pokusil se Harry, ale to Snapea ještě víc rozčílilo.

„Snažíte se málo! Znovu."

Zvedl hůlku, Harry zavřel oči a pokusil se připravit. Představil si, jak vzpomínky zavírá do truhly. Když ho zasáhlo kouzlo, na chvíli se zdálo, že to funguje. Snapeova mysl bloudila prázdným prostorem, žádné zběsilé myšlenky, žádné vzpomínky. Jen ticho a prázdno. A tak profesor více zatlačil na mladíkovu mysl, čímž opět truhlu otevřel a oba pohltily další výjevy.

„ _Crucio," zařval Voldemort. Kolem stáli smrtijedi a sledovali, jak se chlapec svíjí v bolestech. Cedrik Diggory ležel o kus dál. Splašený potlouk narazil do ruky a zlomil kosti, brýlatý chlapec vykřikl bolestí. V ruce držel zlatonku. Tlusté dítě předškolního věku se smálo Harrymu, který stál před zrcadlem v neforemném a odporném oblečení. Seděl v autě a strýc Vernon na něj ječel, že motorky nelétají. Teplota se vyšplhá k dvaceti stupňům,_ ozvalo se mezi vzpomínkami _. Profesor Quirrell si odmotával turban a odhalil Voldemortovu tvář. Aragog vydal svým dětem zabít Harryho a Rona. Bio dva. Ron stál v ložnici a křičel na Harryho, který se zrovna stal čtvrtým šampionem Turnaje tří kouzelníků._

 ** _Noční teploty…_** Ne, tohle ne! Uvědomil si Harry, když se hlasatelův hlas ve vzpomínkách ozval jasněji a hlasitěji. Nedovolím to, opakoval si. Znovu to prožívat nebudu! Ne, když je tu on! Snape s ním bojoval, nechtěl Harryho nechat tak lehce vyhrát. A čím víc se Snape dostával blíž, tím víc Harry panikařil. Nakonec se Harry vzepjal a veškerou silou, kterou dokázal posbírat, odstrčil Snapeovu mysl a došlo ke ztrátě spojení.

Nebelvír chvíli vyčerpaně oddechoval, než si uvědomil, že profesor Snape leží na zemi.

„Profesore?"

„Pottere! Řekl jsem vám, abyste vyčistil mysl a ne abyste do mě mentálně strkal!" prskla, zatímco se zvedal na nohy.

„Ale pomohlo to, ne? Dostal jsem vás z hlavy."

„Nebuďte drzý, Pottere. Jak vás mám učit, když si děláte, co chcete? Jste přesně jako…," zarazil se.

„Jen to klidně dořekněte. Jsem jako kdo? Jako můj otec? Nebo snad jako Sirius?" zařval Harry. Už měl po krk, jak ho všichni s někým srovnávali.

„Neřvěte na mě."

Harry se musel kousnout do jazyka, aby Snapea poslechl. Sklopil zrak a zíral do země. Čekal, až profesor opět zaútočí.

„To bude pro dnešek vše," rozhodl nakonec Snape a schoval si hůlku do hábitu. Harry vyskočil ze židle a už byl u dveří, když ho profesor ještě zastavil. „Nevím, co to bylo za vzpomínku, kterou jste tak svéřepě bránil, ale příště bych se k ní, být vámi, tolik neupínal. Pokud by na ni narazil Pán Zla a poznal, že ve vás vzbuzuje divoké emoce, využil by ji proti vám tím nejhorším způsobem. Nezapomeňte každý večer před spaním cvičit."

Neupínal se k ní. Jen si nepřál, aby ji někdo viděl. Neupínal se k ní. Jak by mohl, když představovala pouze bolest. Neupínal se k ní, chtěl jí nechat jít. Zapomenout, nevnímat, necítit, neprožívat. Neupínal se k ní. Nebo ano?


	5. Chapter 4

**Slabý, příliš slabý**

Asi čtyřicetiletý muž. Snědý. Krátké rozcuchané vlasy. Od krve. Čarodějný hábit na hrudi roztržený. V napřažené ruce držel hůlku a pokoušel se netřást strachy. V očích mu probleskovalo šílenství. Přesto se nehodlal vzdát. Nikdy se nebude plazit a škemrat o život.

Vypálil první kouzlo. „Mdloby na tebe!"

Voldemort stál jako socha. Dokonce ani nezvedl hůlku na obranu. Nechal proud světla, aby ho zasáhl přímo do srdce. V muži se zrodila naděje. Jenže kouzlo se po Voldemortovi svezlo bez sebemenšího účinku. Smrtijedi stojící okolo se smáli šíleným smíchem plným krutosti.

„Pouta na tebe!"

„Confringo!"

„Everte statin!"

„Reducto!"

Vrhal muž kouzlo za kouzlem. S každým neúspěchem se v něm probouzela panika. „Reducto! Reducto! Reducto!" vřískal jako smyslů zbavený.

Vypadalo to, že se tím Voldemort ze začátku dobře baví. Teprve když už se muž přestal kontrolovat, pozvedl Voldemort hůlku a jedním pohybem oběť odzbrojil. Smích se roznesl krajinou. Všichni věděli, co bude následovat.

„Prosím," zaskuhral muž klečící na zemi. Nakonec se nechal zlomit. Měl strach.

Voldemorta však neobměkčil. Právě naopak. Odvahu respektoval, ufňukance nesnášel. „Avada kedavra!"

* * *

Zpocený od hlavy až k patě se vyděšeně posadil. Všude kolem byla ještě tma a pokojem se rozléhalo pouze Nevillovo chrápání. Harry si setřel pot z čela a dával přitom pozor, aby se nedotkl jizvy, která ho po dlouhé době opět pálila.

Když se uklidnil, lehl si zpátky do postele, ale usnout už nedokázal. Možná to byl jen sen, uklidňoval se. Příliš tomu však nevěřil. Ještě teď cítil pach krve a slyšel Voldemortův smích. Strach v očích muže se mu zaryl hluboko do paměti.

Žádné z kouzel Voldemortovi neublížilo. Dokonce se jej ani nedotklo. Byla to pro něj jen obyčejná hra, zábava pro smrtijedy. Nehrozilo mu sebemenší nebezpečí. Nevzal mu hůlku, ani mu nezabránil se bránit. Jen proto, aby dokázal, že odpor je marný.

„Jak jen ho můžu pro všechno na světě porazit?" zašeptal do ticha Harry.

* * *

U oběda si prohlížel Denního věštce, ale nenašel žádnou zprávu o úmrtí neznámého kouzelníka. Možná, že o tom svět ještě nevěděl. Z novin by nikdo neřekl, že probíhá válka.

„Vypadá to až podivně klidně, že?" vyrušila ho Ginny, která evidentně myslela přesně na to samé.

Harry se na ni usmál a okamžitě se mu v břiše rozlétli motýli. Naposledy se mu to stalo loni v komnatě nejvyšší potřeby s Cho.

„Neříkal něco tvůj taťka?"

Zakroutila hlavou. „Nechce o tomhle s námi mluvit, ale kdyby se něco stalo, určitě bych to poznala."

Ještě chvíli jedli a přitom se bavili o famfrpálu. Mluvit s Ginny bylo přirozené, snadné. Podobně jako s Hermionou. Komunikace příjemně plynula a Harry se nemusel bát, že dojde na trapná ticha, která nedokáže vyplnit. Když dojedli, vyšli spolu z Velké síně. Ginny mířila do sklepení na lektvary, zatímco Harry měl volno. Rozhodl se, že jí doprovodí. Mluvili zrovna o dvojčatech a jejich rozkvétajícím obchodě s žertovnými předměty, když se chodbou roznesl zmijozelský smích.

„Výměna zrzku, Pottere?"

Harry se pokusil pokračovat v cestě, ale Malfoy mu zahradil cestu. Za ním mu sekundoval Zabini s Parkinsonovou.

„Odprejskni Malfoyi!"

„Upřímně nevím, kdo je horší, jestli ta mudlovská šmejdka nebo odporná krvezrádkyně." Nohsledi se mohli smíchy potrhat, zatímco Malfoy si založil ruce na hrudi. Ginny v obličeji zrudla, trochu připomínala rajče.

„Když už je řeč o zrádcích," začal Harry potichu, tak aby jej slyšel pouze Draco. Nehodlal druhého chlapce ohrozit před ostatními zmijozeláky.

Malfoy už tak bílý jako stěna ještě více zbledl. Přistoupil k Harrymu blíž, až se málem dotýkali nosy. Harry mohl zblízka vidět, že duhovku levého oka má maličko světlejší než pravou. Rozhodně mu nebylo příjemné ocitnout se tak blízko úhlavnímu nepříteli. Nenápadně si vytáhl hůlku z rukávu.

„Dej si na mě pozor, Pottere!" procedil Malfoy se zaťatými pěstmi. Vypadalo to, že každým okamžikem zaútočí. Nakonec však jen nadzvedl obočí a ušklíbl se. „Jdeme," rozkázal Zabinimu s Parkinsovou.

„Pitomec," vydechla Ginny. Harry zapomněl, že tu celou dobu byla. „Těším se, až jednou skončí v Azkabanu."

Jestli skončí v Azkabanu, napadlo Harryho. Pokud se ještě před koncem války rozhodl přidat ke světlé straně a ještě k tomu nad ním drží ochrannou ruku přímo Brumbál, byl si Harry jistý, že Azkabanu se vyhne velkým obloukem. O jeho rodině to říct nešlo.

* * *

Po volné hodině ho čekala Obrana proti černé magii. Společně se zmijozelem. A Snapem. Kdy se z oblíbeného předmětu stala noční můra? Pokud si kdy Harry myslel, že v Obraně nebude mít Snape tolik příležitostí ho zesměšňovat, tak po dnešní hodině si musel přiznat, že Snape dokáže najít záminky kdykoliv a kdekoliv. V šestém ročníku se věnovali především obranným a útočným kouzlům a většinu času procvičovali kouzelnické souboje.

Snape si pro dnešní ukázky vybral samozřejmě Harryho a pak ho po něm vrhal jedno zaklínadlo za druhým, zatímco se měl Harry bránit. Žel bohu, Snape byl setsakramentsky rychlý. Nestal se důležitým smrtijedem pro nic za nic.

„Vstávejte, Pottere. V pravém souboji taky nezůstanete ležet na zemi."

„Tomuto říkáte ochranný štít?"

Pak se měly situace prohodit. Snape se bránil a Harry útočil. Ale ani zde se nesetkal s úspěchem.

„Jak to držíte hůlku?"

„Neumíte do toho dát pořádnou sílu?"

„Myslíte, že takto dokážete vyhrát nějaký souboj?"

„Příště vás spáruju s Longbottomem. Tak aspoň budete mít minimální šanci."

„To bylo k pláči."

Zatímco zmijozeláci se po celou dobu neskrývaně smáli, nebelvíři se zlostně na profesora mračili. Když hodina skončila, všichni přišli za Harrym a snažili se ho uklidnit. Poplácávali ho po ramenou a říkali, ať si z toho nic nedělá. Takhle by to prý dopadlo s každým nebelvírem, kterého by si Snape na ukázky vybral.

Jenže on si vybral Harryho.

„Většinu z těch kouzel by nezvládli ani studenti sedmého ročníku. Snape to dělal schválně, aby tě zesměšnil. To doufám víš," pokoušela se ho Hermiona uklidnit. Jako vždy racionální Hermiona.

Harry to věděl. Snape to možná vážně udělal jen kvůli posměchu, ale i tak vyšlo najevo, že Harry proti němu neměl sebemenší šanci. Jak chtěl porazit Voldemorta, když by v souboji neporazil ani některé ze smrtijedů? Musel si přiznat, že je slabý. Tak směšně slabý.

Jak může být odpovědí láska? Že moc, kterou Pán Zla nezná, je láska? Copak Brumbál neviděl, co všechno Voldemort dokáže? Kam až jeho moc sahá? Chtěl před největšího černokněžníka, co kdy chodil po světě, postavit víceméně dítě a jedinou radou, kterou mu udělí, je láska?

V klidu Harry, odpovědí je láska.

Vážně?

Láska?

Po zbytek dne, vlastně týden neustále hodnotil, která kouzla mu mohou být k užitku a která jsou naprosto zbytečná. Rozčiloval se při každé hodině, jež shledal nepotřebnou. Frustrace z něj přímo čišela pokaždé, když otevřel některou z učebnic. Zdálo se mu, že jsou poskládány ze zbytečných pravidel a rad. Celá škola mu najednou připadal jako lež. Jako past, od které se chytil a nedokáže se z ní vymanit. Chtěl si stoupnout doprostřed Velké síně a z plných plic zakřičet, že tohle mu vyhrát nepomůže. Pitomá kouzla a pitomá teorie jim válku nevyhrají. Copak to nikdo jiný neviděl?

Copak nikdo jiný nechápal, jak bezmocný a slabý Harry ve skutečnosti je?

Zoufalé myšlenky v něm prorůstaly do stále hlubších míst. Zaplnily vědomí i podvědomí. Až Harry si to nakonec uvědomil. Vždycky doufal, že pro něj někdo přijde, spoléhal se na pomoc druhých. Ale letos v létě, když se svíjel v bolestech, pochopil pravdu. Nikdo nepřijde. Ani tenkrát ani teď ani nikdy. Pokud chtěl vyjít z války živý, musel si Harry pomoci sám. Nespoléhat se, nevěřit, nečekat, protože až přijde konec, vždycky to bude jen on sám. Žádný Brumbál, žádní rodiče, žádní přátelé, žádný Fénixův řád.

Jen Harry. Harry a Voldemort.

Dlouho nad tím uvažoval a ještě delší dobu si to vymlouval. Ale jakmile se rozhodl, jakmile tu šílenou možnost přijal, přetransformovala se otázka _jestli_ na otázku _kdy_. Kdy začne? Od té chvíle ho neskutečně přitahovaly. Začal chodit do knihovny dobrovolně ve volném čase. Sedával naproti sekci s omezeným přístupem a nemohl z nich spustit oči.

Knihy obsahující černou magii se staly téměř posedlostí. Nakonec jim dlouho nevzdoroval.

Jestli má někdy porazit Voldemorta bude muset něco obětovat. Pokud to má být nevinnost, tak ať. Pochyboval, že by láska je odpovědí, ale černá magie by jí být mohla.


	6. Chapter 5

**V knihovně**

„Abych se dostala do oddělení s omezeným přístupem, potřebuju povolení od některého učitele."

Seděli zrovna v nebelvírské společenské místnosti a pracovali na domácích úkolech. Harry se však nedokázal soustředit. Místo školních povinností myslel na podstatnější věci.

„No, ano," potvrdila Hermiona, která vypadal Harryho prohlášením zmatená. „Proč tě to zajímá?"

Na to už měl Harry přichystanou odpověď. „Přemýšlel jsem, že bych si měl pořádně prostudovat nitrobranu. Se Snapem je to pořád stejné, tak jsem si říkal, že si o tom zkusím něco přečíst. Ale většina knih v knihovně o tom moc nepíše, tak jsem si říkal, že by mohlo být něco v oddělení s omezeným přístupem."

Hermiona vypadala překvapeně. „Harry, to je dobrý nápad." Samozřejmě, že byla nadšená, když se jednalo o studium dalších knih.

„Mohl by sis vzít neviditelný plášť a v noci se tam podívat," navrhl Ron.

„Ne, to jsem zkoušel v prváku, vzpomínáš? Když jsem hledal Nicolase Flamela. Knihy jsou opatřeny kouzlem, poznají, jestli máš povolení. Pochybuju, že mi Snape to povolení dá a ostatních se zeptat nemůžu, protože o nitrobraně nemám s nikým mluvit."

„Máš pravdu, Snape ti to povolení určitě nedá, ale profesor Křiklán by mohl," začala Hermiona. Vždycky byla ta s dobrými nápady. „Víš, že jsi jeho oblíbenec, když za ním přijdeš a řekneš mu, že by ses chtěl podívat na pokročilejší lektvary, tak ti potvrzení určitě dá. A jakmile máš potvrzení, můžeš nahlédnout i do jiných knížek. Nedozví se, že jsi hledal něco jiného."

Ron uznale hvízdl. „Jsi rozený podvodník, Hermiono. Měla by ses přidat k Fredovi a Georgovi."

Hermiona jen mávla rukou a začervenala se. Harry si toho poslední dobou všímal čím dál víc. Občasných pohledů, letmých dotyků, dvojsmyslných řečí. Netušil, jak daleko jsou jeho nejlepší kamarádi, ale byl si jistý, že do toho brzo oba spadnou. A pak už bude Harry a jeho přítomnost pouze na obtíž. Třetí do páru, křen, nutné závaží.

Ron mu sice neustále tvrdil, že jej do něj Ginny stále zamilovaná a s Deanem chodí jen kvůli rozptýlení, a kdyby chtěl, okamžitě by se mu vrhla do náruče. Znělo to hezky. Představa, jak se mu Ginny vrhá kolem krku, ho vzrušovala, avšak nebyl si jistý, zda je dobrý nápad se vázat. Jakou by s ním mohla mít budoucnost? Navíc teď, kdy se nesměl nechat rozptylovat.

* * *

Hermiona měla pravdu, Křiklán se tvářil potěšeně, že jej Harry požádal o pomoc. Okamžitě mu podepsal povolení a ještě k tomu mu poradil, které knížky považuje za nejlepší. Prvních pár dní studoval hlavně po večerech těsně před zavírací dobou, kdy bývalo v knihovně nejméně lidí. Avšak ani tak neměl klid a neustále musel kontrolovat, jestli se někdo neblíží. Navíc postupně chtěl začít teorii převádět do praxe, ale pochyboval, že by madam Pinceové nevadilo, kdyby mezi regály vrhal kletby.

Asi týden poté, co dostal od Křiklána povolení, seděl ve ztemnělé knihovně a studoval, když zaslechl blížící se kroky. Rychle se natáhl pro učebnice a zakryl knihy o černé magii.

„Pottere," vyštěkl příchozí a stoupl si před Harryho. Harry zvedl zrak a pohlédl do na Malfoye. „Mám pro tebe vzkaz od Brumbála."

Nejprve ho chtěl Harry odpálkovat, ale když zmínil ředitele, zpozorněl. Co mu Brumbál mohl vzkazovat? Věděl snad, co Harry dělá ve volném čase? Chtěl mu to zatrhnout? A proč mu to posílal po zrovna po Malfoyovi?

„Řekneš mi ho nebo tě mám prosit?" zavrčel Harry, když se Malfoy k ničemu neměl.

„Popros," usmál se Zmijozel.

„Mafoy přestaň si hrát a řekni mi, co Brumbál říkal!"

Sledoval, jak Malfoy protočil oči. „Není s tebou žádná legrace," postěžoval si a přitom si prohlížel učebnice na stole. Skoro jakoby tušil, že před ním druhý chlapec něco skrývá. „Prej má teď nějaké vyřizování a nebude nějak dobu na hradě."

„Vzkazuje mi, že tu teď nebude? To je všechno?" A co s tím měl Harry jako dělat?

„Ne, ty pitomče," řekl Malfoy, ale k ničemu dalšímu se neměl.

„No a co teda ještě?" Nejraději by si na Zmijozelovi vyzkoušel některou z kleteb, které se právě učil.

„Bože, Pottere, ty seš netrpělivej. A taky nevrlej. Možná bys měl občas uvažovat nad spánkem. Jsem si jistý, že i velký a mocný Vyvolený sem tam nějaký potřebuje. Ale možná se mýlím."

To už Harry nevydržel. Bouchl pěstí do stolu a postavil se. „Malfoyi, přestaň s těma kecama! Co říkal Brumbál?"

„Že až se vrátí, chce s tebou probrat něco důležitého, ale musíš se prý do té doby naučit nitrobranu."

Tmavovlasý chlapec se svalil zpátky do židle. Ta slova ho zasáhla přímo do srdce. Takže ode dneška si Harry musí ředitelovu pozornost zasloužit? Mělo jejich přátelství, pokud se to tak dalo nazvat, podmínky? Zíral odevzdaně před sebe neschopen slova. Opět se mu potvrdilo, že se nesmí na nikoho spoléhat. Brumbál ho vnímal pouze jako zbraň. Manipuloval jím, využíval ho. Mluvil o lásce, ale sám ji necítil. Vztek v něm bublal tak mocně, že měl chuť se na všechno vykašlat. Na nitrobranu, Voldemorta, na válku, na kouzelnický svět.

„Seznam se začíná prodlužovat," prohodil Malfoy zatímco si prohlížel nehty.

„Co?" zeptal se vyjeveně Harry, když si uvědomil, že tam Malfoy pořád stojí. Při tom šoku na něj dočista zapomněl. „Jaký seznam?"

„Seznam věcí, ve kterých seš neschopnej. To máme Lektvary, Obrana, Astronomie a teď už i nitrobrana."

To byl přesně on. Neschopný Harry Potter. Slabý, bezmocný, poražený. Vždyť se v létě nedokázal ubránit ani mudlovi. Nezachránil Cedrika, nezachránil Siriuse. Vlastně ho spíš zabil. Pitomý Harry Potter, zkáza. Ale ne na dlouho, opakoval si.

„Jak o tom všem víš? Jak víš o nitrobraně? A proč to Brumbál vzkazuje zrovna po tobě?" odvedl Harry řeč jinam.

„Jsme teď s ředitelem docela kámoši. Nejspíš už pro něj nejsi číslo jedna. Kdo by se mu ale divil? Vždyť ani neumíš bránit pomocí nitrobrany. To jsem uměl už v deseti letech."

„Úžasný," procedil Harry skrz zuby. „Tak jestli to bylo všechno, co kdybys vypadnul?"

„Oprav mě, jestli se mýlím, ale mám pocit, že si mohu dělat, co chci."

„Oprav mě, jestli se mýlím, ale mám pocit, že o tobě vím něco, co bys určitě nechtěl, aby se dostalo na veřejnost."

Nebelvír čekal, že se Zmijozel naštve. Místo toho se mu však v očích mihlo něco těžko identifikovatelného. Pobavení možná? Opět se naklonil k Potterovi, aby se mu mohl podívat zpříma do očí. „Dobrej pokus, ale oba víme, že na to nemáš. Už teď to máš u Brumbála nahnuté, představ si, co by asi řekl, kdybys ohrozil jeho oblíbence? Navíc…" zarazil se. Zrak mu sjel na knihy na stole. „Co je to? To je…," ukázal knihu, kterou se Harry pokoušel mermomocí schovat.

Malfoy se po ní natáhl, ale Harry mu ruku odstrčil.

„Starej se o svoje věci!"

„Pottere, řekni, že to není…" Malfoy vypadal překvapeně a možná i trochu vyděšeně. Takového ho Harry neznal.

„Nevím, co si myslíš, že to je nebo není, ale rozhodně to není tvoje věc." Harry byl odhodlaný zabránit plavovlasému chlapci ve slídění všemi prostředky, ale nakonec to nebylo nutné, protože zpoza regálu vykoukla madam Pinceová. „Všechno v pořádku?" optala se. Nejspíš slyšela hluk a přišla chlapce zkontrolovat. Rivalita mezi nimi byla všeobecně známá i mezi zaměstnanci hradu.

„Jistě. Když pomineme fakt, že je Potter pitomec. Ale s tím už se nejspíš nedá nic dělat."

S těmi slovy Malfoy odkráčel z knihovny. Harry za ním ještě dlouho zíral a zatínal ruce v pěst. Jak jen ho nesnášel.

* * *

 _Křičel na Brumbála jen pár minut poté, co Sirius zemřel. Brumbál se mu omlouval a pak mu pověděl o věštbě. Že je skutečně Vyvoleným. Praskla sklenička. Marge tvrdila, že se jí to stává často. Štěkl na kluka, aby to uklidil. Drak se vzepjal a zaútočil. Harry jen o vlásek unikl. Ležel v přístěnku a klepal se zimou. Bál se. Teplota se vyšplhá k dvaceti stupňům. Učitel v prvním třídě se ho ptá, proč nemá vypracované domácí úkoly. Dostává první poznámku. Snape ho vyvolal v první hodině lektvarů. Pokládá mu otázky, na které nezní odpověď. Během zítřka očekávejte zataženo, místy přeháňky._ _ **Bio dva.**_

„Ne, to ne," zakřičel Harry a vytlačil Snapea z hlavy. Zuřivěji, než kdykoliv předtím. Tentokrát to muselo profesora doopravdy bolet, ale nebyla to Harryho chyba. Varoval ho už mnohokrát, aby tu vzpomínku nechal být, ale Snape si nedál říct, stále kolem ní kroužil.

„Pottere," zavrčel Snape a rukou si mnul pravý spánek. Vypadal unaveně, ale i tak dokázal být pořádně navztekaný. Harry věděl, že teď přijdou další urážky a nadávky. Byl na ně připravený, nehodlal se bránit. Navíc, Snape měl pravdu. Nedokázal se naučit, co bylo třeba. Nezasloužil si, aby se s ní jednalo v rukavičkách.

Ale Snape překvapivě nekřičel. Přistoupil k Harrymu blíž a přivolal si židli. Posadil se a zahleděl se na chlapce. „Pottere, takhle už to dál nejde."

„Omlouvám se. Já se opravdu snažím." Nic si nepřál víc, než vědět, že jsou jeho myšlenky v bezpečí před celým světem. Poslední dobou musel skrývat více než jedno tajemství a žil v každodenním strachu, že někdo něco odhalí.

„Podívejte, Pottere, budu upřímný. Od loňského roku jste se výrazně zlepšil. Daleko lépe se ovládáte, dokáže se uklidnit a trvá mi déle, než vaši obranu překonám." Harry vzhlédl. Nevěřil, že ho Snape právě pochválil.

„Ale trochu mě děsí ta vaše záhadná vzpomínka."

„Zabránil jsem vám dostat se mi do hlavy, pane. A o to přece jde, ne?" zeptal se Harry věcně. Co na tom, že to měl provést jinak?

„Pokud si správně vzpomínám, do hlavy jsem se vám nakonec dostal. Viděl jsem spoustu vzpomínek, než jste se začal bránit, ale o to tady nejde," vysvětloval Snape. Po dlouhé době, vlastně poprvé, měl Harry dojem, že mluví se skutečným učitelem, který učí a vysvětluje. Namísto shazování a šikanování.

„Nechápu to," připustil Harry.

„Ta vzpomínka vás ovládla. Copak jste si toho nevšiml? Už několik posledních lekcí za sebou se ve vás snažím najít šťastné nebo aspoň neutrální vzpomínky, ale je to skoro jakoby žádné nikdy neexistovaly. Myslím, že ta vaše vzpomínka je blokuje."

„To je nesmysl," odsekl Harry. Hodlal to profesorovi vyvrátit. Určitě musel vidět alespoň jednu dobrou, šťastnou vzpomínku.

„Pottere, co je to za vzpomínku? Mluvte!" zaburácel Snape naštvaně. Zase to byl on, odporný, protivný bastard. Dlouho mu to nevydrželo. „Pokud někdy hodláte porazit Pána Zla, pak se musíte stát v nitrobraně mistrem a to nepůjde, pokud se budete neustále bránit."

„Já myslel, že se mám bránit!" vykřikl Harry a postavil se.

Snapeovi zacukala ruka, nejspíš ho chtěl přirazit ke stěně jako tenkrát, ale na poslední chvíli se ovládl. „Pottere, okamžitě se uklidněte a posaďte se."

„Ne, už toho mám dost. Mýlíte se. Neviděl jste žádné šťastné vzpomínky, protože je před vámi chráním. Nechci, abyste je svou přítomností pošpilnil! Je to jasné? Ta vzpomínka nic neznamená!" teď už křičel z plných plic. Strašně se bál, že Snape ztratí trpělivost a znovu mu vnikne do hlavy. Nemyslel si, že by měl ještě sílu se bránit a vzdorovat. Proto si sebral věci, i když mu to Snape nedovolil a vyběhl z učebny. Nezastavil se, dokud se neocitl před knihovnou. Před jediným místem, kde teď rád trávil volný čas.


	7. Chapter 6

**Konec famfrpálu a hodina Obrany**

„Ty co?" vyskočil Ron z křesla a učebnice, které měl položené na klíně, popadaly na zem. Ale Ron se o ně nezajímal. Zíral vyděšeně na nejlepšího přítele a pokoušel se pochopit, co právě slyšel. „Ty nemůžeš. To prostě nejde!"

„Rone," pokusil se ho Harry uklidnit. Věděl, že se nesetká s pochopením, přesto doufal, že kvůli tomu nebude dělat zbytečný rozruch. Snad se mu to podaří vysvětlit.

„Harry, jsi si tím jistý?" vložila se do rozhovoru Hermiona. Ani ona nevypadala, že to chápe. „Vždyť ty přece famfrpál miluješ."

„Ano, mám ho rád, ale teď jsou důležitější věci." Copak to nechápali? Nemohl hrát famfrpál, když probíhala válka a bitva s Voldemortem se každým okamžikem blížila. Nesměl se rozptylovat zbytečnosti. Famfrpál byl úžasný sport, připadal si při něm svobodný a šťastný, ale na konci dne to pořád byla jenom hra. Pokud chtěl vyhrát válku, musel se naučit obětovat věci, které pro vítězství nepotřeboval.

„Když jsi za mnou přišel, ať převezmu místo kapitána, tak jsem chápal, že máš hodně starostí. A teď chceš odejít úplně? Copak ti nezáleží na tom, jestli vyhrajeme pohár?" rozčiloval se Ron. Byl v obličeji úplně rudý, to nikdy nebylo dobré znamení.

„Nezáleží," přiznal bez obalu Harry. Jak mu pomůže pohár proti Voldemortovi? Je to jen obyčejná cetka. K ničemu. Bezvýznamná. Ať si ji Zmijozel nechá, vystaví si ji ve společenské místnosti a opíjí se radostí. Bylo mu to jedno. Tak strašně mu na tom nezáleželo.

„To nemyslíš vážně," vydechl nevěřícně Ron. „To nemůžeš myslet vážně!"

„Rone, posaď se," prosila ho Hermiona, která vypadala nešťastně. Věděla, že pokud nezasáhne, oba se nejspíš pohádají a bude trvat týdny, než se usmíří. „Harry to tak nemyslí."

„Myslím!" odsekl Harry a taky se postavil. „Jak by mi mohlo záležet na pitomém poháru, když všude kolem zuří válka?"

„Ty si myslíš, že to nevím? Že nad tím každý den nepřemýšlím? Co ty o tom ale můžeš vědět? Tebe tam venku nikdo nečeká. Nemusíš se o nikoho bát. Nemusíš se pokaždé, když přiletí sova třást strachy, že se dozvíš, že někdo z rodiny zemřel!" hulákal. A mířil přímo do srdce. To ostatně uměl Ron dobře, zasáhnout nejbolestivější místo.

„Ronalde!" vypískla Hermiona. „Přestaň!" Pokusila se potlačit slzy, ale věděla, že už to zašlo příliš daleko. Tohle se jen tam nespraví.

„Ty si myslíš, že já se o ně nebojím?" obhajoval se Harry. „Že mi na nich nezáleží?"

„Já nevím. Záleží? Jak mám vědět, co se ti honí hlavou? Mizíš si na dlouhé hodiny a nikdy neřekneš kam a děláš bůhvíco! Vůbec s námi nemluvíš!"

„Na tobě neleží celý kouzelnický svět! Ty neneseš odpovědnost za každého, kdo umře, protože jsi to mohl zastavit," bránil se Harry. Všechno se to zvrtlo, takhle si to nepředstavoval.

„Ale ty taky ne!" odporoval Ron.

„Copak jsi zapomněl? Jsem Vyvolený, samozřejmě, že za to nesu zodpovědnost!" Jak jen nesnášel, když to musel přiznávat nahlas.

„Jak bych na to jen mohl zapomenout? Vždyť se s tím potýkám už šest let! Šest let jen slýchám: Pozor to je Harry Potter. Ten, co zůstal naživu!"

Harryho zamrazilo. Copak se Ron nikdy ve skutečnosti nevyrovnal, že se s ním kamarádí? Pokoušel se uklidnit, určitě to tak nemyslel. Nic z toho. Nemohl přece…

„Končím s famfrpálem. To je mé poslední slovo. Už se o tom nikdy nechci bavit." S těmi slovy si posbíral věci a vyběhl z nebelvírské věže. Měl sto chutí se vším třísknout o zem a utéct do Zapovězeného lesa a už se nevrátit.

Slyšel, že se průchod otvírá, ale nechtěl už s nikým mluvit, proto se rozběhl chodbou pryč. Slyšel jen, jak za ním Hermiona plačtivě volá. Dělal, že ji neslyší.

* * *

Následujících pár dní kolem sebe chodili po špičkách. Ostatní se ho ptali, co se stalo, ale Harry zatvrzele mlčel. Zdálo se, že o Harryho rozhodnutí vzdát se famfrpálu se všeobecně ještě neví a byl za to neskutečně vděčný. Věděl, že až pravda vyjde najevo, strhne se nekonečný kolotoč otázek, prosení a pravděpodobně i hádek. Těm se chtěl vyhnout především.

Většinu času teď trávil v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby, kde zkoušel nově naučená kouzla. Knihy, které potřeboval, se naučil duplikovat. Bylo to pokročilé kouzlo, velmi užitečné, bohužel ale vydrželo maximálně dvacet čtyři hodin, pak se duplikáty rozplynuly. Proto se musel často vracet do knihovny.

Když zrovna nestudoval, pokoušel se najít jiné vhodné místo na cvičení kouzel. Od té doby, co na Komnatu nejvyšší potřeby Umbridgeová použila kouzlo _Bombarda Maxima_ a zničila jednu z jejich stěn, nefungovala dokonale. Občas si pletla místnosti a Harry pak musel trénovat v pokoji plném nočníků. Někdy se ukazovala lidem, kteří ji ani nehledali a párkrát se naopak zapomněla zjevit úplně. Harry nemohl riskovat, že by ho někdo nachytal při praktikování černé magie, proto hledal nové útočiště. Zatím však bez úspěchu.

Hermiona se s ním pokoušela mluvit a dělat mu společnost, ale Harry by byl raději, kdyby přestala. O Ronovi a o tom, co řekl, se ani jednou nezmínila, přesto mezi nimi visela podivná atmosféra. Navíc měla tendenci jej neustále kontrolovat. Ptala se ho na spánek, nosila mu jídlo a pokoušela se ho vytáhnout na vzduch. Jenže nic z toho mu nemohlo pomoci. Přál si, aby ho nechala být.

Snape se od poslední hodiny nitrobrany tvářil ještě kyseleji než obvykle. Na hodinách Obrany ho bez přestávky urážel a při soukromých lekcích se omezil pouze na nejdůležitější sdělení. Vzpomínce se však vyhýbal a ani na Harryho netlačil. Jinak měl Harry pocit, že se lepší. Někdy se Snapeovi za celou hodinu nepodařilo dostat se mu do hlavy, jindy však vzdorovat nedokázal.

Profesor Brumbál se vrátil do školy, Harryho si však do ředitelny nezavolal. Nejspíš mu pokrok, kterého Harry dosáhl, nepřipadal dostatečný. Harry se cítil bídně, ale nehodlal se kvůli tomu hroutit. Jestli o něj Brumbál nestojí, on o něj taky ne.

Když se škola dozvěděla, že se Harry vzdal pozice chytače, vyvolalo to skutečné pozdvižení, přesně jak očekával. Dokonce si ho zavolala profesorka McGonagallová a pokoušela se mu to rozmluvit. Harry však zůstal neoblomný. Nebavil se s ní o důvodech jeho rozhodnutí, pouze jí vysvětlil, že při současné situaci se nedokáže soustředit na létání. Netvářila se příliš nadšeně, ale dál se s ním nehádala. Studenti Nebelvíru však na něj byli dost naštvaní. Jako by jim odmítl odevzdat pohár, kterým jim právem náležel. Nezajímali se o Harryho, chtěli jen vítězství. Ostatní koleje se vyptávali proč. Proč Harry Potter, nejmladší chytač za sto let, skončil s famfrpálem.

Jediný člověk, který vypadal, že je mu to zcela ukradené, byl překvapivě Draco Malfoy. Čekal od něj posměch a urážky, ale nic z toho nepřišlo. Nejspíš byl rád, že má pro jednou šanci vyhrát nad Nebelvírem.

* * *

Harry přišel na hodinu Obrany proti černé magii pozdě. Zapomněl se v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby. Snape mu strhl dvacet bodů, ale dál si ho nevšímal. Trénovali zrovna vyvolávání ochranných štítů neverbální magií. Stáli rozestavěni po učebně a každý sám se soustředil na úkol. Nikomu se to příliš nedařilo, Hermiona byla jediná, před kterou se na chvíli zatřepotala slabá mlha, ale hned zase zmizela. Harry tam jen stál a odpočítával čas do konce. Věděl, že by vyvolal štít na první pokus a nestálo by ho to žádné úsilí. Tohle se naučil už před měsícem. Nechtěl však, aby všichni věděli, že to dokáže, proto předstíral, že usilovně trénuje.

Jakmile hodina skočila, v učebně se rozezvučel hlasitý hovor. Harry došel k první lavici stojící hned u učitelského stolu. To má za to, že chodí na hodinu jako poslední. Posbíral si učebnice a chtěl, co nejrychleji vypadnout ze třídy, když zaslechl Rona, který se bavil se Seamusem.

„Během zítřka prý máme očekávat zataženo, místy přeháňky. Na famfrpál to bude v pohodě."

Zataženo, místy přeháňky. _Prásk._ Harrymu vypadly z ruky učebnice.

Otočil se na patě, odhodlaný se za každou cenu dostat na druhou stranu místnosti, co nejdál od rozhovoru. Ocitl se tváří tvář Snapeovi, který Rona nejspíš taky slyšel. Harry nevěděl, zda si to spojil se vzpomínkou, ale podle výrazu v jeho tváři by Harry tipnul, že ano.

„Pottere?"

Cítil, jak se klepe, ale nedokázal to zastavit. Před očima se mu objevily mžitky. _Prásk._ V dálce uslyšel švihnutí opasku. _Prásk._ Škubnul sebou, když se ho něčí ruce dotkly. Tohle se nemohlo dít, tohle ne. Pokoušel se zhluboka dýchat, ale postupně ho ovládala panika. A co hůř, cítil, jak se v něm magie začíná probouzet. Pokoušel se jí mermomocí zastavit. Nikdo to nesměl vědět!

„Zataženo, místy přeháňky. Dvacet stupňů celsia. Bio dva," opakoval Harry zoufale. Bylo to jeho záchranné lano, když myslel na počasí, nemusel myslet na bezmocnost. Tak snadné to bylo.

„Pottere, všechno je v pořádku. Jste ve škole. Nic vám nehrozí."

Harry zamrkal. Ten hlas. Ten hlas by u Dursley nikdy nezaslechl. Byl ve škole. Správně.

Dech se mu postupně uklidňoval. Sesunul se do lavice a položil si hlavu na stůl. Přál si zmizet, rozplynout se ve vzduchu a už se nikdy nezhmotnit. Kruci, jedna blbá věta a co všechno způsobila.

„Napijte se, Pottere," podal mu Snape sklenici.

„Co je to?" zamrkal Harry.

„Pomalu působící jed," zavrčel Snape. „Co byste asi řekl? Voda!"

Harry ji vděčně přijal.

„Cítíte se lépe?"

„Ano," přiznal Harry a rozhlédl se po učebně. Zdálo se, že si kolapsu ostatní nevšimli a odešli na další hodiny. Teda skoro všichni. V rohu učebny stál Draco Malfoy a upřeně Harryho pozoroval. Ani na vteřinu nezamrkal. Harry v duchu zaklel, musel zkolabovat před dvěma nejméně oblíbenými lidmi v celém hradu. Lepší místo a čas si skutečně vybrat nemohl.

„Pottere, vypadáte hrozně, kdy jste naposledy jedl?" zeptal se Snape, tentokrát ale bez jakékoliv jízlivosti.

„Dneska ráno."

„Zase mi lžete. To není příliš nebelvírské. Dneska ráno jsem vás u snídaně neviděl. Vlastně myslím, že jsem vás ve Velké síni neviděl už celý týden."

Harry sklonil hlavu, aby mohl upřeně sledovat kamennou podlahu, která mu najednou přišla vskutku zajímavá.

„Pane Malfoyi doprovoďte pana Pottera do Velké síně a přesvědčte se, že něco sní," rozkázal Snape. Pak se obrátil zpátky na Harryho, který očekával to nejhorší. „Promluvíme si o tom v pátek večer." S těmi slovy odešel z učebny. Harry měl pocit, že se vyhnul kulce, alespoň prozatím.

Posbíral učebnice ze země a vyšel ze třídy. Za zády mu jako duch kráčel Malfoy. Cítil, jak na něj upřeně civí, jakoby měl každou chvíli omdlít.

„Velká síň je tamtudy," ukázal plavovlasý chlapec rukou na druhou stranu, než na jakou měl Harry namířeno.

„Vím, kde je Velká síň, Malfoyi."

„Tak v tom případě nechápu, kam jdeš. Severus mi přikázal dohlédnout, že se najíš."

Přešel fakt, že učitele nazýval jménem. „No tak mu řekni, že jsem tam byl!"

„Ale tys tam nebyl."

Harry viděl, jak druhý chlapec zuří a vnitřně ho to uspokojovalo. „Správně, Malfoyi, říká se tomu lhaní."

„Nebudu lhát," odsekl Draco a založil si ruce na hrudi. Harry si všiml, že to dělá často. Obzvlášť, když předstíral klid.

„Neříkej, žes to nikdy nedělal," ušklíbl se Harry. To byla stejně absurdní myšlenka, jako Hagrid, který by odmítl dračí vejce.

Zmijozel vzdychl. Věděl, že Potter uhodil hřebíček na hlavičku, ale tohle bylo něco jiného. „Nebudu lhát Severusovi!"

Už toho měl plné zuby. „Odkdy seš Malfoyi takovej ufňukánek? Počkej, neodpovídej. Od narození, že? Buď jak buď, já do Velké síně nejdu, smiř se s tím. Snapeovi můžeš říct, že jsem ti utekl, což je vlastně pravda."

Mohl děkovat Pobertově plánku, protože věděl, že hned za rohem je tajná chodba schovaná ve výklenku za brněním. Harry proto skočil za roh a než se Malfoy probral, byl Harry v tajné chodbě a mířil ke Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby. Ačkoliv dnešní den nestál za nic, měl radost, že se mu podařilo Malfoyovi vyklouznout. Určitě ho tím vytočil.

Jediné, co ho tížilo, byl Snape a další hodina nitrobrany. Pochyboval, že se v lepším případě vyhne všetečným otázkám, v horším případě útoku na vlastní mysl. Nakonec se rozhodl, že tam v pátek jednoduše nepůjde. Co mu může Snape udělat? Odebrat mu body? Na bodech dávno nezáleželo. Dá mu trest? Ať dá. Jak ho donutí ho splnit? Vyhodí ho ze školy? Vyvoleného? Chlapce, který je má všechny zachránit? Nemůže udělat nic. Nic, čím by ho přinutil mluvit.

* * *

A/N. Další kapitola vyjde 12.6. Pravděpodobně někdy v ranních hodinách.


	8. Chapter 7

**Noční vaření lektvarů**

Miloval Pobertův plánek a miloval neviditelný plášť. Díky nim se mohl potulovat po hradě a nemusel se bát, že jej někdo překvapí. A že se o to spousta lidí pokoušela. Často viděl, jak Hermiona bloudí po hradě a prohledává prázdné učebny a tajné chodby, které znala. Pak se zaměřila na Komnatu nejvyšší potřeby, protože usoudila, že právě se tam její kamarád schovává. Nejprve čekala před vchodem, ale Harry uměl být trpělivý. Věděl, že jakmile se přiblíží vyučování, Hermiona s nervy nevydrží. Nedokázala by dobrovolně nejít na hodinu. Harry s tím na druhou stranu problémy neměl. Poslední dobou vynechával předměty, které nepovažoval za důležité, což byla vlastně skoro většina.

Pak se ho snažila odchytit profesorka McGonagallová, které se nejspíš nelíbilo, že schválně zameškává školu. Věděl, že se jí nebude moct vyhýbat věčně, ale přesto se pokoušel ten moment oddálit.

Nejhorší ze všeho byl Snape. Když přestal chodit na hodiny nitrobrany, zavolal si ho po hodině Obrany. Harry se však schválně zamotal do houfu studentů a v následující vteřině zmizel pod neviditelným pláštěm. Od té doby se na hodině Obrany pro jistotu neukázal. Podle tečky na Pobertově plánku poznal, že profesor začíná zuřit. Několikrát stepoval před nebelvírskou věží a párkrát se objevil i v sedmém patře u Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby. V tu dobu se Harry nejvíce modlil, aby ho Komnata nezradila.

Učil se právě první kouzla bezhůlkovou magií, když si všiml, že tečka označující Snapea podezřele dlouho mluví s tečkou označující Hermionu. To ho trochu znejistělo. Mluvili o něm? O čem jiném by mluvili? Zbytek dne se nedokázal soustředit, proto se navečer vrátil do společenské místnosti.

Hermiona dělala jako nic, když ho uviděla, ale všiml si, že si oddechla. Sedl si vedle ní a chvíli jenom tak mlčky seděli. Ron na druhé straně místnosti mluvil se Seamusem. Samozřejmě o famfrpálu. Jakoby nic jiného neexistovalo.

„O čem jsi mluvila se Snapem?" vypálil Harry po chvíli.

„Harry," vzdychla. Vždycky byla neobvykle starostlivá. „Mám o tebe strach. Velký strach. Poslední dobou…" odmlčela se. Ani to nedokázala vyslovit.

„Hermiono, jsem v pořádku," ujistil ji, i když tušil, že jí to nepostačí.

„Ne to nejsi. Nespíš, nejíš, vzdal ses famfrpálu, přestal jsi chodit na výuku, mizíš na dlouhé dny kdovíkam a s nikým nemluvíš."

„Mluvím s tebou."

„Ne, nemluvíš. Vyhýbáš se mi. A vyhýbáš se i Snapeovi. Tvrdí, že jsi vynechal už dvě lekce nitrobrany."

Vzdychl. Možná by jí to měl říct. Možná by mu ve studiu mohla pomoci. Hermiona byla přece nejchytřejší člověk, co znal. A pomoc by se mu v některých chvílích hodila. Ne vždy všemu rozuměl, s některými kouzly si nevěděl rady a potřeboval poradit. Případně vyzkoušet. Jenže mohl do toho zatáhnout Hermionu? Čistou, nevinnou Hermionu? Do zaklínadel a kleteb tak hrozných, že mu z nich stávaly vlasy hrůzou? A co vůbec věděla Hermiona o černé magii? Ne, nemohl jí to udělat. Nesměl jí nic prozradit. „Co přesně Snape říkal?"

„Vlastně nic moc. Ptal se mě, kdy jsem tě naposledy viděla a jestli vím, kde se pořád touláš. Já…promiň, nevěděla jsem, co mu mám říct, tak jsem řekla pravdu. Že se nejspíš schováváš v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby. Nezlob se na mě," prosila nešťastně. Evidentně se bála, že se naštve.

„To je v pohodě. Myslel si to, ještě než jsi mu to řekla. Co ještě říkal?"

„Řekl, že jsi chyběl na nitrobraně a že s tebou potřebuje nutně mluvit. Prej ti mám vzkázat, ať za ním okamžitě přijdeš. I kdyby to mělo být o půlnoci."

Harry se podíval na hodinky. Byla zrovna půlnoc. Přišlo mu to legrační.

„Měl bys tam jít hned, Harry," poradila mu Hermiona. „Vypadal vážně naštvaně."

„To Snape vždycky," prohodil. Přesto vstal a sebral neviditelný plášť. „Ale máš pravdu. Zajdu tam hned. Ať to mám za sebou."

„Počkám tu na tebe," špitla Hermiona, než Harry prošel průchodem, ale byla si téměř jistá, že už ho dneska v noci neuvidí.

Musel se smát, když si uvědomil, že o půlnoci pochoduje hradem, aby navštívil Snapea. Navíc na jeho výslovné přání. Došel k němu do kabinetu a zaklepal. Netušil, kde má soukromé komnaty, ale byl si jistý, že by tam stejně nikdy nepáchl. K jeho nelibosti však Snape v kabinetu ještě pořád strašil. Setkání se nevyhne.

Snape otevřel dveře a překvapeně zamrkal. Určitě ho nečekal.

„Prý se mnou potřebujete mluvit," usmál se Harry. Drzost bylo to jediné, co mu ještě zbylo. Nehodlal se jí vzdávat jen tak.

Snape vypadal, že ho nejspíš na místě prokleje, ale nakonec ustoupil a ukázal mu, ať jde dál. Harry neochotně vstoupil. Uprostřed místnosti stály tři kotlíky s bublajícími lektvary. K Harryho překvapení je míchal Malfoy. Při pohledu na Harryho se ušklíbl, ale nic neřekl.

Snape ho postrčil k jednomu z kotlíků, který divně páchl a podal mu nožík. „Nakrájejte cvrčky," rozkázal.

Harry ho poslechl. Bylo to jednodušší než mluvit a pokud to mohl oddálit, nestěžoval si. Soustředně krájel vše, co mu Snape podal. Vlastně ho to celkem uklidňovalo. Nikdy by nevěřil, že půlnoční vaření lektvarů se dvěma Zmijozelama bude považovat za klidné.

„Nepozná rozdíl, že ne?" zeptal se Malfoy, když stáli u hotových lektvarů.

„Je to prvotřídní práce, Draco. Nic nepozná," odvětil Snape.

„Kdo nic nepozná? Pro koho jsou ty lektvary?" znejistěl Harry. Doufal, že se jeho podezření nepotvrdí.

„To jsou, pane Pottere, lektvary pro Pána Zla, které chtěl, abych pro něj uvařil."

Harry odhodil nuž na stůl. „Nechal jste mě vařit lektvary pro Voldemorta? Pro něj?" vypískl naštvaně.

„Vaše práce by se jen stěží dala nazvat vařením," řekl Snape a začal plnit nachystané lahvičky. Malfoy mu pomáhal.

„Víte, jak to myslím!" rozčílil se Harry.

„Pottere, pokud nechci, aby mě Pán Zla odhalil jako špeha, znamená to, že sem tam pro něj musím vykonat jistou práci. Nebojte se, ty lektvary jsou upravené. Nebudou mít přesně takový účinek, jaký by mít měly, ale jsem si jistý, že to nikdo nepozná."

Harry se raději neptal, co přesně je to za lektvary. Už podle přísad, které krájel, poznal, že nepůjde o nic dobrého. Něco takového se na škole ani zdaleka neučí. Usoudil však, že bude lepší, když se na ně nebude vyptávat.

„A proč je tu on?" hodil hlavou k druhému chlapci.

„Pan Malfoy je v této oblasti nadmíru nadaný. Jeho pomoc je pro mě užitečná."

„Nadaný na lektvary nebo na černou magii?"

Malfoy, který si ho celou noc nevšímal, rázem zvedl oči. „Na obojí!" zavrčel.

„To je mi jasné," řekl si sám pro sebe Harry, ale Zmijozel ho i tak slyšel. Přistoupil k Harrymu blíž a zasyčel. „Umím věci, které by se tobě ani nezdály!"

„To stačí!" zavelel Snape a k Nebelvírově překvapení ho Malfoy poslechl.

Harry už však byl myšlenkami někde jinde. Přemýšlel nad slovy, která právě slyšel a dával si je dohromady. Dávalo to smysl. Malfoy přece pocházel z rodiny Smrtijedů. Jeho otec byl jeden z nejbližších následovníků samotného Voldemorta. Jeho teta byla Belatrix Lestrangeová, která se v černé magii přímo vyžívala. Draco sám často předvedl, že umí kouzla, která se obvykle ve škole neučí. A Harry pomoc potřeboval.

„Ale ne od něj!" zakřičel sám na sebe v duchu. Přece se nemohl spoléhat na někoho, koho šest let nesnášel. Kdo ještě před pár měsíci sloužil nepříteli. Někomu bezpáteřnímu, odpornému a prohnanému. Ne, Malfoy ne! Na druhou stranu…měl snad nějaké další možnosti?

„To bude pro dnešek vše. Můžete jít," rozhodl Snape, když byly všechny flakonky naplněné.

„Jen tak?" zarazil se Harry. „Žádný rozhovor?"

„Myslím, že jste dal jasně najevo, že mluvit nechcete. Nebo se snad mýlím?" Snape nadzvedl obočí a zahleděl se na zelenookého chlapce. Jestli něco pochopil tak to, že silou ho mluvit nepřinutí. Rozhodl se tedy pro jinou strategii.

„Ne," zakroutil Harry hlavou. Mluvit o tom nebude.

„V tom případě můžete jít. Pokud nemáte zítra v noci co na práci, budu potřebovat další pomoc s krájením," pronesl jen tak mimochodem.

„Nebudete mě peskovat za to, že nespím?" ujišťoval se Harry.

„A kdybyste nebyl zde, spal byste?"

Touché, připustil Harry v duchu. Ani se nepokoušel lhát, stejně to nemělo smysl. Místo toho si vzal plášť a vyšel na chodbu společně s Malfoyem. Malfoy okamžitě zamířil do sklepení. Harry na něj zíral, dokud nezmizel za rohem a pak tam ještě dlouho nehybně stál. Tu noc se už do nebelvírské místnosti nevrátil. Místo toho zamířil do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby. Potřeboval přemýšlet. Mohl by Malfoyovi věřit a požádat ho o pomoc? Udržel by jeho tajemství?


	9. Chapter 8

**S nepřítelem po boku**

Říjen se přehoupl na listopad a listopad rychle nahradil prosinec. Harry měl pocit, že mu čas utíká mezi prsty a každou vteřinou je k souboji s Voldemortem blíž. Děsil se dalšího dne, děsil se budoucnosti a faktu, že se osud nezadržitelně blíží.

Přesto však našel v denní rutině i určitým způsobem klid. Poté co Nebelvír vyhrál zápas na Mrzimorem se Ron trochu uklidnil. Ne, že by se s Harrym udobřili, ale sem tam spolu pronesli pár vět a dokázali se přinejmenším tolerovat. Pokud s nimi ovšem byla Hermiona, která atmosféru usměrňovala správným směrem.

Ačkoliv stále považoval dobu strávenou na hodinách za ztrátu času, musel slíbit profesorce McGonagallové, že nebude nadále zameškávat. Pravděpodobně by ztratil více času, kdyby se s ní pokusil bojovat. Občas se objevil i ve Velké síni, aby do sebe rychle něco naházel a mohl pokračovat v samostudiu. Hermiona se přestala vyptávat, kam Harry chodí, když viděla, že se chová přátelštěji a rozumněji.

Hodně nocí strávil u Snapea v kabinetu a pomáhal mu společně s Malfoyem s přípravou lektvarů. Vždy pracovali mlčky, což všem evidentně vyhovovalo. Snape se nikdy ani slovem nezmínil o nitrobraně, a tak na ni Harry postupně zapomněl.

Byla zrovna neděle večer, když po celém dni vyšel z Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby. Byl hodně unavený, proto zamířil do postele. Dnes se bez něj bude muset Snape obejít. Když došel do nebelvírské místnosti, byla už dávno prázdná. V krbu však stále ještě plápolal oheň a Harry si díky tomu všiml, že na stole leží Denní věštec. Okamžitě uviděl fotky muže na přední straně. Srdce se mu na pár úderů zastavilo a pak se rozeběhlo jako splašené. V další vteřině si uvědomoval, že utíká chodbou, dokonce si zapomněl neviditelný plášť, ale bylo mu to jedno.

Vrazil do kabinetu ani se nepokoušel klepat. Malfoy se lekl a upustil flakon s modrofialovým lektvarem. Ten se roztříštil a místnost nasákla pachem připomínající zkažené jídlo.

„Pottere, co to vyvádíte?" vztekal se Snape a jedním pohybem hůlky napravil škodu. Lektvar se vlil zpátky do lahvičky a ta se slepila dohromady. Pach však nezmizel.

Harry hodil noviny před učitele. „Kdy zemřel?" ukazoval na muže, kterého noviny prohlásily za oběť Voldemorta.

Oba Zmijozelové se naklonili nad noviny. „Pottere, co to má zase znamenat?"

„Tak kdy? Jste přece Smrtijed, musíte to vědět!" nenechal se odbít.

Netušil, kam tím chlapec míří, ale nakonec mu dal, co chtěl. „Myslím, že někdy minulý týden."

Minulý týden? Pokoušel se vzpomenout, kdy se mu ten sen zdál. O muži, který se nechtěl vzdát, který marně bojoval, aby se nakonec stejně vzdal. Je to už pár dní, vlastně týdnů, dokonce měsíců. Ale to přece není možné, v té době podle novin stále ještě pracoval na ministerstvu. Zmizel před deseti dny. Jenže v té době už měl být přece dávno mrtvý. Harry to viděl.

„Voldemort mu nechal hůlku. Bojoval, ale úplně zbytečně, Voldemortovi vůbec neublížil. Žádné z kouzel se ho ani nedotklo. A pak, když ho to přestalo bavit, tak ho zabil," plácal Harry a třásl se mu hlas.

„Měl jste další vizi," odtušil Snape. „To je přesně ten důvod, proč musíte studovat nitrobranu!" rozčílil se.

„Nemyslím si, že by mi s tímto nitrobrana pomohla," připustil Harry rozmrzele. Jakoby toho všeho nebylo dost.

„Jak to myslíte?" Snape přistoupil blíž.

„Zdálo se mi o tom, ale ne minulý týden. Viděl jsem to před několika měsíci."

Ticho v místnosti nevěštilo nic dobrého. A že na něj Snape i Malfoy hleděli jako na zjevení, taky nepomáhalo. Litoval, že to vůbec přiznával. Ale bylo toho na něj moc. Nepotřeboval k tomu všemu ještě přidávat věštecké sny. Uvidí i další vraždy? Další utrpení a bolest? Bude mít sílu to zastavit?

„Musím si jít lehnout. Já…musím už jít," vyhrkl Harry nepřítomně. Viděl, že Snape o tom chce mluvit, ale nechal ho jít.

Dokázal by tomu zabránit? Dalším vraždám? Dalším obětem? Dalším snům? Bude se mu někdy zdát o Hermioně? Ronovi? Ginny? Uvědomil si, že nemá na výběr. Musel být silnější, rychlejší a chytřejší. Proto se rozhodl k zásadnímu kroku. Jenom doufal, že toho nebude litovat. Hodlal totiž vsadit prakticky všechno na jednu kartu, dost neloajální kartu.

* * *

Hned druhý den čekal, až se Malfoy ocitne sám bez dalších zmijozeláků. Šance se mu nabídla kolem oběda, kdy Malfoy zamířil do sovince. Sám. Harry ho následoval. Byl překvapivě nervózní, vůbec si nedovedl představit, jak bude Malfoy reagovat. Pokud by hodlal dělat problémy, musel by na něj seslat kouzlo zapomnění.

Vyběhl do sovince. Malfoy zrovna přivazoval dopis ke školní sově.

„Potřebuju s tebou mluvit," vyhrkl okamžitě. Musel vypadat naléhavě, protože Malfoy se tvářil překvapeně.

„Tak mluv."

„Musíš mi slíbit, že to zůstane mezi námi."

Zmijozel se ušklíbl a pokračoval v přivazování dopisu. „Jsem si jistý, že ti nic slibovat nemusím."

Harry sevřel ruce v pěst, ale dělal, že to neslyšel a pokračoval. „Potřebuju tvou pomoc."

„To mě nepřekvapuje."

„Malfoy, já to myslím vážně," procedil mezi zuby. Začínal pochybovat, zda je to dobrý nápad. Nedokázali spolu pronést ani pár vět, aniž by se jeden z nich nenaštval a nepokusil se toho druhého proklít. I když, možná to nebude na škodu. Aspoň by se Harry procvičil.

„Vždyť já taky. Tak o co jde?"

„Potřebuju…" Bylo to tak těžké.

„Potřebuješ poradit ohledně holek? Tak to seš na správném místě." Hrdě nafoukl hruď a tvářil se jako mistr světa. Vlastně tak i vypadal.

„Ne! O to nejde."

„Tak o co jde? Ty než se vymáčkneš!"

Harry přistoupil blíž a pro jistotu se ještě rozhlédl, i když věděl, že kolem nikdo není. „Potřebuju pomoc s černou magií," zašeptal.

„Co?" vykřikl Draco. Čekal prakticky cokoliv, ale tohle ne. Zlatý chlapec jej žádal pomoc s černou magií. Najednou pochopil, všechno. To mizení, chybění ve škole, konec famfrpálu, kruhy pod očima, vyčerpanost, nezájem. On nad tím jen nepřemýšlel, on už do toho dávno spadl. „Ty ses zbláznil."

„Malfoyi, potřebuju pomoc," zopakoval Harry. Ze všech lidí na hradě, zrovna on to musel přece pochopit. Ron a Hermiona by protestovali, měli to v nebelvírské krvi. Bojovat čestně a obracet se k dobru. Ale kdyby neuspěli, nevzali by sebou i zbytek světa.

„Tak řekni některému z učitelů. Vsadím se, že přetrhnout snahou pomoct Vyvolenému." Poslední slovo znělo jako plivanec. Harry to se to však za ty roky naučil přecházet.

„Myslíš, že v tomhle by mi někdo pomohl? Že by mi to dovolili? Co všechno ti Brumbál řekl? Řekl ti o věštbě? Vsadím se, že ano. A řekl ti taky, že mám Voldemorta porazit díky lásce? Lásce! Vždyť jsi ho viděl, znáš ho. Vážně věříš, že ho dokážu porazit díky lásce? Jestli chceme vyhrát, musíme být přestat naivní. Musím se naučit všechno, co jde. A ty seš jediný, kdo černou magii zná a koho o to můžu prosit. Malfoyi, já tě prosím." Stálo ho to všechnu odvahu. Ještě před několika měsíci by si raději ukousl jazyk, než Zmijozela o něco prosit. Jenže válka sebou přináší těžká rozhodnutí, oběti a nové situace.

„Víš vůbec, o co mě žádáš? Chceš po mně, abych lhal ředitelovi, který mě i přes mou minulost vzal pod svá křídla. Co myslíš, že udělá, když se to dozví? Koho za to obviní? Nikdy neuvěří, že jsi ty přišel za mnou."

„Nedozví se to, alespoň ne hned. A pak už to bude stejně jedno. Ochráním tě."

Uvědomil si, že je to vlastně poprvé, co s Malfoyem mluví bez urážek, bez jízlivosti a vzájemné nevraživosti. Netušil, zda ho kdy vůbec slyšel mluvit normálním, chladným hlasem bez zmijozelské arogance.

„Ochráníš mě," zopakoval Malfoy a vypadalo to, že se každou chvíli rozesměje. „Jak? Jak mě hodláš ochránit, Pottere? Vždyť je z tebe troska! Podívej se na sebe! Neochráníš ani sám sebe."

Když odcházel ze sovince vrazil do něj ramen, Harry narazil do stěny. „Počkej," zavolal Harry. „Neříkej to nikomu. Neříkej to Snapeovi."

Malfoy zakroutil hlavou a odevzdaně vzdychl. „Ty se mi snad zdáš."

„Prosím." Nikdy dřív v životě tolik neprosil.

„Fajn, budu mlčet. Ale pokud se mě zeptá, všechno mu vyklopím!" S těmi slovy ho nechal v sovinci samotného.

* * *

Následující týden se mu Malfoy vyhýbal a Harry se vyhýbal Malfoyovi. Když se potkali na chodbě, předstírali, že se nevidí, na hodinách se sotva vzali na vědomí. Jakoby ten druhý neexistoval. Jediné, co Harryho trochu uklidnilo, byl fakt, že Snape se tvářil stejně nerudně jako vždycky. Malfoy mu pravděpodobně skutečně nic neřekl.

S přibližujícími Vánocemi měl Harry zcela jiné problémy, proto Malfoye nakonec pustil z hlavy.

„Harry, jsi si tím vážně jistý? Ještě si to můžeš rozmyslet," naléhala na něj Hermiona. Ale on už se rozhodl a nehodlal to měnit jenom proto, že ho o to prosila.

„Bude to v pořádku. Já jsem v pořádku. Nemusíš se o mě bát. Jsou to jenom Vánoce," mávl rukou a usmál se. V tu chvíli vypadal přesvědčivě, ale Hermiona se přesto nedala.

„Právě, že jsou Vánoce. Neměl bys být sám. Pojeď s námi do Doupěte, prosím," žadonila. Už po letních prázdninách Hermiona tušila, že se s Harrym něco děje. Nejdřív si to nechtěla připustit, ale když se vrátili v záři do školy, poznala, že se Harry každým okamžikem propadá stále hlouběji do deprese.

„Tohle už jsme řešili," zdůraznil Harry rázně. Nechtěl se k tomu pořád vracet. „Nechci, aby kvůli mně měli Weasleovi zbytečné starosti. Všechna ta bezpečnostní opatření, přeprava tam a pak zase zpátky. Nestojí to za to. Beze mě budete všichni ve větším bezpečí. Navíc situace s Ronem je stále napjatá. Nechci ho zbytečně dráždit."

„Ale Harry, Ron ti to neřekne, ale chce, abys jel," protestovala Hermiona. Nelíbilo se jí, že se Harry takhle uzavírá. Dokonce navrhla, že zůstane o Vánocích s ním v Bradavicích. Ale Harry to odmítl, prý potřebuje být sám. Zase sám.

„Hermiono, nech toho. Už jsem se rozhodl."

A tak zůstal sám. O Vánocích. V obrovském hradu. Ten rok byl obzvlášť prázdný, protože odjeli téměř všichni. Kromě většiny učitelů tu zůstalo jen devět studentů. Nikdo nechtěl přijít o čas strávený s rodinou v době, kdy každá minuta mohla být ta poslední. Nikoho z dalších studentů, kteří trávili svátky na hradě, Harry osobně neznal. Až na jednoho.

* * *

Další sen přišel jen pár dní před Vánocemi. Probudil se zpocený od hlavy k patě a srdce mu divoce bušilo. Jizva na čele ho pálila, ale ne tolik jako obvykle. Ihned vstal z postele a vydal se za Snapem do kabinetu. Věděl, že bude vzhůru, stejně jistě, jakože tam s ním bude i Malfoy. Popsal mu všechno, co ve snu viděl, i když toho mnoho nebylo. Žena, hřbitov, Smrtijedi, Voldemort a smrt. Nemyslel si, že by cokoliv z toho mohlo skutečně pomoci.

Poté se vrátil zpátky do nebelvírské věže, ale už nedokázal usnout. Zbytek noci i následující den myslel jen na ženu, která si někde v pohodě žije, užívá si Vánoc a vůbec netuší, že brzo bude konec. Kolem poledne jej navštívil Brumbál a poprosil ho, zda by si sen nemohl prohlédnout. Harry souhlasil a nechal ho nahlédnout. Poté Brumbál prohlásil, aby si s tím Harry nedělal starosti a odešel.

Jak si s tím Harry neměl dělat starosti, kdy pokaždé když zavřel oči, neviděl nic jiného, než vyděšené oči.

* * *

Vůbec netušil, jak se tam dostal, ale bylo mu to jedno. Jediné, pro co teď stálo za to žít, byla paradoxně lahvička schovaná v jeho dlani. Neměl ponětí, že Draco Malfoy v tu noc taktéž nedokázal spát a tak bloumal po hradě. Nejdříve navštívil sovinec, pak se chvíli potuloval po sklepení a nakonec vystoupal nahoru do astronomické věže. Jakmile vešel, všiml si chlapce sedícího na zemi, opřeného o zeď.

„Co ty tu zase děláš, Pottere? Hledáš blížence?"

Harry mu neodpověděl. Vlastně ho vůbec neslyšel. Zíral na lahvičku, která se pro něj stala vysvobozením.

„Když ti všechny fanynky odjeli domů, tak se nudíš? Nemá tě, kdo obdivovat, co?" dobíral si ho Malfoy a dokonce se vlastnímu vtipu zasmál.

„Jo, máš pravdu," mávl rukou Harry. Jeho hlas zněl podivně zastřeně a slabě. Jakoby ho stálo všechnu sílu ze sebe dostat jednu větu.

Zmijozel došel doprostřed místnosti, aby viděl Harrymu do tváře. Překvapilo ho, jak hrozně Harry vypadá. Tmavé kruhy pod očima ještě zvýrazňovaly bledé tváře. Zdál se nezdravě vyhublý a chatrný. Třásly se mu ruce, ale nejhorší byl ten pohled. Prázdný. Odevzdaný.

Bylo vidět, že plavovlasý chlapec znejistěl. Harry se vždycky choval až nechutně hrdinsky, za každých okolností, bez ohledu na situaci. Teď se dokonce ani nesnažil hádat. Obvykle bylo až trapně jednoduché ho vytočit, jenže nyní jen rezignovaně souhlasil s Malfoyem. Kdy předtím se tohle stalo?

„Seš v pohodě, Pottere?" zeptal se opatrně Malfoy a přišel o krok blíž. „Pottere!" zakřičel, aby se tmavovlasý kluk probral z letargie.

Harry udělal jen nepatrný pohyb a pak zašeptal. „Jdi pryč!" A sevřel lahvičku v dlani ještě pevněji.

Malfoy si jí okamžitě všiml. „Co je to?" ukázal rukou na lahvičku. Poznal ji, okamžitě ji poznal. Ale nechápal, proč ji má Harry u sebe a proč je otevřená. Copak nevěděl, jak nebezpečná je? „To je doušek živé smrti," vydechl Malfoy vyjeveně. Teprve když se na něj Harry letmo podíval a ve tváři se mu mihl strach, pochopil. Bez upozornění skočil po Harrym a lahvičku mu vyrval z ruky. Harry byl slabý a neměl silu se přetahovat. Proklouzla mu mezi prsty a okamžitě cítil bolest a smutek, že cesta ven z toho všeho utrpení je pryč.

Malfoy bez rozmyslu vyhodil lektvar z okna. „Ty ses chtěl…" nedokázal to ani doříct. „Pottere! Mluv se mnou, krucinál!"

Chytl ho za ramena a pokusil se s ním zatřást, aby ho probral. Teprve, když byl od něj Malfoy jen pár centimetrů, ucítil z Harryho alkoholový odér.

„Ty ses normálně ožral!" zakroutil Malfoy hlavou.

„Blbče!" ulevil si hlasitě. „Co kdybys to fakt vypil? Co kdybys tu chcípl? Hm? Co by bylo pak? Víš, co všechno jsem obětoval, když jsem se odmítl stát Smrtijedem? Nepostavil jsem se Pánu Zla jenom proto, aby se pak jedinej člověk, který ho může zabít, ožral a pitomě se přitom zabil na zemi v astronomické věži! Já na tebe vsadil všechno! Je ti to doufám jasné!"

„Já to nedokážu," vydechl Harry.

Draco ho však neslyšel. Dál chodil po místnosti a nadával. „Ale pana Vyvoleného to nezajímá, co? Tobě jsme všichni ukradení."

„Já to ale nedokážu!" zakřičel Harry, aby přehlušil nekonečné výtky.

„Co nedokážeš?" zarazil se Zmijozel.

„Zabít ho," přiznal Harry. „Já to nedokážu. Vždyť je to největší černokněžník na světě. Jak bych ho mohl asi tak porazit?" Harry už nedokázal sedět rovně. Hlava se mu točila a žaludek protestoval. Pokud by si okamžitě nelehl, určitě by se pozvracel. Proto se svalil na bok a hlavou se opřel o zem. Zavřel oči a pokusil se zapomenout, že si vylívá srdce před nepřítelem.

„Ježišikriste," slyšel vzdychat Malfoye „Paráda. Prostě paráda."

Harry vnímal kroky a cítil jak s ním Malfoy třese, ale nedokázal odpovědět. Nedokázal ani otevřít oči. Přál si, aby ho tu nechal až do skonání světa, ale Malfoy mu nechtěl dopřát ani to.

„No tak Pottere, vstávej sakra," zanadával. Když se Harry k ničemu neměl, přehodil si jeho ruku přes rameno a vytáhl ho na nohy. Celou cestu do nebelvírské věže si něco naštvaně brblal.

„Heslo?" zeptala se Buclatá dáma rozespale.

„Jak ho mám asi vědět? Copak vypadám, že jsem pitomej Nebelvír?"

Buclatá dáma si prohlédla školní hábit a oči jí ulpěly na zeleném erbu na hrudi. „Tak to potom nevím, proč mě budíš, ty nevychovanče jeden!"

„Tohle je Harry Potter! Ten sem patří!" Natočil se, aby podobizna viděla Harrymu do obličeje. Harry se pokusil usmát, ale tušil, že to nepomůže.

„Možná, ale pokud neuslyším heslo, tak mě to nezajímá!"

„Pottere, jaké je heslo?"

Harry se musel smát. „Já nevím, nevzpomínám si." Svět se točil a bylo to fajn. Jako na kolotočích.

Malfoy zaklel a pak se obrátil zpátky k podobizně. „Ty tlustá bábo, okamžitě otevři nebo ten tvůj obraz roztrhám na malé kousíčky!" zuřil.

„Ts! Sprosťáku. Budu si na tebe stěžovat!" zanadávala Buclatá dáma a zmizela z rámu.

Malfoy zíral na prázdné plátno a chvíli nevěřil vlastním očím. Harry se snažil ještě něco říct, ale únava ho nakonec přemohla.

* * *

Nechtěl otevřít oči, protože věděl, že ho zaplaví vlna bolesti. Kdyby to byla jenom ta fyzická, nějak by to přežil, ale tu duševní už nedokázal vydržet. Nedokázal předstírat, že je všechno v pořádku, nedokázal se ani nadechnout, aby necítil tíživý pocit u srdce. Nikdy neměl lehký život, už od narození ho provázely špatné věci, se kterými se ale uměl vždycky nějak vyrovnat. Jenže už toho měl plné zuby. Už toho prostě bylo moc, další ztráty by nevydržel, další smrt by nerozdýchal. Jak mohl slavit Vánoce, když tu ještě loni byl Sirius? Jak mohl myslet na budoucnost, když věděl, co ho čeká? Pitomá věštba. Proč zrovna on? Proč ze všech lid na světě ho musí zastavit právě on? Copak už toho nebylo dost?

Styděl se za to, ale moc si přál, aby si Voldemort tenkrát vybral Nevilla. Osud lidstva by pak ležel na rameni jemu a Harry by byl volný. Jeho rodiče by nejspíš žili. Společně se Siriusem. Slavili by teď Vánoce všichni dohromady, doma v Godrikově dole.

Jenže Voldemort si vybral Harryho.

Nakonec oči otevřel. I když měl brýle nakřivo, uvědomil si, že je místnost podezřele zelená. Mnohem zelenější než by měla být. Vyděšeně se posadil, a když se ukázalo jeho podezření pravdivé, vyskočil z postele a přitom ani nevnímal bolest hlavy. Tohle přece nemohla být…Zelený erb s hadem na zdi však naznačoval něco jiného. Harry zmateně vyběhl z pokoje a ocitl se ve zmijozelské společenské místnosti. Od té doby, co se tu ve druháku snažil z Malfoye vydolovat, jestli otevřel Tajemnou komnatu, se to tu vůbec nezměnilo. Díkybohu byla prázdná. Neuměl si představit, jak by vysvětloval, že se plíží ze zmijozelského pokoje.

Namířil si to k otvoru a hodlal co nejrychleji vypadnout. Netušil, jak se sem dostal, ale nehodlal to zjišťovat. Jenže jakmile prolezl otvorem do chodby, stanul přímo tváří tvář Malfoyovi.

„Vyspanej?" ušklíbl se Malfoy.

„Já…" Já vlastně co? Co mohl říct? Pokoušel se vzpomenout si, co se večer stalo. Pamatoval si láhev ohnivé whisky. Pamatoval si, jak bloudil po hradě a jak v Křiklánově kabinetu hledá lektvar. Pamatoval si astronomickou věž a pamatoval si Malfoye. Vlastně si vzpomněl na všechno, dokud neusnul. Nebo možná neomdlel.

„Já...já…já," napodobil ho Malfoy. „Já vím, celý svět se točí kolem tebe, že Pottere?"

Harryho hlava bolela jako čert, rozhodně se necítil na další slovní přestřelku s Malfoyem. Proto jen něco zamumlal. Pak se rozhodl co nejrychleji zmizet. „Asi už půjdu." Proč mu to vlastně říkal? Co bylo Malfoyovi do toho?

Harry se otočil a chtěl odejít, ale Malfoy na něj zavolal. „Počkej!"

„Co?" To se mu potřeboval ještě smát? To ho nemohl nechat odejít?

„Jdeš na špatnou stranu, blbečku!"

Harry se rozhlédl, ale teprve teď si uvědomil, že vlastně vůbec neví, kde je. Byl ztracený. Ve zmijozelské koleji jednou byl, ale to už bylo dost dávno. Navíc teď měl silnou kocovinu.

„Tohle snad nikdy neskončí," zabrblal Malfoy a mávl na Harryho. „Pojď za mnou."

Procházeli sklepením a Harry se pokoušel zůstat při smyslech. Obzvlášť když byl na blízku Zmijozel.

„Díky," vyhrkl ze sebe Harry, i když mu to bylo silně proti smrti. „Za ten včerejšek. A vlastně i za dnešek."

Draco se otočil a podíval se do zelených očí. Vypadaly pořád stejně ztraceně. „Jestli to někomu řekneš, popřu to! A pak na tebe použiju kletbu Cruciatus! Je to doufám jasné?"

„Nic jiného bych od tebe ani nečekal."

Prošli chodbou a ocitli se u učebny lektvarů. Tady už to Harry znal.

„Hele, Pottere, ten včerejšek," začal Malfoy. Nechtělo se mu na to ptát, ale prostě mu to nedalo.

„Zapomeň na to, nic to nebylo. Prostě jsem jen…" Jen co? Jen se málem zabil? Harry se raději odmlčel.

„Ale nehodlals to vypít, že ne?" Kdo by si kdy pomyslel, že bude Malfoy takhle starostlivý, pomyslel si Harry. Skoro až dojemné.

„Samozřejmě, že ne!" vyhrkl Harry. Ten lektvar byl pitomost. Nechtěl se napít, jen se mu líbila představa svobody. Že to může kdykoliv vypít a skončit se vším. Nic víc v tom ale nebylo. Jen ta možnost volby.

Harry se otočil a vydal se pryč, ale zarazil ho Malfoyův hlas. „Počkej! Pomůžu ti!"

„To myslíš vážně?" zarazil se Harry nedůvěřivě. Nebyl to z jeho strany jen legrace?

„Přemýšlel jsem. Vypadá to, že mě vážně potřebuješ, což mě nijak nepřekvapuje. A pokud chci tuhle válku přežít, musím se ujistit, že dokážeš vyhrát. Takže ti pomůžu. Nikdo se to však nesmí dozvědět. Nikdy!"

„Platí," souhlasil Harry. Po dlouhé době měl pocit, že není tak úplně sám. Děsilo ho, že je to ze všech lidí zrovna Malfoy, ale na druhou stranu nebyl v pozici, kdy by si mohl vybírat.


	10. Chapter 9

**Přiznání**

Díky tomu, že většina studentů odjela domů, se nemuseli tolik bát, že je někdo v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby nachytá. Přesto se shodli, že budou potřebovat na trénování a studium jiné místo. Poté ho Harry zasvětil do všeho, co se naučil nebo na čem pracoval.

„Některá z těch kouzel jsou náročná," připustil Malfoy. „Ale většina těchto učebnic je o ničem. Musíme sehnat lepší knihy. To nebude problém. Ve Zmijozelu neustále kolují zakázané učebnice. A co se týče nových prostorů, myslím, že mám nápad, ale nejprve to budu muset prověřit."

Když se zrovna nenaparoval, nebo se Harrymu neposmíval, dokázal s Malfoyem vyjít, i když ho to často stálo mnoho úsilí. Jak Harry brzo zjistil, Malfoy žil podle jednoduchého hesla. Co na srdci, to na jazyku. Ne, že by Harry upřímnost neoceňoval, ale v některých situacích mu lezla krkem.

„Vrátíš se k nitrobraně."

„Nemyslím si, že mi můžeš rozkazovat," odsekl Harry. Copak se tam mohl vrátit? Po tom všem?

„Já si zase myslím, že můžu. Chceš mojí pomoc? Tak táhni za Snapem a pros ho o další lekce! Nevložím všechen volný čas do někoho, kdo ani neumí uzavřít svou mysl."

„Umím uzavřít svou mysl," hádal se Harry. „Ale o to tady nejde."

„Jde o tu tajemnou vzpomínku?" chtěl vědět Malfoy. Vypadal zvědavě, stejně jako celý kouzelnický svět, když šlo o Harryho a jeho soukromí.

„Ty o tom víš?"

„Viděl jsem ten tvůj záchvat, nebo co to bylo, vzpomínáš?"

Nešlo zapomenout. Na jednu větu, která v Harryho mysli dokázala vyvolat chaos. Na pocit čiré hrůzy, když si uvědomil, jak moc ho minulost ovlivňuje a ovládá. Kéž by zapomenout dokázal.

„Měl bys to Snapeovi říct," prohodil jen tak mimochodem Malfoy, jakoby se bavili o prosté banalitě.

„Tak to se určitě stane," ušklíbl se Harry.

„Nech si ten sarkasmus, nehodí se k tobě, Pottere. Seš slaboch! Jsi odhodlaný obětovat všechno, pokud je to snadné, ale jakmile jde do tuhého, tak couvneš. Tohle všechno je k ničemu, když do toho nejdeš naplno."

Neposlouchalo se mu to snadno. „Malfoyi, ta vzpomínka není důležitá. Nezáleží na ní."

„Vážně? Tak proto ses v té učebně složil? Protože není důležitá?" Pak pokrčil rameny, na odpověď nečekal. „Vždyť mně to může být jedno, že? Ale jsem zvědavý, jak se budeš cítit, až tě Voldemort porazí a tvojí poslední myšlenkou bude vědomí, že jsi mohl udělat víc. Bez nitrobrany totiž nevyhraješ. Říkej si, co chceš, ale tak to je."

Sevřel ruce v pěst. Začínal litovat, že za Malfoyem vůbec chodil, obzvlášť když ho zahrnoval racionálními argumenty, které nechtěl slyšet. Obětoval všechno. Jídlo, spánek, famfrpál, dokonce kamarády. Copak tolik zaleželo na jedné vzpomínce? Na jednom týdnu za šestnáct let?

„Běž za Snapem," rozkázal Malfoy, ale znělo to téměř přátelsky. „Jen doufám, že mu dokážeš zabránit, aby se o tomhle dozvěděl. Já se zatím pokusím najít lepší místo na trénování než bláznivou komnatu."

Harry poslechl. Co měl dělat? Rozhodl se přece, že obětuje všechno. Nečekal by, že se nechá ta snadno přemluvit. Po tom všem. A ještě k tomu Malfoyem.

* * *

Snape ho musel slyšet, protože otevřel dveře dřív, než stihl zaklepat. „Za co vděčím vaší přítomnosti?"

Zdálo se to těžší, než to ve skutečnosti bylo. „Chtěl bych se zase začít učit nitrobranu," přiznal a schválně se díval na druhou stranu, aby neviděl Snapeův vítězoslavný úsměv. Určitě měl radost, že za ním Harry přilezl.

„Víte, pane Pottere, nemůžu vás učit, pokud se budete nadále vzpírat."

„Nebudu," zašeptal Harry. „Nebudu se vzpírat."

Snape pokýval hlavou a ukázal na křeslo. Sám si sedl na druhé naproti Harrymu. „V tom případě chci, abyste mi o té vzpomínce něco řekl."

„Nemohl bych vám ji prostě ukázat?"

„Jestli to pro vás bude snazší," přikývl profesor a vytáhl hůlku.

Tolik měsíců předstíral, že se to nikdy nestalo a teď to hodlal ukázat. A ne jen tak někomu. Svěřoval se Snapeovi, nenáviděnému profesorovi, který ho šest let šikanoval. Svět je někdy podivně šílený. „Nejde ani tak o tu vzpomínku. Ale o to, co pak následovalo," přiznal. Fyzickou bolest se naučil překonávat už dávno. S ní se ještě smířit dokázal.

„Dobrá, ale i tak začneme s ní," doporučil Snape. Pak mávl hůlkou a vstoupil Harrymu do hlavy.

Vzpomínka tam celou dobu čekala, hluboko pohřbená a přesto přímo na očích.

 _Harry se opět ocitl v Zobí ulici číslo 4, ale tentokrát všechno viděl jen jako divák. Sledoval, jak se váza roztříštila o zem, a jak přiběhl strýc Vernon. Slyšel ta slova dřív, než je vyslovil. Pamatoval si je do posledního písmene. „Ty malá zrůdo! Jak se opovažuješ v mém domě! Po tom všem, co jsme kvůli tobě obětovali! Kolikrát jsem ti říkal, že nemáš používat ty tvoje úchylárny? A tobě to po těch letech stále nestačí?"_

 _Ještě pořád si dokázal živě představit strach, který ho sžíral, když ho Vernon táhl do obýváku. Jak se pokoušel vytrhnout z pevného sevření, jak kopal a vzpíral se. Bezvýsledně._

 _Když přiletěla první z ran, odvrátil oči. Nedokázal to prožívat znova. Měl chuť si přiložit ruce na uši a předstírat, že se nic z toho neděje. Náhle však ucítil na rameni ruku. Otočil se za ní a pohlédl do Snapeových černých očí. Dnes poprvé se mu nezdály studené a kruté._

 _„Za Marge! Prasečí ocásek! Provedl loni!" vřískal Vernon s nepříčetnou silou, zatímco Harry se soustředil na myšlenku, že nic z toho není skutečné. Už ne._

 _„Během zítřka očekávejte zataženo, místy přeháňky."_

 _„Za oblečení."_

 _Když Vernon chytil pásek za druhý konec a přezka se zaryla Harrymu do kůže, Snape zesílil stisk. V obličeji měl kamenný výraz, chlapec z něj nedokázal nic vyčíst._

 _„Tohle je za to, že dýcháš můj vzduch!"_

 _„Zrůda!"_

 _Poslední rána, poslední jizva. Poslední vteřina pekla. Alespoň prozatím._

Vrátili se do kabinetu. Chlapec zhroucený v křesle divoce oddychoval a utíral si pot z čela. Snape se na něj upřeně díval. Poprvé po dlouhé době netušil, co má říct.

„Vyhrňte si triko," rozkázal Snape. Nestačilo mu, co viděl. Chtěl další důkaz, že v ochraně Harryho Pottera selhali.

Harry ho neochotně poslechl a odhalil hrudník a s ním nevzhledné jizvy. Sám odvrátil zrak, dělal to tak vždycky, když se sprchoval.

„Pottere, proč jste to někomu neřekl? Madam Pomfreyová by vám je ošetřila."

Nebelvír spustil triko. „Nechtěl jsem, aby to někdo věděl. Styděl jsem se za to," přiznal. Ještě pořád si připadal jako bezmocné dítě.

„Pottere, vy se nemáte za co stydět," odporoval mu Snape. Přisunul si židli blíž. Na okamžik to vypadalo, že ho chytne za ruku, ale nakonec to neudělal.

„Ale ano mám. Je mi šestnáct let, nejsem už žádné dítě a jednou se mám utkat s nejmocnějším černokněžníkem a přitom se nedokážu ubránit ani obyčejnému mudlovi! Jen jsem tam ležel a čekal, až to skončí."

„Víte, většina kouzelníků je bez magie ztracená. Upřímně si myslím, že ani já bych v pěstním souboji neobstál. A dovedete si představit takového Brumbála při mudlovské rvačce?"

Chlapec se usmál. Netušil, že Snape umí i vtipkovat a být přátelský. Musel přiznat, že nikomu jinému by neřekl to, co jemu. Možná proto, že ho nikdy neměl rád, to bylo jednodušší.

„Pottere, to, co se stalo…" začal Snape, ale Harry ho přerušil. Když už mu vzpomínku ukázal, nemělo smysl mu zatajovat zbývající fakta.

„Nešlo ani tak o tu vzpomínku," přiznal.

„Jak to myslíte?"

„Ano, ten výprask byl hrozný, ale s tím bych se ještě smířil. Nejhorší bylo, že…Já jsem se tak strašně zlobil. Bylo to už druhé léto, co mě tam Brumbál nechal skoro celé prázdniny. Strýc Vernon mě zavřel v pokoji a dal mi na okna mříže, takže jsem nedostal ani jednu sovu. Vůbec jsem nevěděl, co se děje. Jestli jsou všichni v pořádku. Voldemort by mohl všechny zabít a já bych se to nikdy nedozvěděl. Bál jsem se o ně. Myslel jsem na ně každou vteřinu, modlil jsem se a přitom jsem čekal, až někdo přijde.

Po tom výprasku jsem druhý den dostal horečku a bylo mi vážně mizerně a celou tu jsem se uklidňoval, že to každou chvíli skončí, že mě konečně odvedou a pomůžou mi uzdravit. Byl jsem hlupák.

Věděl jste, že pro mě přijeli až hodinu před odjezdem vlaku? A protože jsem nedostal sovu, vůbec jsem to nevěděl? Myslel jsem, že na mě buď zapomněli, nebo už pro mě nemá kdo přijet. Byl jsem odhodlaný se na nádraží dostat sám a najednou před domem zastavilo auto a všichni byli tak veselí a šťastní. Mluvili o tom, jak spolu prožili léto, a že Voldemort ani jednou nezaútočil. V ten moment jsem je tak strašně nesnášel. Dva měsíce jsem buď seděl zavřený v pokoji, nebo jsem od rána do večera pracoval. Byl jsem vyhladovělý, zbitý a vystrašený a musel jsem poslouchat, jak perfektně si to užívali. Přišlo mi to tak nespravedlivé.

A v tu chvíli jsme si to uvědomil. Celý život jsem se spoléhal na ostatní a popíral jsem pravdu. Nemám nikoho, jsem úplně sám. A až přijde čas, budu to zase jenom já, kdo se mu bude muset postavit. A to je to nejhorší. Bolí to víc, než cokoliv jiného."

Musel se pořádně nadechnout, aby zahnal slzy. Neplánoval k tomu všemu ještě brečet. „Musíte mít radost. Celou tu dobu jste měl pravdu. Jsem jen rozmazlený spratek, který je závislý na ostatních. Bez nich nejsem nic."

Dlouho bylo ticho. Harry se na Snapea nepodíval, protože se bál toho, co by mohl vidět.

Profesor seděl bez hnutí a naslouchal slovům, která se mu zařezávala do srdce. Dokázal nenávidět naštvaného chlapce, nešťastného i bezmocného. Ale před ním sedělo zlomené dítě, které nadále nenávidět neuměl. „Teď chci, abys mě, Harry, pozorně poslouchal. Málokdy se mýlím, ale v tobě jsem se zmýlil hrozným způsobem a udělal bych všechno na světě, abych to mohl změnit. Nejsi rozmazlený ani sobecký. A máš právo se na nás všechny zlobit. Opustili jsme tě a to sis po tom všem nezasloužil. Nemůžu změnit, co se stalo, ale jednu věc ti slíbit můžu, odteď už nebudeš sám. Je to jasné?"

Slyšet, jak ho Snape oslovuje jako Harryho, v něm vzbuzoval známý pocit. Podobně se cítil se Siriusem. Ale tohle byl Snape. Chtěl věřit, ale jak mohl po tom všem hodit všechno za hlavu?

„Nenáviděl jste mě," připomněl Harry.

„Já vím."

„Byl jste na mě mnohokrát zbytečně hnusný!"

„Ano, to byl."

„Ponižoval jste mě."

„Ano."

„Proč by to teď mělo být jiné?"

„Harry, jak by to teď mohlo zůstat stejné? Po tom, co jsem se dozvěděl? Celou dobu jsem věřil, že jsi opečovávaný a rozmazlený. Že jsi vyrůstal v domnění, že jsi víc, než ostatní. Netušil jsem, že drzost je v tvém případě jen obrana. Nechci, abys mi odedneška začal věřit. Chci jen, abys věděl, že za mnou můžeš kdykoliv a s čímkoliv přijít. Že nemusíš být sám. Anebo že můžeme být sami spolu."

Harry opatrně kývl. Když už nic, mohl to alespoň zkusit.

„Pane, mohl bych vás o něco poprosit?"

„Samozřejmě."

„Neříkejte to nikomu," vydechl. Nepřežil by, kdyby to všichni věděli. Kdyby se na něj dívali s další lítostí a smutkem.

„Harry, ředitel by se to měl dozvědět."

„Dozví se to. Řeknu mu to. Jen ne teď. Potřebuju ještě trochu času. Prosím."

Snape dlouho váhal. Harry si všiml, jak mu na čele vyskočila starostlivá vráska. „Dobrá. Ale do konce školního roku mu to musíte říct, nebo to udělám já."

„Platí," usmál se Harry a vyskočil na nohy. Věděl, že je to pro dnešek všechno. Ještě, než však vyběhl z místnosti, otočil se. „Nezlomilo mě to." Chtěl to říct nahlas, aby oba věděli, že je to pravda. Harry si to někdy musel připomínat.

„Ačkoliv mi výprask nepřijde jako správné pojmenování, nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že by vás jeden výprask zlomil."

Být pravdomluvný bylo těžké, ale když už se na to dal, musel říct všechno. „Nebyl jen jeden. Byl první, ale ne poslední. Od té chvíle mi pak strýc Vernon každý den názorně vysvětloval, jak on to nazýval, že o tom nemám s nikým mluvit."

„Pottere," vydechl Snape.

„Ale jsem v pořádku, vážně. O bití stejně nikdy nešlo. Chci na to všechno jen zapomenout."

Nevěřil by, že se mu tolik uleví, když se svěří. Když opustit kabinet, cítil se lépe. Šťastnější, uvolněnější, lehčí.

Vydal se do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby, ale po cestě k němu přiletěla sova. Sedla si mu na rameno a nastavila nohu. Harry sovu pohladil a převzal si vzkaz.

 _Našel jsem ideální místo. Páté patro, severní chodba, obraz s lesní elfkou. Heslo: vzpomeň si na astronomickou věž. Až si to přečteš, spal to!_


	11. Chapter 10

**Elfská komnata**

Obraz lesní elfky v jižní chodbě našel lehce. Seděla v koruně stromu a prohlížela si ho s neskrývaným podezřením. „Co tady pohledáváš?" vyštěkla na něj a seskočila ze stromu. Přitom si nachystala luk a namířila na něj.

„Přišel jsem,…" pokoušel se vysvětlit Harry, ale okamžitě mu skočila do řeči.

„Tak znáš heslo nebo ne?" V očích jí jiskřila bojovnost. Možná i trocha šílenství.

Napadlo ho, co mu elfka udělá, když odpoví špatně. Vypadala odhodlaně. Nejspíš by vyskočila z rámu a vrhla se na něj. „Gemini?" vyzkoušel Harry a malinko se přikrčil, kdyby hodlala šíp vážně vystřelit.

S tím jedním slovem se elfka proměnila z bojovnice na něžnou sentimentální bytost. Schovala luk a přiložila si dlaně na srdce. „Tak to na tebe čeká? To je tak romantické!"

Harry vykulil oči, ale nestihl nic říct, protože mu otevřela průchod. S nechápavým výrazem vstoupil do místnosti. Nejspíš musel vypadat hodně znechuceně, protože Draco se okamžitě začal smát. „Elfové jsou velmi romantická stvoření, když na to přijde," vysvětlil.

„Možná si nemusel jako heslo zvolit zrovna blížence," zakroutil Harry hlavou.

„Přišlo mi to legrační. Aspoň bychom měli krycí historku, kdyby nás někdo odhalil."

Nebelvír šokovaně vzhlédl. Doufal, že se přeslechl. Ale jakmile uviděl, že se druhý chlapec směje, pochopil, že si z něj jen utahoval.

Rozhlédl se po místnosti a musel přiznat, že pro jejich potřeby byla skvělá. Na jedné straně stál stůl, kde ležely učebnice, druhá strana byla prázdná, ideální na praktickou část. „Tohle je super," zhodnotil Harry. „Jak jsi to tady našel?"

„Řekl mi o tom otec. Když chodil ještě do školy, mívali tady setkání budoucích Smrtijedů. Uctívali Ty-víš-koho a podobně. Byla to jedna z mála místností, o které Brumbál nevěděl. Napadlo mě to, když jsem viděl ten tvůj plánek, tato komnata na něm nebyla zakreslená, takže předpokládám, že o ní stále mnoho lidí neví."

„Kde jsi viděl Pobertův plánek?" ztuhnul Harry.

„Ležela v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby na stole," pokrčil Malfoy rameny. „Pokud jsi nechtěl, aby ho viděl, neměl jsi ho tam nechat jen tak povalovat."

Harry by se za tu chybu nejraději profackoval, ale s nevětší pravděpodobností by se o Pobertově plánku Malfoy nakonec stejně dozvěděl. „Jsi si jistý, že o tom tady neví i ostatní ze Zmijozelu? Co když jim o tom rodiče taky řekli?"

„To těžko. Můj otec je, Pottere, velmi opatrný člověk. Ke konci školy vymazal všem vzpomínky na to, kde se místnost nachází. Její tajemství tak zná jen naše rodina. Vsadím se, že by byl překvapený, kdyby zjistil, k čemu ji hodlám používat," zasmál se Malfoy, ale nevypadal vesele. Harry by se hrozně rád zeptal, proč se rozhodl změnit strany, ale tušil, že je na to ještě brzo. Možná časem.

„Promluvil sis o tom?" zajímal se Zmijozel.

„Jo, všechno je v pohodě," pokýval Harry hlavou. Víc o tom ale mluvit nehodlal.

„Fajn, tak začneme," rozhodl Malfoy.

* * *

Malfoy byl dobrý učitel. Překvapivě. Trochu mu připomínal Snape, taky se občas uchyloval k urážkám a jízlivým poznámkám. Neuznával přestávky a zdržování, což Harrymu vyhovovalo. Veškerá jejich konverzace se soustředila pouze na to nejnutnější, ani jeden se nesnažil mluvit o čemkoliv jiném, než o práci.

Vánoční prázdniny tak utíkaly neuvěřitelně rychle. Den trávili zavření v Elfské komnatě, jak jí nazývali, a večery pracovali se Snapem na lektvarech. Před Snapem se na sebe sotva podívali, aby profesor nic nepoznal. Malfoy by to nikdy nepřiznal, ale to, že Snapeovi lhal, mu bylo značně proti srsti.

Den před Novým rokem seděl Harry ve Velké síni a pokoušel se něco sníst. Kolejní stoly na Vánoce zmizely a uprostřed stál jeden velký stůl. Harry seděl sám, všichni ostatní večeřeli na druhé straně stolu, jako by měl nějakou nakažlivou nemoc. Ale bylo mu to jedno, zvykl si na samotu. Pak si ale uvědomil, že si vedle něj někdo sedá. Malfoy.

„Co to děláš?" otočil se na plavovlasého chlapce. Dohodli se přece, že na veřejnosti se budou ignorovat.

„Nešil. Vždyť tady skoro nikdo není," odsekl Malfoy a nabral si jídlo na talíř. Harry se v něm nevyznal. Občas se potkali na chodbě, kde nikdo nebyl a Malfoy se na něj sotva podíval a pak přišel do Velké síně a před lidmi si vedle něj sedl.

Harry se vrátil k bramborové kaši a tvářil se nezaujatě. Cítil, že ho Malfoy chvíli sledoval, než se dal taky do jídla.

„Zítra ráno si chci jít zalítat," vyhrkl Malfoy z ničeho nic.

„Tak to se máš," odsekl Harry. Proč mu to ten Malfoy vůbec vykládal?

„Bože, Pottere, ty seš ale zabedněnej. Myslel jsem to tak, jestli nechceš jít taky."

Tentokrát se Harry na Zmijozela podíval a pořádně si ho prohlídl. „Jak bych z toho mohl poznat…Ale to je jedno. O co ti jde Malfoy? Víš, že musím studovat."

„Bože, Pottere, jsou prázdniny. Celou dobu jen od rána do večera studujeme a cvičíme. Potřebuju taky chvíli pauzu. Chci si zalítat, ale lítat sám je pěkná otrava. A jak jistě vidíš, všichni ostatní tady jsou na famfrpál ještě větší lamy než ty. A to už je co říct! Tak z toho nedělej zbytečný drama." Harry se rozhlédl po ostatních studentech u stolu. Dva prvňáci z Mrzimoru, dvě dívky z Havraspáru a obtloustlý chlapec taktéž z Havraspáru. Na famfrpál skutečně nic moc. „Jedno volné ráno tě nezabije."

Nešlo si nevšimnout, že je Malfoy poslední dobou protivnější než obvykle. Harrymu se nechtěl zahazovat drahocenný čas, ale pokud by to Malfoye na nějaký čas uklidnilo, stálo to za to. „Fajn, tak zítra," přislíbil nakonec.

* * *

Ráno popadl koště a vydal se na famfrpálové hřiště. Plavovlasý kluk už na něj čekal. Stál vedle koštěte Nimbus dva tisíce jedna a tvářil se jako by mu všechno kolem patřilo.

„No to je dost Pottere."

Harry bez jediného slova nasedl na koště a vyletěl vzhůru. Jak jen mu ten pocit chyběl. Po dlouhé době si připadl alespoň na chvíli volný a svobodný. Žádný Voldemort, žádná věštba. Jen on a koště. A Draco Malfoy. Pokoušel se ignorovat pocit viny, který se mu vkrádal do hlavy. Co dělal tady, když venku mezitím probíhala válka?

Malfoy vyletěl za ním. „Vypustil jsem zlatounku. Tak se ukaž, Pottere, jestli na to máš," pobídl Harryho a společně začali kroužit nad hřištěm.

Párkrát ji chytil Harry, párkrát Malfoy. Bylo to vyrovnané. Po nějaké době si Harry uvědomil, že se vlastně dobře baví a zastyděl se. Copak se může bavit zrovna s ním? Navíc, když se rozhodl, že se všeho nedůležitého vzdá? Dokonce i Malfoy vypadal spokojeně. Harry jej nikdy dřív neviděl s obyčejnou dětskou radostí. V tu chvíli vůbec nevypadal jako ten arogantního spratek ze Zmijozelu.

Létali kolem sebe a občas se schválně jeden před druhým předváděli. Při poslední hře si zlatounky všimli oba zároveň. Rozletěli se za ní, ale zlatounka rychle změnila směr a letěla k zemi. Oba chlapci ji rychlostí blesku následovali. Letěli bok po boku asi metr na zemí a zlatounka se třepotala před nimi. Draco se chtěl předvést, a tak se na koštěti postavil. Jako Harry při zápase ve famfrpálu v prvním ročníku. Nebelvír ho okamžitě napodobil. Zlatounku už měl téměř nadosah. Natáhl ruku a pokusil se jí chytit. Měl ji přímo před sebou. Když už se jí skoro dotýkal, Malfoy na něj skočil a povalil ho na zem. Neletěli plnou rychlostí, ale i tak to byla rána.

„Co děláš?" vykřikl a postavil se proti Malfoyovi, který v ruce svíral třepotající se křídla. Na tváři měl ďábelský úšklebek a divoce oddechoval.

„Tak to bylo něco, Pottere," rozesmál se nakonec jako malé dítě, ale přitom si třel rameno. Nejspíš se do něj uhodil. Harry ho chvíli sledoval a pak se taky rozesmál. Strčil ze srandy do Malfoye. „Ty seš pitomec, Malfoy." V tu chvíli ani jednoho nic netížilo.


	12. Chapter 11

**Soukromé informace**

Vánoční prázdniny utekly příliš rychle a hrad se opět naplnil studenty. Všichni si nadšeně ukazovali dárky a stěžovali si na domácí úkoly. Harry byl rád, že zase viděl kamarády, ale tím se pro něj mizení do Elfské komnaty stalo náročnější. Ron za ním po příjezdu přišel a omluvil se mu, čímž Harrymu vyrazil dech. Něco takového nečekal. Později mu Ginny řekla, že dostal od mamky vyhubováno. Prý zatratil nejlepšího kamaráda kvůli pitomé hře, a že si nemyslela, že má za syna takového sobce, kterému jde jen o pohár. Harry si v duchu říkal, že s paní Weasleyovou musí souhlasit.

Hermiona byla z Harryho nadšená, tvrdila mu, že má zdravější barvu a není tak šíleně vyhublý, jako když odjížděla. Bodejť by ne, když mu Malfoy neustále nosil jídlo a nutil ho jíst. Původně chtěl Malfoye jako učitele, místo toho dostal matku.

Jakmile ale začala škola, vrátil se mu pocit, že nic nestíhá. O prázdninách mohl trávit všech čas zavřený v Elfské komnatě a nestarat se o nic dalšího. Teď se mu hromadily úkoly, dopoledne trávil na výuce a v pátky se učil nitrobranu. Navíc se sem tam musel věnovat i kamarádům, kteří se ho opakovaně ptali, kam neustále mizí. Všechno to bylo vyčerpávající. Opět musel omezit spánek na minimum, a kdyby mu Malfoy nenosil jídlo, pravděpodobně by na něho taktéž zapomněl.

„Kolik je hodin?" vzhlédl Harry od učebnice.

„Sedm," opověděl Malfoy a dál se věnoval psaní eseje do Lektvarů.

„Kruci, Snape mě zabije. Jdu pozdě na hodinu nitrobrany," vyskočil Harry a posbíral si věci.

Malfoy odhodil brk na stůl a protáhl se. „Já si dám taky pauzu, potřebuju nějaké rozptýlení."

Harryho už ale neposlouchal, vyběhl z komnaty a hnal se chodbou jako splašený. V jednu chvíli měl pocit, že zahlédl Rona, který na něj něco volal, ale neměl čas zastavovat.

„Jdeš pozdě," upozornil Snape, ale nevypadal naštvaně. Seděl u stolu a opravoval eseje.

„Zapomněl jsem se," přiznal Harry a posadil se do křesla.

„To je mi jasné," usmál se Snape. Určitě věděl, že Harry dělá ve volném čase něco, co by možná neměl. Ale nikdy se neptal, nikdy o tom ani nemluvil. „Zrovna jsem opravoval tvoji esej. Když pominu fakt, že to vypadá, jako bys ji psal na koleni, tak byla velmi zdařilá."

Upřímně Harry neměl tušení, o jaké práci mluví. Nevzpomínal si, že by v poslední době něco psal, proto je pokrčil rameny.

„Bohužel ti nemůžu dát vysoké hodnocení, jak jistě chápeš."

„To je v pohodě." Na hodnocení mu absolutně nezáleželo, ale i tak ho potěšilo, že ho Snape pochválil. Už na minulé hodině nitrobrany se dohodli, že mimo kabinet se k sobě musí chovat stejně nenávistně jako vždycky. Studentům Zmijozelu by připadalo divné, kdyby se Smrtijed začal k Vyvolenému chovat lépe.

„Tak Harry, začneme."

Snape obešel stůl a přichystal si hůlku. „Dnes postoupíme o krok výš. Už přede mnou celkem obstojně dokážeš myšlenky schovávat, nyní ale chci, abys mi úplně zabránil dostat se ti hlavy."

Následující hodinu se pokoušel obrnit proti Snapeovým útokům, ale ne vždy se mu to povedlo. Jak postupoval čas, začínal být neskutečně unavený. Úspěšných pokusů postupně ubývalo a hlava mu třeštila jako střep. Litoval, že poslední dvě noci nespal, možná by se pak necítil tak vyčerpaný.

Snape opět zvedl hůlku a Harry ucítil sílu tlačící se mu do mysli. Pokusil se jí odrazit, ale nedala se odradit. Harry chtěl Snapea požádat, aby přestal a dal mu na chvíli přestávku, ale nedokázal otevřít ústa. A pak všechno povolilo. Síla pronikla Harrymu do hlavy s nebývalou razancí. V tu samou chvíli se truhla vzpomínek roztříštila a vzpomínky jedna za druhou vyskakovaly před očima.

* * *

 _Poslední matčin křik. Cedrikovo nehybné tělo. Siriusův poslední úsměv. A v dálce hlasatelův hlas sílící každou vteřinou, dokud nepřehlušil všechno ostatní. Harry se pokoušel vzpírat, ale nedokázal pohnout jediným svalem. Snažil se křičet, ale strach mu v tom zabránil. A najednou hleděl do rozzuřených očí strýce Vernona. Vypadalo to tak skutečně. Napadlo ho, jestli náhodou ještě netrčí v Zobí ulici a poslední měsíce nejsou jen výplodem vyděšené mysli. Třeba se odtamtud nikdy nedostal. Přece nemohl věřit, že mu Malfoy pomáhá s černou magií a profesor Snape je na něj milý._

 _Když přišla první rána, začal se zuřivě zmítat. Znovu už ne, znovu už ne, znovu už ne, opakoval si. Magie se v něm vzepjala jako had a zaplnila každý kout. Při další ráně mu vytryskla z těla. Všechno sklo v místnosti se chvělo jak při zemětřesení, ale s rostoucím strachem se začaly v okenních výplních objevovat praskliny. Nejprve se roztříštila sklenice ležící na stole, okna následovala. Střepy lítaly místností a zabodávaly se do stěn. Jeden z nich zasáhl Harryho do ruky, ale téměř to necítil._

 _„Harry," slyšel někoho volat, ale byl moc daleko na to, aby odpověděl._

 _Chtělo se mu spát. Tak strašně se mu chtělo spát._

* * *

Probral se v kabinetu na zemi. Nad ním se tyčil Snape s ustaraným výrazem ve tváři.

„Pane?" zamrkal Harry překvapeně. Pomalu se zdvihl do sedu, zatímco ho profesor podpíral.

„Jak se cítíš?"

Překvapivě se cítil dobře, vzhledem k tomu, co se právě stalo. Trochu ho bolela hlava, ale jinak si připadal v pohodě. A byla mu docela zima, větší než by očekával. Rozhlédl se po místnosti a uvědomil si, že se všude po zemi válejí střepy. Jeden měl zabodnutý do ruky. Přes vysklená okna k nim proudil studený noční vzduch.

„Omlouvám se. Nevím, co se stalo," začal Harry, ale Snape ho zarazil.

„To je v pořádku. Je to moje chyba. Neuvědomil jsem si, jak moc jsi unavený. Neměl jsem na tebe tolik tlačit." Snape sáhl do hábitu, vytáhl lektvar a podal jej Harrymu. Přemýšlel, kolik podobných lahviček by u něj našel. Jestli měl hábit napěchovaný nejrůznějšími flakonky a lahvičkami.

Bez všetečných otázek lektvar vypil. Napadlo ho, jak se to stalo, že ho vypil, aniž by se zajímal, o jaký lektvar se jedná. To už Snapeovi tolik důvěřoval?

„Měl bys jít na ošetřovnu."

„Ne to ne. Jsem v pořádku," protestoval Harry. Ošetřovna v něm vzbuzovala špatné vzpomínky.

Snape ho chytil za ruku a ukázal na zabodnutý střep. Ale Harry se jen tak nedal. Bez řečí si ho vytrhl a hodil jej na zem. Z rány mu sice tekla krev, ale rozhodně nebyl v ohrožení života. „Bude to jen další nevzhledná jizva. Nic víc. Vážně mi nic není. Jsem jen unavený. Půjdu přímo do nebelvírské věže a vyspím se a zítra budu jako rybička," sliboval. Výjimečně ani nelhal, vážně se potřeboval vyspat.

„No dobře. Ale jestli tě zítra neuvidím na snídani, zburcuju celý hrad. Je to jasné?"

„Ano pane," přikývl Harry a postavil se. „Pane, to sklo…je mi to líto."

„To nic není, Harry. Až odejdeš, tak to opravím. Stačí na to pár jednoduchých kouzel."

Před odchodem mu ještě podal kapesník a ukázal na nos. „Možná by ses měl stavit ještě v koupelně. Tekla ti z nosu krev."

Harry poděkoval a odešel. Po cestě se pokoušel utřít si krev, ale měl pocit, že si ji ještě víc rozmazává po obličeji. Procházel právě chodbou ve třetím patře, když se dveře jedné z učeben otevřely. V další vteřině vyšel Malfoy a hned za ním Zachariaš Smith. Oba byli podobně rozcuchaní a rudí v obličeji. Malfoy si upravoval košili a Smith si zavazoval kravatu. Nešlo neuhádnout, co spolu v učebně dělali.

Když si Malfoy všiml Harryho, zkoprněl na místě. Smith se nejdříve zadíval na Harryho krev, ale pak rychle zmizel, než kdokoliv stihl něco říct.

„Co se ti stalo?" chtěl vědět Malfoy.

Harry si vzpomněl na Dracova slova. Potřeboval se rozptýlit. Tohle tím myslel? Tohle?

Nedokázal to pochopit. Proč ho tolik naštvalo, co právě viděl? Proč mu srdce bilo jako zvon? Poslední měsíc v podstatě celý strávil v Malfoyově přítomnosti. Myslel si, že ho za tu dobu alespoň trochu poznal, nejspíš se ale mýlil. Zmijozela nešlo poznat. Co mu ale do toho vlastně bylo? Mohl si ve volném čase dělat, co chtěl. Nemusel se zpovídat Harrymu ani nikomu jinému. Harry by se mu přece taky nesvěřoval, kdyby si vyšel s Ginny. I kdyby se Malfoy vyspal s celým hradem, nemělo by mu na tom záležet. Nemělo by ho to tolik štvát.

Avšak byl vzteky bez sebe. Měl pocit, že je Malfoy stejně osamocený jako Harry. Jak jednou řekl Snape, každý sám, ale zároveň spolu. Jenže to byla jen naivní představa. Harry se nesměl na nikoho vázat. Vztekal se, protože si uvědomil, že Malfoy být sám nemusí. Nesdílí jeho budoucnost. Nesvazuje ho věštba. Nepotřebuje se všeho vzdát.

„Nic mi není," odsekl Harry. Nejraději by se s Malfoyem na místě popral. Aby taky krvácel, aby cítil to, co on. Jenže tím by se nic nevyřešilo.

„Jdeš do komnaty?"

„Dnes ne!" vykřikl Harry a samotného ho překvapilo, jak ostře to znělo. Aby nemusel nic vysvětlovat, raději odešel. Slyšel, jak za ním Malfoy ještě volá, jestli se náhodou nezbláznil.

* * *

Následující den se ukázal na snídani, aby měl Snape radost a pak se zavřel v Elfské komnatě. Zíral do učebnic, ale nedokázal se soustředit. V myšlenkách se neustále vracel ke včerejšímu večeru. K roztříštěným oknům, ke střepu v ruce, ke Snapeovi, ke krvi na tváři, k Malfoyovi. K pocitu, že je toho na něj příliš. Že to možná nezvládne.

Věděl, že bude mít celé dopoledne volné, protože Malfoy ho trávil na famfrpálovém tréninku. Nemusel mu alespoň hned po ránu vysvětlovat, proč se na něj naštval. Ještě si bude určitě myslet, že na něj žárlí, nebo něco podobného. Při té představě se mu vehnala červeň do tváře.

Mohlo být pozdní odpoledne, Harry zrovna ležel na hromadě knih se zavřenýma očima, když vstoupil Malfoy. Položil před Harryho talíř s jídlem a mlčky si otevřel učebnici Bylinkářství.

Harry ještě chvíli nehybně ležel, než se konečně posadil. Jídla si však nevšímal. Místo toho se zahleděl na Malfoy, který měl pergamen položený na koleni a něco psal. Harry se naklonil a podíval se, co čmárá. „Co to děláš?"

„Píšu esej," odsekl otráveně Malfoy.

„A proč to u všech všudy nepíšeš na stole?" Malfoy byl přece pověstný svým elegantním, skoro až holčičím, písmem. Tohle vypadalo spíš jako…no jako Harryho písmo.

„Protože takhle to vypadá jako bys to psal ty."

Harry si okamžitě vzpomněl na Snapeova slova. Na esej, kterou si nepamatoval. „Malfoyi, ty mi píšeš domácí úkoly?" vydechl Harry nevěřícně.

„Už to tak vypadá," připustil a psal dál.

„Ale…to," koktal Harry. „Jak dlouho?" To byl vážně tak mimo, že si toho dřív nevšiml?

„Někdy od Vánoc," pokrčil Malfoy rameny jako by o nic nešlo.

„Ale to přece nemusíš. Já bych…" Ne, to by lhal. On by je nevypracoval. Však je taky nevypracoval.

„Vím, že nemusím. Nemůžu ale dopustit, aby tě vyhodili ze školy."

Draco Malfoy za něj dobrovolně vypracovával domácí úkoly. Dokonce ani Hermiona by to nikdy neudělala. Jistě, pomohla by mu, ale nikdy by to nenapsala za něj. Na to byla příliš poctivá. „Víš, že se to nesmí?"

„Víš, že praktikovat černou magii se taky nesmí?" vrátil mu to Zmijozel.

Harry se tomu zasmál a raději se vrátil se k četbě, aby zakryl rozpaky.

Draco po chvíli hodil pergamen na stůl a promnul si prsty. Harry se musel ovládat, aby se na něj nepodíval. Nejspíš druhý chlapec mezi nimi vycítil napětí, protože nakonec vypálil: „No tak dělej, zeptej se mě!"

„Cože?" vzhlédl Harry.

„Vím, že po tom toužíš. Tak se mě zeptej!" naléhal Malfoy. Vypadalo to, že se dobře baví.

„Nemám zájem," lhal. Ale přece by to nepřiznal.

„Bože, Pottere, ty seš tak sladce nevinnej. Spal jsem s ním," vypálil Malfoy a čekal na Harryho reakci.

„Budeš se divit, ale to mi došlo."

„Tak tobě to došlo? To je hezký. Proto jsi byl tak naštvaný? Žárlil jsi?" ušklíbl se a přitom nadzvedl obočí, což dělal vždy, když se Harrymu vysmíval. Harry ten pohled nesnášel, protože mu připomínal, jak krutý umí Malfoy být.

„Samozřejmě, že ne!" prskal Harry a modlil se, aby nezčervenal zlostí. Malfoy by si to totiž určitě vyložil po svém. „Jen jsem byl překvapený, že jsi…že jsi…"

„Že jsem co, Pottere? Gay?" Zdálo se, že jediný komu je tenhle rozhovor nepříjemný, je Harry. „Tak to tě můžu uklidnit, protože nejsem."

„Nejsi?"

„Neřekl jsem to právě? Nejsem," zdůraznil Malfoy zatímco se ležérně rozvalil na židli. „Jen mám, řekněme, svůj osobitý vkus."

Skoro se bál zeptat, protože u Malfoye člověk nikdy neví. „Jaký vkus?"

„Čistokrevní, bohatí a sexy. V tomhle pořadí. Pohlaví je mi ukradené."

Harry okamžitě začal uvažovat, zda na dané parametry sedí. Když si to uvědomil, zhrozil se. Co mu bylo po tom? Kruci! Nejvíc ho štvalo, že nedokázal určit, jestli mu vadí, že není čistokrevný, nebo to, že nad tím vůbec uvažuje.

„Tak to je vážně romantické," zakroutil Harry hlavou. Nepřekvapovalo ho, že každý mají zcela jiný pohled na svět.

„Romantické? Pottere, mohl bys být ještě víc Nebelvír? Vsadím se, že věříš na pravou lásku na první pohled, která nakonec překoná všechny překážky. Nemám pravdu?"

Netušil, jestli věřil na lásku. S lidmi, které miloval, to nikdy nedopadlo dobře. A skutečnou romantickou lásku k nikomu zatím necítil, nemohl posoudit, jestli na ní tedy věří. Rád by. Jednou. „Možná ne na první pohled, ale jinak asi ano," připustil.

„Vsadím se, že ty a Weasleyovka budete ,úžasný' pár," posmíval se Malfoy. Šedé oči byly v ten moment prázdné a chladné.

„S Ginny? Ta chodí s Thomasem," upřesnil Harry. Doufal, že si Malfoy nevšimne, jak moc ho to štve. Byla to Ronova sestra, znal ji ještě jako dítě, neměl by na ni žárlit. Ale když se na ni podíval, nedokázal ji vnímat jen jako mladší sestru nejlepšího kamaráda. Cítil, že je pro něj něco víc.

„Ale prosím tě, celá škola ví, včetně Thomase, že je s ním jenom proto, že nemůže být s tebou. Lidé se vsází, kdy se dáte dohromady."

Ne, že by ho to kdoví jak překvapovalo, lidé měli tendence se mu vměšovat do života od narození. Proč by jeho milostný život měl být výjimkou? „To nemyslíš vážně, že ne?"

„Vsadil jsem na šestý ročník, ale když vidím, jak bezmocně nezkušený jsi, možná jsem mě vsadit na sedmý."

„Nejsem nezkušený." Proklínal své tělo, že jej neustále zrazovalo. Určitě by rudostí ve tváři dokázal trumfnout i Rona.

„Jasně, nesmíme přece zapomenout na aférku s Changovou."

„Začínám mít pocit, že jsi o mém milostném životě informovanější než já," připustil Harry.

„Milostný bych to přímo nenazýval. Vsadím se, že jsi ještě panic, co Pottere?" Bylo by mu trapně, i kdyby tohle téma probíral s Ronen, natož s Malfoyem, který se mu vysmíval do obličeje. Kdyby se dokázal propadnout do země, udělal by to.

„Takže jsi?" rozesmál se Zmijozel.

„Sklapni, Malfoyi!" vyštěkl Harry. Připadal si jako úplný pitomec, i když si v duchu říkal, že nemá sebemenší důvod. Nemusel se přece kvůli tomu obhajovat. Nemusel ani nikomu nic vysvětlovat.

„Tak se nečil, Casanovo," nabádal ho Malfoy a raději mu navrhl, aby si dali cvičný souboj. Harry nadšeně souhlasil, aspoň mohl konečně dát Malfoyovi co proto!


	13. Chapter 12

**Hádka**

„Co kdybychom zašli za Hagridem? Nebyli jsme tam už věčnost," navrhl Ron před hodinou Obrany. Stáli před učebnou a čekali, až je Snape pustí dovnitř. Ron se mezitím pokoušel vymyslet, co budou dělat o víkendu. Harry věděl, že už se mu dlouho vyhýbal, proto raději souhlasil, aby nedošlo k další hádce. Měl Rona rád, přál si mu všechno říct, ale být poblíž Harryho přinášelo všem jen neštěstí. Čím více se od sebe vzdalovali, tím byl ve větším bezpečí.

„Proč ne," pokrčil Harry rameny.

„Nebo bychom si mohli jít zalítat, co říkáš? Jak je to dlouho, co jsi naposledy seděl na koštěti?"

Vlastně tak dlouho zase ne, vzpomněl si Harry na Vánoce, kdy se s Malfoyem proháněl na famfrpálovém hřišti. Kdyby se to dozvěděl Ron, nejspíš by to znamenalo definitivní konec přátelství.

„Hagrid zní fajn." Ron by ho pak jistojistě přemlouval, aby se vrátil do týmu, což by vedlo k další hádce.

Ron se zamračil a sevřel ruce v pěst. „Já zapomněl, že Harry Potter už nelítá!" odsekl naštvaně. Nepomohlo, že poslední zápas proti Havraspáru prohráli jenom proto, že Seamus na konci prostě nedokázal chytit zlatounku. Harry tušil, že bude lepší nic neříkat, protože cokoliv by řekl, by Rona stejně naštvalo. Jenže zatímco Harry se rozhodl mlčet, Draco Malfoy, který rozhovor poslouchal, si nemohl nechat ujít příležitost.

„Třeba jen Harry Potter nelítá s tebou." Mluvil sice na Rona, ale očima propaloval Harryho. Harry ucítil podivný pocit v žaludku. Na jednu stranu ho pohltil strach, že by se jeho tajemství provalilo, na druhou stranu jej vnitřně uspokojovalo, že je s Malfoyem spojuje malé dobrodružství z Vánoc.

„Co tím chceš říct Malfoyi?" Harry viděl, že si Ron pomalu chystá hůlku. Přistoupil proto blíž, aby ho zastavil. Poté, co zjistil, co Malfoy dokáže, nevěřil, že by měl jeho nejlepší přítel vůbec nějakou šanci.

Strach v Harrym převládl. Zmijozel byl nevypočitatelný, klidně mohl všechno prozradit, jen aby ublížil. Pohledem ho Harry prosil, aby to nedělal.

„Upřímně si myslím, Weasley, že neexistuje nikdo, kdo by si s tebou šel dobrovolně zalítat. Dokonce i Potter to už s tebou vzdal,"

Ron by se na Malfoye nejspíš vrhl, kdyby se v chodbě neobjevil Snape. Všechny je zpražil pohledem, nejvíce Harryho, a pak je pustil do učebny. Harry si sedl vedle Rona do druhé lavice, ale okamžitě se na chvíli otočil ke druhé straně učebny. Draco Malfoy ho upřeně sledoval a škodolibě se usmíval. Harry by mu nejraději jednu vrazil. Místo toho jen nenápadně zakroutil hlavou, ale Malfoy si z toho nic nedělal.

Jediný, kdo si jejich pohledů všiml, byla Hermiona, která to dlouho nemohla pochopit. Rozhodla se však, že ty dva bude muset sledovat.

* * *

Byla to prostě špatná konstelace hvězd. Harry se zlobil a Draco se taky zlobil. Když se k tomu připočetlo, že se Harry zlobil na Draca a Draco na Harryho nemohlo to skončit jinak, než hádkou.

Harry seděl v Elfské komnatě a ještě pořád ho žralo, jak se Malfoy choval. Upřímně si nemyslel, že to kdoví jak přehnal, slyšel už od něj horší urážky, ale i tak musel zbytek dne poslouchat Rona, který to nedokázal strávit. To mu na náladě nepřidalo. Ale když došel Malfoy, byl rozhodnutý to hodit za hlavu a dále se o tom nezmiňovat. Jenže Malfoy před něj nasupeně hodil talíř s jídlem, až se brambory rozkutálely po stole.

Harry zvedl oči a zadíval se na Malfoye rudého vzteky. „Musíš začít chodit na jídlo do Velké síně! Už ti ho dál nosit nebudu!"

„Nikdy jsem se o to neprosil," upozornil ho Harry a cítil, jak to v něm vře. Přesto se pokusil zachovat si chladnou hlavu.

„Ne, neprosil. Ty se totiž klidně necháš vyhladovět!" štěkal Malfoy. Harry usoudil, že se něco muselo stát. Nepochyboval, že mu to Malfoy každou chvíli vmete do tváře. „Ty se totiž o nic nestaráš. Neděláš úkoly, nejíš, nespíš. Kdybych se o tebe nestaral, už dávno bys někde zkolaboval!"

„To chceš, abych ti poděkoval, nebo o co ti jde?"

„Jde mi o to, že si začneš chodit na jídlo sám! Už ti ho nebudu nosit jasné? Je to příliš nápadné!"

Tak odtud vítr vál. „Někdo se tě na to ptal?" hádal.

„Jo, ten pitomec Nott se mě dneska ptal, jak je možné, že si pořád odnáším talíře s jídlem a je to pouze v dny, kdy se ve Velké síni neobjevíš!"

Nemohl se Nottovi divit. Upřímně ho překvapilo, že si to nikdo neuvědomil dřív. Malfoy byl sice chytrý, ale tohle úplně nedomyslel. „To je mi sice líto, ale co já s tím?"

„Začneš žrát, to s tím!" praskl Malfoy do stolu. Harry ho takhle naštvaného už dlouho neviděl. A to jen proto, že si někdo myslel, že by mohl mít něco společného s ním. Co by dělal, kdyby se všichni dověděli, že to nejsou jen planá slova? Že to jídlo vážně nosil Harrymu?

„Přestaň mi rozkazovat." I Harry se postavil. Dlouho potlačovaný vztek teď bublal pod povrchem a stačilo málo, aby se dostal ven.

„Tak se přestaň chovat jako malé děcko a začni se o sebe starat!"

„Já se chovám jako děcko? A co to dneska bylo před Obranou?"

„Ach můj bože, dej mi s tím pokoj! Weasley se k tobě choval jako pitomec a ty se ho ještě zastáváš."

„Takže co? Chceš mi namluvit, žes mi jen chtěl pomoct? Já se tě o to ale neprosil. Neprosil jsem se tě, abys mi nosil jídlo, abys mi vypracovával úkoly a už vůbec ne, abys zesměšňoval moje přátele."

Oba na sebe řvali nepříčetní a frustrovaní. Ani jednoho však nenapadlo natáhnout se pro hůlku, potřebovali se prostě jenom pohádat.

„Mám pocit, Pottere, že ti tohle všechno vlezlo pěkně na mozek! Možná by ty pauza neuškodila," zaútočil Malfoy, protože věděl, že se Harry kvůli tomu naštve. Vždycky se kvůli tomu naštval.

„Takže co? To mám jít a někoho opíchat? To je přece tvůj styl ne? Takhle přece relaxuješ!" vrátil mu to Harry a přitom ho propaloval zlostným pohledem.

„Opíchej si klidně celou školu, hlavně když se pak zklidníš a začneš se chovat rozumně!"

Harry toho měl dost. Dost Malfoye, dost hádek, dost studia, dost Rona, dost všeho a všech. Nasupeně došel ke dveřím odhodlaný se dostat se co nejdál od pitomého Zmijozela.

„Kam jdeš?" zařval za ním Malfoy.

„Evidentně asi někoho opíchat!" odsekl a práskl portrétem vší silou, kterou v sobě našel. Slyšel, jak za ním elfka volá, že příště mu za takové chování prožene šíp hlavou.

* * *

Nechtělo se mu vracet nebelvírské věže, potřeboval se před tím ještě uklidnit, proto zamířil ven z hradu. Chvíli bloumal po pozemcích, až nakonec zakotvil u jezera. Byl zrovna leden, takže počasí venku bylo chladné a jezero z části zamrzlé. Sníh však byl vidět jen na určitých místech, všude jinde už roztál.

Posadil se na zem a chvíli se bavil tím, že házel kameny do jezera.

„Tou pauzou jsem nemyslel, abys šel ven a zmrzl," ozvalo se mu za zády. Nemusel se ani otáčet. Vědě, kdo za ním stojí. Ten hlas by poznal všude. Poslední dny ho přiváděl k nepříčetnosti.

„Běž pryč, nechci se hádat." Pře těch slovech hodil jeden velký šurt do vody.

„Fajn, taky se nechci hádat," řekl Malfoy a posadil se vedle něj. Taktéž zvedl jeden z kamenů a hodil. „Můj letěl dál, vyhrál jsem," zavtipkoval.

Harry se tomu musel zasmát. Malfoy a ta jeho soutěživost. „Takže sis přišel jen zaházet? A já myslel, žes mě sledoval," promluvil nakonec Harry a přitáhl si kolena k hrudi.

„Nechal jsi Pobertův plánek otevřený na stole. Když jsem uviděl, že míříš k jezeru, říkal jsem si, že se možná chceš utopit, tak jsem se přišel podívat," přiznal Malfoy a dál zíral na vodní plochu.

Postupem času a studeným větrem v zádech se vztek odplavoval. Hádka se mu přehrávala v paměti a musel na jednu stranu přiznat, že se v některých ohledech choval nevděčně. „Hele, Malfoy, nechci, aby sis myslel, že nevím, co všechno pro mě děláš. Protože já to vím a vážím si toho, i když to neumím dávat úplně najevo. Promiň, že jsem křičel."

„Páni, Harry Potter se mi omluvil. Teď už můžu v klidu umřít," odpověděl se sarkasmem Malfoy. Na omluvy nebyl zvyklý.

„Myslím to vážně," pokračoval Harry. Ačkoliv by to nikdy nepřiznal, Malfoy by mu po tom všem chyběl, kdyby se měl vrátit se studiu sám.

„Oba jsme řekli věci, za které bychom se měli omluvit. Prostě na to zapomeňme," navrhl Malfoy a Harry byl za to vděčný.

Chvíli oba mlčeli, než se Malfoy rozesmál. „Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi řekl slovo opíchat."

Nejdřív sepjal rty, ale nakonec to nevydržel a začal se taky smát. „Já taky ne. Byl jsem tak naštvaný," vysvětloval. Přitom se k plavovlasému chlapci otočil. Draco udělal to samé. Byli jen pár centimetrů od sebe, téměř se dotýkali nosy. Harry se okamžitě přestal smát, uvědomil si, že ještě nikdy nebyl k žádnému chlapci tak blízko. Srdce mu bušilo jako splašené z té představy.

„Víš, že máš levé oko světlejší než pravé?" vydechl.

Malfoy zvedl zrak a oplatil Harrymu pohled z očí do očí. V ten okamžik si Harry uvědomil, že předtím se mu musel dívat na rty. To ho ještě víc znervóznilo. Cítil touhu udělat to samé, vidět Zmijozelovi rty a možná se jich dokonce dotknout. Pak mu došlo, nad čím přemýšlí.

Odvrátil hlavu a zavřel oči. Pokoušel se nenápadně zhluboka dýchat. Tohle se přece nemohlo dít. Přece k tomu všemu, co ho v životě potkalo, nemohl přidat i touhu políbit jiného kluka. To prostě ne.

„To světlé mám po matce a tmavé po otci," řekl Malfoy ležérně. Vypadalo to, že si napětí mezi nimi vůbec nevšiml.

„Cože?" zpozorněl Harry. Vůbec netušil, o čem to mluví.

„Moje oči, Pottere? Levé, světlé. Pravé, tmavé. Vzpomínáš? Bože, jsi fakt mimo. Vážně by sis měl odpočinout."

Harry zakýval hlavou a postavil se. „Jo, myslím, že bych se měl vyspat," souhlasil. „Uvidíme se zítra." Pak zmizel, jak nejrychleji to šlo. Ale nedokázal přestat myslet na pocity, kterého u jezera přepadly. Nic se přece nestalo, nic to nebylo. Možná si to jenom namlouval. Hledal problémy tam, kde žádné neexistovaly. Vždyť přece tajně toužil po Ginny. V její blízkosti se cítil přirozeně, uvolněně. Když se ho dotkla, zachvěl se. Žárlil na Thomase. Tajně doufal, že se pohádají, že se rozejdou.

Touha po Ginny ho nakonec dokázala trochu uklidnit, dokud na chodbě nenarazil na dvojici mrzimorských studentů. Jeden z nich byl Zachariáš Smith. Hradba klidu, kterou kolem sebe vystavěl, se zhroutila. Žárlil na Ginny? Vždyť on přece žárlil i na Draca! Mohl se vzteky zbláznit, když je viděl spolu. Nic by si nepřál víc, než kdyby ten pitomec Smith zmizel z povrchu zemského. Že se ve společnosti Ginny cítil sám sebou? Vždyť jí celou dobu lhal. Lhal přece všem. Jen jediný člověk věděl vše. Jen jednomu nelhal.

Ale Harry přece nemohl toužit po…anebo mohl?


	14. Chapter 13

**Pozdě večer ve výklenku**

„Myslel jsi někdy na to, co budeš dělat, až to všechno jednou skončí?" Zdánlivě jednoduchá otázka. Možná, že kdyby ho nečekal souboj na život a na smrt s Voldemortem, dokázal by odpovědět jinak, ale teď a tady ne.

„Nemyslím si, že budu mezi živými, až to skončí," přiznal. Nevěřil na šťastné konce.

„Ale no tak, Pottere. Představ si, že Ty-víš-kdo je mrtvý, máš hotovou školu a žádné závazky, takže co? Co se slavný Harry Potter rozhodne dělat?" vyzvídal Malfoy. Nikdy se spolu o osobních věcech nebavili, Harry nechápal, proč s tím teď Zmijozel začínal.

„Bystrozor," plácl Harry první věc, která ho napadla. Být bystrozorem se zdálo logické. Bojoval přece proti černokněžníkům celý život, proč by v tom neměl pokračovat?

„Pottere," zakroutil Malfoy očima. „Bystrozor, vážně? Snaž se přece trochu."

Mohl mu říct pravdu? Tu skutečnou, kterou nikdy neřekl, protože od něho všichni čekali jinou odpověď? „Fajn, v tom případě bych rád nedělal nic," přiznal. Občas o tom dokonce snil. O nicnedělání.

„Nic?" překvapilo Malfoye. Neuměl si představit nic nedělajícího Pottera.

„Správně, nic. Rodiče mi nechali dost peněz a hodně jsem zdědil i po kmotrovi. Kdybych to všechno přežil, tak bych prostě odjel. Nikdy jsem nebyl na žádné dovolené, necestoval jsem. Vlastně jsem nebyl ani za hranicemi Anglie. Teda aspoň myslím, nevím, kde přesně leží Bradavice, ale to se asi nepočítá. Jel bych někam, kde mě nikdo nezná, jedl bych nová jídla a koupal se v moři a chodil po památkách a dělal další podobně obyčejně věci." Připadalo mu to úžasné a přitom tak nereálné. Když se zamyslel nad budoucností, viděl jen černý neprostupný mrak.

Malfoy takovou odpověď nečekal. „Ty jsi nikdy nikam nejel? Nebyl jsi na dovolené?"

„Ne, nikdy."

„Kterou zemi bys chtěl navštívit?"

„Já nevím, všechny?" Svět pro něj představoval záhadu.

„Navrhoval bych jako první Itálii. Tam by se ti mohlo líbit. Řím je pro tvou romantickou dušičku jako stvořený."

„Budu si to pamatovat," usmál se Harry. Při představě, že by jel do Itálie, se nešlo nesmát.

Malfoy jakoby zapomněl, že mluví čistě hypoteticky a začal spřádat detailní plány. Vyjmenovával státy a města, památky a restaurace, hotely a bary. Vytvářel dokonalou iluzi budoucnosti, kterou by Harry klidně bral. Dokonce se přistihl, že ho všechno to plánování baví a přidal se. Kdyby je někdo poslouchal, věřil by, že za pár dní odjíždějí na cestu kolem světa. Spolu.

* * *

Zůstali v Elfské komnatě dlouho. Byly dvě hodiny v noci, když se rozhodli, že se vrátí do svých kolejí. V tuto dobu už většinou nikdo nehlídal, proto Harry nechal Pobertův plánek v komnatě. Když však procházeli jednou z chodeb, uslyšeli za rohem kroky.

Harry okamžitě přirazil Draca do jednoho z nejbližších výklenku a oba zakryl neviditelným pláštěm. Zpoza rohu v tu chvíli vyšel Filch a něco si mumlal. Nebelvír doufal, že jsou dobře zakrytí. Doba, kdy se pod plášť vešel s Ronem i Hermionou byla dávno pryč. Teď mohl být rád, pokud jim nečouhaly nohy.

Filch však prošel kolem nich, aniž by se zastavil. Teprve pak si Harry uvědomil, že je celým tělem nalepený na Malfoye, který byl zády přitlačený na zeď. Chtěl se mu omluvit, že se na něj takhle lepí, ale Filch byl pořád příliš blízko, a mohl by se při jakémkoliv zvuku vrátit. Nervózně se podíval do Malfoyových očí. Překvapilo ho, že se Malfoy tvářil, jako by mu Filch byl zcela ukradený. Jediná věc, která ho v daný moment zaujala, byl Harry, kterého propaloval pohledem.

Jenže ani na vteřinu nevypadal rozhozeně ani nervózně, že se k sobě tisknout. Harrymu přišlo, že se tím Malfoy dobře baví.

Už to nemohl vydržet, bylo mu jedno, jestli je Filch načapá. Potřeboval se dostat pryč, potřeboval odejít dřív, než provede pitomost. Chtěl se odtáhnout, ale ve chvíli kdy se pohnul, ucítil na svém boku ruku, která ho přitáhla zpět. Tak blízko, tak zatraceně blízko.

 _Nedělej to, Harry, nedělej to. Budeš litovat, proklínat se,_ křičelo podvědomí jako smyslů zbavené.

Vždyť je to Draco Malfoy. Uměl být nepředstavitelně krutý a zlý. Svým způsobem se tak k Harrymu choval pořád. V jedné větě ho dokázal urazit a ponížit tisíci způsoby. Jenže to nebyla jenom ta špatná stránka, Draco Malfoy měl naneštěstí i druhou část osobnosti. Tu část, která Harrymu pomáhala, která mu vypracovávala úkoly, nosila jídlo, byla vtipná a starostlivá.

Konečně se někdo na Harryho nedíval jen s lítostí, nechoval se k němu, jako by se měl každou chvíli rozpadnout. S Dracem si připadal obyčejný, nevyvolený, nepoznamenaný. A přesně to si teď přál. Jenže to byl Malfoy, ten Mafoy, který mu přes pět let ztrpčoval život.

 _Nedělej to,_ opakoval si. _Je to špatné na všech úrovních. Je to zvrácené a hloupé. Když to uděláš, všechno tím zničíš._

Jenže rozum postupně slábl, až nakonec utichl úplně. A vzdálenost mezi nimi byla tak malá. Stačil jeden nepatrný pohyb. A Harry ten pohyb udělal. Přiblížil se váhavě k Dracovi a jejich ústa se setkala. Nejprve se jen dotýkali rty, jemně a rozvážně. Ale když už se rozhodl propadnout peklu, nemělo smysl se držet zpátky. Maličko rozevřel rty a okamžitě se setkal s Dracovým jazykem. Cudná pusa se rázem změnil na vášnivý polibek. Ruka na boku zesílila stisk, měl pocit, že jej Draco už nikdy nepustí. On sám by tak nejraději zůstal do konce života.

Touha postupně rostla a Harry se cítil omámeně. Napadlo ho, že ten žár už nedokáže vydržet a možná oba vzplanou.

Měl za sebou zatím jednu zkušenost s Cho, ale s tímhle se to nedalo srovnávat. Nikdy si nemyslel, že může být líbání s někým tak…tak…tak intenzivní, spalující, extrémní. Draco měl v sobě něco, co v Harrym vzbuzovalo pocity, které neznal.

Uvězněný v polibku si Harry uvědomil, že postupně oba ztrácí zábrany. Dracova ruka, která ho držela za bok, putovala níž. Harry si zoufale přál, aby pokračovala. Teprve až teď si všiml, že on sám drží Draca kolem krku. Kdy se to stalo, si nepamatoval.

Věděl, že pokud to nezastaví teď, možná, že později už to nedokáže. Ale bylo by to tak špatné? Nezastavit to?

„Počkej," vytrhl se Harry a malinko couvl. Draco ho však nepustil. Opřel si čelo o Harryho rameno a zhluboka oddechoval.

„Ty mě jednou zničíš, Pottere," zašeptal Draco a konečně druhého chlapce pustil. Harry by byl raději, kdyby to nedělal. Teď je totiž čekalo to nejtěžší, trapná chvíle ticha, než se jeden odváží něco říct.

Jenže co by měl říct? Co chtěl říct? Vždycky si myslel, že je všechno snadné, bílé nebo černé. Miluješ nebo nenávidíš. Máš rád, nemáš rád. Chceš, nechceš. Teď byl poprvé v životě skutečně a nefalšovaně zmatený. Nedokázal říct, co cítí, jestli něco cítí. Tak dlouho si připadal prázdný a teď tohle. Kdyby to byl kdokoliv jiný, ale byl to Draco. Malfoy. Zmijozel. Jestli něco věděl s jistou, tak to, že s ním nemá žádnou jistotu.

Draco sám přiznal, že ho zajímají jen tři věci. Čistokrevnost, konto a vzhled. Copak by chtěl někoho takového?

„Musím jít," vyhrkl Harry a definitivně ukončil poslední záchvěvy touhy. Zůstalo jen napětí.

„Pottere, nedělej z toho zbytečné drama," pokoušel se ho Malfoy zadržet, ale Harry kolem něj proklouzl a jakmile mohl, hodil si přes sebe neviditelný plášť. Jestli si něco skutečně nepřál, tak zrovna teď probírat své pocity.

Nedělej z toho zbytečné drama? Jen z té věty Harry poznal, že to pro Malfoye nic neznamenalo. Kruci, už do prvního okamžiku věděl, že to bude jednou litovat, jen si nemyslel, že to přijde tak brzo.


	15. Chapter 14

**Další možnosti**

Ať se snažil sebevíc, nedokázal zapomenout. Na doteky, na rty, na spalující žár, na bušení srdce, a chlad, který přišel, když se odtáhl, na zběsilé oddechování, když se konečně nadechli. A na slova. Přál by si to hodit za hlavu, předstírat, že se to nikdo nestalo. Jenže všechno mu ten krátký okamžik ve výklenku připomínalo.

Druhý den šel poslušně do školy, odseděl si hodiny a pokoušel se vypadat přirozeně. Malfoye poprvé potkal až ve Velké síni. Seděl zrovna vedle Rona a Hermiony a poslouchal, jak se baví o dvojčatech a jejich vzkvétajícím obchodě, když se objevil Malfoy a za ním skupina zmijozeláků. Draco mezi nimi vypadal jako jejich princ. Na tváři se mu usadil arogantní pohled. Přesně takového si ho Harry pamatoval za těch pět předchozích let. Jenže teď kromě toho viděl i jiné věci, kterých si předtím nevšímal. Byl by raději, kdyby o nich nevěděl. Všechno by pak bylo o tolik jednodušší.

Pokoušel se na něj nedívat, ale stálo ho to mnoho úsilí.

Normálně by pak šel do Elfské komnaty, ale nedokázal se ještě Malfoyovi postavit, proto se s ostatními vrátil do věže a zahrál si s Ronem kouzelnické šachy. Ron vyhrál všech pět her a nezapomněl poznamenat, že tak hrozně Harry ještě nikdy nehrál.

Večer se omluvil a vydal se za Snapem, aby mu pomohl s lektvary. Věděl, že tam bude i Malfoy, ale taky věděl, že před Snapem ho bude ignorovat. Za celou dobu se na sebe ani jedinkrát nepodívali, přesto by Harry mohl do nejmenších detailů popsat každý Dracův pohyb.

Když Draco odešel pro další přísady, rychle se Harry omluvil a odešel zpátky do věže. Vlastně utekl. Pátek proběhl de facto stejně, akorát večer měl hodinu nitrobrany. Vracel se zrovna z hodiny, když na chodbě potkal Malfoye, evidentně na něj čekal. Harry zpanikařil, ale pak si uvědomil, že má na sobě neviditelný plášť a Zmijozel ho nevidí.

Pokoušel se co možná nejtišeji zmizet, když Draco promluvil: „Mám u sebe ten tvůj pitomej plánek, tak se nepokoušej zdrhnout."

Harry by nejraději předstíral, že ho neslyšel, ale to by mu ve výsledku nijak nepomohlo. Sundal si tedy plášť a zahleděl se na Malfoye. „Zase ten pitomej plánek," zabručel. Musel se odnaučit nechávat ho volně válet v Elfské komnatě.

„Musíme si promluvit," zahřměl Malfoy. Vypadal naštvaně a odhodlaně zároveň. Nemělo smysl se pokoušet vyvléct, stejně by ho nenechal.

Draco ukázal na jednu z prázdných učeben. „Vyhýbáš se mi," spustil Draco, jakmile se za nimi zavřely dveře.

S tím nešlo nesouhlasit. „Ano," přiznal.

Malfoy si promnul čelo. „Omlouvám se, jasné?"

„Cože?" vydechl Harry překvapeně. Nevěřil, že někdy uslyší arogantního, rozmazleného, sobeckého, zmijozelského prince se omlouvat. A ještě navíc za něco, za co vlastně nemohl.

„Omlouvám se! Byla to chyba. Bylo moc hodin, byl jsem unavený, byla tam tma a byl jsi tak blízko. Prostě se to stalo. Je mi líto, jestli jsem tě tím nějak naštval."

Harry se musel, i přes jinak nepříjemnou situaci, zasmát. „Vždyť to já jsem s tím začal. Nemáš proč se omlouvat."

Draco zamrkal a chvíli nad tím přemýšlel. „To je fakt, Pottere, v tom případě žádám, aby ses mi na místě omluvil." Vždycky se z toho pokoušel dostat pomocí srandiček.

„Omlouvám se," zanotoval Harry. Kéž by to tady skončilo. Kéž by rozhovor nepokračoval, protože Harry věděl, kam to dospěje.

„Odpuštěno. Prostě na to zapomeneme. Budeme dělat, že se to nikdy nestalo," nabídl Malfoy a vypadalo to, že už to dávno hodil za hlavu. Tohle dělal často, nejprve s hádkami a teď i s polibky.

Harry by si přál nabídku přijat, kývnout a zapomenout. Jenže to nedokázal, zkoušel to. Možná to přijde časem, ale teď ne. Mohl zalhat, ale představa, že pak bude všechno při starém, se mu sevřel žaludek. Nešlo to.

„Nemůžu," zašeptal téměř neslyšně.

„Jak nemůžeš?" Malfoyovi ztuhly rysy ve tváři.

„Prostě nemůžu. Zkoušel jsem to, ale nejde to. Nemůžu zapomenout. Promiň."

Malfoy na něj hleděl jako na blázna. Harry by si přál, aby alespoň zamrkal. Oba v tu chvíli mysleli nejspíš na to samé. Jak z toho ven.

„Pottere, to nemyslíš vážně, že ne? Nemůžeš přece být…nejsi…" Malfoy se svezl na nejbližší židli a složil si hlavu do dlaní.

„Ne, to ne, ale je to složité. Všechno je složité." Bolelo ho vyslovit každé slovo.

„Nikdy by to nefungovalo. Nejde to," vyslovil tvrdě Zmijozel, ale spíš to říkal sám sobě, než Harrymu.

„To je mi jasné." Jak by to kdy mohlo fungovat? Vždyť neexistovalo ani jedno pro, ale asi milion proti. Nic jim nehrálo do karet.

„Ne, myslím, že není. Vždyť ty jsi Nebelvír. A ještě k tomu Vyvolený. Jsi největší romantik, jakého znám. Sníš o opravdové lásce, o namlouvání, přeslazených básničkách a večeři při svíčkách. A všechno si to zasloužíš. Věřím, že jednou najdeš někoho, kdo ti to všechno dá, ale já to nejsem. Já jsem Zmijozel a k tomu všemu ještě Malfoy. Já nikdy nekupuju dárky na narozeniny a další pitomé svátky, nebudu si pamatovat výročí a romantika mi taky nic neříká. Já na to prostě nejsem. Neumím být věrný. Neumím milovat. Nikoho. Nebyl bys se mnou šťastný a na konci bychom se zase vzájemně nenáviděli. Prostě to nejde!"

„Tohle všechno vím. Já po tobě nic nechci, jen potřebuju trochu času. Poslední dobou toho na mě bylo prostě moc. Dej mi pár dní a já se zatím dám dohromady." Nežádal mnoho, přesto ho stalo mnoho sil mluvit narovinu.

Draco jen kývl a beze slova Harrymu podal Pobertův plánek.

„Můžeš si ho zatím nechat. Znám ho už nazpaměť a mám plášť." Nejspíš si Draco uvědomoval, jak cenný dar dostal, protože se mu v obličeji mihl překvapený výraz.

Harry ho nechal v učebně a sám se vydal k nebelvírské věži. Zoufale si potřeboval s někým promluvit. Svěřit se s neznámými pocity, kterého ovládaly.

* * *

Přisedl si k Hermioně a naklonil se k ní, co možná nejblíže, aby je nikdo neslyšel. „Potřeboval bych s tebou mluvit," zašeptal. Hermiona vzhlédla překvapeně od učebnice. Pokoušela se s ním mluvit už tolikrát, nikdy nevěřila, že za ní nakonec přijde sám.

„Dobře," přikývla a položil knihu na stůl. „Půjdeme k tobě do pokoje. Tam budeme mít klid."

Harry ji následovat a přemýšlel, co řekne a jak to řekne. Připadal si neskutečně trapně. Hermiona se posadila na Ronovu postel a usmála se. Když ji viděl, trochu se uklidnil. Byla to jeho nejlepší kamarádka, přece by ho neodsoudila. Přece by ho nezavrhla. Jenže jistý si nebyl, proto se rozhodl, že detaily vynechá.

„O čem chceš mluvit, Harry?" začala Hermiona.

Upřímně nevěděl, jak začít. Přecházel nervózně po pokoji a pokoušel se přijít na správná slova. „Jak…jak člověk pozná, že je zamilovaný?" vyhrkl nakonec.

Hermiona vyvalila oči, něco takového rozhodně nečekala. „No, upřímně si myslím, že to ten člověk jednoduše cítí. Když je s tou osobou, do které je zamilovaný, tak má pocit, že neexistuje nic jiného na světě a chce s ním trávit všechen volný čas. Většinou vidí hlavně ty dobré vlastnosti a ty špatné mu nevadí," vysvětlovala Hermiona, ale vypadala nejistě. „Harry, ty si myslíš, že jsi zamilovaný?"

Harry si složil hlavu do dlaní. „Ne, to určitě ne. Na to je ještě příliš brzo, ale mám strach, že do toho brzo spadl." Kdyby tak dokázal všechny emoce vypnout. Potřeboval se soustředit na důležitější věci, ale copak mohl, když pokaždé, jakmile zavřel oči, viděl JEHO!

„Harry, ale to by byla přece dobrá zpráva," vydechla šťastně Hermiona. Doufala, že si Harry někoho najde, aby konečně nebyl sám. Trápilo ji, že se Harry distancuje od okolí a představa, že se k němu dostal blíž, ji hřála u srdce.

„Ne, to není," kroutil hlavou Harry a pokoušel se neznít příliš zoufale.

„Dobře, tak mi řekni, co cítíš," pokoušela se pomoct. Sama v tomhle ohledu mnoho zkušeností neměla.

Harry se posadil vedle ní a mnul si přitom nervózně ruce. „To je právě to, já vůbec nevím, co cítím. Jenom na tu osobu…" schválně použil takovou formu, aby Hermiona nepoznala, že se jedná o kluka, „…nemůžu přestat myslet. A když jsem s ní…je to komplikované. Ze začátku se zdála jako největší osina v zadku a pak jsem objevil druhou stránku její osobnosti. Umí být laskavá a starostlivá, vtipná a chytrá. Nejhorší je, že to přišlo tak strašně rychle. Jeden den jsem ji nesnášel a v další minutě bylo vše jinak. To přece, takhle to být nemá! Navíc jsme každý úplně jiný a nikdy by to nemohlo fungovat. Není to zrovna typ na delší vztahy, a ani necítí to, co já."

„Harry, kdo je ta osoba?" zeptala se opatrně Hermiona.

„To není důležité," mávl rukou Harry a doufal, že to nechá být. Nikdy by se dobrovolně nepřiznal. Ale to ani nemusel.

„Je to Malfoy, že ano?" pronesla potichu. Téměř neslyšně, nejspíš aby ji zdejší zdi neslyšely.

Harry vyskočil na nohy a zadíval se na kamarádku. Připadalo mu, že se celý svět zastavil, že mu srdce přestalo bít, že dostal smrtelnou ránu. Jak to u všech všudy mohla zjistit? To byl tak průhledný? Věděl to ještě někdo další? „Není," zakroutil hlavou, ale svou vyděšenou reakcí se de facto přiznal.

„Harry," vydechla lítostivě. „Víš, že je jeho otec Smrtijed. Vzpomeň si, co nám Lucius provedl minulý rok na ministerstvu. A jeho teta, to ona zabila Siriuse. Celá jeho rodina slouží Ty-víš-komu a Draco bude jednou pravděpodobně taky. Já tomu nerozumím. Nedává to smysl."

Tak strašně se mu chtělo křičet. Harry věděl, z jaké rodiny Draco pochází, ale přece se jí vzdal. Obrátil se proti všem a postavil se na správnou stranu. To přece muselo něco znamenat. Jenže Hermioně to říct nemohl. „Vím, že to není snadné pochopit, ale je spousta věcí, které nevíš a já ti je nemohu prozradit."

„To je v pořádku. Nesoudím tě. Není to pro mě snadné pochopit, ale pokusím se věřit tvému úsudku."

„Jak to víš? Jak jsi na to přišla? Že je to on."

„Nejsem slepá. Nešlo si nevšimnout, jak se na sebe pořád díváte. Ale nemusíš se bát, myslím, že nikdo další to neví."

Nejraději by na místě umřel. Klidně by se postavil Voldemortovi a podstoupil kletbu Cruciatus, jen aby nemusel vysvětlovat, jak se mohl zakoukat zrovna do Malfoye. Hermiona mohla být nejhodnější a nejchápavější člověk na světě, ale tohle nešlo pochopit. Přes tohle se přece nemohla přenést. Samotnému mu dělalo problém to překousnout.

„Co mám dělat?" žádal o radu. Byl vyděšený a nešťastný. Proč zrovna on, ze všech lidí na světě, proč se takové věci děly zrovna jemu? Byl přece Vyvolený, mohl by mít jakoukoliv dívku, na kterou by si ukázal. Tak proč ho přitahoval ten nejméně vhodný člověk na škole?

„A on tě ne…nechce?" Bála se, že řekne něco špatně, a Harry se rozzlobí. Nechtěla mu ještě víc ublížit. Viděla paniku v jeho očích a nepřála si nic víc, než ho přesvědčit, že nejde o nic hrozného. Prostě se jen zamiloval. Do špatného pohlaví. A do špatné osoby.

„Samozřejmě, že ne! Jak by mohl?"

„A víš to jistě?" Hermiona věděla, že co se týče vztahů, není Harry nejbystřejší pod sluncem. Pamatovala si na Cho a jak dlouho trvalo Harrymu, než se k něčemu odhodlal.

„Řekl mi to," připustil.

„Ty ses s ním o tom bavil?" Nebylo lehké poradit, když neměla všechny informace o jejich vztahu.

„Jestli se tomu dá tak říkat. Ale v podstatě ano."

„Co přesně ti řekl?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„Řekl, že by nám to nikdy neklapalo, že se k sobě nehodíme. Doslova mi řekl, že neumí milovat." Kéž by to taky dokázal. Hodně věcí Dracovi záviděl, tohle nejvíc.

„Nemůžu říct, že by mě to překvapovalo, všichni víme, jaký umí Malfoy být, ale i tak je mi to vážně líto." Nikdo nevěděl, jaký Malfoy umí být a to ho štvalo. Kdyby se to provalilo, všichni by se ho ptali, proč Malfoy. Vždyť je přece tak… Jenže není jenom to. Harry taky není jenom Chlapce, který zůstal na živu. Hermiona taky není jenom šprtka. Ron není jen nejlepší přítel Harryho Pottera.

„Přemýšlel jsi, co dál?"

„Jak to myslíš?" Co mohl dělat dál, než zapomenout? Předstírat, že se to nikdy nestalo?

„Možná bys mohl, no víš, zkusit chodit s Ginny. Před pár dny se rozešla s Thomasem a pořád tě má ráda. Možná by ti to pomohlo zapomenout a třeba bys zjistil, že nejsi…no…víš co. Hodně dospívajících je v tomto věku zmatená."

Znělo to, jako by byl rozbitý a jediná Ginny jej dokázala opravit. Alespoň takhle mu to připadalo. Nejprve se chtěl bránit, ale pak se zamyslel. Co když je vážně jenom zmatený a Hermiona má pravdu? Nikdy předtím přece nemiloval, jak mohl vědět, že tohle je ono. Třeba si spletl zamilovanost s chtíčem.

„Nemůžu Ginny takhle využít."

„Takhle to nesmíš brát. Vždyť od toho randění je. Abys zjistil, jestli ti ta druhá osoba vyhovuje. Nikdo přece netvrdí, že si ji hned musíš vzít. Prostě to zkus a uvidíš, co se stane." A proč vlastně ne, proč by to nemohl zkusit? Jistě, měl by se soustředit na Voldemorta, ale teď se v první fázi musel zbavit posedlosti Malfoyem.

* * *

Následujících pár dní se rozhodl vyhýbat všem věcem, které by mu Malfoye mohly připomínat, což se ukázalo docela problematické vzhledem k tomu, že mu ho připomínalo prakticky všechno. Kdyby ho někdo sledoval, nejspíš by si myslel, že se všechno konečně vrátilo k normálu. Chodil poctivě do školy, jedl, spal a volný čas trávil s přáteli. Občas navštívil Hagrida a jednou si šel s Ronem zalétat, i když toho následně rychle litoval. Přestal v noci navštěvovat Snapea, vysvětlil mu, že má teď mnoho práce do školy. Snape se tvářil podezřívavě, ale nic nenamítal. Hlavní bylo, že Harry dál navštěvoval hodiny nitrobrany.

Občas litoval, že Malfoyovi nechal Pobertův plánek. Zaprvé ho mohl Malfoy kdykoliv zneužít, aby ho našel, a za druhé ho nemohl tím pádem zneužít Harry, aby se Zmijozelovi vyhnul. Zdálo se však, že se mu to Malfoy pokoušel usnadnit, protože ho vídal míň, než by očekával. I tak s ním strávil hodně času. Potkával ho prakticky pokaždé ve Velké síni, kde seděl v obklopení spolužáků, kteří viseli na každém jeho slově. Viděl, že si to Draco přímo užívá a hrozně ho to štvalo, proto si začal sedat zády ke Zmijozelskému stolu, což nikdy dřív nedělal.

V hodinách si vždy sedal do předních lavic, aby měl jistotu, že Malfoy bude někde za ním a nebude mít tak možnost ho pozorovat. Vždycky odcházel ze třídy mezi posledními, v době, kdy už ostatní dávno odešli. Avšak i tak občas docházelo k trapným situacím, například když šel jednou na snídani schválně dřív a Malfoy měl pravděpodobně stejný nápad. Srazili se prakticky ve dveřích a oba vypadli vyděšeně. Jen na sebe letmo kývli a zamířili ke svým kolejním stolům.

Harry byl natolik vykolejený, že si sedl čelem ke zmijozelskému stolu a když vzhlédl, přímo před očima měl, koho jiného, než Malfoye. V tu chvíli to už nemohl vydržet. Zdálo se to tak stupidní, tak dětinské a zároveň legrační. Nejprve mu zaskočila kaše a pak se začal smát a nešlo se ovládnout. Přiložil si ruku na čelo a pokoušel se uklidnit, protože těch pár studentů, co si ráno přivstalo, na něj zíralo jako na blázna.

Draco na něj mezitím pobaveně hleděl a kroutil hlavou. Harry dokázal jen pokrčit rameny, než k němu došla Hermiona. Když se ho zeptala, o co jde, jen mávl rukou a pokračoval v jídle. Na jednu stranu si v tyto dny připadal relativně bezstarostný.

Po dlouhém uvažování se nakonec rozhodl poslechnout Hermionu a začal si více všímat Ginny. Když na jeden víkend padla návštěva Prasinek, rozhodl se jí pozvat na rande, ačkoliv se mu do toho nechtělo. Ale Hermiona na něj v tomhle ohledu tlačila, tak ji poslechl. Vzal Ginny do čajovny, kam kdysi vzal i Cho. Rychle zahnal myšlenku, že s Malfoyem by takové trapárny podstupovat nemusel.

S Ginny to nakonec bylo mnohem příjemnější než s Cho, už jen proto, že si vždycky měli co říct. Ginny byla přirozeně komunikativní a vždycky dokázala příjemným způsobem udržovat rozhovor, aniž by upadli do ticha. Navíc se vůbec necítil nesvůj, skoro jako by trávil čas s Ronem, což ho ve výsledku nepotěšilo. Takhle by se asi cítit neměl.

Když se vraceli z Prasinek chytla ho Ginny za ruku. Sice na sobě měli rukavice, ale přesto to považoval za projev náklonnosti. Přemýšlel, jestli čeká, že ji pak na rozloučenou políbí. Nejraději by se tomu vyhnul, ale na druhou stranu, aspoň by to měl za sebou. Opět si vynadal za přístup. Nakonec převzala iniciativu Ginny. Před hradem se zastavila a naklonila se k němu. Jediné, co si z toho Harry odnesl, byla myšlenka: „Kéž by se to nikdy nestalo."


	16. Chapter 15

**Dohoda**

Předtím se ještě držel. Ginny pro něj představovala možnost, jak z toho všeho utéct. Jenže po Prasinkách si musel přiznat, že tudy cesta nepovede. Od té chvíle se pak všech vyvíjelo špatně.

Nejprve potkal v pondělí skupinu zmijozeláků, Malfoy mezi nimi samozřejmě nechyběl. Kdyby se Harry dokázal propadnout do země nebo se rozplynout ve vzduchu, udělal by to.

„Prej ses dal dohromady se zrzkou," zanotovala Pansy písklavým hlasem. Harry se jim pokusil beze slova vyhnout, ale takhle snadno ho odejít nenechali. Nott mu zastoupil cestu. „Ale nevypadáš moc nadšeně. To ti ještě nedala, nebo byla tak hrozná?"

„Možná, že byl hrozný Potter," navrhla Parkinsonová a všichni se mohli potrhat smíchy. Dokonce i Draco zatracený Malfoy. Harry by se na něj nejraději podíval, ale raději to neudělal. Nechtěl vidět nenávist v šedých očích. Hranou či falešnou.

Nehodlal se hádat, proto se pokusil proklestit si cestu, ale pokaždé když se pohnul, někdo další se mu postavil do cesty. Když už byl s nervy na vlásku, narazil ramenem do Notta, který odletěl ke stěně. V tu chvíli se jako na potvoru chodbou rozlehlo: „Pottere!"

McGonagallová mu před zmijozeláky vynadala za hrubé chování a pak mu strhla deset bodů. Jak je všechny nesnášel! Ještě než odešla, otočila se na Harryho a polohlasně pronesla: „Pottere, máte jít za ředitelem."

Tentokrát ho Malfoyův pohled přímo propaloval. Už dávno se nesmál. Dobře mu tak, že se nic nedozví. To má za to, že se chová jako pitomec. Aspoň něco Harrymu přineslo pocit zadostiučinění. Ne na dlouho. Návštěva u Brumbála byla další z týdenních katastrof. Nejprve mu oznámil, že se jim nepovedlo zachránit ženu, kterou Harry viděl ve snu. Již druhá oběť, kterou nedokázal zachránit. Děsil se, kdo bude třetí. Pak mu Brumbál pověděl, že slyšel, že má občas tendenci vynechávat školu. Harrymu vadilo, jak starostlivě se Brumbál tvářil, když mu vysvětloval, jak je pro něj studium důležité. Tak strašně se chtěl hádat. Ale spolkl všechny připomínky a vyslechl si Brumbálovu řeč do posledního písmene. Poděkoval a odešel. Naštvaný.

* * *

Jestli byl někdy předtím protivný, tak teď rozmrzelost dosáhla zcela nové úrovně. Na každý pokus o konverzaci reagoval podrážděně a nejednou zbytečně vytekl na lidi, kteří si to v danou chvíli nezasloužili. S blížícím se zápasem mezi Nebelvírem a Zmijozelem byl Ron neuvěřitelně otravný. Neustále Harryho pronásledoval a vykřikoval argumenty, proč by se měl vrátit na post chytače. Při každém odmítání se stával naštvanějším a zuřivějším. Ginny kolem něj pořád chodila a usmívala se, určitě doufala, že ji Harry zase někam pozve. Nejhorší se však ukázala Hermiona. Pokaždé, když byli o samotě, se ho vyptávala na pocity. Jenže Harry ve většině případu cítil jen vztek, nic víc. A to kamarádce nestačilo.

Vydržel to téměř čtrnáct dní, než se uchýlil do bezpečí Elfské komnaty. Elfka na něj byla uražená, protože se prý dlouho neukázal, když však zamumlala: „Gemini," mávla rukou nad minulostí rukou a pustila ho radostně dovnitř. Prý konečně zase začne zábava. Harry by si přál, aby také uměl tak lehce nechat minulost minulostí.

Zdálo se, že ani Malfoy se nějakou dobu v komnatě neukázal. Knihy zůstaly otevřené na stránkách, kde Harry naposledy četl. Po dlouhé době si zase připadal jako doma. Bez ohledu na situaci, tady si vždycky připadal dobře. Vrátil se ke studiu černé magie, ale ne v tolik intenzivní formě, jak byl zvyklý. Nechtěl vzbudit další otázky a problémy, proto se sem uchyloval především v noci, když všichni ostatní spali a neměli o jeho nepřítomnosti nejmenší potuchy. Pro vlastní potřeby si vyčaroval v komnatě postel, protože se mu nad ránem nikdy nechtělo vracet do nebelvírské věže.

Kdyby nemusel, vycházel by jen minimálně. Jenže slíbil Brumbálovi, že žádné další zameškávání nebude. A tak poctivě a pilně studoval, i když mu to neskutečně lezlo krkem. Nejhorší byly hodiny, jejichž učivo měl dávno zvládnuté.

* * *

V následující hodině přeměňování se zrovna učili vyčarovat z neživého předmětu živou bytost, což už se sice v nižších ročnících učili, ale tentokrát po nich McGonagallová chtěla, aby použili neverbální zaklínadlo. Harry se ze začátku pokoušel poslouchat profesorčin výklad, ale nakonec se zahleděl z okna a ocitl se na míle daleko od učebny. V duchu si opakoval, co se v noci naučil, když mu někdo zaklepal hůlkou na hlavu.

„Pottere, myslíte, že byste se mohl vrátit do učebny?" Profesorka McGonagallová nad ním stála a tvářila se přísně.

„Ano," vydechl Harry. Zjistil, že všichni žáci před sebou mají poháry a snaží se je přeměnit pomocí neverbálního zaklínadla _Vera Verto_ na papouška, jehož obrázek visel na tabuli.

Jediná Hermiona dokázala vykouzlit ptáka, ale ten se obrázku ani zdaleka nepodobal. Všichni ostatní jen nesmyslně mávali hůlkami. Harry se nenápadně podíval na Malfoye, u nějž si byl jistý, že kouzlo umí docela obstojně. Ale i před ním stál jen obyčejný pohár. Byla to jejich vzájemná taktika, nikdy neukazovat, co všechno dovedou.

„Pane Pottere, měl jste snad pocit, že je pro vás dnešní hodina zbytečná, když jste se rozhodl nedávat pozor?" zeptala se McGonagallová a chřípí nosu se jí zachvělo. Harry tušil, že se ocitl na tenkém ledě. Ale bylo mu to úplně jedno. Nic od McGonagallové nečekal. Když za ní přišel v prvním ročníku kvůli Kameni mudrců, nevěřila mu. Ve druhém ročníku dělala, že nevidí, když o něm ostatní vykřikovali, že je Zmijozelův dědic. Prosil ji, aby mohl navštívit Prasinky, když mu strýc odmítl podepsat povolení. Mnohokrát se na ni obrátil, pokaždé ho odmítla. Každá loajalita a respekt má své hranice.

„Ano, ten pocit mám," zareagoval a podíval se profesorce přímo do očí. Nebál se jí.

Celá třída okamžitě zmlkla a sledovala dění v první lavici. Profesorka překvapeně zamrkala. „V tom případě si jsem jistá, že nám předvedete správné provedení zaklínadla. A v případě, že by se vám to podařilo, vaši nepozornost vám mile ráda odpustím. Dokonce vám dovolím odejít z hodiny dřív." Druhou část, co se stane, pokud kouzlo neprovede správně, však nechala nevyslovenou. Podle výrazu by však Harry tipoval školní trest minimálně na dva týdny.

Nejspíš by si ho nechal napařit, ale všechen potlačovaný vztek v něm nebezpečně vřel a chtěl se dostat ven. A Harry mu nehodlal déle bránit. „Fajn!" vyštěkl.

Sevřel hůlku a jedním pohybem proměnil pohár na papouška. Dokonce ani nemusel v mysli vyslovit potřebnou formuli, stačilo, že to jednoduše chtěl. Papoušek byl do posledního peříčka stejný jako ten na obrázku. Harry už v podstatě vyhrál, ale tohle mu nestačilo. Chtěl McGonagallovou usadit, ukázat jí, že nemá právo ho dusit. Aniž by mávl hůlkou, aniž by vyslovil formuli, aniž by zpřetrhal oční kontakt s profesorkou, proměnil všechny zbývající poháry ostatních studentů na dokonalé papoušky. Někteří studenti nevěřícně vydechli, profesorka McGonagallová vypadala velice zmateně. „Pottere," vydechla. Na víc se nezmohla.

Napadlo ho, jestli neodhalil mnoho. „Myslím, že to znamená, že mohu z hodiny odejít dřív, nemám pravdu?" usmál se Harry a posbíral si věci. Nikdo mu na to nic neřekl, ale cítil pohledy všech, jak ho vyprovázejí. Kruci, to asi vážně přehnal.

Potřeboval se uklidnit, proto vyběhl nahoru na Astronomickou věž. V tuto hodinu tak nikdy nikdo nebýval. Stoupl si k oknu a pozoroval Zapovězený les. Hagrid z něj právě vycházel a nesl si dva naplněné kýble. Na tu dálku však Harry nedokázal rozluštit, co v nich je. Možná lepší, že to nevěděl. Opřel si hlavu o kamennou stěnu a přemýšlel nad tím, co udělal. Od teď bude každý vědět, že má v sobě víc moci, než přiznával. Budou se ptát, kde se to naučil. Přijdou na to, že tajně trénuje černou magii nebo budou předpokládat, že má přirozený talent?

Proklínal se, že se nechal vytočit.

Slyšel, že někdo jde po schodech. Nesnažil se schovat, věděl, kdo to je. Nikdo jiný by ho tu nehledal. Došel až k němu a lokty se opřel o parapet a taktéž obrátil pozornost k Zapovězenému lesu.

„Pěkné představení, Pottere. I když na můj vkus trochu teatrální."

„Ujelo mi to," špitl Harry a podíval se na Malfoy. Ten mu pohled opětoval.

„Ujelo ti to," zopakoval a kroutil přitom nesouhlasně hlavou. Pak však zvážněl, rysy v obličeji mu ztuhly a očima Nebelvíra propaloval. „Uvědomuješ si, cos dokázal? Proměnil jsi přes tucet pohárů, aniž bys vyslovil zaklínadlo. Pottere, vždyť jsi ani nepoužil hůlku!" Na Malfoye, vlastně na celou třídu, to udělalo velký dojem.

„Byl jsem naštvaný, teď už bych to nedokázal," přiznal.

„Na tom ještě zapracujeme," uklidnil ho Zmijozel. Všichni ostatní by tím byli zděšení, tím co dokáže, jenom Malfoy vypadal spokojeně.

Pak bylo chvíli ticho, Draco se obrátil zpátky k Zapovězenému lesu a Harry se díval všude možně jenom ne na chlapce vedle sebe.

„Jak se jinak máš, Pottere?" zeptal se z ničeho nic. Stoupl si čelem k Harrymu a jednou rukou se opřel o stěnu. Harryho znervózňovalo, jak uvolněně Malfoy působil.

„Nemůže to být lepší," vydechl Harry. Oba věděli, že to nemyslí vážně. Každý na škole by mu to nevěřil, stačilo ho potkávat na chodbách. „Políbil jsem Ginny," přiznal nakonec. Přišlo mu zvláštní, jak lehce se mu o tom s Malfoyem mluvilo.

Malfoy se ušklíbl. „Myslel jsem si to. A?" nadzvedl obočí a tvářil se zvědavě.

„Byla to katastrofa. Srazili jsme se zubama," přiznal Harry a pokoušel se nesmát. Ještě teď mu při té vzpomínce vyskakovala husí kůže. I Draco se rozesmál. „A navíc byla hrozně pasivní. Jenom tam tak divně stála a…já nevím, bylo to hrozné." Že se svěřoval zpropadenému Zmijozelovi mu vůbec nevadilo.

„Asi jsem tě měl varovat, že jakmile jednou políbíš Malfoye, tak už to nikdy s nikým nebude ani z poloviny, tak dobré." Jak jen uměla být arogance v podání plavovlasého Zmijozela atraktivní, pomyslel si Harry a následně myšlenku okamžitě zahnal. „Neboj, příště už to bude lepší," poplácal ho Malfoy po rameni.

„Žádné příště nebude!" vyjekl Harry.

„Myslel jsem s někým jiným, pitomče," vysvětlil Draco.

„Upřímně si nemyslím, že bych to v nejbližší době hodlal opakovat," připustil popravdě Harry. Bál se dalších zklamání, která by ho ještě víc nutila myslet na Malfoye.

Malfoy si ho prohlížel se zvláštním pohledem, který Harry neznal. Zádumčivý, možná. Nikdy by nečekal, co se v následující vteřině stane. Nestihl nijak zareagovat, ani kdyby s tím nesouhlasil, nedokázal by to změnit. V jedné vteřině stáli naproti sobě, v další se jejich rty setkaly. Tenkrát ve výklenku polibek inicioval Harry a Draco se nechal vést. Teď jej však Draco popadl a přitáhl silou k sobě. Jedno ruku mu položil na bok a druhou za zátylek. Kdyby ho Draco nedržel, nejspíš by se mu podlomila kolena.

Něco hluboko v podvědomí na něj řvalo, aby se odtáhl, ale krev mu v žilách vřela příliš hlasitě, přehlušila všechny pochybnosti. Dokázal se soustředit jen na hebké rty přisáté na jeho, na hru jazyků a bijící srdce. Polibek se postupně stupňoval, Malfoy tlačil víc a víc, což Harryho přivádělo k šílenství. Tohle se s Ginny, která celou dobu jen stála s otevřenou pusou, nedalo srovnávat. S ní přemýšlel, jak dlouho to bude muset ještě vydržet. S Malfoyem něco jako čas neexistoval.

„Pottere," vydechl vzrušeně Malfoy, když se na chvíli odtrhli, aby se mohli nadechnout. Trvalo to jen vteřinu, než se Harry opět přisál k Dracovi, jakoby na tom závisela celá jeho existence.

Byli si tak blízko, Harry dávno netušil, kde končí on a kde začíná Draco.

Pak si však uvědomil něco, co ho vyděsilo. Vzrušení postupně rostlo, především v dolních partiích. Když mu došlo, co by se mohlo stát, vytrhl se ze sevření a couvl. Tělo začalo okamžitě protestovat.

„Proč jsi to udělal?" rozčílil se v první chvíli Harry. Přece mu říkal, že potřebuje čas, že se z toho potřebuje dostat. Tohle rozhodně nepomáhalo. Neuměl si představit, co horšího by mu mohl provést.

„Říkal jsi, že se v nejbližší době nehodláš s nikým líbat. Nechtěl jsem, aby tvá poslední vzpomínka byla na leklou rybu Weasleyovou," usmál se Malfoy a zase se opřel o stěnu.

„Tak to je od tebe velice šlechetné," vyprskl Harry a ještě o krok couvl, kdyby měl Malfoy další stupidní nápad.

„Sarkasmus ti nesluší, to už jsem ti přece říkal."

„Táhni k čertu, Malfoy. Myslím to vážně. Táhni. Ty seš takovej idiot. Víš, co mě to bude stát? Vždyť ty…to…nemůžeš…já." Zuřil, tak strašně zuřil. A nejvíc ho vytáčelo, že si Malfoy nejspíš vůbec neuvědomoval, co provedl. Kolik dalšího úsilí bude Harryho stát zapomenout.

Měl strach, že opět vyteče a něco provede, proto raději zamířil ke dveřím. Malfoy ho však zastavil.

„Musím jít na hodinu," vyštěkl Harry první věc, která ho napadla.

„Odkdy ti tolik záleží na docházce?"

„Od teď!" prskal a nejspíš by ihned odešel, kdyby Malfoy neřekl jednu z mála věcí, jež ho přiměla zastavit.

„Počkej, mám pro tebe dohodu," vyhrkl Malfoy. Sám vypadal překvapeně, že se k tomu odvážil.

„Jakou dohodu?" otočil se Harry a přece jenom zavřel dveře.

„Už tolik nespěcháš, co?" ušklíbl se Zmijozel. Věděl, že ho má v hrsti. Že mu zvědavost nedovolí odejít.

„Nehraj si se mnou, Malfoyi!" varoval jej Harry, ale přišel blíž.

„Fajn, nechci s tebou chodit…"

„Nikdy jsem tě o to přece ani nežádal!" zaburácel Harry, kterému to už lezlo na nervy. A přesto ho neskutečně bolelo, že Malfoy použil frázi _nechci_. Tolik odlišnou od _nemůžu_. Tu by přijal lépe, mnohem lépe.

„Nech mě sakra domluvit, Pottere! Řekl jsem, že s tebou nechci chodit, ale můžeme být…no kamarádi je pro nás nejspíš trochu silné slovo a nemyslím, že bychom byli nepřátelé, tak řekněme známí s výhodami."

Harry na něj dlouho nechápavě zíral. Vůbec nedokázal pobrat, jak k něčemu takovému mohl Malfoy vůbec dojít a ještě ho napadnout to skutečně navrhnout. „Tak takovou nabídku jsem nikdy dřív nedostal a upřímně si myslím, že už asi ani nikdy nedostanu," přiznal popravdě Harry a musel se tomu nápadu smát. Bylo to tak stupidní. Přece by si na něco takového nemohl přistoupit. Nebo…ne nemohl!

„Ale no tak, Pottere, zamysli se nad tím," nabádal ho Draco, když viděl, že Harry to vnímá jako legraci. „Nemusíš být kdovíjaký génius, abys pochopil, že nám to v tohle ohledu až překvapivě dobře funguje. Je ti šestnáct a čeká tě bitva s nejmocnější černokněžníkem a nikdo ti nemůže dát záruku, že to přežiješ. Možná by sis měl užít, co se dá, dokud je čas. Navíc, mohl bych tě hodně naučit."

„Ty to myslíš vážně?" zamračil se Harry.

„O tomhle bych nevtipkoval. Ber nebo nech být."

Rozum říkal, ať odmítne. Říkal to jasně a zřetelně. Jenže poslouchal ho šestnáct let. Byl vyčerpaný tím, že celý život dělal, co se od něj očekávalo. A srdce? To mu nehodlalo radit. Bilo jako splašené pokaždé, když se podíval do šedých očí. Srdce by bez zaváhání přijalo, i když by ho nabídka mohla zlomit. „Beru," rozhodl. Chtěl to, tak strašně to chtěl. Možná se rozhodl špatně, určitě se rozhodl špatně a jednou toho bude šeredně litovat. Ale než k tomu bodu dojde, může se stát spousta dobrých věcí. Byl ochotný riskovat a pro jednou zapomenout na správné a rozumné a vybrat si šílené a nebezpečné.

„Uvědomuješ si, že přijdeš o všechny ty romantické stupidnosti, které k prvnímu vztahu patři?" varoval jej Draco.

Harry si vždycky myslel, že jeho první skutečný vztah bude se vším všudy. S randěním, s držením za ruce, první večeře, nejisté polibky. Jenže po zkušenostech s Cho a Ginny mu právě tohle lezlo krkem a přál si, se tomu vyhnout. Nebyl typ na svádění a s Malfoyem by se tím nemusel zabývat. „Uvědomuju a je mi to jedno. Beru to."

„Počkej, ještě jsem ti neřekl podmínky. Třeba si to ještě rozmyslíš."

„Podmínky? Jaké podmínky?" zpozorněl Harry.

„Každá dohoda potřebuje podmínky," vysvětlil Malfoy a pokoušel se tvářit klidně. Ve skutečnosti i jeho srdce bilo rychlostí blesku. Kdyby na to Harry přistoupil…kdyby…

„Fajn, tak povídej," vyzval Zmijozela Harry.

„Dobrá. Nechci, abys mě přerušoval. Otázky a připomínky si nech na konec." Harry souhlasně přikývl. „Takže zaprvé, žádná křestní jména. Já jsem Malfoy a ty jsi Potter. Nic víc, nic míň. I kdybys dostal potloukem do hlavy a zapomněl na moje příjmení, nikdy, opakuji nikdy, mi neřekneš jménem.

Druhý bod. Žádná romantika. Nebudeme si dávat dárky, ani slavit pitomá výročí. Nejsme praštěné holky a navíc spolu ani nechodíme. Žádné držení za ručičky, žádné hlazení, ani polibky. A samozřejmě, žádné randění.

Dále. Jestli dojde na sex, tedy AŽ dojde na sex, budu nahoře. Vždycky. Bez výjimky.

Za čtvrté. Veškeré intimnosti se budou odehrávat pouze, když já řeknu. Můžeš být nadrženej jako jelen v říji, ale pokud já nerozhodnu, tak nic nebude. A po sexu žádné společné tulení ani mazlení. To neexistuje. Každý se ihned obleče a půjde si po svých.

Pětka. Myslím, že tohle nemusím zdůrazňovat, ale pro jistotu. Nikdo se to nikdy nedozví. Nebudeš o tom mluvit, dokonce na to nebudeš ani myslet. Na veřejnosti budeš dál předstírat, že mě nenávidíš a já budu nenávidět tebe. Jakmile někdo pojme byť jen sebemenší podezření, okamžitě končím!

A nejdůležitější bod, ten ti, myslím, bude ležet v žaludku nejvíc, budu spát i s jinými lidmi, ale ty na to nesmíš nic říct. Nebudeš to komentovat, nebudeš žárlit, nebudeš se ani vyptávat. Prostě to přijmeš. Ty sám ale s nikým jiným chodit nesmíš. Budeš jenom se mnou.

A protože jsi Potter, nezodpovědný pitomec, rozhodl jsem se přidat ještě jeden bod speciálně pro tebe. Budeš pravidelně jíst a spát. Když řeknu, že jsi unavený, půjdeš si lehnout. Bez řečí. Když řeknu, že se najíš, najíš se. Opět bez řečí! Jestli budeš chodit do školy a dělat si úkoly je tvoje věc, ale v tomhle mě budeš poslouchat.

Tak, to je všechno. Nějaké dotazy?"

„To má být jako univerzální smlouva? Dáváš ji všem lidem, se kterými hodláš spát?" vyděsil se Harry. Znervózňovalo ho, jak detailně to mám Malfoy vymyšlené. Jestli by na to přistoupil, dočkal by se jen fyzického kontaktu zbaveného veškerých emocí.

„Jen těm, se kterými očekávám, že budu spát více, než jednou."

„To je dost jednosměrně zaměřená dohoda, nezdá se ti?" Že je Malfoy sebestředný pitomec nebylo žádné tajemství, ale takové podmínky Harry nečekal. Většina bodů mu nevadila, dokonce mu přišla i rozumných, ale některé mu připadaly kruté. Netušil, zda je zvládne.

„Jak už jsem řekl. Ber nebo nech být," zopakoval Zmijozel. Nikdo mu nemohl vyčítat, že nebyl upřímný a vše nevyložil narovinu.

„Jak už jsem řekl, beru. Ale i já mám jednu podmínku. Jen jednu." Možná byla hloupá a naivní, ale pro Harryho to bylo důležité. Sám nevěděl proč.

„Jakou?"

„Spi si, s kým chceš, ale jenom s holkama. Slib mi, že budu jediný kluk." Aspoň tohle, říkal si Harry v duchu. Udělej pro mě alespoň tohle, když se musím tolika věcí vzdát, abych mohl být s tebou.

Malfoy chvíli přemýšlel, nakonec souhlasil. „Fajn, to bych dokázal přijmout. Takže dohodnuto."

Podal Harrymu ruku, aby dohodu zpečetily. Harry ji nervózně přijal. Co to právě udělal? Jak s tím jen mohl souhlasit?

Než ho Malfoy pustil, ještě se mu podíval do očí. „Vím, že máš vrozenou tendenci porušovat pravidla, ale tady to nezkoušej!" varoval ho, jak nejlépe uměl.

„Fajn. Dám si pozor. Začneme zase trénovat?" zeptal se Harry.

„Čekal jsem, kdy se zeptáš. Upřímně jsem se divil, že jsi vydržel tak dlouho bez studia."

Harry se kousl do rtu a pak se nevinně usmál. „Vlastně nevydržel. Poslední týden chodím každou noc do Elfské komnaty."

Malfoy se plácl do čela. „Pottere, ty jsi nezmar. Že mě to nenapadlo."

Možná, že udělal chybu, ale teď jí nedokázal litovat. Už dlouho se vnitřně necítil v takové pohodě.


	17. Chapter 16

**Jizvy na těle…**

„Je všechno v pořádku Harry?" To byla první věc, na kterou se ho Snape zeptal.

„Samozřejmě, proč by nebylo?" zarazil se Harry. Už dlouho si nepřipadal v takové pohodě. Spával jako zabitý, aniž by ho strašily noční můry, bez sebemenších potíží dokázal jíst a žaludek neprotestoval, škola se dala vydržet a ve studiu černé magie konečně viděl pokrok. A k tomu všemu tu byl ještě Draco, tedy Malfoy.

„Vypadáš podezřele dobře. Žádné kruhy pod očima, nechodíš mi tu jako mrtvola a celý týden jsem tě viděl ve Velké síni," vysvětloval Snape a podezřele si chlapce prohlížel.

„Takže jste usoudil, že se mnou musí něco být, protože vypadám dobře?" pokoušel se to Harry pochopit.

Harry si všiml, že Snape malinko zdvihl koutky. Netušil, zda to mohl považovat za úsměv, ale nikdy nic podobného na tváři profesora neviděl. Úsměv mu nesměle opětoval.

„Máš pravdu, ale přesto je to trochu podezřelé. Je v tom nějaká dívka?" hádal Snape. Harry na něj vyvalil oči a zčervenal.

„Je to slečna Weasleyová?"

„Ne, to ne!" Neskrývaný děs situaci nejspíš nepomohl. Nemohl ho vinit, že si to myslel. Každý na hradě si to myslel, nejspíš i Ginny. Kdo by mohl tušit, že Harryho srdce se vydalo zcela opačným směrem. „Žádná dívka, vážně." Jediná pozitivní věc byla, že de facto nelhal. Svým šíleným způsobem.

Nedokázal se ubránit myšlenkám na to, jak by Snape reagoval, kdyby zjistil, že se vídá s Malfoyem, zmijozelským nepřítelem, se kterým se pět let intenzivně nesnášeli. Harry si musel nechtěně přiznat, že stejně intenzivně jej měl rád.

„Dobrá, dobrá. Pochopil jsem," uklidňoval jej Snape, když viděl, že toto téma Harryho evidentně rozrušilo. „Kvůli tomu jsem s tebou však mluvit nechtěl."

Chlapec se zachvěl. „Myslel jsem si to," připustil a pokoušel se znít klidně. Nesměl dopustit, aby Snape něco zjistil. I když se musel přiznat, že jej maličko zajímalo, co by pro profesora představovalo větší ránu. Fakt, že je s Malfoyem, nebo že studuje černou magii?

„Jde o to, co se stalo v hodině Přeměňování," začal Snape opatrně. Harry by byl nejraději, kdyby si všechnu opatrnost strčil někam. Věděl, proč si ho Snape zavolal. O co jiného by se taky jednalo.

„Co jste slyšel, že se stalo?" Drby se šířily rychle, za chvíli o tom věděl celý hrad. Jenže se zdálo, že fakta se postupně vytrácela a příběh začal žít vlastním životem. Na konci se říkalo, že Harry vyčaroval celou Zoologickou zahradu prakticky z ničeho. Nejšílenější verze obsahovaly Baziliška, kterého prý měl v hadím jazyce poštvat proti McGonagallové. Při té představě se musel chtě nechtě smát.

„Nezáleží na tom, co jsem slyšel, i když musím přiznat, že některé z těch historek byly vskutku neuvěřitelné. Přesto bych byl raději, kdybys mi řekl svoji verzi."

Nemělo smysl se Snapem přít, stejně by to z něj dřív nebo později dostal. A tak se mu svěřil. Se vším. Jak byl naštvaný, jak se nedokázal ovládnout. Jak jednoduché mu to kouzlo připadalo a jak toho lituje. Řekl vše, co chtěl profesor slyšet. Spoustu toho však neřekl a občas zalhal. S tím se nedalo nic dělat. „Nevím, jak jsem to udělal. Byl jsem prostě naštvaný, to je vše. Pokoušel jsem se pak o to znovu, ale už mi to nešlo."

„To je v pořádku. Silné emoce vzbuzují silnou magii. A ty jsi Vyvolený, dalo by se přepokládat, že tvá magie bude mocnější než u ostatních studentů."

Silnější, mocnější? Nebo jen temnější? Přál by si, aby na to ostatní zapomněli. Připadal si zase jako ve druhém ročníku, kdy si všichni mysleli, že je Zmijozelův dědic. I teď se mu na chodbách vyhýbali, v očích se jim objevoval strach. A to jen proto, že vyčaroval papoušky. Papoušky! Blbá, blbá chyba!

„Je ještě jedna věc, kterou bych s tebou chtěl probrat," pokračoval Snape. „V nitrobraně jsi dosáhl vysoké úrovně. Budeme samozřejmě i nadále procvičovat, ale jinak je v tomhle ohledu moje práce zbytečná. Proto mě napadlo, zda by ses nechtěl naučit i nitrozpyt."

Harry vykulil překvapeně oči. Představa, že by dokázal číst ostatním myšlenky, mu připadala úžasná. „Ano, to bych moc rád," kývl Harry nadšeně.

„Musím tě varovat, nitrozpyt je náročnější. Bude trvat mnohem déle, než v něm dosáhneš alespoň začátečnické úrovně."

„To nevadí. I tak bych to rád zkusil."

Snape měl už podruhé tendenci se usmát, ale opět se zadržel. „Myslel jsem si to. Začneme hned další hodinu."

Zbytek večera trénovali nitrobranu. Snapeovi se ani jednou nepodařilo dostat se Harrymu do hlavy. Harry sice cítil, jak se profesor snaží ze všech sil tlačit, ale připadalo mu to, jako nepatrné lechtání. Nic, co by ho mohlo ohrozit.

* * *

Bylo těsně před večerkou a Harry se vracel do Snapea do nebelvírské věže. Mnohem raději by zamířil do Elfské komnaty, ale Malfoy mu přikázal se dnes v noci vyspat. Přikázal! Harrymu se nechtělo věřit, že ho hodlá skutečně poslechnout.

Jelikož věděl, že se dnes v noci nebude plížit po chodbách, nechal si neviditelný plášť na koleji. Chodby stejně v tuto hodinu vždycky zely prázdnotou, proto ho překvapilo, když uviděl na druhém konci chodby postavu opírající se stěnu. Ačkoliv už zapadlo slunce a prostor ozařovalo jen pár světel, Harry okamžitě poznal, o koho se jedná.

Jakmile si ho postava všimla, zaplula do nejbližších dveří a zmizela. Harry se opatrně rozhlédl a následoval ji. Vešel do učebny a ihned kouzlem zapečetil dveře a pro jistotu použil i další ochranná kouzla. Pak se otočil na Malfoye, který se seděl na jedné z lavic a čekal.

„Co Severus?"

„Proč mu tak říkáš?" Už mnohokrát si všiml, že se Malfoy a Snape k sobě chovali jinak, než jako profesor se studentem.

„Je to můj kmotr. Znám ho od narození," vysvětlil a pohodil hlavou, aby přiměl Harryho přijít blíž.

„To jsem nevěděl," připustil Harry, ale nepřekvapilo ho to. O Dracově životě nevěděl skoro nic. Draco o tom nechtěl mluvit a nikdy se nesvěřoval. Ale Harry se mu taktéž nesvěřoval, takže si neměli co vyčítat.

Harry přistoupil blíž, stál jen krok od Malfoye a už teď měl pocit, že se vzrušením zblázní. Navíc byl strašně nervózní. Přece jenom byl ten nezkušený a netušil, co má od jejich vztahu-nevztahu vlastně čekat. Malfoy si váhání všiml, proto natáhl ruku a chytil Harryho za košili a přitáhl.

„Ještě pořád jsi mi neřekl, co bylo na hodině," zašeptal mu do ucha. Harrymu se okamžitě začala vařit krev. Nenáviděl a zároveň miloval, že si jeho tělo dělalo, co chtělo, jakmile se přiblížil k plavovlasému chlapci. Musel se opřít o lavici, na které Malfoy seděl.

„Fajn," pronesl, zatímco ho Malfoy začal líbat na krk. „Říkal, že…ehm…on…od příští hodiny…učit…nitro…nitrozpyt." Nikdy mu nedělalo větší potíže zformulovat větu. Mysl se dokázala soustředit jen na horké polibky, kterými jej Draco zasypával.

„Nitrozpyt?" zeptal se překvapeně Malfoy a odtáhl se. „To je zatraceně těžké odvětí magie. Znám jen pár lidí, co to dokáže."

Harry teď nechtěl mluvit o Snapeovi, ani o studiu. Harry vlastně nechtěl mluvit vůbec. Proto přesunul ruce ze stolu na Dracova kolena. Jakmile se o něj opřel, Malfoyův pohled směřoval dolů a následně posunul Harrymu ruce výš a koleny si jej přitáhl, takže mezi nimi nebyl ani milimetr místa. Vzal Harrymu brýle a odhodil je. Brýle dopadly na zem a ozvalo se prasknutí.

Harrymu to bylo jedno, ale i tak se Malfoy omluvně usmál.

„Jestli se mi někdy pokusíš číst myšlenky, prokleju tě," vydechl Malfoy těsně předtím, než se konečně políbili. Vzrušení, které Harryho naplnilo, se téměř nedalo snést. Zaryl se prsty do Malfoyových stehen, aby alespoň částečně potlačil touhu. Věděl, že to Draca musí bolet, ale to, že se nevzpíral, dokonce na to jinak nereagoval, Harryho ještě více přivádělo do stavu extáze.

Líbilo se mu, že na něj nemusel brát zbytečné ohledy, že nevadí, pokud použije sílu a nechá popustit uzdu divokosti. S Ginny a vlastně i Cho byl především opatrný, bál se, aby jim neublížil. Přece jen oproti Malfoyovi se zdály křehké a slabé. A ani Draco si nebral servítky. Drtil Harryho v objetí a dvakrát ho kousl do rtu. Harry z toho bláznil blahem.

Dracovi rty pak zamířili níž, ke krku a klíční kosti. Líbal mu kůži a Harry cítil, jak se celé jeho tělo třese. Zasténal, poprvé v životě slastně zasténal. Tohle ještě s nikým nezažil, nikdy se takhle necítil. Zmijozel se nejprve snažil udržet si čistou hlavu, protože věděl, že pro Harryho je to všechno nové, ale postupně se i on ztrácel ve spalujícím ohni. Jediná myšlenka, která mu zůstala, patřila Harrymu. Chtěl být blíž, cítit víc, ochutnat víc. Proto mezi polibky začal rozepínat knoflíky na Harryho košili.

Po třetím knoflíku mu stačil jediný pohyb k rozepnutí zbývajících. Když si Harry uvědomil, že stojí před Dracem s holým hrudníkem, opět se přitiskl na jeho rty a ruce mu putovaly po stehnech výš až k rozkroku. Zjistil, že je Zmijozel pekelně vzrušený. Harry byl ostatně také. A čím déle ho Malfoy hladil po nahé hrudi, tím větší měl strach, že už se dlouho neudrží. Vzrušení bylo až příliš silné, až příliš bolestivé. Jenže když už si myslel, že se mu poddá a nechá se pohltit vášní, Malfoy prsty přejel po jizvě na hrudi.

Okamžitě se od Malfoye odtrhl a vzdálil se. Pokoušel se rychle zakrýt, ale i tak bylo jasné, kvůli čemu vyvádí. Nechtěl, aby je Malfoy viděl, aby se jich dotýkal. Celý život se mu smál kvůli jizvě na čele, která ve srovnání s ostatními působila nenápadně. Jak se bude Draco tvářit, až uvidí jeho záda pokrytá nevzhlednými jizvami? Možná, kdyby to byl někdo jiný, někdo komu by tolik nezáleželo na vzhledu. Jenže to byl Malfoy a Harry neměl sebemenší představu, jak zareaguje.

A kdyby to Zmijozelovi nevadilo, stejně se za ně Harry styděl. Představovaly důkazy jeho slabosti a bezmocnosti. Copak by se čistokrevný kouzelník dokázal byť jen dotknout někoho, kdo se nechal zmlátit obyčejným mudlou?

Harry zíral do země a oddechoval. Srdce mu začínalo pravidelně být a rozbouřené hormony se postupně uklidňovaly. Draco tam stále seděl, bez hnutí, a přemýšlel.

„Ukaž mi ji," řekl nakonec a pohodil hlavou k Harryho hrudníku.

„Na to zapomeň," vyštěkl Harry. Otočil se k Malfoyovi zády a pokoušel se zase si knoflíky pozapínat, ale na to se mu příliš třásly ruce. Slyšel, jak Malfoy seskočil z lavice. Cítil, jak se ho dotkl na rameni a přinutil otočit.

„Pottere, nebuď stydlivka a ukaž mi ji." Jizva na hrudi byla největší a dle Harryho nejošklivější. Na jedné straně byla širší a odporně rozšklebená. Tam se do něj zaryla přezka. Draco se toho místa dotkl. „To proto jsi ve vlaku krvácel?"

Harry si vzpomněl na Bradavický expres a kývl. Tak moc se styděl. Mnohem víc než před Snapem, protože na Snapeovi mu zdaleka tolik nezáleželo.

„No tak máš další jizvu, to snad přežiju," protočil Malfoy oči. Zdálo se, že mu to vážně nevadí.

„Není jen jedna," zašeptal Harry a odvrátil zrak, protože cítil, že Malfoy ho propaluje pohledem a pokouší se zjistit, co tím má na mysli. Místo řečí si Harry košili rovnou sundal a odhalil záda. Nemělo smysl zapírat a lhát.

Malfoy nic neřekl, Harrymu přišlo, že dokonce nedýchal. „Jsou odporné," vzdychl Harry a začal se opět oblíkat, aby je schoval. Malfoy mu však košili vytrhl a hodil ji na zem.

„Ty se za ně přede mnou stydíš?" pochopil a zamračil se.

„Já…" Mnohem víc se styděl za fakt, jak k nim přišel.

„To si vážně myslíš, že jsem tak povrchní?" vztekal se Draco.

„Nevím, jsi?" Čert, aby se v Malfoyovi vyznal. Nevěděl nic, nedokázal rozluštit ani své pocity, natož jeho.

„Pottere, ty pitomče. Je mi to jedno," řekl vážně, ale pak se ušklíbl a zvedl jedno obočí, což Harry vyhodnotil jako extra sexy. „Ale jestli někdy ztloustneš, tak tě pustím okamžitě k vodě. Nesnáším špekouny."

Harry pohlédl na břicho. Byl všechno jenom ne tlustý.

„Vysvětli mi jedno. Jak sis představoval, že je přede mnou schováš? Vzhledem k nedávné dohodě, kterou jsme uzavřeli."

„Chtěl jsem si je nechat vyléčit, jenže rány už jsou zahojené a kouzla na ně nepůsobí. Potřeboval bych hojivou mast, ale pak bych musel za Pomfreyovou." Zkoušel to, zkoušel se jich zbavit hned první noc na hradě, jakmile získal hůlku zpět. Jenže to už bylo na kouzla pozdě.

„A ty nechceš, aby se to dozvěděla, protože o tom nikdo jiný neví. Mám pravdu?"

„Vlastně to ví Snape," přiznal Harry. „Ale jinak ano. Přineslo by to jen další otázky a já na ně nechci odpovídat."

„Snape by ti mohl dát hojivou mast," navrhl Draco.

„Napadlo mě, že bych se ho zeptal, ale už tak na mě tlačí, abych to řekl Brumbálovi. Když ho o to požádám, bude na mě tlačit ještě víc. Ale já chci, aby se na to prostě jednou provždy zapomnělo."

Potřásl hlavou a vzdychl. Pitomé jizvy, celý večer zkazily. Zdvihl košili a oblékl si ji. Netušil, jak dlouho strávili v učebně, ale měl pocit, že už bude dávno po večerce.

„Je s tebou Pottere někdy něco snadné? Jednou se z tebe vážně zblázním. Já ti tu pitomou mast seženu, když ti na tom tolik záleží. Ale bude trvat nejmíň měsíc, než ty jizvy definitivně zmizí, takže zapomeň na to, že se tě celý měsíc nebudu moct dotknout. Dovolil jsi mi spát jenom s holkama a s těmi je to hrozná práce. Chtějí samé něžnosti a podobné kraviny. Žádna se ještě nikdy nerozparádila jako ty dneska."

„Budu to brát jako kompliment," řekl Harry, ale stejně musel kroutit hlavou.

„Samozřejmě, co pak bych tě někdy dokázal urazit?"

Oba vyprskli smíchy. Přerušilo je však ochranné kouzlo, které se rozblikalo. Někdo byl na chodbě. Nejvyšší čas vypadnout.

„Škoda, teď to mohlo být teprve zajímavé," odfrkl si Malfoy.

Harry si zapnul a upravil košili a sebral brýle ze země. Měly prasklé sklíčko. Nechtělo se mu hledat hůlku, navíc před Malfoyem si nemusel na nic hrát, proto je zpravil bezhůlkovou magií. Pak si sebral ostatní věci, zatímco Malfoy kontroloval Pobertův plánek.

„To byl Filch. Teď jde o patro níž. Ale cesta k Nebelvíru by měla být v pohodě," upozornil jej Draco.

„Dobře," kývl Harry, zatímco rušil ochranná kouzla. Chtěl vyběhnout ze třídy, ale Malfoy ho ještě chytl za loket a políbil. Zdaleka to nebylo tak vášnivé jako předtím, ale Harrymu se to i tak nesmírně líbilo. Skoro mu to připadalo jako pusa na rozloučenou, což nepovažoval za reálné vzhledem k Malfoyově postoji k podobným láskyplným výlevům. Ale byl to Dracův nápad, Harry se nebránil.

„Musím se zpátky nabudit. Vzhledem k tomu, že jsme to předtím nedokončili, budu to muset dokončit sám," vysvětlil, skoro jako by uměl číst Harryho myšlenky.

Netušil, kde se to v něm vzalo, protože dřív by něco takového neřekl. I když možná to bylo taky proto, že dřív to neměl komu říct. „Kdybys netrval na tom, že musím jít dneska spát, mohli jsme jít do Elfské komnaty a dokončit to spolu."

„Pottere," vydechl Malfoy na oko vážně, přesto měl co dělat, aby se neusmál. „To bylo neuvěřitelné podlé. Kdo by řekl, že to v sobě máš."

Harry se ještě naposledy podíval na Draca a vyběhl z učebny, dokud bylo všude ticho. Věděl, že Malfoy chvíli počká a pak se vydá do sklepení na druhou stranu hradu. Aniž by si to uvědomoval, celou cestu se připitoměle usmíval. Když došel do nebelvírské společenské místnosti, oba jeho kamarádi si toho všimli. „To byla se Snapem taková legrace? A že tě dneska zdržel," prohodil Ron. Na víc se nevyptával, věděl, že odpovědi by se nedočkal. Hermiona si Harryho měřila podezřívavým pohledem. Určitě něco tušila, vždyť to taky byla Hermiona. Harry se s ní nechtěl dostat do křížku a opět jí lhát, kdyby se ptala, proto se raději vymluvil na sprchu. Stejně ji potřeboval. Hodně studenou sprchu, ne-li rovnou ledovou.


	18. Chapter 17

**…a jizvy na duši.**

Brzo ráno se co nejdřív vypařil z nebelvírské věže, aby se vyhnul vyčítavým pohledům. Ted den se totiž hrál famfrpálový zápas Nebelvíru proti Zmijozelu. Ačkoliv měl Nebelvír v současnou chvíli minimální naději vyhrát školní pohár, dala si jeho kolej alespoň předsevzetí, že nedovolí, aby pohár získal Zmijozel. Pokud by totiž Zmijozel prohrál, ztratil by definitivně šanci. Pokud by však vyhrál a v dalším zápase porazil Mrzimor, stali by se šampiony.

Fakt, že se Nebelvír po třech letech na výsluní ocitl na dně, byl Harrymu upřímně ukradený, ale vadilo mu, že to spolužáci považovali za jeho chybu. Všichni se kvůli tomu na něj tvářili, jako by spolkli citrón a málokdo s ním prohodil víc než dvě slova.

V Elfské komnatě se alespoň nemusel přetvařovat a poslouchat jízlivé poznámky. Nepředpokládal, že by se Malfoy objevil, vzhledem k tomu, že ho čekal zápas, proto ho překvapilo, když se otevřel průchod. Zmijozel už měl na sobě oblečený famfrpálový dres.

„Co tady děláš? Nemáš se připravovat?" zeptal se Harry.

Malfoy se ušklíbl a upravil si vlasy. „Času dost," mávl rukou a hodil před Harryho tubu s mastí. Poté si sedl a položil nohy na stůl.

„To si sem šel celou cestu, abys mi donesl tohle?"

„Stačí poděkovat, Pottere," odsekl Malfoy zatímco si hrál s hůlkou.

Přestože se Harrymu nechtělo věřit, že by jediným důvodem byla hojivá mast, poděkoval. Stále ho udivovalo, kolik pro něj Zmijozel dělá zcela dobrovolně, i když ho Harry nikdy neprosil. „Dík. Vážím si toho."

„Jdeš se podívat na zápas?" zeptal se Malfoy, zatímco vyhazoval hůlku do vzduchu a chytal. Harry na něm poznal, že je před zápasem maličko nervózní, ale nijak to nekomentoval.

„Chceš, abych ti přišel fandit?" laškoval Harry. I kdyby to Malfoy chtěl, nikdy by to nepřiznal. Tedy ne na vážno.

„Abys viděl, jak Nebelvír rozdrtím a mohl mě ještě víc obdivovat? No jasně!" žertoval Draco, ale určitě v tom bylo něco málo pravdy. Přece jenom si Malfoy užíval, když se mohl předvádět.

„Nemyslím si, že přijdu. Celý Nebelvír je kvůli tomu, že nehraju, naštvaný. Nevím, co by řekli, kdybych se přišel podívat," připustil Harry. Pokoušel se, aby to znělo, že mu na tom vlastně vůbec nezáleží. Ve skutečnosti se však cítil podvedený, že ho ti nejbližší nepodporují a záleží jim jen na jejich zájmu.

„Jsou to pokrytci, Pottere. Jestli tě to potěší, tak je dneska rozdrtím už jen proto, jak se k tobě chovají," slíbil Malfoy a vstal. Měl nejvyšší čas. Zastrčil si hůlku do hábitu a došel k otvoru. „Nepopřeješ mi štěstí?" uculil se Draco. Harry si uvědomil, že v přiléhavém dresu vypadá ještě lépe, než obvykle.

„Když nehraju, nepotřebuješ štěstí," ubezpečil ho Harry. Bavilo ho, když se s Malfoyem laškovali. Bylo to dětinské, ale zároveň i bezstarostné. A to v období války potřeboval.

Když Malfoy odešel, hleděl upřeně do učebnice, ale jednotlivá písmena nedokázal vnímat. Všechny myšlenky se obracely k famfrpálovému zápasu. Nakonec učebnici zaklapl a spěšně vyběhl z komnaty.

* * *

Když došel na stadión, zápas už byl v plném proudu. Zmijozel prohrával 0:20. Na tribuně vyhledal Hermionu a sedl si vedle ní. Vypadala skutečně nervózně. Harry věděl, že jí na famfrpálu nikdy příliš nezáleželo, ale záleželo jí na Ronovi. A oba tušili, že pokud Nebelvír prohraje, bude to s Ronem k nevydržení.

„Taky se na mě zlobíš, že nehraju?" zeptal se po chvíli ticha. Nikdy o tomhle s Hermionou nemluvil a neměl ponětí, co si o tom myslí.

„Samozřejmě, že ne!" vyhrkla překvapeně a otočila se na Harryho. „Jen mě mrzí, že jsi přišel o další věc, kterou jsi měl rád. Ale jinak si myslím, že je to jen hra a oba víme, že to Ron až přespříliš prožívá." Harryho ta slova hřála u srdce, ale zároveň by si přál, aby se jej takhle zastala před Ronem.

Nebelvír hrál dobře, ale Zmijozel měl letos silnou sestavu. Harry musel přiznat, že nejlepší za posledních šest let. Za chvíli byl již zápas vyrovnaný a po dalších minutách Zmijozel vedl. Harry si připadal neuvěřitelně rozpolcený. Na jednu stranu nedokázal fandit Zmijozelu, ale na druhou stranu si přál, aby zlatounku chytil Draco. Kruci, co se stalo, že se všechno za poslední půlrok tolik změnilo? Jak to, že fandil člověku, který tolik let představoval úhlavního nepřítele, když na druhé straně hrál jeho nejlepší přítel? Najednou si připadal jako špatný člověk, který zradil kvůli Zmijozelu.

Zmijozelský tým střelil další dvě branky a Harry i z té dálky viděl, že je Ron rudý až za ušima. Malfoy mezitím létat vysoko nad tribunami a rozhlížel se. Seamus, nebelvírský chytač, kopíroval Zmijozelovi pohyby a nikdy ho nenechával poodlétnout dál. Tuhle taktiku většinou využívali slabší chytači, přesto si Harry nemyslel, že by měl Seamus šanci.

„Jsi v pořádku, Harry?" dotkla se ho Hermiona na rameni. Nemohla si nevšimnout zamyšleného pohledu na kamarádově tváři.

„Jsem v pohodě," pronesl Harry a přese všechno měl pocit, že je to pravda. Dokončil studium nitrobrany, zlepšil se v černé magii, už nějakou dobu neměl žádný věštecký sen a…a byl s Dracem. Svým způsobem.

„Byl jsi včera s ním, že mám pravdu?" vydechla Hermiona nešťastně. Harry měl pocit, že se každou chvíli rozpláče. Takže při představě Harryho s Dracem měla tendenci brečet?

Harry se vyděšeně rozhlédl, ale nikdo si jich nevšímal. Na stadionu navíc byl takový hluk, že by je nikdo neslyšel, i kdyby o to stál. „A co když ano? Vadí to?"

„Já…Harry, co když tě…" Viděl, že mu to nechtěla říct. „Třeba tě nějak očaroval. Jeho otec je Smrtijed, a co když Ty-víš-kdo pověřil Malfoye, aby tě přivedl?"

Nemohl se za ni na to zlobit. Ne doopravdy. Hermiona byla už od prvního ročníku starostlivá. Vždyť to kvůli ní mu profesorka McGonagallová zabavila ve třeťáku Kulový blesk, aby zjistila, zda není očarovaný. Myslela to dobře tenkrát i dnes. A zcela upřímně, kdyby mu Brumbál neřekl, že je Malfoy na jejich straně, nejspíš by také uvažoval nad nějakým zaklínadlem. Přál by si, aby mohl Hermioně říct pravdu o Dracovi a jeho změně stran, ale slib je slib. A tak mlčel.

„Hermiono, já mu věřím. Jeho otec je sice Smrtijed, ale to neznamená, že se jim musí stát i Draco."

Hermiona si složila hlavu do dlaní. „Přála bych si, aby to bylo všechno jako dřív. Abychom zase byli přátelé." Zdála se nešťastná a Harry věděl, že je to především jeho chyba. Ale to, že ji odstřihl od nebezpečí, bylo a vždycky bude správné rozhodnutí.

„Jsme přátelé a vždycky budeme. Vím, že se poslední dobou chovám divně a může se ti to zdá nepochopitelné, ale všechno, co dělám, dělám, abych se jednou provždy zbavil Voldemorta. Chtěl bych, aby všechno mohlo být jako dřív, ale nemůžu utíkat před osudem. Hermiono, já jsem Vyvolený. Celý kouzelnický svět čeká, že ho zachráním. Jak bych s takovým vědomím mohl hrát famfrpál a užívat si bezstarostné volna, když vím, že lidé umírají? To přece nejde."

„Mohli bychom ti pomoc. Já a Ron. Vždycky jsme ti přece pomáhali."

Nic by si nepřál víc, než mít své nejlepší kamarády po boku, ale zároveň se máločeho tolik bál. „Já to vím, jenže po tom, co se stalo loni na ministerstvu, nemůžu. Nemůžu vás do toho tahat, pokud si nejsem jistý, že vás dokážu ochránit. Lidé okolo mě umírají a já nedovolím, abyste byli další. Pokud to znamená, že ztratím vaše přátelství, budiž. Hlavní je, že přežijete."

Hermiona si ho prohlížela s láskou v očích. Vždycky nakonec dokázala pochopit a Harry si byl jistý, že i tentokrát chápala. „Harry, víš, že nemusíš zachránit celý svět sám?"

Nejprve chtěl odvětit, že musí. Byl to přece on, koho věštba označila. Jenže pak se podíval na nebe, kde plavovlasý mladík létal v kruzích. „Nejsem na to sám," vydechl. Netušil na jak dlouho, ale pro teď nebyl sám.

Hermiona sledovala jeho pohled a pokoušela se zůstat klidná. „Jestli se to někdy dozví Ron, bojím se, že to nikdy nepochopí." Ron nebyl zlý, ale choval se impulzivně a v takových chvílích dokázal říkat věci, kterých později litoval.

„On se to ale nikdy nedozví. Nikdo se to nikdy nedozví!"

Harryho odpověď se ztratila v burácejícím jásotu.

„Draco Malfoy chytá zlatounku. Zmijozel vítězí!" hulákal Tery Boot do amplionu, zatímco zelené tribuny oslavovaly.

Harry očima vyhledal Draca a sledoval široký úsměv na jeho tváři. Radoval by se, kdyby do něj zezadu nenarazil Cormac McLaggen a nezasyčel: „Seš spokojenej, Pottere! To jsi přece chtěl, ne? Darovat vítězství Zmijozelu."

A podle pohledů ostatních nebyl McLaggen jediný, kdo si to myslel. S takovou ho čekal hezký víkend.

* * *

Klidně by se raději postavil před Voldemorta, než aby napochodoval do nebelvírské věže. Jenom než došel do Elfské komnaty potkal dvě skupiny nebelvírských, které po něm házeli naštvané pohledy.

Když se ho elfka zeptala, vyštěkl Gemini natolik zuřivě, že mu odmítla otevřít. Musel se jí pak hodnou chvíli omlouvat, než ho vzala na milost. V komnatě si opět připadal v bezpečí a mohl volně dýchat. I přesto byl rád, že se šel na zápas podívat. Zaprvé viděl Draca hrát a hlavně si povykládal s Hermionou. Měl z toho dobrý pocit.

Věděl, že Malfoy se už dneska neobjeví, protože bude slavit vítězství. Harry se proto rozhodl si po zbytek dne opakovat kouzla. Dokázal již bez výjimky čarovat bez použití slovních formulí, stačilo mu, když na kouzlo pomyslel. Lehčí kouzla ovládal dokonce bez hůlky. Už delší dobu se však snažil vyvolat bezhůlkovou magií patrona, ale pořád mu to nešlo. Malfoy mu tvrdil, že tohle kouzlo je až příliš složité i s hůlkou, ale Harry cítil, že by se mu to brzo mohlo povést.

Jenže žádná ze šťastných vzpomínek se nezdála natolik silná, aby fungovala bez pomocí hůlkové magie. Ačkoliv vyzkoušel i pár vzpomínek na Draca, kdy měl pocit, že už nedokáže být šťastnější, nepomáhalo to. Každá šťastná vzpomínka za sebou táhla další vzpomínky, ty méně šťastné. Myslel na rodiče. Na rodiče, kteří kvůli němu obětovali život. Dřív si představoval, jak vytvoří se Siriusem rodinu. Jenže Sirius taktéž zemřel. Nebude žádná milující rodina. Ne pro Harryho. Vzpomínky na léto všechno jen umocňovaly.

A Draco? Přál si použít vzpomínky na společně strávené chvíle. Ale mohl? Když věděl, že za nimi stojí nevýhodná dohoda? Když si směl Draco libovolně užívat s jinými? Když se právě teď někde opíjel a oslavoval? Znal ho, příliš dobře ho znal. Představoval si ho, jak se ovíjí kolem pitomé Parkinsonové a to byla ještě ta lepší možnost. Zachariáš Smith strašil Harryho v představách.

Zaplavovala ho nenávist. Nenávist ke vzpomínkám. Nemohly se alespoň snažit být o maličko veselejší? Světlejší? Kam se poděla radost? Proč ji nedokázal najít? Hledal v paměti, ale nic nenacházel. Jen smrt, utrpení, bolest a strach.

Opět slyšel hlas, který představoval v jeho životě zlom.

 **Během zítřka očekávejte zataženo, místy přeháňky**.

„Během zítřka očekávejte zataženo, místy přeháňky," opakoval Harry, ale pro jednou se nebál, že v další vteřině dostane ránu opaskem. Místo strachu cítil jen vztek. Snape měl pravdu. Ta pitomá vzpomínka mu blokovala ostatní. Od toho osudného momentu byl sám. Bez ohledu na to, kolik je kolem něj lidí, byl sám proti všem.

Vlastně by té vzpomínce měl děkovat, mohl se soustředit jen sám na sebe. Změnila ho, otevřela mu oči. Ukázala mu pravdu. Ukázala mu, kde je jeho místo a co od něj ostatní očekávají. Že bude poslouchat, že počká, dokud mu neřeknou. Že je jen zbraň.

Lupin ho učil, že k vyvolání patrona musí použít velmi silnou vzpomínku. Nic silnějšího už neměl. Vyvolal si před očima obraz strýce Vernona. Víc nepotřeboval, magie se v něm začala okamžitě budit a vzdouvat. Nebránil ji, nechal ji.

V následující chvíli se v komnatě zformoval nádherný jelen, větší a mocnější než kdykoliv předtím. Jenže nebyl tvořen stříbrným světlem, jak byl Harry zvyklý. Teď z něj vyzařovala temnota, tmavé obrysy zvýrazňovaly krvavě zářící oči.

Harry jej fascinovaně sledoval. Nikdy neviděl nic krásnějšího a hrozivějšího zároveň. Jelen se procházel po místnosti a rozhlížel se po nebezpečí, aby mohl svého pána chránit. Nebelvír se maličko usmál. Dokázal to, skutečně to dokázal. Vyčaroval patrona, bez hůlky. Zalitoval, že to nemohl vidět Draco.

V moři temnoty se s myšlenkou na Draca objevilo slabé světlo. Malé, ale přesto fatální. Jelen se vzepjal a spustil hrůzostrašný křik, který Harryho přiměl zakrýt si uši. Světlo v Harryho srdci temného jelena zabíjelo a ten začal se zuřivě bránit. Harry se pokoušel kouzlo udržet, ale akorát ho to zbytečně stálo další síly. Svalil se na kolena, když ho zaplavila bolest. Proudila mu celým tělem a trhala ho na kusy.

Když jelen konečně zmizel, Harryho zaplavila úleva. Sladká, bezbolestná úleva. Vteřinu na to se pozvracel.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hermionina pomoc**

Spal jako zabitý celou noc a celé dopoledne. Když se probral, byl zrovna čas oběda. Nejprve přemýšlel, že by nešel, ale po včerejšku se cítil vyčerpaný a bez energie a měl docela hlad. Proto vstal, provedl pár očistných kouzel, upravil se a vydal se do Velké síně. Jakmile vstoupil, upřelo se na něj desítky párů očí. Mezi nimi hlavně naštvaní Nebelvíři. Všechny do jednoho je ignoroval, dokud nedošel k Hermioně a nesesunul se vedle ní. Přál by si být neviditelný.

„Podívejme, kdo se nám rozhodl ukázat," vyštěkl Ron a dál se rýpal v jídle. Zdálo se, že se mu nálada od včerejší prohry ještě nestačila zlepšit.

„Harry, jsi v pořádku? Vypadáš hrozně," podotkla Hermiona a přistrčila k němu talíř plný jídla. Harry jen kývl a letmo zamířil pohledem ke zmijozelskému stolu. Seděl tam a jedl. Vypadal stejně, jako se Harry cítil. Nejspíš měl za sebou Draco také dlouhou a náročnou noc. Akorát v trochu jiném smyslu.

„Včera jsme prohráli, jen kdyby tě to třeba náhodou zajímalo," práskl Ron vidličkou a zadíval se na Harryho. Nejspíš měl chuť se hádat.

„Já vím, viděl jsem to," připustil Harry a snažil se pohledem Rona uklidnit. Už teď cítil, že je hodně lidí pozoruje.

Jenže Rona to ještě víc vytočilo. Práskl pěstmi do stolu. „Takže koukat na zápas čas máš, ale abys hrál, to ne?"

Chystal se odpovědět, nejspíš nějakou uštěpačnou poznámkou, ale předběhla ho Hermiona. Nikdy ji ještě neviděl tak rozčilenou. Vstala a praštila Rona knihou do hlavy. Všichni ve Velké síni zpozorněli.

„Ty seš takový pitomec, Ronalde!" vřískla. „Nestačí ti, že se musí postavit Ty-víš-komu? To pro vás ještě musí vyhrávat zbytečný pohár, který nic neznamená? Nezdá se ti to trochu nefér vůči Harrymu? Že už po něm chceme hodně? Když jste chtěli tak moc vyhrát, možná jste měli víc trénovat!" S každým slovem Hermiona přidávala na hlasitosti, až nakonec křičela. Harry si říkal, že by měla přidat, protože v Zapovězeném lese ji možná ještě neslyšeli.

Dění ve Velké síni se zastavilo, téměř každý se upíral jejich směrem. Harry se tvářil, že neexistuje a s odhodláním zíral do talíře. Ron, rudý jak rajče, vyjeveně hleděla na kamarádku neschopen slova. Teprve, když Hermiona nasupeně vyletěla z jídelny, dokázal Harry zvednout zrak. Pokoušel se tvářit nevinně, jakoby se ho to vůbec netýkalo. Zahlédl Brumbálův pobavený výraz a Snapeovo typické mračení.

„Páni, ta vytekla, co kámo?" vydechl Ron.

„To jo," přitakal Harry. Sice původně chtěl, aby se ho Hermiona zastala, ale měl na mysli hlavně před Ronem. Ani ve snu by ho nenapadlo, že to udělá před celou školou. Ale zdálo se, že to fungovalo. Rona to natolik šokovalo, že se zapomněl na Harryho zlobit.

„Myslíš, že bych měl jít za ní?" radil se Ron.

Harry netušil, jak se teď vztah mezi nimi přesně rozvíjí, ale jak znal Rona, nejspíš by to ještě zhoršil, kdyby za ní šel. „Já za ní půjdu," uklidnil ho Harry. Stejně se ve Velké síni necítil příjemně.

„Tak jo. To je asi lepší nápad. Já bych to určitě pokazil. Ale řekni, že je mi to líto. Že jsem se ti omluvil a že měla ve všem pravdu a že jsem pitomec!" huhlal Ron. Zdálo se, že by teď slíbil cokoliv, jen aby si Hermionu udobřil. Nejspíš ji měl opravdu rád. Harry měl sice na jazyku jízlivou poznámku, že se mu Ron de facto neomluvil, ale nechtěl mezi nimi vyvolávat zbytečné rozbroje, proto mlčel.

Harry vyběhl ze síně a vydal se do knihovny. Znal Hermionu až příliš dobře a pokaždé se ve vypjatých chvílích chodívala uklidnit mezi regály knih. Našel ji sedět u stolu zahleděnou do knihy, ale nezdálo se, že by skutečně četla.

„Krásné představení," usmál se Harry a přisedl si. Hermiona vzhlédla a tvářila se rozpačitě.

„Harry, omlouvám se. Takhle jsem to nechtěla, ale byla jsem tak naštvaná! Přitom jsem ho předtím prosila, aby ti dal pokoj. Je to takový pitomec! Tvrdohlavý pitomec!"

Harry jí položil ruku na rameno, aby ji uklidnil. „To je v pořádku. Sice to nejspíš slyšela celá škola, ale jinak to pomohlo. Ron se mi svým způsobem omluvil a mám ti prý vzkázat, že máš pravdu."

„No to je mu podobné," zaklapla Hermiona knihu a kroutila přitom hlavou. Ještě pořád nevěřila, že se nechala vytočit před celou školou a Ron pak ani nenajde odvahu se jí podívat do očí a raději pošle Harryho.

„Hermiono, víš, jak jsme se včera bavili," začal Harry, který už chtěl nechat Rona být. „Ještě pořád mi chceš pomoct?"

„Samozřejmě!" vyhrkla okamžitě a v očích se jí zalesklo nadšení.

„Dobře. Víš, jde o tom, že poslední dobou mívám určité sny a v jednou tom snu jsem něco viděl," začal opatrně. Nemohl jí říct všechno, hodně jí toho ani říct nechtěl. Při představě, že by se dozvěděla, do čeho se Harry zapletl, si představil tuny výčitek.

„Co jsi viděl?" optala se Hermiona opatrně. Harry si myslel, že se ho začne vyptávat na sny a jejich podstatu, ale místo toho se rovnou vrhla k tomu podstatnějšímu.

„Potřeboval bych, aby ses mi podívala, jestli existuje něco jako temný patron," řekl Harry a tím jí nepřímo odpověděl na dotaz. Nemohl prozradit, kdo doopravdy patrona vyčaroval, ale věděl, že sny mu poskytnou dobrou výmluvu.

„Temného patrona? O tom jsem nikdy neslyšela," přiznala Hermiona. Harry poznal, že už v hlavě prochází seznam knih, kde bude hledat. „Ale vím, kde začnu hledat."

Harry jí byl vděčný. Věděl, že v knihách o černé magii o něm žádná zmínka není a z nepochopitelných důvodů nechtěl, aby o tom Draco věděl. Dokud Harry nezjistí víc, bude lepší, když pomlčí. Jelenovi krvavě rudé oči prozrazovaly, že se jedná o něco velmi špatného, velmi nebezpečného a velmi mocného.

* * *

Bylo zrovna pondělí dopoledne, když se Harry v Elfské komnatě pokoušel ošetřit si jizvy hojivou mastí. Jizva na hrudníku a na bocích mu nedělaly problém, ale k těm na zádech se nemohl dostat. Zrovna když měl ruku v podivném úhlu a přitom tiše klel, otevřel se průchod a Malfoy vešel dovnitř. V ruce držel knížky. Harry okamžitě pochopil, že jsou to nové učebnice černé magie, i když byly opatřeny ochranným kouzlem, aby je nikdo nepoznal na první pohled. Harry se nikdy neptal, kde je Zmijozel bere, beztak by mu to nejspíš neprozradil.

Draco hodil knížky na stůl a sebral ty, které už měli prostudované. Harry si uvědomil, že stojí před Malfoyem bez trička a pokusil se co nejrychleji si záda ošetřit.

„Pottere, na tebe se dívat, to je k pláči. Dej mi to," vytrhl mu Malfoy hojivou mast z ruky a ukázal na ustlanou postel.

Harry se na ni posadil a Malfoy si klekl za něho a začal mast krouživými pohyby roztírat. Harry chtěl nejprve ucuknout. Nelíbilo se mu, že by se jizev měl někdo dotýkat, ale Malfoy se choval natolik uvolněně, že Harry nakonec došel k názoru, že vlastně o nic nejde. Navíc to bylo velmi příjemné.

„Viděl jsem tě na zápase," pronesl Draco jen tak a dál se dotýkal Harryho zad.

Harry na to nic neřekl. Připadalo mu hloupé říct, že byl zvědavý.

„Nakonec jsi to nevydržel. Musel jsi mě vidět, nemám pravdu?"

Samozřejmě měl Zmijozel pravdu, ale Harry se odmítal přiznat, proto se jen ušklíbl. „Nech si zdát." Nemusel se vidět Dracovu tvář, aby poznal, že se usmívá.

„Věř mi, že se mi zdá o úplně jiných věcech." Draco se nebezpečně přiblížil. Harry vnímal Zmijozelův horký dech na krku. Ruce přecházely od krouživých pohybů k hlazení, které se postupně přesouvalo do nižších poloh. Harry na vteřinu zavřel oči a pokoušel zhluboka dýchat. Nebelvír by nejraději řekl něco smysluplného, ale v současné chvíli dokázal vnímat jen prsty dotýkající se odhalené kůže.

„Pottere, ty mě vůbec neposloucháš!" obvinil ho Malfoy, ale Harry rozpoznal v jeho hlase známky pobavení. Moc dobře si uvědomoval, že si s ním Draco hraje. Doufal, že nepřestane.

Draco se hrudníkem přitiskl k Harryho zádům a objal ho. Jednou rukou přitom jezdil po Harryho břiše, dokud se nedostal k rozkroku. To už bylo na černovlasého chlapce příliš, musel zadržet dech, zatímco sledoval ruku, jak mu zajela pod kalhoty.

Malfoyova ruka nejdřív kroužila kolem Harryho přirození, dráždila ho a přiváděla k šílenství. Harry si nic nepřál víc, než aby ho sevřela. Musel se ze všech sil snažit, aby nevyvrcholil okamžitě. Místo toho se soustředil na rty, které mu laskaly ušní lalůček. Pak, když to Harry čekal nejméně se Dracovy prsty nejprve zlehka dotkly Harryho vzrušení a konečně ho objaly. Harryho pohltila extáze. Celé tělo se ocitlo v ohni.

Třásl se. Nikdy si nemyslel, že se může třást horkem. Kousl se do rtu, aby potlačil vzdychy, které se mu draly z hrdla, zatímco mu Malfoy přejížděl po přirození ve stále rychlejším tempu. Uvědomil si, že je to poprvé, co ho k orgasmu přiváděl někdo jiný než on sám. Že to ze všech lidí bude zrovna Malfoy by nikdy neuhádl, ale zrovna teď si nikoho jiného na jeho místě představit nedokázal. A vlastně ani nechtěl.

Malfoy volnou rukou vyhledal Harryho dlaň. Nejprve ho jen držel, ale pak se propletli prsty. Harry je začal v záplavě vzrušení drtit. Tak blízko, byli si v tu chvíli ta zatraceně blízko. Kdyby Harry dostal infarkt, vůbec by ho to zpětně nepřekvapilo, protože srdce mu bušilo jako splašené.

Když Malfoy ještě přitlačil, Harry už nedokázal vzdorovat. Naposledy se napjal a vyvrcholil.

Zběsile oddechoval, zatímco nával adrenalinu se zmírňoval.

Malfoy mu vlepil pusu na tvář a odtáhl se. „Hezká práce, Pottere," smál se. Harry si nebyl jistý, jestli by to náhodou neměl říkat on, ale teď by nedokázal poskládat slova, ani kdyby chtěl. Malfoy vyskočil z postele a sebral tašku. „Musím na hodinu, ne jako někteří. Měj se, Pottere."

A zmizel. Harry se cítil maličko ukřivděný, že si jen tak odešel, jako by se právě nic nestalo, ale pak si vzpomněl na dohodu. O tohle přece šlo. Žádné důvěrnosti. A Harry musel uznat, že Malfoy v tom uměl chodit dokonale. Nikdy neviděl nikoho tak dobře oddělovat intimnosti od dalších emocí. V jedné chvíli ho přivedl k orgasmu a v další se choval, jakoby se nic nestalo. Tak přirozeně. Co se Harry vlastně divil, vždyť to Zmijozel nedělal poprvé. V dodržování dohody měl přece praxi.

Harry se předklonil a složil si hlavu do dlaní a čekal, až se jeho tělo i mysl uklidní. Pak se natáhl pro hůlku a jedním pohybem se očistil. Mohl sice kouzlit bez hůlky, ale tohle kouzlo často nedělal a nechtěl nic riskovat.

Nejraději by Malfoye proklel. Jak se měl kruci po tomhle na cokoliv soustředit?


	20. Chapter 19

**Neproveditelné kletby**

„Já to nedokážu," sklonil Harry hůlku a zadíval se do země. Myslel si, že to bude snazší, ale když přišlo na věc, zpanikařil. Byl to jen pavouk, ale i tak se přes to nemohl přenést.

„Pottere, byl to tvůj nápad," upozornil ho Malfoy a čekal, jestli se Harry sebere. On sám s kletbou problém neměl. Několikrát ji Harrymu předvedl, než se Harry sám rozhodl ji vyzkoušet. Když však přišlo na věc, couvl.

„Já vím. Já jen...je to živý tvor. Nic mi neprovedl," vysvětloval Harry.

Čekal, že se mu Malfoy bude smát. Často mu předhazoval, jak dětinsky a hloupě se chová. Málokdy si nechal ujít urážky na nebelvírskou povahu. Tentokrát ale nechal Harryho vydýchat a pak se mu snažil pomoct. „Není to pavouk. Vím, že tak vypadá, ale ve skutečnosti to není pavouk. Je to jen svícen kouzlem změněný na něco, co ti připadá živé. Ten pavouk nemá žádnou rodinu, vzpomínky ani pocity. Není skutečný, je to jen očarovaný svícen. Tak to tak vnímej," radil mu, zatímco stál těsně za ním. Jakoby se ho snažil zezadu chránit.

Harry se ještě jednou podíval na nevinného tvora a představoval si svícen. Nehybný, zaprášený a neživý svícen. Zvedl hůlku. „Crucio."

Cítil, že hůlkou projelo slabé kouzlo, ale k pavoukovi se vůbec nedostalo. Na jednu stranu byl rád, na druhou stranu před sebou viděl Belatrix Lestrangeovou, které tenkrát na ministerstvu také nedokázal způsobit bolest. V hlavě mu zněla jediná myšlenka. Nedokázal pomstít Siriusovu smrt. Jenže pavouk za to nemohl.

„To bylo slabé," přiznal Malfoy, ale nezdálo se, že by ho to překvapovalo. Už jen to, že dokázal Harry zvednout hůlku a vyslovit inkantaci byl pokrok. „Cruciatus je relativně lehké kouzlo, ale musíš ho cítit."

„Snažím se," obhajoval se Harry, ale ve skutečnosti nevěděl jak.

Zdálo se, že chce Malfoy něco říct, proto se na něj Harry upřeně díval a čekal, jestli to vyklopí. „Mysli přitom na svoje příbuzné," poradil mu nakonec.

Harry se tentokrát na plavovlasého chlapce otočil s hrůzou v očích. „Jak to myslíš?" vyhrkl nechápavě. Přece nemohl vědět…

„Ale no tak, to si myslíš, že jsem totální pitomec? Přijedeš po prázdninách s krvavým tričkem a zjizvenými zády. Míváš panické záchvaty a odmítáš to někomu říct. Je jasné, že ti to udělali oni."

„Měl jsem jeden panický záchvat," upozornil ho Harry, jakoby na tom záleželo. „A co se stalo, nebo nestalo, je jenom moje věc." Jistě, Malfoy patřil k nejchytřejším studentům na škole. Nemohl se proto divit, že si Zmijozel dokázal spojit dvě a dvě dohromady. Ale na druhou stranu přece dobře věděl, že se Harry na konci loňského roku setkal s Voldemortem. Proč prostě nepředpokládal, že jizvy má z té doby? Proč tajemství, které nikdo neměl znát, věděli nyní již dva lidé? Snape a Malfoy. Proč zrovna oni?

„Já po tobě přece nechci, abys o tom mluvil. Chci, abys na to myslel," ujasnil situaci Malfoy a ukázal na pavouka, který tam očarovaný jen tak postával a čekal. „Představ si je, vzpomeň si na všechno, co ti provedli. Na nenávist, kterou k nim cítíš. A pak vyslov zaklínadlo."

Harrymu se do toho nechtělo. Pavouk byl pořád jen pavoukem a Dursleyovi si někde v klidu žili, aniž by je cokoliv trápilo. Ale když zvedl hůlku, zavřel oči a uviděl před sebou obraz strýce Vernona. Nemusel se příliš snažit, vztek ho zaplavil okamžitě. Přál si, aby tak teď před ním stál, aby mu mohl vrátit všechny ty roky ponižování a nadávek. Aby každé prasknutí opaskem pocítil na vlastní kůži.

„Crucio!" Mávl hůlkou a nechal magii plynout. Pavouk se okamžitě začal zmítat v tiché agonii, nohy mu škubaly v podivných úhlech a tělo se trhaně svíjelo. Trvalo to pár vteřin, Harry stihl jen dvakrát zamrkat, než sebou pavouk naposledy škubl a pak odpadl.

„Co se stalo?" vyhrkl Harry a sklonil hůlku. Zíral na nehybného tvora a srdce mu bušilo.

Malfoy se přiblížil k pavoukovi a chvíli si ho prohlížel. Když se otočil k Harrymu, tvářil se omluvně. „Je mrtvý. Je mi to líto."

„Mrtvý? Ale vždyť já…" Byla to jen chvíle. Jak ho to mohlo zabít? Vždyť přece…

„Asi si do toho kouzla vložil víc, než bylo třeba. To se občas stává, obzvlášť u tak malých bytostí. Navíc ty jsi extrémně silný kouzelník, takže asi neměl šanci. Nic si z toho nedělej. Je to jen svícen. V podstatě jsi zabil svícen."

„Zabil jsem svícen," opakoval Harry, ale když se pokusil kouzlo zvrátit a proměnit pavouka zpět na svícen, nešlo to. Zůstala tam jen ona mrtvola připomínající, jak se jedno kouzlo může lehce zvrtnout.

„Pottere, zase z toho děláš větší drama než je," upozornil ho Draco, ale Harryho to akorát naštvalo. Říkal to tak často, neustále mu vyčítal, že všechno příliš prožívá. Na druhou stranu Malfoy, zdá se, neprožíval nic. Byl necitelný jak kámen.

„Víš, že dřív nebo později to stejně bude muset přijít. Jsme ve válce a ve válce se bojuje a vraždí. Jsou to buď oni, nebo my," pokračoval Draco. Přese všechno, stále to byl Zmijozel. Natolik odlišný od Nebelvíru.

„Jenže to je něco jiného. Tady není žádné já nebo on. Ten pavouk se nemohl nijak bránit, nic mi neudělal a ani se k tomu nechystal. Byl nevinný," pokoušel se to Harry vysvětlit.

„Vždycky bude, Pottere, prostor pro výčitky svědomí. Ať už ublížíš komukoliv, najdeš nějaký důvod, proč je to špatné. Obzvlášť ty."

„Co tím chceš říct? Že budu litovat smrti odporného Smrtijeda? Nebo snad Voldemorta?"

Draco by o tom raději nemluvil, ale viděl, že Harry to nenechá jen tak být. „Uvědomuješ si, že většina tvých spolužáků má mezi Smrtijedy rodiče? Jak se budeš cítit, když Parkinsonové zabiješ matku, hm? Pansy přece nemůže za to, co dělají její rodiče. Představ si ji, až ji potom potkáš na chodbě. Chceš mi říct, že nebudeš cítit výčitky? Že ti to bude jedno?"

Takhle nad tím nepřemýšlel, ale ani nad tím přemýšlet takhle nechtěl. „Ne to ne, ale…"

„Není žádné ale. Uděláš to, protože musíš. A zabít toho pavouka bylo stejně nevyhnutelné. Kdybys takhle váhal v boji, dávno bys zemřel. Měl bys být za tuhle lekci vděčný. Až příště potkáš Smrtijeda, budeš vědět, jak na to."

Harry se nezeptal, zda tím myslí kletbu Cruciatus nebo mluví o zabíjení. Bylo to jedno. Obojí znělo stejně špatně. Místo toho se zeptal na něco palčivějšího. „I když to bude tvůj otec?"

Malfoy na okamžik ztuhl. Nakonec se jen pokrčil rameny a tvářil se, jakoby o nic nešlo. Harry poznal, že to jen hraje. „Můj otec je v Azkabanu. Měl bys to vědět, sám jsi ho tam poslal."

„Víš, že tam dlouho nezůstane. Voldemort ho dřív nebo později dostane ven. A co potom? Co když ho potkám v boji? Budeš chtít, abych ho zabil?" Možná nemusel tolik tlačit na pilu, ale některé věci bylo lepší vyřešit hned.

Na Dracově tváři se usadil zlostný pohled. „Dělej, co uznáš za vhodné. Pro mě za mě ho klidně zabij!"

„To nemyslíš vážně. Vždyť je to tvůj otec."

To už Draco nevydržel. „Ty o mě a o mém otci nic nevíš, Pottere!" vykřikl, ale ihned toho litoval. Neměl vybuchnout, protože to přinese jen další otázky.

Harry ten pohled znal. Až příliš dobře. Nemusel hádat, protože Draco to měl vyryté ve tváři. „On ti něco provedl? Stalo se mezi vámi něco?"

„Přestaň!" vyštěkl Malfoy. „Možná, jsi na to zapomněl, ale my nejsem přátelé! Nebudu se ti svěřovat s osobními věcmi. Není to tvoje věc! Je to moje rodina a ty se do toho nepleť!"

Harry se cítil dotčeně. „Snažím se jen pomoct."

„Tak v tom případě fajn. Pojďme se navzájem svěřit. Můžeš začít, Pottere. Jak bylo o prázdninách?" utočil Malfoy. Harry v něm viděl toho starého Zmijozela, kterého tolik let nesnášel. Dokázal v jedné větě ublížit víc, než ránou pěstí. A nezastavil by se před ničím.

Harry tam jen stál, neschopen slova. Nenapadlo ho, že se to všechno natolik zvrtne. Ještě před chvíli stál přece po jeho boku a cvičili, v další minutě se na něj Malfoy díval s neskrývanou nenávistí.

„No tak, Pottere, nestyď se a pověz nám, co jak sis užil prázdniny. Co počasí? Bylo zataženo? Místy přeháňky?" Nechápal, jak si Malfoy mohl ze všech detailů jeho panického záchvatu zapamatovat právě tohle a ještě to použít tak, aby to Harrymu ublížilo, co nejvíc, ale na tom nezáleželo. Kdyby Harrymu zabodl nůž do srdce, přijal by to lépe. Ale tohle? Ze všech věcí právě tohle? Jak mohl…

„Vypadni," zašeptal Harry. Vnímal nápor magie rostoucí v těle. Věděl, že to není dobré znamení, proto se jej snažil potlačit. Ale zírat přitom na Malfoyův úšklebek nepomáhalo. „Vypadni!"

Nejspíš Draco poznal, že jde do tuhého, protože si posbíral věci a beze slova odešel. Harry by si přál, aby dokázal vrátit čas, ale místo toho musel žít s vědomím, že když přijde na věc, je Malfoy pořád stejným hajzlem jako předtím. Možná to uměl dokonale skrývat, ale ve vypjatých situacích nakonec odhalil pravou tvář. A Harrymu se nelíbila, ve skutečnosti ji nesnášel.

* * *

Jejich vztah, jestli se tomu tak dalo říkat, byl všechno jenom ne obyčejný. Kdyby totiž byl obyčejný, nejspíš se na sebe v následujících dnech ani nepodívali. Harry by přestal chodit do hodin a do Velké síně, aby se Zmijozelovi vyhnul a Draco by předstíral, že Nebelvír jednoduše neexistuje. Jenže jejich vztah nebyl od prvního setkání před šesti lety obyčejný.

Harry se rozhodl dokázat, že Malfoy k ničemu nepotřebuje. Vypracovával si úkoly do školy, chodil na hodiny, pravidelně jedl, a když mu to noční můry dovolily, spal. Bralo mu to hodně času, což ho rozčilovalo, ale nehodlal ukázat, že se o sebe neumí postarat. Malfoy na druhou stranu předstíral, že se nic nestalo. Dál chodil do Elfské komnaty, trénoval s Harrym a na chodbách se mu posmíval.

Na první pohled by se mohlo zdát, že je mezi nimi všechno v pořádku. Avšak v obou to vřelo. Nikdy si neřekli víc, než bylo nutné. Nedívali se na sebe, nedotýkali se a především ani v náznaku neukázali snahu se omluvit.

Dokonce i Snape si všiml, že je Harry podrážděný víc, než je zvykem. Když však Harry tvrdošíjně tvrdil, že mu nic není, dál se nevyptával. Místo toho se zaměřili na výuku nitrozpytu. Jestli si Harry někdy myslel, že nitrobrana je náročná, tak s nitrozpytem se to nedalo zdaleka srovnat. Z některých hodin chodil natolik unavený, že musel prosit Rona nebo Hermionu, aby mu chodívali naproti. Bez přestání ho bolela hlava a pálila jizva. Litoval, že se na to vůbec dával.

Z letargie ho nakonec vytrhla až Hermiona. Odchytila ho právě na chodbě a tvářila se vzrušeně. Mávala před ním knihou, která vypadala jako tisíc let stará. Usmíval se od ucha k uchu. „Našla jsem to," vyhrkla, když chytila Harryho za paži.

Harry by si přál, aby trochu zmírnila nadšení, protože přitahovala nechtěnou pozornost. Kousek od sebe zahlédl Malfoye a zbytek jeho bandy. Vzal proto Hermionu za ruku a táhl ji pryč. Došli do jedné z učeben a provedl sérii ochranný kouzel. Stejná kouzla používal s Dracem, když chtěli soukromí. Což bylo už před nějakou dobou.

„Našla jsem to," zopakovala Hermiona a začala listovat v knize. Ze stránek odletoval prach a některé listy vypadaly průhledně. „Tady," zabořila Hermiona prst na jedné straně.

Harry přistoupil blíž a prohlédl si obrázek černého zvířete s rudýma očima. „To je ono," vydechl nadšeně. Jeho jelen vypadal úplně stejně.

„Temný patron je jedním ze tří kouzel, která jsou klasifikovaná jako neproveditelná. Dalo mi dost práce je najít, protože jsou velmi stará a víceméně už dávno neexistují."

„Neproveditelná?" To jediné Harrymu utkvělo v paměti. Jeho jelen byl víc než proveditelný.

„Ano, ale ne přímo doslova," připustila Hermiona. „Píše se tu, že jsou natolik náročná, že je v podstatě nikdo nezvládne. Ale jednou za čas se vždycky najde nějaký výjimečný kouzelník, který dokáže alespoň částečně kouzlo vyčarovat."

„Takže to je možné?"

Hermiona přikývla. „Věřím, že ano. Ale jsou to velmi těžká kouzla. Nikdy jsem nic podobného neviděla."

Nemusel ani žádat, aby mu o nich Hermiona řekla. Začala totiž vyprávět sama od sebe. „První z kouzel je tedy Temný patron. Je mnohem silnější a mocnější než jeho světlá verze. Říká se, že dokáže toho, kdo jej vyčaroval, ochránit před jakýmkoliv kouzlem. Dokonce prý i před Avadou. Ale vyčarovat ho…nevím, zdá se to téměř nemožné. Zatímco u světlého patrona musíš myslet na nejšťastnější chvíle, temného naopak vyvolají ty nejhorší vzpomínky. Ale ani to nestačí. Aby mohla patronova síla zastavit i ty nejhorší kletby, nesmí být oslabena ničím šťastným. To znamená, že v sobě nesmíš mít ani špetku naděje. V danou chvíli musíš věřit, že tě v životě nečeká nic dobrého. Bez ohledu na to, zda je to pravda či nikoliv. Stačí, když si to pouze myslíš. Jenže zbavit se naděje je těžké, a jakmile si jen na vteřinu dovolíš doufat, patron se rozplyne a vezme sebou i hodně energie. A čím déle budeš patrona udržovat, tím víc energie si vezme. Kniha tvrdí, že lidé, kterým se Temný patron povedl, nakonec vždycky přišli o magii, protože začali věřit, že je zachrání, tím v nich svitla naděje, patron se rozplynul a vzal jim všechno. Kniha dokonce přímo nabádá, aby tomuto kouzlu všichni pokud možno vyhnuli. Přijde mi to, ale jako zbytečná rada, vzhledem k tomu, o jak náročné kouzlo se jedná. Chtěla bych vidět toho, kdo to dokáže."

Harry poslouchal jako u vytržení. Přišlo mu to úžasné. Představoval si, jak v boji s Voldemortem používá Temného patrona, který mu nakonec dopomůže k vítězství. Dokázal ho přece vyčarovat už jednou, proč by to nemohl zvládnout znova?

„Myslíš, že to Voldemort umí? Že zvládne Temného patrona?" zeptala se vyděšeně Hermiona.

„Proč myslíš?"

„Přece se ti o něm zdálo. A kdo jiný by to mohl dokázat?"

Představa Voldemorta zbaveného naděje nezněla špatně, ale zároveň nebezpečně. „Nevím. Možná. A co ty další dvě?" odvedl řeč záměrně jinam.

„Ty další dvě kletby jsou…ani jsem nevěděla, že něco takového existuje. Že je to vůbec možné. Jsou natolik prastaré a mocné, že dokonce nemají inkantaci. Nedají se vyslovit ani naučit. Abys je mohl použít, musíš je cítit. Ta první z nich tě bude myslím velmi zajímat Harry," usmála se Hermiona a otočila stránku v knize. „Druhé z neproveditelných kouzel je kouzlo Sebeobětování. Pokud se dobrovolně obětuješ za toho, koho bezmezně miluješ, kouzlo vytvoří krevní ochranu."

„Počkej," vyhrkl Harry. „Ty myslíš, že moje matka…"

Nedokázal to ani doříct. Představa, že se jedná o kouzlo, kterým ho matka zachránila, ho vnitřně uklidňovala. Měl pocit, že jí je blíž. Že pochopil další dílek skládačky a zjistil něco málo o rodičích. _Tohle kouzlo použila má matka, aby mě zachránila. Tohle kouzlo, její poslední kouzlo_ , opakoval si dokola.

„Ano, myslím, že ano. I když si nejspíš neuvědomovala, že je to skutečné kouzlo. Prostě se tě jen snažila chránit. Musela být neobyčejně mocná kouzelnice a velmi tě milovat, když dokázala neverbálně přivolat takto prastarou magii."

„A to třetí kouzlo?"

„To třetí kouzlo je asi vůbec nejmocnější. V knize se píše, že existuje pouze jediný případ, kdy se kouzlo podařilo, ale nic konkrétního zde není, takže nevím, jestli je to pravda. Nazývá se Vzkříšení."

„Vzkříšení?" zopakoval Harry a před očima mu proběhly tváře mrtvých, které by si přál znovu vidět. Počínaje rodiči. Matka pro něj použila jedno z neproveditelných kouzel, kéž by on pro ni mohl udělat to samé.

„Ano, ale než začneš uvažovat nad tím, že bys ho snad chtěl zkusit, poslechni si nejdříve tohle," zarazila ho Hermiona. Okamžitě totiž poznala, kam se jeho myšlenky vydaly. „Ne každý se dá oživit. Musí být splněno několik podmínek. Zaprvé můžeš oživit jen člověka, který zemřel na následky černé magie. Kouzlo se tím pádem nedá použít na nemocné nebo na lidi, kteří zemřeli při nehodě. K dané osobě musíš mít silné citové pouto a nezáleží přitom, jestli se jedná o příbuzného, kamaráda nebo lásku. Mrtvý se dá vzkřísit jen pár minut po smrti. Není uvedený přesný čas, u každého je to samozřejmě jiné, ale čím později to bude, tím je šance na úspěch menší."

Harry dlouho mlčel. Zíral na stránky knihy a přemýšlel. Už přece zvládl jednu z neproveditelných a jeho matka taktéž. Zvládl by i ty další dvě? Mohl je použít v bitvě proti Voldemortovi? Přál by si to, zoufale by si přál mít takovou výhodu, ale Temného patrona dokázal udržet jen pár vteřin a vysílilo ho to na několik hodin. A ty další dvě zněly…neproveditelně.

„Harry, vím, že by sis přál, abys mohl vrátit ztracené životy nebo všechny ochránit stejně jako tvoje matka, ale tato magie je příliš. Dokonce i na tebe."

„Ale moje matka přece kouzlo Sebeobětování zvládla. Dokázala to!" Obětoval by se, pro všechny a za všechny, kdyby věděl, že se ocitnou v bezpečí. Jenže jakou měl jistotu, že bude kouzlo fungovat?

„Ale ona nevěděla, co dělá. Byla náhoda, že se jí to povedlo. Navíc, Harry, já vím, že o nich mluvím jako o kouzlech, ale v první řadě jsou to především kletby," upozornila ho Hermiona.

„Co tím chceš říct?" zpozorněl Harry. „Vždyť kletby přece ubližují. Tato kouzla pomáhají, chrání! Jsou založena na lásce, sama jsi to řekla!" Jeho matka ho přece zachránila, protože ho milovala. Byl to akt lásky a ne černé magie.

„Harry," promluvila Hermiona starostlivě. „Kouzla jsou přirozená, nic tě nestojí. Ale kletby na druhou stranu mají svou cenu. A tyto tři mají tu nejvyšší. Temný patron tě magicky vyčerpá, Sebeobětování tě zabije a za Vzkříšení je cena nejvyšší, zatracení."

„Zatracení? Co to znamená?" dožadoval se Harry odpovědi.

„To já nevím. Jestli je pravda, že se kouzlo jednou skutečně povedlo, pak jen jeden člověk na světě věděl, co to znamená." Hermionu děsila už jen ta představa. Představa, že existuje něco horšího než smrt.

„Ale to se stane jen v případě, že se kouzlo nepovede, nemám pravdu? Říkala jsi, že se v té knize píše…," pokoušel se najít naději. Ale Hermiona ho přerušila. Zaklapla rázně knihu a zamračila se.

„Harry!" vykřikla. „Ta kouzla se nepovedou! Ty to nechápeš? Jsou neproveditelná z jednoho prostého důvodu. Nemůžou se povést. Nikomu! Dokonce ani Vyvolenému. Vím, že by sis to přál, ale je mi líto. Prosím tě, nech to plavat. Zapomeň na to. Lituju, že jsem ti o tom říkala, protože vím, na co myslíš. Ale přece nemůžeš být natolik arogantní, abys věřil, že je zvládneš."

Nelíbilo se mu, jak s ním hovořila, ale věděl, že z ní mluvila starostlivost a strach. Nedokázal se proto zlobit. Místo toho jí dal za pravdu a omluvil se. Ale v duchu myslel na jelena s rudýma očima, na matku, na zatracení, na Voldemorta a především na neproveditelné kletby.


	21. Chapter 20

**V hodině Obrany**

Muselo se to samozřejmě stát v hodině Obrany proti černé magii. Kde taky jinde? Před Snapem, před Zmijozeláky, před Malfoyem, před Ronem a Hermionou. Před dalšími studenty, kteří neumí držet jazyk za zuby. Měl jistotu, že za chvíli to bude vědět celá škola. Zase na sebe Potter přitahuje pozornost, zase chce být ve středu dění. Už dlouho se o něm nemluvilo. Famfrpálový skandál odezněl, potřebovali nový, který by je vytrhl ze stereotypu.

Nejdříve to byla jen obyčejná hodina. Seděl vedle Hermiony a psal si poznámky, které jim Snape diktoval. Ačkoliv se k němu v soukromí Snape choval přátelsky, v hodinách si musel ponechat masku nepřátelství, proto celou hodinu snášel poznámky na svou osobu. Odečetl mu dvacet bodů, posmíval se vypracovanému úkolu a peskoval ho za to, že nedává pozor, nebo dává pozor až příliš, kdoví. Harry ho příliš neposlouchal.

Připadalo mu, že je v učebně až přílišné dusno. Byl hrozně unavený a bolela ho hlava. Přitom v noci celkem dobře spal, neměl důvod, aby se mu klížily oči. Přesto ho stálo nesmírnou námahu nechat je otevřené. Pokoušel se soustředit na zápisky, ale nedokázal správně zaostřit. Věděl, že je něco špatně. Cítil to. Pokusil se to Hermioně říct, ale nenašel na to sílu. Přemýšlel, jestli by si Snape všiml, kdyby si lehl na lavici a na chvíli si zdříml. Na minutku, na vteřinu. Víc by určitě nepotřeboval.

„Pottere!" ozvalo se jen pár kroků od něho. „Vy máte tu drzost spát v mé hodině?"

Odpověděl by mu. Popřel by to, ale nejspíš by lhal, protože měl pocit, že už víc spí, než je vzhůru. Bojoval proti tomu, jak nejlépe mohl, ale přesto věděl, že v následujících minutách prohraje. Usne. V hodině, když na něj Snape ječí a strhává mu za to body.

„Harry, jsi v pořádku?" Vnímal Hermioninu ruku na rameni.

Ne. Nebyl v pořádku. Usne, bez ohledu na to, jak moc se tomu snažil zabránit.

Obraz učebny začal vířit, až se nakonec rozplynul a Harryho obklopila tma. A zvuky volající jeho jméno nakonec taky utichly. Ztratil spojení se světem. Usnul. Ani si nestihl položit hlavu na lavici.

* * *

Pršelo. Kapky deště mu dopadaly na tvář a promáčely hábit. Přesto se netřásl, ani zimou ani strachem. Klečel na zemi a vzhlížel na postavu tyčící se nad ním. V očích se mu odrážel vzdor, ale i smíření. Jen matně si uvědomoval, že se nachází na hřbitově.

Smrtijedi kolem přešlapovali nedočkavostí. Chtěli zmizet z otravného deště. Dokonce ani Pán Zla, kterého se žádná z kapek vůbec nedotkla, si svůj triumf kvůli počasí nedokázal plně užít. Proto jen pozvedl hůlku. „Nějaká poslední slova?" zasyčel Voldemort.

„Harry tě porazí," zavrčel a se zaťatými pěstmi čekal na poslední úder.

Zdálo se, že Voldermorta jeho slova naštvala, ale už k nim nic nedodal. Místo toho vyslal smrtelnou kletbu. „Avada kedavra!"

Bill Weasley se svezl k zemi.

* * *

Harry měl pocit, že ho zelený záblesk světla odhodil zpátky do těla. V jednu vteřinu pozoroval výjev na hřbitově a v další seděl ve vyhřáté učebně. Uvědomil si, že pevně svírá desku stolu, klouby měl úplně bíle, proto povolil. Připadal si vyčerpaný, jako by právě přežil deset kouzelnických soubojů.

„Harry," uslyšel vedle sebe vyděšený hlas.

Zamrkal. A uvědomil si, že opět vidí. Všechno se postupně vracelo. Hmat, sluch i zrak.

Rozhlédl se po učebně a setkal se Snapeovým pohledem. Vypadal nervózně a překvapeně. Zíral na Harryho, jakoby nic podobného nikdy neviděl. Harry z toho neměl dobrý pocit. Vlastně ho mlčky pozorovala celá třída. Pomalu si zvykal, že v lidech budí hrůzu a zděšení.

„Pottere, jste v pořádku?" promluvil jako první Snape a přistoupil blíž. Nejspíš už věděl, co se stalo.

„Ano, jen jsem na chvíli usnul. Omluvám se, pane profesore," řekl Harry a překvapilo ho, jak zastřeně jeho hlas zní.

„Harry, ty jsi nespal," zašeptala Hermiona a pohladila ho po zádech.

Nespal? Ale vždyť byl tak unavený. Nedokázal nezavřít oči. Bojoval s únavou a prohrál. Pamatoval si na to, jakoby se to stalo před minutou. Což se vlastně i stalo. Snape na něj křičel a Hermiona se jej ptala, zda je všechno v pořádku. Neměl sílu ji odpovědět, místo toho se mu zatemnil zrak a pak, pak…

Vyskočil na nohy a málem upadnul, ale bylo mu to jedno. Narazil do stolu za sebou, u kterého seděl Ron. Trhl sebou, když se Harry málem skácel k zemi. Ron. Bill.

„Pottere, co to vyvádíte?" uslyšel za sebou rázný hlas.

„Musím za ředitelem," vysvětlil. U dveří se ještě na chvíli musel opřít o zeď, než se mu vrátila všechna síla. „Musím za Brumbálem," zopakoval naléhavě a pak už se řítil chodbou k důvěrně známému chrliči.

* * *

„Lentilková zmrzlina! Lékořicové bzučivky! Marmeládová paštička! Sirupový košíček! Citronová roláda!" hulákal Harry na nehybný chrlič, který se nehodlal pohnout. Když už pomalu přicházel o iluze, že se někdy dostane dovnitř, uslyšel za sebou kroky.

„Pottere, příště musíte aspoň trochu myslet!" vyštěkl na něj Snape. Zase pro jednou nebyl Harrym, ale jen neschopným Potterem. Snape chlapce odstrčil a něco chrliči zašeptal, tak aby to Harry neslyšel. Nechtěla snad Brumbál, aby Harry věděl heslo? Aby se s ním v nouzi nemohl spojit?

Vyšli po schodech a Snape bez vyzvání vrazil do ředitelovy pracovny. Brumbál se vůbec netvářil překvapeně, spíš jakoby je už očekával.

„Harry, chlapče, posaď se," vyzval jej Brumbál. Nebelvír měl chuť odseknout, ať si toho chlapce raději nechá, ale i tak se poslušně posadil. „Tak a teď mi řekni, co se stalo."

„Seděl jsem na hodině a najednou jsem si připadal hrozně unavený. Nemohl jsem udržet otevřené oči a bolela mě hlava, ale ne od jizvy," dodal rychle Harry, když si všiml, že se Brumbál letmo podíval na Snapea. „A pak jsem usnul."

„Neusnul jste, pane Pottere," přerušil ho Snape. To samé tvrdila i Hermiona. Snape chvíli mlčel a pak se podíval na ředitele s divným výrazem ve tváři. „Ze začátku to vypadalo, že skutečně vsedě spí. Když ale otevřel oči a měl je celé bíle. Bez zorniček, jen bělmo. Nikdy jsem nic podobného neviděl. A pak zamrkal a bylo to pryč."

Ředitel se ale nezdál překvapený, ale nic k tomu nehodlal říct, místo toho se na Harryho usmál a mávl rukou: „Pokračuj Harry. Co jsi viděl?"

„Octil jsem na hřbitově, myslím, že to byl ten samý jako v těch dvou předchozích snech. Hrozně pršelo. Byli tam Smrtijedi a taky Voldemort a na zemi klečel Bill Weasley. Vypadalo to, že je Voldemort unavený, proto se to nesnažil protahovat a tak ho zabil."

Očekával, že to vzbudí zděšení a možná i paniku, ale Brumbál zůstal vyrovnaný a klidný. „Bill Weasley," zopakoval zamyšleně. „Víš to jistě?"

„Samozřejmě, že to vím jistě!" vykřikl a vyskočil ze židle. Než se však stihl ještě víc rozběsnit, Snape ho zatlačit zpátky do sedu. Harrymu nedávalo smysl, jak mohli být klidní, když bratrovi nejlepšího přítele hrozilo smrtelné nebezpečí. Mohlo se to stát za měsíc, ale také se to klidně mohlo dít právě teď. A oni si tu seděli, zírali jeden na druhého a nejednali. Měli by jednat, Voldemort nebyl na dovolené. I když se delší dobu nic moc nedělo, hrozba přetrvávala.

„Harry, budu tě muset požádat, abys mi tu vzpomínku svěřil. Musíme si ji prohlédnout, abychom z ní dokázali získat co nejvíc informací. Bill Weasley bude od teď nepřetržitě hlídán. Nemusíš mít o něj strach. Ale myslím, že bude lepší, když se pan Ron Weasley raději nic nedozví. Mohlo by ho to zbytečně rozrušit."

Nebylo pochyb, že se k němu Brumbál choval divně. Na konci pátého ročníku se mu omlouval, že jej rok ignoroval, ale ani teď s tím nepřestal. Díval se na Harryho, a přesto měl Nebelvír pocit, že jej neviděl. Mluvil na něj, ale nikdy ne s ním. Rozkazoval, nežádal. Harry měl pocit, že za tím vším je ještě něco víc. Spojení s Voldemortem dávno pominulo, Harry zvládl nitrobranu a v tomhle ohledu jim nebezpečí nehrozilo. Přesto se od něj Brumbál držel dál. Šlo snad o věštbu? Nebo před ním Brumbál skrýval další tajemství?

„Jistě, pane řediteli," procedil Harry a sevřel ruce v pěst. Bez odmlouvání jim svěřil vzpomínku na dnešní hodinu Obrany a pak ho poslali pryč. Snape se za ním ještě otočil a připomněl mu páteční soukromé lekce. A pak už na něj zapomněli. Ponořili se do myslánky a Harryho úloha tím pro ně definitivně skončila.

* * *

„Pottere!" Malfoy se vehnal do Elfské komnaty jako tornádo. Zdálo se, že všechno zlé je mezi nimi, alespoň pro teď, zapomenuto. Upřímně za to byl rád, protože žádné další drama by nezvládl. „Co se stalo? Měl jsi další vizi?" vyptával se, zatímco se posadil na židli naproti Harrymu.

Harry přikývl a dál zíral do zdi.

„A?" nabádal ho Malfoy, aby pokračoval. Vypadalo to, že je neskutečně zvědavý. Když si to o vteřinu později uvědomil, nejprve trochu zčervenal, ale pak se všechen zájem vypařil. Nasadil kamennou masku a Harry musel přiznat, že jeho perfektní přetvařování obdivuje. Kéž by to tak také uměl, všechno by mohlo být o tolik jednodušší.

„A co?" pokoušel ho Harry. Chtěl zjistit, jestli se Malfoy dokáže udržet i teď.

„Co asi? Viděl jsi někoho umřít?" Nedokázal. Pokoušel se o to, ale vize evidentně představovaly velké pokušení.

Harry by nejraději zapomněl. Na zrzavé vlasy, na bojovný výraz a především na poslední slova. _Harry tě porazí._ Vážně tomu věřil, nebo to řekl jen, aby Voldemorta naštval? Vždyť Harryho ani neznal, pořádně se nikdy neviděli, tak jak mu mohl věřit? „Ronova bratra."

Malfoy přešel blíž. Podle Harryho až příliš blízko. „Ještě, že jich má tolik."

Místo, aby se Harry naštval, zaplavil ho smutek. Jak ho mohl Malfoy přitahovat, když dokázal něco takového říct? Co to pak o Harrym vypovídá? Udělal by všechno proto, aby dokázal pocity ke Zmijozelovi vypnout. Vymazat je z povrchu zemského a vnímat ho zase jen jako otravného soka. „Jak tohle můžeš říct?" vyštěkl Harry a o krok odstoupil, aby získal odstup.

Malfoy věděl, že přestřelil. „To měl být vtip. Chtěl jsem tě rozveselit. Vypadáš, jako bys to potřeboval. Asi to bylo moc brzo." A o krok přistoupil blíž.

„A co bys čekal? Stalo se ani ne před dvěma hodinami!" Říkat nevhodné věci ve špatnou chvíli, to Malfoyovi vždycky šlo. A pak se tvářit, že o nic nejde. Proto opět couvl, aby mu ukázal, že mu jen tak neodpustí.

„A co říkal Brumbál?"odvedl Draco záměrně řeč jinam.

Harry byl na ředitele tolik naštvaný, že si nevšiml, že se Draco opět o krok přiblížil. „Nic! Brumbál mi samozřejmě nic neřekl. Proč by mi taky něco říkal? Harrymu Potterovi nikdo nic neříká. Harry nepotřebuje vědět, protože poslechne tak jako tak."

„Tady někdo potřebuje zvednout náladu," ušklíbl se Malfoy. Stačilo mu udělat už jen jeden krok, aby se ocitl přímo u Harryho. „A čirou náhodou, na zvedání nálady jsem mistr."

„No nevím, mě vždycky akorát tak naštveš," přiznal Harry, ale popravdě už nemyslel na nic jiného, než jen na chlapce před sebou.

Draco se zasmál a naklonil se. „Nápodobně, Pottere," zašeptal mu do ucha a pak plynule přešel k líbání.

* * *

A/N. Další kapitola bude ještě dnes (18.6.) ve večerních hodinách. Už je napsaná, jen potřebuje zkontrolovat. A jen pro informací bude se jmenovat _Poprvé_ (a nic tím nenaznačuju :D) a bude plynule navazovat na tuto kapitolu.


	22. Chapter 21

**Poprvé**

Dlouho se líbali, než si oba uvědomili, že chtějí víc. Že potřebují víc. Malfoy postupně Harrymu rozepínal košili a rukama mu jezdil po nahém těle. Nejdřív bylo Harrymu nepříjemné, že se někdo dotýká jizev na zádech. Pokoušel se vzdálit, ale Malfoy ho nenechal. Vždy si ho k sobě přitáhl ještě blíž a držel ho v ocelovém objetí. Harry nakonec přestal bojovat a poddal se blaženému pocitu. Zapomněl na jizvy, na vize, na vztek, který ho spaloval. Dokonce si už ani nepamatoval, proč se s Dracem pohádal. S Malfoyem přitisknutým na rozpáleném těle se zapomínalo velice snadno. Teď byli spolu a na rozporech ani jednomu nezáleželo. Dýchali a existovali jen pro tento jediný okamžik.

Draco převzal iniciativu a zatlačil Harryho k nedaleké posteli, sundal mu košili z ramen a zahodil brýle. „To byl výborný nápad, sem přičarovat postel," zavrčel vzrušeně Malfoy a hodil na ni Harryho. Zmijozel ze sebe strhl vlastní košili a skočil za Nebelvírem. Okamžitě se přitiskl na druhého chlapce a začal ho líbat na klíční kosti. Pravou rukou mu kroužil po jizvě na hrudi, ale postupně prsty mířil níž.

Harry si vždycky myslel, že Malfoy na to půjde rychle a drsně, bez emocí a bez přípravy. Teď se však zdálo, že to Draco nechce uspěchat. Vychutnával si každou vteřinu, každou část hořící kůže. Hladil jej a laskal, zatímco rukou mu zkušeně rozepínal kalhoty. Když mu je opatrně stáhl, Harry slastně vydechl a prohnul se. Přitáhl si Malfoye k sobě a políbil ho na rty, tentokrát dravěji a odhodlaněji. Když se Zmijozel dotkl Nebelvírova vzrušení a prsty ho objal, Harry vášnivě kousl Draca do spodního rtu. Nezdálo se však, že by to plavovlasému chlapci vadilo. Spíš ho to ještě více rozechvělo.

Harry se pokusil doteky Dracovi oplatit, ale ještě než se mu prsty přiblížil k Dracově rozkroku, Zmijozel mu ruce přitiskl k posteli. Na jednu stranu Harry litoval, že Draco přestal s něžným hlazením, které ho přivádělo k vytouženému šílenství. Na druhou stranu se mu však líbilo odevzdaně ležet pod blonďákem bez možnosti se bránit.

„Nechci, abys něco dělal. Nech to všechno na mě a jen si to užívej," vydechl Draco, zatímco mu hleděl do očí. Jeho hlas zněl roztřeseně a slabě. Harry poznal, že se Draco musí hodně ovládat, aby se sám ihned neudělal.

Harry neměl sebemenší problém Draca poslechnout, proto lehce kývl a nechal ho vést. Malfoy se usmál a v očích mu poskakovaly jiskřičky. Nebelvír si jej fascinovaně prohlížel, nikdy ho v podobném rozpoložení neviděl. Zmijozelská nenávist, arogance, jízlivost i povýšenost byly pryč a místo nich se na něj díval chlapec s neskrývanou radostí a růžolícími tvářemi pohlcen rostoucím chtíčem.

Draco, stále ho držíc v pevném sevření, aby se Harry nemohl hýbat, se sehnul a opět ho letmo políbil na rty. Následně pokračoval na bradu, krk až k hrudníku. Jazykem mu přejel přes jizvu. V Harrym to vyvolalo extatický pocit, když si uvědomil, že se za ni už nemusí před Dracem stydět.

Na okamžik se jejich pohledy střetly. Zelené oči propalovaly šedé a šedé na oplátku propalovaly zelené. Harry divoce oddychoval a přál si, aby Draco pokračoval, ale nahlas nic neřekl. Někde v hloubi duše věděl, že to postupuje příliš rychle, že by měl druhého chlapce zastavit, protože později už na to nenajde dostatek sil. Jenže problém byl v tom, že to zastavit nechtěl. Nic si nepřál víc, než pokračovat. Nedokázal myslet na následky ani ho netrápily představy, co by se stalo, kdyby se něco provalilo. Nechtěl myslet na následky, celý život ho pronásledovaly a on se jim podřizoval. Teď ho budoucnost netrápila, vnímal jen Dracovi hebké rty tančící na jeho těle, nebezpečně se přibližující k podbřišku.

Draco nakonec uvolni Harryho ruce, aby se mohl dostat níž. Jemným olíznutím nejprve ochutnal Harryho erekci a pak ji ústy obejmul. Harry to nevydržel a hlasitě zasténal. Přál si být Dracovi ještě blíž, proto boky posunul výš a celá jeho délka se ocitla uvnitř Zmijozela. Tmavovlasý chlapec už mnohokrát o podobných chvílích snil, ale realita byla nesrovnatelně krásnější. Nedokázal jen odevzdaně ležet, proto ruku zabořil do Dracových vlasů a druhou se chytil rámu postele. Tělo se svíjelo ve vlnách rozkoše, která každou vteřinou rostla. Vzdychal a sténal, zatímco jej Draco zkušeně sál.

Harry byl těsně před vrcholem, když Draco z ničeho nic přestal. Tiše zamručel, ale Draco se tomu jen zasmál. „Vydrž, to nejlepší teprve přijde," zašeptal Draco a jedním pohybem si sundal kalhoty i boxerky. Pak ještě z kapsy vytáhl lubrikant a položil ho vedle sebe. Harry ho celou dobu sledoval a nemohl se vynadívat. Připadal mu až nadpozemsky nádherný. Vypracovaný, bez jediné viditelné chyby na kráse.

Draco si lehl vedle Harryho a rukou mu prohrábl neposedné vlasy. Prsty zamířil k jizvě ve tvaru blesku. K jizvě, která Harryho proslavila. Jizvě provázející ho celý život. K permanentnímu důkazu, že se všechno může během pár vteřin nezvratně změnit. Naposledy se jí dotýkal sám Lord Voldemort, když znovu povstal. Tenkrát dotyk přinesl jen bolest a utrpení. Teď o několik let později po ní přejížděl Draco Malfoy, chlapec, kterému bylo předurčeno stát se Smrtijedem a Harry měl pocit, že intimnější gesto ještě nezažil. Nikomu nedovolil se jí dobrovolně dotknout, protože představovala slabinu. Nyní se však nebránil, nechal Draca obkreslit její tvar.

Malfoy ho poté otočil na bok a lehl si těsně za něj. Harry cítil horký dech na krku, napětí opět rostlo do závratných výšin.

Když ucítil první prst uvnitř sebe, ucukl. Přece jenom, mělo to být poprvé. Bál se několika věcí zároveň. Vždycky žil v představě, že poprvé to bude s někým výjimečným. Draco byl výjimečným, ale jiným způsobem, než původně zamýšlel. Chtěl se milovat z lásky, s člověkem, který pro něj bude jediným a on sám bude jediným pro něj. Draco ho silně přitahoval, ale zdaleka by ještě nemluvil o lásce. A Harry byl pro bezcitného Zmijozela jen zábava, dohoda, relax. Jenže na druhou stranu, kdyby to bylo tak špatné, přece by to nemohlo být takové. Kdyby chyboval, necítit by se tak dokonale.

„Neboj se, bude se ti to líbit," sliboval Malfoy a opět se ho dotkl, tentokrát ale přidal další prst. Stěna strachu se rozplynula. Myšlenky se přestaly vzpírat a nechaly se ovládnout chtíčem.

Draco ho líbal na krku, zatímco trpělivě čekal na Harryho reakci. „Pokračuj," vydechl Harry a schválně se ještě namáčkl na nahé tělo ležící za ním, aby byl co nejblíže. Malfoy už na nic nečekal, sám bojoval s rostoucím vzrušením, kterého spalovalo zevnitř a přivádělo ho k šílenství.

Harry se úplně převrátil na břicho a čekal. Slyšel, jak se Draco natahuje po lubrikantu a roztírá ho po svém a Harryho těle. Nebelvír vděčně přijal studený gel, protože měl pocit, že má přinejmenším horečku. Draco na něj nalehl a Harry ucítil, jak do něj opatrně a pomalu vnikl. Nejprve jen pár centimetrů než se zastavil a vyčkával, až si Harry zvykne. Nebelvír už však nedokázal dál čekat, nenaplněné vzrušení ho mučilo a přinutilo se vzepjat a přirazit. Draco něco takového nečekal, Harryho razance ho překvapila a vyvolala v něm spalující touhu, která ho málem přivedla k orgasmu. „P - Pottere," vydechl v zoufalém pokušení. Musel si skousnout rty a několikrát zhluboka vydechnout, aby vše neukončil neskutečně brzo.

Když byl Draco celý vevnitř, pomalu se začal pohybovat. Harry lapal po dechu jako smyslů zbavený. Možná někdy na začátku cítil bolest, ale vůbec ji nebral na vědomí. Tělo se mu třáslo a zmítalo se v divoké extázi. Přál si, aby to trvalo věčně a zároveň toužil sáhnout si na konec, dovést tělo k finálnímu bodu, po kterém tolik prahl.

Přírazy postupně zrychlovaly. Dokonce ani Draco se nedokázal nadále ovládat, ztratil sebekontrolu a s ní i zábrany a pohroužil se do magické chvíle okamžiku. Pevně držel Harryho za boky, aniž by si uvědomoval, že zanechá modřiny. Avšak místo aby Harry protestoval, zdálo se, že se mu ta živočišná divokost neskutečně líbí a vzrušuje. Mezi vzdycháním ze sebe dostal jen přidušené: „Rych..ah…chleji!"

A Draco poslechl. Sám si nic jiného nepřál víc. Vzrušení neustále rostlo a dosahovalo závratných výšin. Když cítil, že brzy vyvrcholí, trochu Harryho nadzvedl a rukou vyhledal jeho erekci. Sevřel ji v dlaních a tvrdými pohyby ji zpracovával. To už Harry nevydržel, zaklonil hlavu a zatmělo se mu před očima. V další vteřině ho zaplavil nejsilnější orgasmus jeho života. Třásl se zimou a horkem zároveň. Dracovi už pak stačil poslední pohyb, aby ho pohltil stejný pocit uvolnění jako Harryho.

Draco se sklonil a přilepil se k Harryho zádům a zasypal ho jemnými polibky, zatímco byl stále ještě uvnitř. Chvíli oba vyčerpaně oddechovali a vychutnávali si poslední zbytky orgasmu. Harry by si přál, aby to takhle i zůstalo, ale dohoda byla neúprosná.

Malfoy se odtrhl a vystřelil z postele, jak nejrychleji to šlo.

Harrymu, ještě pořád otřeseném po silném zážitku, chvíli trvalo, než se dokázal posbírat.

„Za chvíli je večeře, jdeš?" zeptal se Malfoy, zatímco si zapínal kalhoty a tvářil se, jakoby se před chvílí nic nestalo. Harryho to nepřekvapilo. Žádné emoce, obzvlášť po sexu ne, zlaté pravidlo Draca Malfoye.

„Jo jasně. Můžeme jít spolu, aby nás všichni viděli. A kdyby to snad někomu nedošlo, mohli bychom si to pak přede všemi ještě jednou rozdat," prskal Harry, ale myslel to hlavně z legrace. Už jen ta představa ho nutila se smát.

„No jasně, pán si hraje na vtipného," odsekl Malfoy, ale na tváři mu také hrál úsměv. „Tak já jdu první. Mám hlad jako vlk. Dej mi aspoň pět minut."

Harry jen pokrčil rameny. Vůbec totiž neplánoval jít do Velké síně a potkat se s Hermionou, nedej bože s Ronem. Zaprvé jim stále ještě neřekl o vizi a zadruhé měl pocit, že by to na něm okamžitě poznali. Bez ohledu na to, že se oba očistili hůlkami, přišli by samostatně a během večeře by se na sebe ani jednou nepodívali. Harry si myslel, že to na něm musí jít už z dálky vidět. Navíc, a to by Harry jen tak před Dracem nepřiznal, byl neskutečně unavený. Chtěl se jen svalit do postele a spát.

Draco si posbíral věci a ještě jednou se podíval na Harryho. S pevně semknutými rty ho pozoroval a přemýšlel, jestli by neměl něco říct. Harry by si přál, aby to nedělal. Bez ohledu na to, co by řekl, nejspíš by to nebylo nic, co by chtěl Harry po prvním sexuálním zážitku slyšet. Ale Draco ho nakonec překvapil. „Večer se tu ještě zastavím. Mám nějaké nové knížky, donesu je."

Žádná jízlivá poznámka, ani nic rádoby vtipného. Jen obyčejné ujištění, že se mezi nimi nic nezměnilo. Zatímco Draco uměl chodit v bezstarostné konverzaci a ignorovat trapné napětí, pro Harryho bylo tohle všechno nové a nepoznané.

Jakmile Draco odešel, Harry se svalil zpátky do postele. Stihl si obléct jen kalhoty, nedokázal však najít energii natáhnout se pro košili. Usnul dřív, než se hlava dotkla polštáře.

Už dlouho nespal tak dobře. Bez vizí a nočních můr. V jednu chvíli vnímal, že se Draco vrátil, ale nedokázal by otevřít oči, ani kdyby chtěl. Měl pocit, že ho druhý chlapec přikryl a položil mu vedle něj na stolek brýle. A kdyby nevěděl, že to není možné, myslel by si, že jej Draco dokonce pohladil po vlasech. Ale něco takového bylo nadmíru šílené a určitě šlo jen o výplod unavené a ospalé mysli.


	23. Chapter 22

**Rozhovory o Dracovi**

Další den se však Hermioně a Ronovi nevyhnul. Potkal je následující ráno ve Velké síni. Harry se schválně vydal na snídani dřív, ale zdálo se, že měli úplně stejný nápad.

„Harry!" vyjekla Hermiona a přisedla si vedle něho. „Zase si celou noc nebyl na koleji! Kdyby na to přišel některý z učitelů, měl bys z toho potíže," spílala mu a tvářila se přísně.

Ron se na druhou stranu netvářil překvapeně. Zdálo se, že co se týče Harryho, nehodlal se už pouštět do žádných hádek a vyčítavých obvinění. Prostě se smířil, že Harry vždycky zmizí. V současné době měl beztak oči jen pro Hermionu. „Co to mělo včera znamenat?" zeptal se jen tak mimochodem, zatímco se cpal jablečným koláčem. Harry si teprve teď uvědomil, že Ron o vizích zatím nic neví. Nemělo smysl to před ním tajit, proto se k němu naklonil a všechno mu pověděl. Vynechal jen jeden nepatrný detail a to fakt, že viděl zemřít jeho bratra. Nejspíš by mu to neodkázal říct, i kdyby mu to Brumbál nezakázal.

Rona to ohromilo a považoval to za super schopnost, která bude ve válce proti Voldemortovi velkou výhodou. Hermiona mlčela, ale vypadalo to, že si opět dělá starosti.

V další vteřině Ron obrátil pozornost ke dveřím a zamračil se. „Doufám, že jednou uvidíš, jak dává Ty-víš-kdo na frak té odporné fretce," zamumlal a oči všech tří se obrátily na příchozího plavovlasého chlapce, který byl takhle brzo ráno viděn zřídka. No jistě, když se Harry rozhodne nasnídat sám, potká všechny dotyčné osoby, jimž se hodlal vyhnout.

„Rone! Tohle neříkej!" zděsila se Hermiona. Vždycky brala všechno vážně, ale tentokrát věděla, že ohledně Malfoye by nebylo dobré vtipkovat. Netušila, co se mezi Harrym a Dracem děje, ani jestli se vůbec vídají nebo se jedná pouze o platonické city z Harryho strany, ale nechtěla, aby se diskuze zvrtla nesprávným směrem.

„Klid, nemyslel jsem to vážně. I když…" usmál se na Harryho a ten se taky zasmál, aby nevzniklo žádné podezření. Jenže myslel přitom na horké polibky z minulé noci. Byl rád, že sedí zády ke zmijozelskému stolu a nemusí bojovat s nutkání pohlédnout do šedých očí.

„Myslíte, že už má znamení?" zeptal se po chvíli Ron s vážnou tváří a vráskou na čele. Harryho srdce okamžitě sevřela neviditelná ruka. Tajemství. Další z mnoha. Skrytá hluboko uvnitř, zamčená na tisíc západů, schovaná před světem. Ztrácel přehled v tom, kdo co ví, anebo naopak neví. A každé z těch tajemství ho tížilo, ale zároveň i naplňovalo. Bez nich by si připadal prázdný.

„Ty-víš-kdo by přece nevzal do svých řad nevystudovaného kouzelníka. Co by dělal s Dracem Malfoyem?" ubezpečila Rona Hermiona, ale přitom propalovala Harryho pohledem. Jakoby snad znala pravdu, že Draco zběhl. Nebo si to alespoň přála. Kvůli Harrymu.

„Já nevím. Mám pocit, že něco skrývá. Poslední dobou se chová divně. Nepřijde vám?" pokračoval Ron. Malfoy mu ležel hluboko v žaludku. Harry věděl, že zmijozelského chlapce nesnáší kvůli rokům plných posměšků a urážek. Ron se vždycky styděl, že jeho rodina nemá mnoho peněz a Malfoy toho uměl dobře využít.

Harry pokrčil rameny a raději věnoval pozornost jídlu. Hermiona zase jen něco zamumlala a pokusila se převést řeč jinam. „Už máte dopsanou esej pro profesora Kratiknota?"

„Večer se na to chci podívat. Kolik to mělo být svitků?" přijal vděčně nové téma Harry a doufal, že Rona to odvede od myšlenek na Malfoye.

„A proč sem furt čumí? O co mu jde?" rozčiloval se rusovlasý chlapec. Své dva kamarády vůbec neposlouchal. Zajímal ho jen odporný Zmijozel, který seděl na druhé straně Velké síně a každou chvíli pohledem zabloudil k jejich stolu.

„Nevšímej si ho," poradil Harry, ale v další vteřině se zarazil. „Co jsi říkal? Dívá se sem?" Pokoušel se znít nenuceně, ale hlas se mu i tak zadrhl. Sledoval ho Malfoy? Jestli ano, proč? Znamenalo to něco? Ihned si za ty myšlenky ale v duchu nadal. Dělal si plané naděje, že by snad mohl pro druhého chlapce něco znamenat. Harry představoval jen dohodu, nic víc. Musel si to neustále opakovat, protože když byl s Dracem získával pocit jedinečnosti. Bylo to hloupé, holčičí, ale Harry se tomu neuměl ubránit.

„No jo, každou chvíli se sem dívá. Určitě něco plánuje. Jsem si tím jistý!" prskal Ron.

„Dva!" vykřikla Hermiona. Vypadala hodně nervózně.

Oba chlapci se na Hermionu nechápavě podívali. „Co dva?" zavrtěl hlavou Ron a uvažoval, jestli se nejedná o nějaký tajný kód.

„Dva svitky," upřesnila dívka. „Esej pro Kratiknota. Dva svitky."

„Jasně, díky," kývl Harry a okamžitě se začal vyptávat na další věci do školy. Ron se ještě chvíli zamyšleně mračil, ale pak se přece jenom zapojil do debaty. Krize se zdála zažehnána, alespoň pro tentokrát, protože toho dne čekalo Harryho ještě pár dalších nepříjemných rozhovorů na téma Draco Malfoy.

* * *

V době oběda Harry schválně nešel do Velké síně, aby nedošlo k žádným dalším konverzacím, kterým by se raději vyhnul. Mířil zrovna do učebny Dějin čar a kouzel, když zpoza rohu vyšel Blaise Zabini a zdálo se, že jde přímo k Harrymu.

„Potřebuju s tebou mluvit!" vyštěkl, zatímco rázným krokem mířil k němu.

Harry se otočil, aby zkontroloval, zda za ním někdo nestojí.

„Ano, Pottere, myslím tím tebe!" Vypadalo to, že je vážně naštvaný. Harry vůbec neměl představu, o co by se mohlo jednat, protože se Zabinim mluvil všehovšudy jednou v životě. Vlastně se málokdy brali vůbec na vědomí.

Harry proto zastavil a čekal, až k němu zmijozelský chlapec dojde a přitom mu hlavou proběhlo milion různých teorií, o co by se mohlo jednat. Když k němu Zabini došel, okamžitě na něj hodil dělovou bombu. Ani na vteřinu nechodil kolem horké kaše. „Musíš se okamžitě přestat vídat s Dracem!"

Udivenější výraz Harry nahodit neuměl. Čekal by cokoliv, ale tohle ne. Zaujal jediný postoj, který v danou chvíli přicházel v úvahu. „Nevím, o čem to mluvíš!"

„Ale Pottere, nedělej hlupáka. Draco mi všechno řekl."

A další nečekaná bomba. Bylo to čím dál zamotanější. „On ti to řekl?"

„Samozřejmě! To si myslíš, že jen ty můžeš mít nejlepšího kamaráda?" odsekl Blaise a protočil přitom oči. Harry si toto vskutku nemyslel. Byla pravda, že většinou viděl Malfoye ve společnosti těch dvou goril, ale i tak věděl, že je Draco ve Zmijozelu oblíbený. Jenže by ho nikdy nenapadlo, že se Zabinimu svěřil, co dělá ve volném čase. Po tom všem. Po hádkách a dohodě, kde úpěnlivě lpěl na tom, aby se o nich nikdo nedozvěděl. A on si to pak klidně vyklopí nejlepšímu kamarádovi.

„Poslouchej, Pottere…Harry. Nic proti tobě nemám, vlastně ani proti Nebelvíru. Ve válce zatím nestojím na žádné straně, ale jednu věc vím určitě. Ty a Draco, to nejde dohromady. Zatím nikdo neví, že se Draco rozhodl změnit strany, ale brzo bude plnoletý a pak se na to přijde. Vím, že Brumbál slíbil, že ho ochrání, ale nikdy nevíš, co se může ve válce stát a jestli padne do ruky svému otci, bude v pořádném průšvihu. Zběhnutí by mu Lucius ještě odpustil, i když by ho předtím potrestal, ale kdyby se dozvěděl, že se paktoval s tebou, bez milosti by ho zabil. Draca znám od malička. Je to můj první a nejlepší přítel a nemůžu se dívat, jak se žene do záhuby. A když nemá rozum on, tak ho snad budeš mít ty."

Harry netušil, co na to má říct. Bylo toho na něj moc. Zmijozel, který se zmijozelsky vůbec nechoval. Malfoy, který se bez ostychu svěřuje další osobě a teď ještě hrozba smrti. Samozřejmě, že Dracovi hrozila za stýkání se s Potterem smrt. Každý v Harryho blízkosti byl v přímém ohrožení. „Tohle jsem nevěděl. On o tom nikdy nemluvil."

„Samozřejmě, copak někdy o něčem mluvil? Draco se jen tak nesvěřuje a emocionálně se nezapojuje. Kvůli tomu má přece dohodu," pokrčil Zabini rameny.

„Ty víš taky o dohodě?" podivil se Nebelvír. Dokonce ani s Ronem neměl takový vztah, ve kterém by mu mohl říct zcela všechno. Píchl ho osten závisti. Že se Malfoy může někomu se vším svěřit, a že tím někým není Harry.

„Pottere, to já jsem mu dohodu vymyslet," ušklíbl se Zabini hrdě. Hrudník se mu vzepjal a ruce si dal v bok. Harryho okamžitě napadla hrozivá myšlenka.

„Neříkej mi, že s ním máš taky dohodu," zděsil se Nebelvír při té představě.

Zabini se naštěstí pro Harryho zašklebil. „Bože, fuj, to ne! Jsme jen kamarádi. Navíc, já ani nejsem…a co je ti vůbec do toho? Prostě zase jednou udělej správnou věc a rozejdi se s ním."

Když přijde na Harryho, všichni automaticky předpokládali, že se rozhodne správně. Nikdo si nemyslel, že by Vyvolený alespoň na chvíli nemyslel rozumně, že by se nechal pohltit momentálním výpadkem. Že by každé rozhodnutí nebylo ovlivněno jeho vlastními pocity. Harry Potter, nesobecký, myslící na ostatní, rozhodující se správně. A Harry toho dokázal obětovat hodně. Vlastně téměř všechno, ale děsil se dne, kdy přijde o Draca. Ten den jednou přijde, věděl to stejně jistě, jakože se jednou utká s Voldemortem. Jenže tohle bylo příliš brzo. Ještě se necítil připravený.

„Nechodíme spolu," odsekl Harry. „Sám jsi to řekl, Draco je skoro dospělý a dokáže se rozhodovat sám."

Zmijozel přešlápl z nohy na nohu a na okamžik přemýšlel, pak se mu na tváři mihl smutek. „Jenže když jde o tebe, tak mu to nemyslí úplně jasně."

„Co tím chceš říct?"

„Že jsi pro něj až příliš velké pokušení," pronesl Zabini, ale Harry poznal, že to zdaleka není všechno. Chtěl z něj všechno vytáhnout, ale ještě než se nadechl, uslyšel kroky. V následující chvíli se v chodbě objevila jediná osoba, která tady ještě chyběla. Malfoy. A nevypadal překvapeně, že je vidí, právě naopak. Šel na jistotu. Harrymu bylo jasné, že zase čuměl do Pobertova plánku. Jednou mu ho vezme a bude mít utrum!

Malfoy došel až k nim a stoupl si vedle Harryho. S povýšeným výrazem ho objal kolem ramen a přitiskl se na Harryho rty. Byl to velmi krátký polibek, ale zároveň romantický. Jenže nešlo nepoznat, že se jedná jen o divadlo pro Zabiniho. Draco totiž celou dobu pohledem propaloval druhého Zmijozela. Zvrácený úsměv jasně vypovídal o tom, že je Malfoy naštvaný, ale nechce to na sobě nechat znát.

Zabini je chvíli pozoroval, ale pak rozhodil ruce. „Jste idioti! Oba dva! Tohle jednou hodně špatně skončí a já si na tu chvíli milerád počkám, abych vám pak mohl říct, že jsem vás varoval!" S těmi slovy se otočil a naštvaně pochodoval chodbou pryč.

Malfoy se za ním okamžitě rozběhl. Doběhl ho a beze slova pokračoval s ním. Nechal tam Harryho bez jediného slova stát a ani se za ním neotočil. Nebelvír jen kroutil hlavou nad tím, co se právě stalo. Ještě teď tomu nemohl uvěřit. Malfoy o něm vykládal Zabinimu, políbil ho na chodbě, kde je mohl někdo vidět a ještě to udělal jenom proto, aby kamaráda naštval. Harry mu byl zcela ukradený, sloužil jen jako nástroj odvety. Ten pitomec! A Harry byl druhý, když si to nechal líbit.

* * *

Odpoledne se Ron ihned po hodině vypařil na famfrpálový trénink a Harry mířil s Hermionou do nebelvírské koleje. Hodlal strávit noc v Elfské komnatě, proto si musel vyměnit učebnice, aby pro ně nemusel brzo ráno. Hermiona byla dlouhou dobu zamyšlená a nepromluvila ani slovo. Harry se jí neptal, protože věděl, že mu stejně nakonec řekne, co ji tíží. Nemusel čekat ani tak dlouho, protože jakmile osaměli, ihned se začala opatrně vyptávat.

„Harry," začala a zdálo se, že je neví, jak dál. „Musíte si dávat větší pozor."

Nebelvír rozpačitě zamrkal. Vůbec neměl tušení, o čem mluví. „Prosím?"

„Ty a Malfoy. Do dnešního rána jsem si bláhově myslela, že se jedná jen o čistě platonický vztah, ale teď už si tak jistá nejsem. Malfoy se poslední dobou chová vážně divně. Všiml sis, že už tě vůbec neprovokuje? A pak to tvoje mizení…Harry, prosím, řekni mi, že všechen ten čas netrávíš jenom s ním."

Co jí na to měl říct? „A kdyby ano, byl by to takový problém?"

„Harry," vydechla a nešťastně zakroutila hlavou.

Chtěla pokračovat, ale Harry ji přerušil. Zastavil se a podíval se jí do očí. „Pamatuješ si na čtvrtý ročník, když tě Viktor Krum pozval na ples a Ron se kvůli tomu s tebou pohádal? Vzpomínáš si, co jsi mu řekla, když ti vyčetl, že se přátelíš s nepřítelem?"

„Ale to bylo něco jiného." Mluvila s ním jako s dítětem. S lítostivým pohledem ve tváři a chápavým hlasem.

„Ne, Hermiono, je to přesně to samé! Jen proto, že byl z Kruvalu, neznamenalo to nutně, že je to náš nepřítel. A Malfoy jím být taky nemusí. Svět není rozdělený do čtyř kolejí a necharakterizuje nás jen pár kolejních vlastností," rozčiloval se Harry. Měl toho dost. Proč se musel neustále obhajovat?

„To já přece vím, ale tady mluvíme o Malfoyovi. Copak jsi zapomněl, co všechno provedl? Ron kvůli němu zvracel slimáky. Klofan málem přišel o život a celý třetí ročník se pokoušel vyhodit Hagrida. Převlékl se za mozkomora, aby tě vyděsil při famfrpálovém utkání. Pomlouval tě v Denním věštci. Spojil se s Umbridgeovou. Nesnáší mudly a neustále to dává najevo. Říká mi mudlovská šmejdko!"

Harry věděl, že má ve všem pravdu, ale viděla jen jednu stranu mince. „Je pravda, že v minulosti udělal pár hnusných věcí, ale změnil se. Nevím proč ani kdy přesně, ale teď je jiný. Sama jsi přece řekla, že už delší dobu neprovokuje."

„To ale nemůže smazat všechny ty předcházející roky!"

„Proč se o tom zase bavíme? Vždyť tohle jsme už řešili. A ne jednou. Řekla jsi, že to chápeš." Pokoušel se zůstat v klidu. Pravdou bylo, že se necítil zrovna dobře. Nejdřív Ron, pak Zabini a nakonec i Hermiona. Proč to každému tolik vadilo? Proč měli všichni potřebu řešit jeho život, místo toho, aby si hleděli svého?

„Máš pravdu, řešili, ale to jsi mi tvrdil, že mezi vámi nic není. Že jde o něco jen z tvé strany. Že tě Malfoy nechce," řekla Hermiona a podívala se do země, aby se Harrymu nemusela dívat do očí.

„Vždyť taky ano." Víceméně.

Tohle však Hermionu naštvalo, tentokrát vzhlédla. „Ale prosím tě! Já nejsem slepá. Vidím, že se mezi vámi něco děje. Jestli nebudete opatrnější, všimnou si toho i ostatní. Dokonce i Ron už ví, že se něco děje."

„Ron si myslí, že je Malfoy Smrtijed," upozornil. K odhalení pravdy byl na míle daleko. Navíc Harry si byl jistý, že by na to stejně nikdy nepřišel, protože taková možnost by mu nikdy nepřišla na mysl.

„Ačkoliv si možná myslíš opak, Ron není hloupý!" Harry nezapomněl, že Hermiona s Ronem jsou do sebe zaláskovaní, a ačkoliv se pořád ještě nevyslovili, existovalo mezi nimi pouto. Samozřejmě, že jej hodlala bránit, vždyť Harry dělal to samé pro Draca.

„Neřekl jsem, že je hloupý!" bránil se, protože viděl, že se Hermiona začíná zlobit. Nechtěl se s ní hádat, ale zdálo se, že mu nedává na vybranou.

Hermiona nakonec jen vzdychla. Prohlížela si Harryho, jakoby doufala, že najde důvod, proč se takhle chová. „Promiň, Harry, já vím, že jsme to už mockrát řešili, a že jsem ti řekla, že se pokusím to pochopit a věř mi, že se snažím. Trávíš s ním tolik času a já si začínám myslet, že když na něj přijde, přestáváš myslet jasně."

Musel se tomu zasmát. Copak se na něj s Blaisem domluvili? Ještě by Hermiona mohla jít spílat Dracovi a dílo by bylo dokonáno. Kruh by se tím uzavřel.

„Co po mě vlastně chceš?" rozčiloval se Harry.

„Zkus si to aspoň ještě jednou promyslet. Zda ti to všechno za to stojí a jestli nejde z Malfoyovi strany jen o nějaký další trik. Je to Zmijozel a ti nikdy nejednají narovinu. Víš, že Ginny na tebe pořád myslí? Pořád mluví o tom polibku a nechápe, proč ses jí od té doby vyhýbal. Máte toho tolik společného, skvěle byste se k sobě hodili."

Harry se zasmál, ale byl to především hysterický smích, plný zloby a zároveň bolesti. „Hermiono, teď mi na rovinu řekni, co tě vlastně štve víc? Že je to Zmijozel, že je to Malfoy, nebo že je to kluk?" Protože z jejího proslovu mu to ani zdaleka jasné nebylo. Možná kombinace všeho, prostě toho na ni bylo moc. Nevinil ji, ale ani ji neomlouval.

Mlčela. Zatraceně dlouho mlčela. Harry jen zakroutil hlavou a raději se otočil a vydal se do Elfské komnaty hned. Ještě za ním něco volala, ale neslyšel ji. Ani ji slyšet vlastně nechtěl.

A aby toho nebylo málo, korunu tomu nasadila spanilá elfka strážící vchod do tajné komnaty. „Kde máš svého blížence?" usmála se spikleneckým úsměvem a mrkla na něj.

Kdyby nebyla na obraze, nejspíš by ji proklel. „Není to můj blíženec! A já vlastně vůbec nejsem blíženec!" Pitomé heslo, to Malfoy nemohl, kruci, vymyslet něco lepšího? „Jsem lev," dodal už rezignovaně. Proč se vlastně hádal s pitomým obrazem?

„No to máš pravdu. Včera jsi jako lev křičel," laškovně prohodila elfka a ani se nesnažila vypadat nebezpečně, jak měla ve zvyku.

Harry se začervenal a nejraději by se propadl do země, proto byl rád, že ho konečně pustila do komnaty. Byl odhodlaný nevylézt po zbytek života, aby se vyhnul všem nepříjemným konverzacím o Dracu Malfoyovi.


	24. Chapter 23

**Nic není černobílé**

„Co ti řekl?" Byla to první věc, kterou na něj Draco vypálil, když se přihnal do Elfské komnaty. Ačkoliv to vypadalo, že spěchal, i tak byl pečlivě upravený. Kdyby nebylo rudých tváří, Harry by nic nepoznal.

„Tak proč se ho nezeptáš? Říkáte si přece všechno," rozčílil se Harry a zaklapl knihu, kterou měl rozečtenou. Propaloval Zmijozela pohledem a čekal na jakoukoliv emoci. U Malfoye to mohlo být cokoliv. Nervozita, nezájem, hněv, možná strach, ale i pobavení.

„Snad, Pottere, nežárlíš," odsekl Draco, ale pořád nebyl ve své kůži. Jízlivost nebyla jízlivá a pošklebování skutečným výsměchem. Harry se nakonec usnesl, že převažujícím pocitem sžírající druhého chlapce je především nervozita pramenící z nevědomosti. Zabini mu evidentně neprozradil, o čem se spolu bavili.

„Samozřejmě, že ne! Jenom mě udivuje, že po všech těch tajnostech jdeš za Zabinim a všechno mu vyklopíš." Jako největší drbna, to už Harry ale nedodal.

„Zase zbytečně hysterčíš. O nic přece nejde. Blaise to nikomu neřekne," ubezpečoval ho Malfoy, ale o to Harrymu nešlo. Ač to bylo překvapivé, věřil, že Zabini bude mlčet. Jen se mu nelíbilo, že se mu Draco svěřuje s věcmi, které by měly zůstat jen mezi nimi.

„O čem všem se s ním přesně bavíš?" nevydržel nakonec Harry. Musel se zeptat. Potřeboval znát odpověď, bez ohledu na to, jak moc by se mu odpověď nemusela líbit.

Draco se usmál zářivým úsměvem. Takovým, jakým to uměl jen on. Harry si mnohokrát říkal, že takhle je Draco nejkrásnější. „Takže máš strach, jak moc detailní naše rozhovory jsou? Neboj, Pottere, o tom bych nemluvil dokonce ani s ním. A myslím, že Blaise by to stejně nezajímalo. Má trochu jiné preference." Harry se neptal, co Malfoy těmi preferencemi myslí. Raději nevědět, říkal si. „Mimo to, nemůžeš mi vyčítat, že na rozdíl od tebe mám skutečného přítele, kterému mohu říct všechno."

„Co tím chceš říct?" vyjekl Harry. On přece měl přátele. Dobré přátele. A taky to Malfoyovi řekl, ale ten se tomu jen zasmál.

„A ví o tom, co se stalo v létě? Ví, že studuješ černou magii? Ví vůbec, že jsi na kluky?" Udeřil na pravé místo, ale Harryho to nezasáhlo tak, jak by si myslel. Když nad tím uvažoval, nejednalo se přece o nic nového. Že je sám, že se nemůže na nikoho spolehnout, věděl už od prázdnin.

Mlčel, protože měl pocit, že každé slovo by vyznělo nevěrohodně.

Malfoy přišel blíž a vzal Harrymu knihu a odhodil. „Neboj, Pottere, nepotřebuješ je. Teď máš přece mě," ušklíbl se. Harrymu přeběhl mráz po zádech. Netušil, jak si to má vyložit. Jestli si z něj dělal legraci, nebo to myslel vážně. Jak by to ale mohl u všech všudy myslet vážně?

„Tak a teď, když jsme si vyjasnili, že se Blaise nemusíš bát, vrátíme se laskavě k mojí první otázce. Co ti říkal?"

„Nic moc. Chtěl, abych se s tebou přestal vídat," pokrčil Harry rameny a postavil se. Nelíbilo se mu, že nad ním Malfoy stojí a má tím pádem navrch. Anebo se mu to možná líbilo až příliš. Takhle si zírali z očí do očí a byli si rovni. Teda alespoň na pár minut, než jej Draco chytl za ramena a přirazil ke stolu.

„A cos mu na to řekl?" vyzvídal.

„Že jsi dospělý a máš vlastní rozum." Harry si uvědomil, že mu Malfoy rozepíná košili. Nebránil se.

„To se mu asi moc nelíbilo. Není zvyklý na odmítnutí," přiznal Zmijozel, zatímco si rozepínal svoji košili.

„Říkal, že kdyby tě tvůj otec chytil, tak zběhnutí by ti odpustil, ale kdyby se dozvěděl o mně, zabil by tě," prozradil Harry opatrně. Netušil, jak bude Draco reagovat. Jen vzdáleně vnímal, že oba chlapci stojí blízko u sebe s holými hrudníky.

„To se nejspíš nemýlil." Nezdál se znepokojený. Vlastně vypadal pobaveně. Harry mu v tu chvíli vůbec nerozuměl.

„Nemáš strach?" zeptal se Harry. Věděl, že kráčí po tenkém ledě. Naposledy, když mluvili o Luciusovi, Draco hrozně vypěnil.

Zmijozel měl na tváři stále nic neříkající úšklebek, ze kterého Harry nedokázal nic vyčíst. Místo toho se proto zaměřil na Dracovy prsty, které mu rozepnuly kalhoty a stáhly je k zemi i s boxerkami. „Pottere, myslíš, že je teď vhodná doba bavit se o mém otci?" zaškaredil se Malfoy. Harry musel obdivovat zručnost druhého chlapce, protože aniž by zareagoval, nadzvedl ho a posadil na kraj stolu.

„A nic víc už ten pitomec Zabini neříkal?"

Harryho neskutečně vzrušovalo, jak nenuceně spolu mluvili, zatímco Harry seděl bez kalhot na stole a Malfoy se zrovna rozepínal poklopec. Zatím se sebe skoro nedotkli, ale Harry se musel přemáhat, aby se okamžitě neudělal. V naběhlé erekci mu tepalo a nepřál si nic jiného, než aby se ho Malfoy konečně dotknul.

„A měl by?" I přes vzrušení si Harry pořád dokázal udržet zdravý rozum. Měl pocit, že Draco naráží na něco konkrétního.

Malfoy si přivolal lubrikační gel a pomalými a pro Harryho smyslnými tahy si jej začal nanášet na vzrušený penis. „Ne," vydechl plavovlasý chlapec jednoduše.

„Proč mám pocit, že mi něco ne-neříkáš?" Při posledním slově se prohnul a slabě zasténal, protože v sobě ucítil Malfoyovi pohybující se prsty. Projela jím vlna horka a zároveň mu naskočila husí kůže.

„Jak to mám vědět? Teď mě zajímá jen jedno a rozhodně to neobsahuje mého otce, Blaise nebo tvoje pocity," dýchal zhluboka Malfoy.

„Ale prosím tě, přiznej, že se nemůžeš dočkat, až poběžíš za Zabinim a povykládáš mu, jak jsi mě opíchal na stole," dráždil Draca a věděl, že se mu to daří. Malfoy se musel kousnout do rtu, aby nedal najevo pobavení. Raději proto sevřel svou erekci a navedl ji mezi Harryho nohy. Ještě předtím však odvětil: „Jak už jsem řekl, Blaise tohle nezajímá. Má jiné preference." Pak přirazil. Tvrdě a nečekaně. Harryho zaplavila bolest a vyhrkly mu slzy. A zároveň, společně s bolestí, ho pohltila vlna nezastavitelné rozkoše, která postupně přehlušovala bolest a získala si nadvládu nad Harryho tělem. Nutila ho se třást a vzdychat.

Nikdy by si nemyslel, že se mu bude líbit divoký, téměř živočišný, sex na hranici bolesti. Vždycky odhadoval, že je spíše na romantiku a pomalé milování, ale tohle ho přesvědčilo o opaku. Nelíbilo se mu to, miloval to!

Posbíral poslední zbytky sil a mezi jednotlivými výdechy skládat postupně slova. „O tvých…eh…pref-preferencích...hm…jsem taky hoo-odně…ach…slyšel. Čisto-čistokrevní, bohatí a…a…sexy. A teď jsi tu se mnou."

Malfoy se mu při těch slovech podíval zpříma do očí a zpomalil pohyby. Měl rudé líce a dychtivý výraz. „Potterovi byli velmi," začal mezi přírazy. „starý a ctěný rod." Další přiražení, tentokrát o něco tvrdší. „A čistokrevný."

Harry maličko nadzvedl nohy, aby měl Draco lepší přístup. Nevadilo mu, že se jedná o dost nepohodlnou pozici, a že se mu hrana stolu zařezává ho stehen. Ruce svíraly desku stolu, až mu zbělely klouby a vnímal jen Dracův drtivý stisk na kyčlích.

„Seš jediný dědic," přirazil. Opět o něco silněji. „Takže přepokládám, že peníze nebudou problém."

Intenzita se postupně zvyšovala. Draco i Harry se ztratily ve spalujícím žáru. Ani jeden už nenašel sílu k dalším slovům. Zmohli se jen na vášnivé steny, které naplnily komnatu.

Když Draco ucítil, že každou chvíli vyvrcholí, sevřel Harryho vzrušení. Oba zároveň zaplavil slastný pocit úlevy, jak jejich těla pohltil orgasmus.

„A co se týče toho třetího," pokračoval Draco vyčerpaně. Sesunul se na Harryho hrudník a opřel si o něj hlavu, zatímco divoce oddechoval. „Tak toho se bát rozhodně nemusíš. Seš druhej nejvíc sexy kluk na škole." Konečně se mu přestala točit hlava, proto se od Harryho oddělil a natáhl se pro hůlku.

„A kdo je první?" usmál se laškovně Harry a narovnal se. Okamžitě ho pohltily křeče v nohách, ale nedal na sobě nic znát. Klidně by vydržel déle. Na bolesti mu vůbec nezáleželo. Byla malou cenou za neuvěřitelnou extázi, kterou před chvíli zažil. A přitom se to celé obešlo bez jediného polibku, bez pohlazení, bez něžností.

Draco mávl hůlkou a oba je očistil od lepkavé hmoty. „No přece já!" čepýřil se.

Harry si natáhl kalhoty a zapnul si košili. „To souhlasí," přiznal Dracovi, který se taktéž upravoval.

Malfoy se k němu naklonil a políbil ho. Lehce a jemně. Vedle divokého sexu působil až podivně něžně. Překvapivě v Harrym vyvolal tisíce otázek, ale všechny je nechal být. Teď se jimi nechtěl zabývat. Navíc Draco si nejspíš ani neuvědomoval, že udělal něco v rozporu s dohodou a Harry ho na to nehodlal upozorňovat.

„Musíme si pohnout. Dneska nemáme na trénink moc času. Severus bude v noci vařit lektvary pro Ty-víš-koho a má toho hodně. Chci mu pomoct," řekl Malfoy a přišel doprostřed komnaty, kde normálně s Harrym trénovali. „Půjdeš taky?" zeptal se ještě.

„No jasně," přitakal Harry a přešel nadrbou stranu místnosti. Pozvedl hůlku a čekal na Dracovu první ránu. Kouzelnické souboje se Zmijozelem měl Harry rád. Ze začátku míval plavovlasý chlapec vždy navrch, ale poslední dobou se zdálo nemožné Harryho porazit. Přestože Draco prohrával, vždycky se z toho překvapivě radoval. Často opakoval, že je skvělý učitel.

* * *

S neviditelným pláštěm a Pobertovým plánkem si připadali nepolapitelní. Běželi chodbou a smáli se. Harry vlastně ani nevěděl čemu. S Malfoyem bylo tak lehké se uvolnit a cítit se šťastně. Na druhou stranu si ale musel přiznat, že bylo stejně snadné se rozčílit.

Před Snapeovým kabinetem se nejdříve uklidnili a pak zaklepali. Nedělali si hlavu z toho, že přišli zároveň. Už mnohokrát se stalo, že se objevili ve stejnou dobu. Že je něco špatně, pochopili, jakmile jim Snape otevřel. Byl bledší než obvykle, měl výrazné kruhy pod očima a klepala se mu ruka. Přestože se snažil na sobě nedat nic znát, Draco okamžitě věděl, která uhodila.

„Byl jsi na setkání Smrtijedů?" vydechl rozhořčeně a vecpal se do místnosti. Harry ho následoval, ale nespustil přitom ze Snapea oči.

„Ano," odvětil Snape, ačkoliv bylo poznat, že je mu nepříjemné o tom mluvit. Posadil se do křesla a ignoroval třesoucí se ruku. Harry ještě nikdy neviděl profesora takto zničeného. Snape byl vždycky silný, povýšený, s kamenným výrazem a pevným držením těla. Teď však zíral na třesoucího se, zhrouceného člověka. Ta změna Harrym otřásla.

Zdálo se, že Draco takovou situaci nezažil poprvé, protože věděl, co má dělat. Okamžitě zamířil k zásobám lektvarů, několik z nich popadl a přinesl je k profesorovi. Jeden po druhém mu podával a čekal, až je vypije. Postupně se tak Snapeovi vracela do tváří barva.

„Přál bych si, aby to už skončilo," zašeptal Draco potichu. „Nenávidím ho!"

„Tohle…tohle vám udělal Voldemort?" promluvil konečně Harry.

„A co sis myslel, Pottere? Že je Pán Zla milý a přívětivý na Smrtijedy?" vyplivl Malfoy s nenávistným pohledem. Harry ale věděl, že nenávist není obrácená na něj. Nikdy by si nemyslel, že v něčích očích uvidí stejnou zášť, jakou on sám cítil. A už vůbec nečekal, že to budou oči Zmijozela.

„Pán Zla vládne hlavně strachem," vysvětlil Snape. Jeho hlas zněl slabě, ale zároveň i pevně. „Ano, někteří z jeho následovníků jsou s ním zcela dobrovolně. Většinou se jedná o vyšinuté jedince. Psychopaty a blázny, jako je například Belatrix Lestrengeová. Ale hodně Smrtijedů se prostě jen bojí. Bojí se o sebe, svou rodinu i své nejbližší, protože kdyby se vzepřeli, Pán Zla by se jim pomstil tím nejhorším způsobem. Navíc by stejně neměli kam jít. Strana světla by je už nepřijala."

„Ale Brumbál…," začal Harry, jenže Snape ho okamžitě přerušil. Jakoby věděl, kterým směrem se chlapcovy myšlenky ubírají.

„Brumbál nemůže zachránit všechny. Když přijmou znamení zla, svět se na ně už nikdy nebude dívat stejně. Vždycky už budou pouze a jen Smrtijedi bez ohledu na to, že obětují všechno, aby se přidali na správnou stranu."

Harry věděl, že situace není snadná, že někteří Smrtijedi jsou možná nevinní, ale nedokázal se přinutit je litovat. Pokaždé si vzpomněl na tváře lidí, kteří položili život a bojovali do posledního dechu, aby pomohli straně světla. Většinu z nich zabili právě Smrtijedi. Že měli strach o sebe a své blízké? Všichni o ně měli strach. Všichni, bez ohledu na to, na jaké straně války stáli. A rozhodnutí přidat se k Voldemortovi bylo stále a jen jejich rozhodnutí. Možná, že na začátku netušili, do čeho jdou, že dělají největší chybu svého života, ale to už Harry ovlivnit nedokázal. Jak měl teď ale bojovat a válčit, když tušil, že někteří ze Smrtijedů nenásledují Voldemorta dobrovolně. Že si jen přejí konec stejně úpěnlivě jako on sám? A že jsou možná jen vystrašení a de facto nevinní?

Jeden člověk. Jeden jediný člověk a celý svět se ocitl na kolenou. A zrovna Harrymu bylo souzeno se mu postavit.

„Proč mi to říkáte? Nemůžu přece zachránit všechny," zakroutil Harry hlavou. Co po něm ještě chtěli? Bylo to jen další břímě, které ho táhlo k zemi. Přál si, aby byl svět černobílý. Žádné šedé věci, které mohly být dobré nebo zlé a neexistovala šance, jak poznat, která z těch stran převažuje.

„Harry, nikdo po tobě přece nechce, abys zachraňoval svět. Nejsi žádný Spasitel, ať už si každý říká, kdo chce, co chce. Ano, je ti souzeno se jednou postavit Pánovi Zla, ale všechno ostatní neleží jenom na tobě. Jen chci, abys věděl, že ne všichni Smrtijedi jsou do morku kostí zlí a bezcitní."

Tu noc mnoho neuvařili. Snape vypadal vyčerpaně, proto je oba poslal brzo spát. A protože bylo relativně málo hodin, Draco se rozhodl, že se ještě vrátí do Elfské komnaty a budou trénovat. Moc toho nenamluvili. Oba byli podivně zamlklí a ponořeni ve svých myšlenkách.

* * *

A/N. Tak a zase zítra. :)


	25. Chapter 24

**Další Zmijozel**

Strach. Byla to první věc, kterou si ve tmě uvědomil. Byl protkaný temnotou a svazoval Harryho ruce i nohy. Obepínal ho silně a pevně. Mohl se bránit, mohl bojovat, ale strach byl silnější. Mocnější. Společně s tmou tvořily dokonalý pár. Mučily, týraly, děsily, vyhrožovaly. Společně.

Harry se zmítal a křičel, ale z hrdla mu žádný zvuk nevycházel. Místo toho se tmou ozvalo hlasité _prásk_ a blesk ozářil místnost. Harry se přikrčil, jak už byl zvyklý. Čekal na bolest a nové ohyzdné jizvy. _Prásk_ , další světelný blesk. Ale žádná bolest nepřicházela. Harry vyděšeně mrkal, nechápal, proč stále nic necítí.

Teprve s dalším práskem to pochopil, bolest se pro něj stala světlem. Jenom skrz bolest mohl bojovat s temnotou a strachem. Natáhl se a letmým dotekem zavadil o blesk, který mu okamžitě projel tělem a pohltil ho. Tma nabrala šedivý odstín, Harry dokázal vnímat obrysy.

Natáhl se pro další blesk, pro další bolest. A další a další. Tma slábla, ale až pozdě, příliš pozdě, si Harry uvědomil, že se nerozplynula v prázdnu. Místo, aby se tmy zbavoval a odháněl ji pryč, vcucl ji do sebe, do vnitřností, do krve, do srdce, do duše. Pohltila ho, zbarvila mu nejprve oči, následně podstatu a nakonec i mysl.

Harry se mohl postavit strachu a bojovat s temnotou, pokud přijme bolest. Ale porazí ji jediným možným způsobem, sám se stane temným. A když si to uvědomil, konečně dokázal protrhnout ticho a začít křičet.

* * *

„Pottere!" třásl s ním někdo. Otevřel oči a zběsile dýchal. Měl pocit, že se mu srdce rozskočí. Trvalo mu pár vteřin, než si uvědomil, že leží v posteli v Elfské komnatě. Nejspíš byla ještě hluboká noc, protože se místnost halila do tmy.

„Byla to jen noční můra, všechno je v pořádku," zašeptal někdo vedle něj. Otočil se na Draca, který pravidelně oddechoval. Byl vzhůru, ale přesto spal. Oči měl zavřené a na tváři klidný výraz. Nejspíš si neuvědomoval, že porušili dohodu, když vedle sebe odevzdaně leželi a spali. Ale včera večer byli po celém dni neskutečně unavení a ani jeden z nich nenašel sílu vstát. A tak usnuli. Vedle sebe. Skoro jako pár. Normálně by se Harry nejspíš radoval, užíval si to, ale teď nemohl. Ve tmě se mu do vzpomínek vypaloval odporný sen, který ho nejspíš bude nadosmrti děsit.

Posadil se a složil hlavu do dlaní. Zaplavovala ho bezmoc. Co když to byl věštecký sen? Co když je jeho osudem propadnout zlu a stát se dalším Temným pánem?

Chtěl vstát a odejít, aby nevzbudil Draca, aspoň jeden z nich si zasloužil klidnou noc, ale Draco ho chytil za rameno a položil. „Jen sen, spi dál, Harry," zašeptal. Přisunul se blíž a sevřel Nebelvíra v náručí. A Harry se nechal. Zabořil tvář do Dracova hrudníku a zavřel oči. Vážně mu řekl Harry? Uvědomoval si to vůbec?

Draco jej pohladil po nahých zádech a do vteřiny zase spal. Harry ještě chvíli zadržoval dech, než se konečně uklidnil. Teď se dokázal soustředit jen na to, že byl s Dracem. Na ničem jiném nezáleželo. Věděl, že až se ráno probudí, bude Draco pryč. Probudit se totiž v objetí by pro něj bylo mnohem horší, než po sexu společně usnout. To druhé byla jen hloupá chyba, nedopatření, omyl. To první Draco považoval za porušení dohody, která představovala alfu i omegu jejich vztahu.

Ale pro teď dohoda neexistovala. Žádná pravidla, žádné noční můry a žádná budoucnost. Byli tu jen dva chlapci spící v objetí.

* * *

Jelikož měl Zmijozel velkou šanci v letošním roce vyhrát famfrpálový turnaj, každou sobotu dopoledne musel Malfoy strávit na hřišti a trénovat. Harry se mezitím pokoušel vyčarovat Temného patrona, ale od vítězství Zmijozelu nad Nebelvírem se mu to znovu nepovedlo. Zrovna, když se rozhodl to pro dnešek zabalit a vrhnout se na úkoly do školy, otevřel se průchod. Harry se překvapeně zamračil, na Malfoye to bylo nějak brzo. Napadlo ho, že se na tréninku muselo něco stát. Než však stihl něco říct, hleděl do očí Blaisi Zabinimu!

„Co tady děláš?" vyhrkl Harry. Ale odpověď mu byla okamžitě jasná. Ten pitomec!

„Malfoy mě sem poslal, abych ti dal tohle," usmál se Zabini a podal Harrymu knihy.

Harry vytrhl Zmijozelovi knihy z ruky a aniž by si je prohlédl, hodil je na stůl. „Takže on tě sem jen tak poslal. Řekl ti heslo, co tady děláme a poslal po tobě knížky," konstatoval Harry a musel zhluboka dýchat, aby nevybuchl. Pitomec, Malfoy byl takový pitomec.

„Jo a taky říkal, že budeš určitě vyvádět, ale prej si toho nemám všímat a že ti to pak vysvětlí." Blaise došel ke stolu a svalil se na jednu ze židlí.

„To tu hodláš zůstat?" hleděl na něj Harry jako u vytržení. Začínal mít pocit, že si z něj Zmijozelové dělají legraci.

„Stejně nemám nic lepšího na práci. Můžu ti zatím pomoct, než přijde Draco."

Harry zakroutil hlavou. „Tohle všechno," rozhodil rukama, „mělo být tajemství."

„Je to tajemství. Já to přece nikomu neřeknu. A navíc, potřebujete mě. Kde myslíš, že Malfoy bral všechny ty knížky o černé magii?" uklidňoval ho Zabini. Zabini byl zvláštní. Do bojů mezi Nebelvírem a Zmijozelem se nikdy moc nezapojoval. Až do letošního roku ho Harry nebral příliš na vědomí. Vždycky působil spokojeným a klidným dojmem, zbytečně se nerozčiloval a rád vtipkoval. V době války bylo zvláštní potkat takového člověka.

„Jsou od tebe?" zeptal se Harry a vzbudilo to v něm zvědavost.

„Podívej, Pottere, já ochráním tvoje tajemství, když ty ochráníš to mé," prohlásil Blaise. Harry jen kývl. „Moje rodina vede největší černý trh v kouzelnickém světě. Obchodujeme se vším, co ministerstvo z nějakého důvodu zakáže. Většinou se jedná o předměty černé magie, ale někdy jde jen o příliš mocné artefakty nebo kradené zboží. Proto mám přístup ke spoustě knih, které by pro vás dva jinak byly nedosažitelné. Doufám, že si uvědomuješ, jak moc riskuju, když ti to teď a tady říkám."

„Když budeš mlčet, nevidím důvod, proč bych nemohl mlčet i já," slíbil Harry a podal Blaiseovi ruku na znamení míru, možná i přátelství.

Blaise ruku přijal. „Aby bylo jasno, říkej mi Blaise, nejsem praštěný jako Draco s těmi jeho pravidly. Navíc my dva spolu nespíme, tak si přece můžeme říkat jmény."

„To mi vyhovuje," řekl Harry a usmál se.

Ukázalo se, že je s Blaisem docela legrace. Když Draco o hodinu později dorazil z tréninku, Harry se zrovna smál historce, kterou mu Blaise vyprávěl. V tu chvíli si už Harry nepamatoval, že se má na Malfoye zlobit.

Draco je oba nejdříve ostřížím zrakem sledoval. Na tváři měl podivný a těžko identifikovatelný výraz. Posadil se vedle Harryho a položil si nohy na stůl, aniž by cokoliv řekl. Se zájmem poslouchal, jak se ti dva baví, ale do hovoru se nezapojil. Zdálo se, že nad něčím velmi důležitým přemýšlí.

„Jaký byl trénink?" zeptal se po chvíli Blaise zvědavě a kopl do Draca, aby ho probral z transu.

Malfoy však jen pokrčil rameny a zamračil se. Bylo vidět, že se mu o tom nechce příliš bavit, což bylo pro Blaise podnět k dalším otázkám. Ptal se tak dlouho, dokud Malfoy nevypěnil. „Byl v pohodě, jasné?"

„A proto máš tak dobrou náladu?" nadzvedl Blaise obočí. Harry raději mlčel. Netušil, co Malfoyovi vadí, ale nechtěl, aby to skončilo hádkou, protože mezi nimi to nakonec vždycky končilo nadávkami.

„Jo, mám dobrou náladu, protože šlo všechno v dobře," odsekl Draco.

„Jistě, většina lidí by měla radost, že se jim daří a mají velkou šanci vyhrát pohár, po kterém od prvního ročníku toužili, ale panu Malfoyovi to evidentně nestačí," poznamenal Blaise sarkasticky a kroutil přitom hlavou. Jenže Draco nesnášel, když si z něj někdo dělal legraci.

„Nic to neznamená! Ten pohár je bezcenný, když nehraje on," vřískal Draco a přitom ukázal na Harryho. Harry raději předstíral, že je na kilometry daleko a debata jde zcela mimo něj. „Všichni to ví! Pokud neporazím Harryho Pottera, tak to nic neznamená!"

Blaise vzdychl, lítostivě a s pochopením. „Ale ON už nehraje, takže…"

„Ale to jedno, že nehraje. I když pohár vyhrajeme, všichni budou neustále opakovat, že jsme vyhráli jen proto, že Potter letos nenastoupil. A budou mít pravdu!"

Malfoy byl už od malička velmi soutěživý a ztráta hlavního rivala ho štvala. Harry by si nikdy nemyslel, že mu to bude tolik vadit. Přemýšlel, jak by to bylo v opačném případě. Jenže Harry mohl žít s pocitem, že druhého chlapce už několikrát porazil, Malfoy tuto jistotu neměl.

„Pokud ho neporazím, bude to k ničemu!" vyprskl nakonec Draco a svezl se zpátky do židle. Na Harryho se za celou dobu ani jednou nepodíval. Možná se styděl, nebo zapomněl, že je v místnosti. Blaise neměl ponětí, jak by měl kamaráda utěšit, protože podvědomě tušil, že má Draco pravdu. Situaci nakonec vyřešil Harry.

„V tom případě bys měl dostat šanci mě zkusit porazit."

Malfoy se na něj otočil a vytřeštil oči. „To myslíš vážně, Pottere?"

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Můžeme si dát zápas, jen my dva. Ostatní ve škole se to sice nedozví, ale ty aspoň budeš moct mít klidné svědomí. Tedy když mě porazíš, což si nemyslím."

Dracovi se v očích zablesklo radostí. Vypadal jako dítě o Vánocích, jenže pak se zase zamračil a složil si ruce na hrudník. „To nejde. Někdo by nás mohl vidět. Za to riziko to nestojí."

„Mohl vyčarovat kolem hřiště zastírací kouzlo, takže by nás nikdo neviděl, pokud by vyloženě nepřišel na hřiště. Tomu bychom se mohli vyhnout, když půjdeme hrát za tmy. Buď pozdě večer, nebo brzo ráno," navrhl Harry. Popravdě se mu po létání docela stýskalo, i když si to snažil nepřipouštět.

„To zní dobře," potvrdil Blaise.

Bylo vidět, že je Draco ve velkém pokušení a zvažuje rizika. Nakonec je nejspíš vyhodnotil jako nízká, protože přikývl. „Fajn! Zítra ráno ještě před svítáním. Připrav se, Pottere, protože se tě chystám zničit!"


	26. Chapter 25

**Východ, západ a zase východ**

Bylo ještě před rozedněním, všude jen ticho a tma. A taky docela zima, ale Harrymu na tom nezáleželo. Dokázal myslet jen na to, že každou chvíli poletí. Že ucítí vítr ve vlasech, že všechny problémy a starosti nechá na zemi a že s ním bude ON. Neustále si opakoval pravidla dohody, aby se držel při zemi a nevznášel se v oblacích, protože z Dracovi strany přece nikdy nešlo o skutečné emoce. Z Harryho strany…přál by si to popřít, ale ať se to snažil popírat sebevíc, vždycky došel ke stejnému závěru. Měl ho rád, možná až moc rád.

„Pottere!" mávl na něj Draco a vytrhl Harryho z myšlenek. „Už ses nemohl dočkat, jak tě rozmáznu co?"

„Hlavně dávej pozor, aby ses sám nerozmázl. Ještě je docela velká tma," upozornil Harry, ale druhý chlapec jen mávl rukou. Měl rád těžké podmínky a trochu dobrodružství k tomu. Navíc hrát v noci v sobě mělo něco tajemného.

„Snad se nebojíš?" popichoval Draco a nasedl na koště.

Harry se jen usmál a sledoval, jak Draco elegantně vyletěl vzhůru. Ještě než se k němu připojil, vyčaroval zastírací kouzlo, které je schovalo před cizíma očima. Jednalo se o bezhůlkovou magii, která je mocnější než ta hůlková, proto si byl jistý, že pokud nikdo nepřijde přímo na hřiště, budou v bezpečí. Jejich tajemství bude v bezpečí. Pak nasedl na Kulový blesk a odrazil se od země.

„Jsi připravený?" zeptal se Draco, když se k němu Harry připojil. Z kapsy vytáhl malou krabičku a otevřel ji. Uprostřed ležela se stočenými křídly zlatounka. „Kdo ji jako první třikrát chytí, vyhrál."

Další hodinu létali po hřišti jako smyslů zbavení. Nejprve se soustředili jen na zlatounku, ale po chvíli je pocit volnosti a svobody naplnil touhou prostě jen létat, co nejrychleji, na hraně bezpečnosti, daleko za hranicí šílenosti. Postupně ztráceli zábrany a zkoušeli stále náročnější akrobatické prvky, o kterých by se jim nikdy dřív nezdálo. Ani jeden si však z nebezpečí nic nedělal. Oba byli velmi dobří letci a navzájem se hlídali. Kdyby jeden padal, ten druhý by ho chytil. Harry si už dlouho nepřipadal tak bezstarostný. Nemyslel na nic, ani na nikoho. A zdálo se, že Draco je na tom stejně.

Neexistovalo pro ně nic, jen ta jediná chvíle a pocit, že je jim dobře. Spolu. Vysoko nad problémy a překážkami, které jim stály v cestě.

Jenže čas k jejich štěstí neměl slitování. Oběma připadalo, že až příliš brzo se na nebi objevily první červánky. Harry doletěl k Dracovi. Vznášeli se vysoko nad zemí, oba rudí v obličeji, zadýchaní a zároveň zmrzlí.

„Měli bychom jít, za chvíli bude světlo," upozornil jej Harry.

Draco jen mávl rukou. „Ještě máme chvíli čas. Nikdo nepoběží na hřiště v sedm hodin ráno." S těmi slovy si přitáhl Harryho koště a přehodil přes něj nohu a naznačil Harrymu, aby udělal to samé. Harry ho poslechl. Seděli tak naproti sobě na obou košťatech a pozorovali vycházející slunce. Vzduch se začal postupně oteplovat.

Draco sáhl do kapsy a vytáhl dvě čokoládové žabky. Jednu hodil Harrymu a druhou si nechal, skoro jako by poznal, že má Nebelvír hlad. „Ty máš rád čokoládové žabky?" zeptal se tmavovlasý chlapec se zájmem. Vzpomněl si, že to byla jeho první kouzelnická sladkost, kterou ochutnal. Ve vlaku, s Ronem. Ten den se taky zrodilo nepřátelství mezi ním a Dracem, když mu Harry odmítl podat ruku.

„Nijak zvlášť," připustil Malfoy a chytil očarovanou žabku, než stihla vyskočit. „Ale vím, že ty je máš rád," pokrčil rameny, jakoby o nic nešlo, ale Harrymu se při těch slovech zastavilo srdce. Toužil se ho zeptat, proč tohle všechno dělá, protože tím popíral všechno, co o sobě tvrdil. A nebylo to poprvé. Možná si to Harry jen namlouval, ale Draco pro něj často dělal určité věci, maličkosti, které dělat nemusel.

Draco si to v tu chvíli možná taky uvědomil. Jeho pohled vypadal vyděšeně, doufajíc, že to Harry nechá bez odezvy. A Harry nechal. Přál si zeptat se ho na to, ale nedopadlo by to dobře. Draco by cuknul, řekl by něco zraňujícího a všechno hezké by se tím zničilo. Harry se raději rozhodl vzít, co mu bylo nabízeno a zbytečně se v tom nepitvat.

„Ale ne, zase Brumbál," vydechl zklamaně a prohlížel si kartičku. „Tuhle mám už několikrát. Byla to vůbec první kartička, kterou jsem dostal." Normálně by se Dracovi asi nesvěřoval, ale teď chtěl přehlušit ticho, které před chvíli nastalo.

„Pottere, neříkej mi, že taky sbíráš ty pitomé kartičky," zakroutil Draco hlavou a vytáhl svoji kartu, kde na obrázku pospával Mlok Scamander, autor knihy _Fantastická zvířata a kde je najít_.

„Mám už všechny kromě Morgany," řekl Harry a zastrčil si kartičku do hábitu. Draco mu podal i svou.

„Morgana je vzácná. Byla to limitovaná edice, vyšlo jen pár kusů. V dnešní době je prakticky nesehnatelná," vysvětlil Draco a strčil si žabku do pusy. Harry udělal to samé. Slunce v tu chvíli právě vycházelo nad obzor a oba chlapce ozářily paprsky. Harry se letmo podíval na Draca a přitom ho silně píchlo u srdce. _Sakra!_ Věděl, co to znamená a vůbec se mu ten pocit nelíbil. Chtěl ho zahnat tisíc kilometrů daleko.

„Je to krásné," vydechl Harry při pohledu na slunce a ihned se začervenal. Věděl, že Draco nemá sentimentální projevy v lásce a připadal si trochu jako pitomec, ale Draco se na něj místo toho zahleděl a zdálo se, že usilovně přemýšlí.

„Večer ti něco ukážu," řekl nakonec a sedl si zpátky na své koště. Harry se taktéž přesunul, aby umožnil Dracovi odletět. „Dneska v šest buď na astronomické věži. Ale musíš tam být přesně!" S těmi slovy odletěl. Harry ještě chvíli pozoroval, jak přistává na zemi a odchází z hříště, než se rozhodl ho následovat. V ústech cítil čokoládovou chuť a v srdci bolestivý osten připomínajícímu to, co tak dlouho popíral. Pocity, které se draly napovrch, dožadující se vyslyšení.

* * *

Zbytek dne strávil s Ronem a Hermionou, protože si jich poslední dobou příliš nevšímal a nechtěla, aby se cítili odstrčení. I když si tak určitě připadali. Tentokrát se ale zdálo, že jsou k sobě podivně odtažití. Harry se nechtěl zamíchat do jejich milenecké hádky, proto se raději na nic neptal. Chvíli hrál s Ronem šachy, pak pracoval s Hermionou na úkolech a nakonec si povídali o famfrpálu. Připadala se k nim i Ginny, která si sedla nebezpečně blízko Harryho. V nestřežených chvílích po něm házela roztoužené pohledy a občas se jej rádoby nechtěně dotkla.

Od jejich polibku se jí Harry vyhýbal, protože jí nechtěl zlomit srdce a přiznat se, že k ní nic necítí a nejspíš ani nikdy nebude. Doufal, že to sama časem pochopí. Jenže Hermiona ho varovala, že Ginny na něj neustále myslí, ale že jí je jasné, že teď má Harry jiné starosti. Přesto prý věří, že po pádu Voldemorta se dají konečně dohromady, vezmou se a dokonce založí rodinu. Harry měl pocit, že mu v žaludku vyrostl nový balvan. Co by asi řekla, kdyby jí narovinu přiznal, že spí s Malfoyem?

Jak by všechno bylo o tolik lehčí, kdyby ji miloval. Kdyby v noci snil o jejich polibcích, těšil se na společná setkání a při pohledu do jejich očí by se mu v břiše rozlétli motýli. Jenže místo rudých vlasů se mu zdálo o světlých. Hnědé oči ho nechávaly chladným, uchvacovaly ho tajemně šedé. A navíc, ona byla dívka, on toužil po chlapci.

Rozhlédl se po kamarádech a představoval si, jak by reagovali na zjištění, že Harry Potter je na kluky. Chovali by se k němu stejně? Možná, možná ne. Netušil, jak se kouzelníci dívají na homosexuální páry. Pamatoval si, že strýc Vernon kdysi vřískal, že v práci mají odpornou buznu a že by se takoví lidé měli zavírat. Pak se podíval na Harryho a řekl, že beztak určitě patří k tomu jeho spolku. Kdyby zjistil, že jeho synovec je taktéž buzna, nejspíš by ho to ani nepřekvapilo. Pokusil by se to z něj vytřískat a nakonec by ho prohlásil za ztracený případ.

Harry Potter, ztracený případ. Harry si musel přiznat, že je to pravda, byl ztracený, protože nedokázal odtrhnout oči od hodin. Každou vteřinou myslel na astronomickou věž, na fakt, že už za pár hodin bude zase s ním. Byl ztracený v šedých očích a divokých dotecích. V jemných rtech, které ho drtivě líbali. Ztracený a v pasti. Mohl by to zastavit, vzepřít se, předstírat, že je normální a chodit s Ginny.

Jednu věc věděl jistě. Když se teď nezvedne a nepůjde na setkání do astronomické věže, když to teď a tady ukončí, ještě by mohl přežít. Ještě by dokázal zapomenout a naučit se přetvařovat. Bolelo by to, o tom nepochyboval, ale nakonec by to dokázal. Zíral na hodiny a sledoval, jak utíká čas. Ptal se sám sebe, jestli mu to za to stojí, jestli tu raději nemá zůstat s přáteli, kteří s ním byli od první chvíle. Jenže…jenže.

Na začátku každého dne, stejně jako na jeho konci byl Harry Potter jen ztracený kluk, nepřipravený být nalezen. (pozn. při této část jsem poslouchala zrovna refrén písně **Lost boy** od Troye Sivana, tak jsem tam tu větu prostě musela dát. :D)

Bylo mu jedno, jestli je to špatné. Bylo mu jedno, co si o něm ostatní pomyslí. Záleželo mu jen na další minutě s Dracem Malfoyem.

* * *

Do astronomické věže doběhl přesně minutu po šesté. Draco na něj čekal se zkříženýma rukama opřený o stěnu. „Jdeš pozdě!" vyjekl na něj.

„O minutu," bránil se Harry. Vždyť přece o nic nešlo.

„Tady ale jde o minuty!" prskal Draco, ale už ho držel za ruku a táhl ho za sebou. Před dveřmi do astronomické věže bylo schodiště, kterého si Harry nikdy dřív nijak zvlášť nevšímal. Draco ho táhl nahoru a vypadal nadšeně a možná i trochu nervózně. Vyběhli schody a ocitli se na půdě severní části astronomické věže, Všude ležel prach a pavučiny. Došli doprostřed místnosti, kde byl ve střeše vidět průchod. Draco mávl hůlkou a otvor se otevřel a k jejich nohám se snesl provazový žebřík.

„Pohni kostrou, Pottere!" nabádal jej Draco, který už byl skoro nahoře. Harry tedy vylezl za ním a v další vteřině se ocitl na střeše nejvyšší věže Bradavic. Střecha byla v tomhle místě rovná, takže se Harry nemusel bát, že by spadli dolů, plošina tu evidentně byla z nějakého důvodu. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe a zatajil se mu dech. Zdálo se mu, že celý hrad leží hluboko pod ním. Měli dokonalý výhled na jezero i Zapovězený les. A daleko za obzorem se právě slunce chystalo k západu.

„Páni, tohle je neskutečné," vydechl Harry. Vždycky si myslel, že zná hrad lépe, než kdokoliv jiný, ale Draco mu po Elfské komnatě ukázal další úžasné místo, o kterém neměl ani potuchy. Možná, že i kdyby celý život prožil na hradě, stejně by neodhalil všechna jeho tajemství.

Draco si sedl na zem a sledoval západ slunce. „Občas sem chodím přemýšlet," přiznal. Harry si sedl vedle něj, ale nespustil přitom zrak z mizejícího slunce.

„Jak jsi to tady našel?"

Cítil, že se chlapec vedle něj napjal, což dělal vždy, když došlo na nepříjemná témata. Většinou pak prohodil nějakou jízlivou poznámku, nebo se prostě nějak vymluvil a zdrhnul. Dneska však Draco odpověděl. „Vlastně náhodou. Bylo to poté, co mě ten pitomec Moody přeměnil na fretku. Byl jsem hrozně naštvaný a chtěl jsem být sám, tak jsem běžel na astronomickou věž, protože sem málokdo chodí ve dne. Všiml jsem si těch schodů vedoucích na půdu a najednou jsem stál tady."

Profesor proměnil Malfoye ve fretku kvůli Harrymu a Harry se tomu tenkrát smál. „Chtěl jsi na mě zaútočit zezadu," připomněl Harry. Zdálo se to tak dávno.

„Vzpomínám si," přikývl Draco. Byly to až příliš staré křivdy, než aby některého z nich obtěžovaly.

Krajinou se nesla tma, jak slunce padalo za obzor. Draco se obrátil na Harryho a chytl ho za bradu a otočil k sobě. „Vždycky jsem chtěl zkusit líbat se u západu slunce," ušklíbl se až příliš zmijozelsky, ale Harrymu to nevadilo. Stačilo mu, že v následující chvíli jej skutečně políbil.

Harry věděl, že přichází o nejkrásnější výhled z celého západu, obloha vypadala magicky a nadpřirozeně. Hrála všemi barvami a poslední paprsky ozařovaly hrad. V hladině jezera se nebe odráželo jako v zrcadle a všechno umocňovala hřejivé sluneční koule barvící se do rudé. Jenže ani jeden z chlapců to neviděl. Místo toho vnímali jen vzájemné teplo, skutečnou magií pro ně představovala blízkost toho druhého.

Draco položil ruku na Harryho zátylek, zatímco se jejich jazyky jemně proplétaly. Ani jeden nikam nespěchal, záleželo jim jen na oné chvíli.

Když slunce zmizelo a okolní krajina se zahalila do tmy, chlapci se od sebe odtrhly. Draco se čelem opřel o Harryho a vzájemně si hleděli do očí. „Nebylo to tak špatné," vydechl přes opuchlé rty. Pak si lehl na zem a zadíval se na temné nebe. „I když na můj vkus až infantilně romantické," dodal.

Druhý chlapec se tomu zasmál, nevěřil mu ani slovo, ale nijak to nekomentoval. Vytáhl z kapsy neviditelný plášť a položil jej na zem, aby jim sloužil jako polštář. Zatímco leželi vedle sebe na zádech, zírali na pomalu se objevující hvězdy. Aniž by to přiznali, oba čekali, až se na obloze rozzáří Blíženci.

S tím vším, co se dnes stalo a co bylo řečeno, se Harry nedokázal ubránit vzpomínkám. Před očima se mu míhaly výjevy jeho a Draca během uplynulých let. A některé z nich v něm vyvolávaly pobavený úsměv.

„Čemu se směješ?" divil se Malfoy.

„Vzpomněl jsem si, jak ti Hermiona dala pěstí," řekl popravdě Harry. Ještě dnes si to dokázal živě představit.

Dracovi to tak vtipné rozhodně nepřišlo. „No jistě, pojďme si připomenout každou potupnou chvíli mého života."

„Ale no ták! Nemyslel jsem to zle. Já jen, musím se smát, když si představím, že po tom všem, jsme skončili tady," připustil Harry. Na nejvyšším bodě Bradavického hradu, pod širým nebem plném hvězd. „Víš o tom, že jsi byl první kouzelnické dítě, které jsem poznal? U madam Malkinové."

„Nechtěl jsi mi říct, jak se jmenuješ," reagoval Malfoy naoko dotčeně.

„Choval ses jak spratek a já si vedle tebe připadal jako pitomec."

„Tak to se za tu dobu moc nezměnilo," ušklíbl se Draco a Harry se rozesmál. Měl velmi nakažlivý smích a Draco málokdy vydržel se nepřidat, proto se brzo smáli oba.

„Vážně jsem chtěl být tvůj kamarád. Tenkrát v tom vlaku," přiznal poté Draco. Harrymu připadalo, že v jeho hlase slyší náznak lítosti. Nikdy by nečekal, že zrovna tohle v druhém chlapci vyvolá emoce. Že odmítnutá ruka bude znamenat tolik nenávisti po tak dlouhou dobu. Upřímně si nedokázal představit, co by se stalo, kdyby tenkrát přijal. Jenže Harry podvědomě cítil, že by se možná nic nezměnilo, skočilo by to nepřátelstvím tak jako tak. Rozdíly mezi nimi se zdály až příliš velké a věk příliš malý, než aby je dokázali překonat.

„Celý život jsem byl to nejchudší dítě ve třídě a ty ses posmíval Ronovi, že jeho rodina nemá peníze."

„To bylo něco jiného." Bylo to přesně to samé, ale Harry se nehádal. Nemělo by to beztak smysl, dnes už by nic z toho nevyřešili.

„A bavil by ses se mnou i poté, co by mě Moudrý klobouk zařadil do Nebelvíru?" O tom, co se při rozzařování málem stalo, raději pomlčel.

„No jistě, já zapomněl. Jsem přece zkažený Zmijozel. A Zmijozelové všemi ostatními pohrdají a myslí si, že jsou něco víc. Stanou se z nás Smrtijedi a posluhovači Pána Zla a až všechno skončí, zavřou nás do Azkabanu, protože si to zasloužíme." Dracův hlas ztvrdl a obličej se mu zkřivil zlostí. „Budeš se divit, Pottere, ale všichni Zmijozelové nejsou zlí, i když si to ty myslíš." Dřív si to Harry skutečně myslel, teď už tolik ne.

„Proč jsi změnil strany?" vypálil Harry.

„Nedává ti to smysl, že?" zopakoval Draco slova, která kdysi řekl Harry. Shodou okolností tomu bylo taktéž na astronomické věži, když první týden školy dodělávali úkoly. Tenkrát mu Malfoy neodpověděl, ale dnes se Draco nebránil. Taky se za tu dobu mnohé změnilo.

„Ne, nedává. Připadalo mi, že se chceš stát Smrtijedem. Nesnášel jsi mudly. Každou volnou chvíli jsi nadával Hermioně. Ve druhém ročníku ses radoval, když se otevřela Tajemná komnata. A loni, zdálo se mi, že jsi štěstím bez sebe, že se Voldemort vrátil. Proto mi nedává smysl, že ses najednou z ničeho nic rozhodl přidat se na naši stranu. Věřím, že to nehraješ, a že jsi doopravdy s námi, protože tomu věří Brumbál, ale to neznamená, že chápu a rozumím tvým důvodům proč. A promiň, že to říkám, ale mám nějakou záruku, že až se ti něco nebude líbit, že zase nezběhneš?"

Draco mlčel, byla to nejdelší ticho v Harryho životě, i když trvalo jen pár vteřin. Možná, že byl až příliš upřímný a možná tím Draca ranil, ale některé věci se musely vyřešit. „Máš pravdu. Ve všem. Obdivoval jsem Pána Zla a uznával jeho hodnoty a učení. Celý život mě k tomu vedli. Chtěl jsem se stát Smrtijedem a přál jsem si, aby všichni ti mudlovští šmejdi ve škole pochcípali. Jenže jsem byl jen dítě a nevěděl jsem, jaká je realita toho být Smrtijedem."

„A teď už to víš?"

Draco ostře vydechl. Zíral sice na hvězdy, ale před očima se mu rýsovaly vzpomínky. Aby Nebelvír pochopil, musel začít na úplném začátku. „Víš, Pottere, já vím, že si myslíš, že můj otec je hajzl, ale ke mně se tak nikdy nechoval. Byl to ten nejlepší otec, jakého bych si mohl přát. Ano, byl trochu homofobní a učil mě nenávidět nečistokrevné, ale jinak byl perfektní. Každou noc mi čítával Bajky Barda Beedleho, učil mě létat, chodil se mnou na zápasy a vždycky s ním byla hrozná legrace. Jenže když znovu povstal Pán Zla, všechno se změnilo. On se změnil. Přestal se mnou trávit čas a málokdy se vracel domů, býval paranoidní a vystrašený. Pokoušel jsem se na něj mluvit, ale neposlouchal. Vždycky to skončilo hádkou. Nakonec se nejspíš úplně zbláznil. Začal být agresivní a násilnický, když ho loni zavřeli do Azkabanu, ulevilo se mi."

Harry napjatě poslouchal. Ještě nikdy od Draca neslyšel nic tak osobního. Ačkoliv se mu představa dokonalého otce v podání Luciuse Malfoye zdála neskutečná, vzpomněl si na svého otce, který jako mladý šikanoval Snapea.

„Pán Zla byl vzteky bez sebe, že můj otec zklamal," pokračoval Draco zamyšleně. „O prázdninách si mě zavolal a chtěl, abych se zúčastnil schůzek Smrtijedů. Byl jsem nadšený. Ještě mi ani nebylo sedmnáct a Pán Zla už chtěl, abych se připojil k jeho armádě. Mladší než kdokoliv. Jenže jemu nešlo o mě samotného, chtěl se jen pomstít otci, že nesplnil úkol, který mu dal. Ale to jsem tenkrát ještě nevěděl. Že je něco špatně jsem pochopil hned na prvním setkání. Stáli jsme v kruhu a uprostřed klečela rodina mudlů a Ty-víš-kdo je mučil hrozným způsobem. Nikdy jsem nic odpornějšího neviděl. Chtělo se mi z toho zvracet. Když jsem se později zeptal, kdo to byl, tak mi matka odpověděla, že nikdo důležitý. Byli to jen obyčejní mudlové, kteří o kouzelnickém světě vůbec nevěděli. Jejich smrt byla zcela zbytečná, nemohli nám ublížit ani o to nestáli. Věděl jsem, že tohle je špatné, že takhle to být nemá.

Pak mě Pán Zla zavolal, aby mě pověřil úkolem. Řekl, že když ho do konce roku splním, stanu se právoplatným Smrtijedem a zaujmu místo po jeho pravé ruce stejně jako kdysi můj otec. A pak mi řekl, že chce, abych v následujícím školním roce zabil Brumbála."

Harry šokovaně vydechl. „To přece nemohl myslet vážně."

„Nemyslel. Věděl, že se mi to skutečně nepovede. Chtěl se jen pomstít otci. Dát mi nesplnitelný úkol a pak mě potrestat za nesplnění. Ale není to tak, že bych se dal na vaši stranu, protože jsem byl neschopný ho splnit. Nesnášel jsem ho vlastně celou dobu, jen jsem si to neuvědomoval. Za to, že změnil mého otce, úplně zbytečně mučil nevinné lidi a trestal mě za něco, za co jsem nemohl.

Myslel jsem, že je se mnou amen. Nevěděl jsem, co mám dělat, ale pak mě navštívil Severus a řekl mi, že ve skutečnosti pracuje pro Brumbála. Hrozně tím riskoval, když mi to říkal, ale byl pro mě už odmalička něco jako můj druhý otec, proto pro mě nakonec nebylo ani tak těžké zradit vše, co jsem do toho okamžiku znal. Hodně z nás sní o tom, stát se Smrtijedem, jenže nás nikdo nikdy nevaroval, co to ve skutečnosti obnáší.

V pravých čistokrevných rodinách nám od malička vtloukávají do hlavy, že mudlové jsou nebezpeční, že chtějí naši moc a naším úkolem je zabránit jim v tom. Já vím, že to zní hloupě, ale když ti to neustále opakují, pak tomu začneš věřit. Pro Nebelvíry je všechno jednoduché, když za nimi stojí rodiny. Jenže když se my postavíme proti Ty-víš-komu, přijdeme o všechno. Musíme se tak vzdát všeho, své rodiny, majetku, tradic a zůstaneme sami, protože pro vás už budeme stejně jenom pitomí Zmijozelové."

Když Draco skončil, vypadal zdrceně, ale zároveň i odhodlaně se za svou pravdu rvát, kdyby se Harry hodlal hádat. Jenže Harry s ním víceméně souhlasil. Nikdy si to neuvědomoval, ale pravdou je, že ke Zmijozelu vždycky přistupoval předpojatě.

„Je mi to všechno líto, ale udělal jsi správnou věc. A jestli ti to pomůže, tak pro mě nejsi jen pitomý Zmijozel," pokusil se jej částečně utěšit.

„Pomůže," zašeptal Draco téměř neslyšně, že to Harry málem přeslechl. Harry se na něj otočil a uviděl bolestný výraz ve tváři. Nejraději by ho pohladil, ale bál se to udělat. Když si Draco všiml, že jej Harry pozoruje, okamžitě nasadil zpátky povýšený výraz. „Vím, že jsem neodolatelný, ale přestaň na mě takhle vejrat, akorát mě znervózňuješ!"

Harry zakroutil hlavou a otočil se zpátky ke hvězdám. Mohl by tu takhle ležet po zbytek života.

Dřív než si to uvědomil, začaly se mu klížit oči.

* * *

Probudil ho otravný paprsek, který mu svítil přímo do očí. Pokoušel se ho ignorovat, ale postupně získával na intenzitě. Otevřel proto pomalu oči a zamrkal. Naskytl se mu ten nejkrásnější výhled. Jen pár centimetrů od něj spal Draco. A v tu chvíli to věděl, věděl to tak jasně, jakože potřebuje vzduch. I když se to snažil popírat, nakonec se musel postavit pravdě.

Byl šíleně, bezmocně, bolestně a hluboce zamilovaný.

Harry Potter miloval Draca Malfoye.


	27. Chapter 26

**Další do party**

Harry se válel v posteli a užíval si Dracovu přítomnost. Draco ležel na něm a nahými hrudníky se dotýkali. Už nějakou dobu se v těsném objetí líbali a nevnímali svět okolo. Postupovali pomalu, měli celé odpoledne a nemuseli nikam spěchat.

„Ehm…," ozvalo se, zrovna když Harryho ruka přešla od hlazení zad k nižším partiím a nenápadně se vsunula pod kalhoty. Dracova reakce byla okamžitá, tvrději se přisál na Harryho rty a maličko se začal pohybovat, takže se jejich rozkroky navzájem třely. Vyrušení si ani jeden nevšímal. Už si zvykli, že je elfka občas ráda pozoruje.

Tentokrát však byla neodbytná. „Ale no tak, tohle mi nedělejte!" Ani jí se nelíbilo, že je musí přerušit. „Za dveřmi je ten třetí chlapec. Zabini, nebo tak nějak. Mám ho zabít? Udělám to!"

Draco zavrčel a odtrhl se od Harryho. „Pro mě za mě ho klidně zabij! Jen když nám dá pokoj."

„Stačí, když přijde později," vložil se do toho Harry. Ruku měl stále vsunutou pod kalhotami a pevně svíral Dracův zadek. Teď to rozhodně nechtěl ukončit.

„Já mu to říkala, ale on se nenechal odbít. Prý jde o něco vážného, co bude jednoho z vás zajímat. Tak co Blíženci? Jak to bude? Zabít nebo pustit?" Elfka si nachystala luk a dychtivě čekala na rozkazy.

Draco se obrátil na Harryho s nerozhodným výrazem. „Co na mě koukáš, tys ho sem přitáhl," vzdychl Harry. Oba věděli, že nikam dál už se nedostanou. Zmijozel zaskučel a svalil se na Harryho. Chvíli na něm odevzdaně ležel, zatímco ho Harry objímal. „Fajn, za minutu ho pusť," zamumlal nakonec do polštáře.

Elfka vyvalila oči a luk jí spadl na zem. „Za minutu? To stihnete tak rychle? Nemám to nechat raději na pěti?"

Harry se okamžitě rozesmál a i Draco měl co dělat, aby udržel vážnou tvář. „Prostě ho pusť," procedil mezi zuby nakonec. Naklonil se k Harryho uchu a zašeptal: „Večer to, Potter, dokončíme."

V další vteřině se od něj odlepil a vyskočil z postele. Harryho zaplavil chlad, jak se rozpálené tělo plavovlasého chlapce vzdálilo.

„Oblečte se pánové, nechci vidět víc, než je nutné!" upozorňoval je Blaise, když vešel do místnosti se zakrytýma očima.

„Máme na sobě kalhoty," uklidnil ho Draco a natáhl se pro košili.

Blaise otevřel oči a rozhlédl se, přejel pohledem rozválenou postel, nahé hrudníky a Harryho neučesané vlasy a zamračil se. „Jste jak králíci!" zakroutil hlavou.

Draco rád ostatní popichoval, ještě raději však někoho přiváděl do rozpaků. Proto si razantně sedl vedle Harryho, až Harry nadskočil. Otočil se k Nebelvírovi a chytl ho za zátylek a tvrdě přitáhl k sobě. Jejich rty na sebe narazily a v další vteřině si Harry uvědomil, že se vášnivě líbají před očima dalšího Zmijozela. Na slídivé oči elfky si postupně zvykl, vždyť to byl taky jenom obraz, ale před Blaisem se styděl. Přesto nenašel sílu od sebe Malfoye odstrčit. Na to byly jeho rty až příliš hebké a lačné.

„Ano, chápu. Nejste jak králíci, jste ještě mnohem horší. Teď už toho ale laskavě nechte!" prskal Zabini, ale nezněl uraženě ani zhnuseně.

Malfoy nakonec povolil a pustil Harryho. Otočil se ke svému nejlepšímu příteli a nadzvedl zvědavě obočí. „Tak co je teda tak strašně důležitého, že to nemohlo počkat?"

Blaise se zamračil. Jeho pověstný úsměv zmizel a na čele se mu objevila starostlivá vráska. „Možná bys měl najít tu svou kamarádku, Harry," pronesl nakonec a sklopil oči.

„Hermionu? Stalo se něco?" zpozorněl Harry a žaludek se mu obrátil. Před očima se mu rýsovaly všemožné scénáře.

„No víš, viděl jsem ji před několika minutami běžet po chodbě a zdálo se mi, že brečí. Vypadala dost nešťastně."

Harry okamžitě vyskočil na nohy a začal si oblékat košili. Zatímco hledal brýle, Draco beze slova přistoupil ke stolu a zahleděl se na Pobertův plánek. Chvíli ho upřeně studoval a pak se zamyšleným výrazem řekl: „Je na dívčích záchodech ve druhém patře."

Harry už pak na nic nečekal a vyběhl z komnaty. Proběhl chodbou a zkratkou to vzal do druhého patra k záchodům patřící Ufňukané Uršule. Zdálo se to jako včera, co tam trávili volný čas společně s Ronem a připravovali mnoholičný lektvar. A přitom se toho tolik změnilo.

Vtrhl dovnitř a hned u dveří proletěl Ufňukanou Uršulou. Ta se rozbrečela, zahrnula ho urážkami, že si dovoluje jenom ji tak procházet, a za hlasitého kvílení zmizela v potrubí.

„Hermiono?" zavolal do ztichlé místnosti. Jediný zvuk vycházel z nedalekého kohoutku, kde odkapávala voda.

„Harry?" ozvalo se nazpátek.

„Hermiono, kde jsi?" Neměl tušení, co se stalo, ale poznal, že jeho kamarádka skutečně plakala. Měla zastřený hlas a posmrkávala. Když ji našel sedět v rohu koupelny na zemi, opřenou o zeď s uslzenýma očima a červeným nosem, sedl si vedle ní a objal ji.

„Co se stalo?"

Hermiona si otřela oči a vysmrkala se. „On-on…," štkala. Harry okamžitě věděl, o kom bude v následující větě řeč. „On se líbal s Levandulí Brownovou! Myslela jsem si, že mezi námi něco je, že ke mně taky něco cítí. Pozval mě dokonce do Prasinek na Valentýna. Ale poslední dobou jsme se trochu hádali a dneska odpoledne ve společenské místnosti se na něj ta flundra z ničeho nic pověsila a políbila ho. A on ji neodstrčil! Nechal se! Vím, že jsme spolu zatím nechodili, ale jak mi to mohl udělat? Vždyť…" S každým slovem brečela čím dál víc, až nakonec nebyla schopná mluvit. Harry si ji přitáhl ještě blíž a hladil ji po vlasech, dokud se neuklidnila. Z vlastní zkušenosti věděl, že láska je svině. Přijde v nejméně vhodnou dobu a k nejméně vhodnému člověku.

„Je mi to líto," vzdychl a přál si říct něco povzbudivého. „Uvědomí si, že udělal chybu."

Hermiona se hystericky zasmála. „Ne, když mi tohle udělal jednou, jakou mám jistotu, že to neudělá znovu, až se zase pohádáme? Jak bych mu po tomhle mohla ještě někdy věřit?"

„Proč jste se vůbec hádali?" Všiml si, že poslední týdny se k sobě chovají odměřeně, ale nevěnoval tomu příliš pozornosti. Vnitřně se zastyděl, možná měl.

Dívka se zavrtěla a tiše vzlykla. „Kvůli tobě," přiznala, i když by raději mlčela.

Samozřejmě. Samozřejmě, že za to mohl Harry, i když nepřímo.

„Pořád se mě ptal, kde jsi a co děláš. Hlavně teda s kým. Tušil, že něco vím a připadalo mu, že ho odstrkujeme, když mu to nechceme říct. Nedal si to vymluvit. Myslím, že trochu žárlil. Víš, jaký je."

„Promiň, je mi to vážně líto," zopakoval Harry. Nic víc udělat nemohl.

„Ne, neomlouvej se. Ty za nic nemůžeš. Není to tak, že bys ho schválně strčil do náruče Brownové. Může za to jen on sám. Kdyby se pořád nechoval jako pitomec, nemuselo to takhle dopadnout." Vypadala vážně naštvaně. Harry tušil, že odpuštění se Ron nějakou dobu nedočká. V tomhle ohledu uměla být Hermiona velmi vytrvalá.

Pak si složila obličej zpátky do dlaní. „Všechno se pokazilo. Myslela jsem, že budeme nadosmrti spolu. Nejdřív jsi nás opustil ty a teď i Ron."

Přál by si, aby to neříkala, protože si pak připadal jako zrádce. „Neopustil jsem tě. Vysvětloval jsem ti přece, že to, co dělám, není zrovna bezpečné. Chci tě jen chránit."

Podívala se na něj zvláštním pohledem. „Jsme ve válce. Ty-víš-kdo z hloubi duše nenávidí mudly a já jsem mudlorozená. Myslíš, že někdy budu v bezpečí? Že až odejdu z Bradavic, budu si klidně žít jenom proto, že teď se od tebe budu držet dál? Víš, že to není pravda. Dřív nebo později budou všichni jako já v nebezpečí. Smrtijedi nás budou lovit, mučit a zabíjet."

Zíral do hnědých očí a věděl, že mluví pravdu. Že až přijde čas, ocitne se na prvních příčkách Voldemortova seznamu. Hodná, starostlivá, nevinná Hermiona. Nejlepší kamarádka. Patřila k nejchytřejším studentům, ale budou jí ony znalosti stačit ve válce? Pomohou jí přežít?

Usilovně přemýšlel. Nechtěl udělat chybu. Další z mnoha. Původně jí nic neřekl, protože s ním by byla v nebezpečí, jenže to bylo hlavně v době, kdy si připadal slabý. Teď ovládal kouzla, o kterých se mu nikdy nesnilo. Teď by ji přece dokázal ochránit.

A tak Hermioně všechno řekl. O vizích, které se ještě nestaly. O Elfské komnatě a černé magii. Vysvětlil jí, proč to dělá a proč věří, že je to správné. Že mu Malfoy nosí knihy a pomáhá mu s cvičením. Vyprávěl, co všechno dokáže, ale nelhal. Řekl jí i o situacích, kdy měl pocit, že jej magie ovládá. Pověděl jí o strachu, že sám se jednou stane zlým, ale že nezná jinou cestu. Bál se její reakce. Nechtěl, aby běžela za Brumbálem. Místo toho ho však silněji objala. Nezlobila se.

„Pomůžu ti. Vlastně vám. Dovol mi to," prosila ho. Nedokázal ji odmítnout. A tak svolil.

Avšak ne všechna tajemství odhalil. Některá zůstala skryta. O prázdninách a temném patronovi mluvit nehodlal. Ne dnes a možná, že nikdy.

* * *

„Asi se bude zlobit, že?" vydechla Hermiona a přitáhla si knížky blíž k tělu. Zdála se tak křehká a zranitelná. Harry doufal, že toho Malfoy nevyužije.

„Nevím. Možná," přiznal Harry. Co se týkalo Zmijozela, nemohl si být ničím jistý. V mnoha ohledech se Draco choval nevypočitatelně. Jen doufal, že to nevezme tím nejhorším způsobem. Ale co mu mohl vyčítat? Sám přece dotáhl Zabiniho. Jenže Harry se pokusil ignorovat jeden konkrétní bod dohody, který ho zavazovala k mlčenlivosti. Čistě technicky Harry nic neporušil. O Dracovi Hermioně řekl ještě dávno před dohodou. Věděla to od samého začátku. Jenže pochyboval, že si tohle Draco nechá vysvětlit, když přijde na věc.

Proto málem nedýchal, když s Hermionou po boku vstupoval do Elfské komnaty. Očima propaloval plavovlasého chlapce a v duchu ho prosil, aby nevyváděl.

„To si děláš legraci," procedil Malfoy, když zahlédl hnědovlasou dívku. Zaklapl knihu, kterou držel v ruce a přejel ji pohledem. Ačkoliv mu Hermiona jednou dala pěstí a dokázala se mu nesčetněkrát postavit, Harry věděl, že v hloubi duše se ho trochu bojí.

„Ty sis sem taky dotáhl kamaráda. Jeden tvůj a jeden můj," pokrčil Harry rameny a pokoušel se zůstat v klidu. Celý jejich vztah by mohl v následující chvíli skončit, kdyby se to Dracovi nelíbilo.

Malfoy se překvapivě otočil na zmijozelského kamaráda a s pevně semknutými rty si ho prohlížel. Blaise mu pohled vracel, ale působil rozklepaně. Harry měl pocit, že mu něco zásadního uniká. Draco nakonec vzdychl a rozhodil ruce. „Fajn. Ať zůstane. Ale opovaž se sem dotáhnout toho zrzka!"

Hermiona se usmála a přešla ke stolu s knihami. S jiskřičkami v očích si je začala prohlížet. Nezáleželo jí, že se jedná o temné knihy plné zlých kleteb. Jak se jednalo o knihy, vždycky byla nadšená. Draco odstoupil od stolu a sedl si raději na postel, jakoby se od ní snažil být co nejdál. Harry slyšel, jak si potichu, sám pro sebe mumlal: „Nedej bože, tu zrádcovskou zrzku."

Blaise se jako vždy choval na Zmijozela až nezvykle přátelsky a začal Hermioně vysvětlovat, které knihy už mají projité. Ukazoval jí kouzla, která již Harry zvládl, která se teprve učil, a která mu vůbec nešla. Pak ukázal na hromádku nových knih a začal objasňovat, jak celý proces probíhá. Jak všichni postupně všechny knihy projdou a zakládají stránky, které považují pro Harryho za eventuelně důležité.

Harry by měl být za takové přijetí rád, ale něco mu na tom nesedělo. Bylo to až příliš jednoduché. Nemohl se zbavit pocitu, že mu něco uniklo.

* * *

Ačkoliv by se to na začátku zdálo nemožné a bláznivé, jejich čtveřice fungovala bez sebemenších problémů. Blaise s Hermionou se okamžitě skamarádili. Malfoy si sice držel od dívky odstup, ale nijak ji neurážel a pokud se jednalo o studium, byl schopný s ní i komunikovat. Harry si ovšem nemohl pomoct. Neustále v jeho chování viděl něco jiného. Jak se na ni Draco díval, nebo zase nedíval. Jak se jí vyhýbal, aby se jí za žádných okolností nedotkl. Kdyby ho neznal, myslel by si, že se jí jednoduše štítí, protože je mudlorozená. Pro Malfoye před rokem by to bylo typické a vlastně i očekávatelné.

Jenže tenhle Malfoy byl pryč. To si Harry musel přiznat a tak hledal jiné důvody jeho podivného chování. Podezření, kterého nabyl, se mu nelíbilo. Vlastně ho děsilo k smrti.

Co když…co když byl Draco do Hermiony zamilovaný? Hodně by to vysvětlovalo. Roky ji urážel, jen aby si ji držel od těla, protože věděl, že mudlorozenou by domů nikdy přitáhnout nemohl. Otec by ho za to zabil. Hermiona byla hezká, hlavně od čtvrtého ročníku, co si nechala u madam Pomfreyové zpravit zuby. Navíc Draco patřil k nejlepším studentům ve Zmijozelu a měl rád knížky, ačkoliv by to nikdy nahlas nepřiznal. V tomhle ohledu by si rozuměli. A když ji Harry přivedl, nevyhodil ji. Blaise to musel vědět, ti dva si přece říkali všechno, proto ten divný pohled.

A Draco přece nikdy nebyl jen na kluky.

To zjištění ho srazilo na kolena. Pořád se ho snažil ignorovat, vymluvit si ho, ale nedokázal to. Litoval chvíle, kdy Hermioně řekl pravdu. Jen ta představa, že by se ti dva dali dohromady, mu lámala srdce na tisíc kousků. Připadal si v pasti, chycený v síti bez možnosti se dostat ven.

Nedokázal se soustředit, nemohl myslet na nic jiného. Kouzla, která mu nikdy nedělala problém, se stala neproveditelnými. Neustále cítil, jak ho magie ovládá. Museli odstranit všechny poháry v jeho dosahu, protože pokaždé, když se k nim přiblížil, vybuchly. Jednou úplnou náhodou vysklil okno ve třetím patře, když procházel kolem a zrovna myslel na Draca a Hermionu. Draca A Hermionu.

Po nešťastném incidentu na hodině Kouzelných formulí skočili dva žáci na ošetřovně a profesor Kratiknot Harrymu spílal, aby si příště dával pozor. Přestala mu fungovat nitrobrana. Najednou byl opět nechráněný a slabý. Přesně jako na začátku.

Draco vycítil, že se něco děje. Pokoušel se s ním mluvit, ale Harry se vždycky nějak vymluvil. Vyhýbal se mu, odmítal doteky, protože se nemohl zbavit dojmu, že přitom Draco myslí na Hermionu.

* * *

Byl pátek odpoledne, když se Harrymu nechtěně podařilo zničit kouzlem jednu z knih. Ohořelé stránky se snášely k zemi a komnatu zahalil černý dým. Hermiona s Blaisem se raději vrátila ke čtení, zatímco Draco naštvaně přistoupil k Harrymu. Vytáhl hůlku a jedním kouzlem nepořádek uklidil. Pak vyčaroval _Silencio_ , aby si mohl s Harrym nerušeně promluvit.

„Co se ksakru děje?" zavrčel. „A tentokrát žádné výmluvy. Chci pravdu!"

Harry složil ruce na hrudi a zadíval se do země. Nemohl mu to přece říct. „Nic. Všechno je v pohodě. Jsem jen přetažený."

„Myslíš, že jsem úplně blbý? Vždyť ty už nezvládneš ani jednoduchá hůlková kouzla! Seš jak časovaná bomba a navíc mám pocit, že jsi na mě kvůli něčemu naštvaný. Provedl jsem něco?"

Podíval se do šedých očí a viděl tam…co tam vlastně viděl? Nedokázal ty emoce rozluštit. „Já to nechci řešit. Nech to, prosím, být. Je to hloupost."

„Když kvůli tomu dokážeš zranit dva studenty, tak to není hloupost."

Nadechl se. Bylo to těžší, než cokoliv, co kdy dřív udělal. Třásly se mu ruce, potil se, žaludek se mu svíral. A to všechno jen kvůli jedné otázce. Nebo spíš kvůli odpovědi. Neuměl si představit, co by se stalo, kdyby se jeho podezření ukázala jako pravdivá. „Jsi do ní zamilovaný?" vydechl nakonec.

Draco vyvalil oči. „Do koho?" Zdál se překvapený, ale byl to dobrý herec, v tomhle mu Harry nesměl věřit.

„Do koho asi! Do Hermiony!" Dál už nedokázal udržet neutrální tvář. Měl pocit, že se pod ním třese zem.

„Ty ses úplně zbláznil. Jak jsi na to přišel?"

Všechno mu řekl. Vysvětlil mu, jak k tomu došel a pokusil se nic neopomenout. A přitom pečlivě sledoval Dracův obličej a zkoumal ho. Jenže přes kamenný obličej nic nepoznal. Když Harry domluvil, nedokázal se na něj už déle dívat.

„Pottere, já se z tebe zblázním. Takže tohle všechno jen proto, že žárlíš?" zasmál se Draco uvolněně. Harry se modlil, aby mu Draco nepřipomněl, že v jejich vztahu nemají emoce žádné místo. „Já do ní nejsem zamilovaný!"

„Nejsi?" Mohl mu to věřit?

„Samozřejmě, že ne. Já do ní zamilovaný nejsem. Na rozdíl od někoho," doplnil a otočil se ke stolu, kde se zrovna Hermiona smála nějakému vtipu. Blaise z ní nemohl spustit oči.

„Počkej, chceš říct…" dál už pokračovat nemusel. Viděl to. Tak jasně a zřetelně, že se musel divit, že si toho nevšiml dřív.

„Ano, tím chci říct, že Blaise je do ní zamilovaný už několik let. Já osobně to tedy nechápu. Pokoušel jsem se to pochopit, ale prostě mi to nedává smysl. Proto jsem jí ale dovolil zůstat. Kdybych ji vyhnal, nikdy by mi to neodpustil," přiznal Draco a kroutil přitom hlavou.

Harrymu se najednou zachtělo skákat radostí. Musel se hodně ovládat, aby se nahlas nerozesmál. Svět mu najednou připadal jako mnohem lepší místo, než jakým byl před chvíli. Jenže když se nad tím zamyslel, pořád nemohl být dokonale šťastný. Nebyla to Hermiona, ale mohla to být klidně jiná dívka. A tak pokusil štěstí podruhé. Riskoval hodně. „Nechci, abys spával s někým jiným. Ani s holkama," přiznal a začervenal se. Sklonil zrak, aby neviděl Dracovu reakci.

„Pottere," vydechl Draco vyčerpaně. „Děláš mi to schválně?"

„Promiň," zašeptal Nebelvír.

Pár vteřin bylo ticho, tíživé a bolestné ticho, než Draco nakonec promluvil. „Ty pitomče, s nikým jiným už dost dlouho nespím."

„Vážně?" zvedl Harry oči. Měl pocit, že by teď zvládl každé kouzlo na světě bez ohledu na obtížnost.

„Vážně, ale velkou radost z toho nemám, vzhledem k tomu, že jsem se tě za poslední týden ani jednou nesměl dotknout. Seš horší, jak ženská."

Teď když se všechno vyjasnilo, musel přiznat, že mu Dracova blízkost nesnesitelně chyběla. A nehodlal čekat už ani minutu. Zrušil _Silencio_ a otočil se k Hermioně a Blaiseovi. „Běžte pryč." A ukázal na dveře. Vzpomněl si na dobu, kdy měli s Dracem soukromí, kdykoliv se jim zachtělo.

„Proč? Stalo se něco?" vyjekla Hermiona, ale Blaise okamžitě pochopil, proto ji zvedl a vedl ke dveřím.

„Věř mi, že teď tu být nechceš," přesvědčoval ji.

„Ale jestli se chtějí porvat, měli bychom jim v tom zabránit!" pokoušela se Hermiona protestovat a vymanit se z Blaiseova sevření.

„Prát se budou, ale jinak než si myslíš," vysvětloval a víceméně ji vytlačil z komnaty.

Harry se otočil zpátky na Draca, který se usmíval od ucha k uchu. „Čeká nás spousta práce, jestli chceme dohnat celý ten týden."

Harry k němu přistoupil blíž a chytil ho za košili. „A to my chceme," ušklíbl se a políbil plavovlasého chlapce na rty. Měl pocit, že se mu radostí rozskočí srdce. Byl šťastný, tak moc šťastný.


	28. Chapter 27

**Láska někdy nestačí**

V sobotu dopoledne strávil Draco na tréninku famfrpálu, Hermiona musela do knihovny a Blaise měl prý i další společenské povinnosti. Což v překladu znamenalo, že spal. O víkendu totiž nikdy nevylezl z postele před obědem. Harry byl proto v Elfské komnatě sám a pokoušel se trénovat. Po nedávném emocionálním vypětí se jeho síly pomalu vracely do normálu, ale ještě pořád se vyhýbal sklu a do složitějších kouzel se raději nepouštěl.

Myslel si, že ho čeká ještě minimálně hodinu samoty, když se otevřel průchod a dovnitř vešel Draco. Tedy vešel, spíše se vbelhal. Byl bledý, držel se za záda a kulhal. Harry k němu okamžitě přiskočil a podepřel ho. „Co se stalo?" vyjekl vyděšeně.

„Sejmul mě potlouk. A pak jsem spadl z koštěte. Věřil bys tomu? Já!" skuhral Draco. Harry mu pomohl do postele a opatrně ho položil.

„A co děláš tady? Neměl bys být na ošetřovně?"

Draco ležel na břichu s obličejem zabořeným do polštáře. „Tak jsem už byl. Chtěla si mě tam nechat přes noc, ale já to tam nesnáším. Musel jsem Pomfreyové slíbit, že budu celý den ležet a zítra se jí přijdu ukázat."

Harry si prohlížel Dracovu tvář zkřivenou bolestí. „A myslíš, že je to dobrý nápad? Vypadáš hrozně," přiznal a sedl si na postel vedle něho.

„Dík, Pottere. Fakt dík. Tohle jsem potřeboval slyšet," peskoval Malfoy. Sáhl si do kapsy famfrpálového dresu a vytáhl mast. „Můžeš mi oplatit laskavost a natřít mi tím záda. Je to mast na modřiny. Navíc mi dala Bezbolestný lektvar. Každou chvíli by měl začít působit."

Harry pomohl Dracovi opatrně sundat dres. Na zádech se mu rýsovala modřina přes celá záda. Bylo zcela jasné, kde ho potlouk zasáhl. Jemnými pohyby mu mast roztíral po zádech. Draco nejdříve stonal a sykal bolestí, ale jak postupně lektvary začaly působit, přestal. Jen tam tak odevzdaně ležel a něco si pro sebe mumlal. Nebelvír se musel usmívat, protože věděl, že Draco si právě nadává, že se nechal sejmout. Ačkoliv nic potupného na tom nebylo, tohle se časem stalo každému. Patřilo to ke hře.

„Je to lepší?" zeptal se Harry, když skončil.

„Hm," zabručel druhý chlapec. „Dnes ode mě, ale žádné výkony nečekej." Zněl naštvaně. Harry mu ani nemusel vidět do obličeje, aby poznal, že má velmi špatnou náladu. A pokud mu ji nespraví, bude s ním po zbytek dne pěkné otrava. Lehl si tedy vedle a lehce se o něj opřel. Naklonil se k němu a zašeptal mu do ucha. „Dnes to budeš muset nechat všechno na mně." S těmi slovy mu ruku vsunul do kalhot.

Zmijozel okamžitě ztuhl a rudý v obličeji se pokusil odsunout. „Pottere, na to zapomeň! Malfoyové nikdy nebývají…" už to však nedořekl, protože do něj opatrně Harry vsunul jeden prst a Draco se zarazil. Celé tělo měl zatnuté a strnulé. Nebelvír vůbec netušil, kde se v něm bere ta drzost, když přidal druhý prst a jemně s ním zahýbal. Draco sevřel polštář, zabořil do něj obličej a zaskučel.

„Mám pokračovat?" zeptal se Harry laškovně.

Draco dlouho mlčel, nejspíš bojoval sám se sebou a svými pravidly. Nakonec, téměř zoufale, na pokraji vzrušení, zaskuhral: „Tak ale zcela výjimečně, protože jsem zraněný!"

Harry se maličko usmál a přitom políbil Draca na záda. Natáhl se pro lubrikant, opatrně sundal Malfoyovo kalhoty a natočil ho trochu na bok. Když Draco sykl bolestí, ihned ho pustil. Draco mu však naznačil, aby pokračoval.

Nejprve prsty zamířil k Dracově rozkroku. Potěšilo ho, když zjistil, že je vzrušený. Objal jeho erekci a začal ji postupně zpracovávat. Ačkoliv byli oba chlapci zvyklí spíše na drsnější milování, dnes museli být opatrní. Proto Harry postupoval pomalu.

Draco nejdříve ležel jako prkno, skoro jako by byl překvapený, že výjimečně není on tím dominantním. Každou vteřinou však ztrácel zábrany a jeho tělo se probouzelo. Nejdříve začal maličko vzdychat. Pokoušel se všechny zvuky utlumit v polštáři jako by se za ně styděl, což Harryho ještě více vzrušilo a pevněji Malfoye stiskl.

„Nevydržím…," vydechl Malfoy, zatímco se jeho tělo začalo třást. Harry pochopil, že je jen pár pohybů před vrcholením, proto ubral na intenzitě. Pak otevřel lubrikant a rozetřel si chladivou mast po intimních partiích. Byl trochu nervózní. Nechtěl Dracovi ublížit a zároveň to ještě nikdy nedělal.

Zapomněl dýchat, když jemně nalehl na nehybné tělo a opatrně vsunul. Nejprve jen pár milimetrů, Draco zhluboka dýchal, ale nic neříkal. Zdálo se, že se mu to líbí a tak Harry přitlačil. Z úst se mu vydralo zasténání a před očima mu tancovaly hvězdičky.

Draco si přitáhl polštář ještě blíž k tělu, jakoby se v něm hodlal ztratit. Za každou cenu se snažil potlačit rozkoš a nepřipouštět si, že se mu to líbí. Jenže jeho tělo ho zrazovalo. Prozrazovalo, jak moc vzrušený ve skutečnosti byl. I když se kousal do rtů, a tlačil si vší silou polštář k obličeji, přesto všechno se pokojem neslo přidušené lapání po dechu přerušované sténáním. Nakonec to nevydržel a podvolil se. V jednu vteřinu bojoval všemi smysly, ale když do něj Harry celý pronikl, poddal se. Nechal se pohltit doposud neznámým pocitem naplnění.

Tmavovlasý chlapec se začal pomalu pohybovat. Jednou rukou přidržoval Draca za bok a druhou se opíral o postel. Chtěl se zeptat Draca, jestli je v pořádku, ale nedokázal v mysli poskládat jednotlivá slova do vět, proto se raději sehnul a políbil Draca na modřinu na zádech.

I přestože se snažil být jemný a postupovat pomalu, v určitém bodě již chtíč nešel ovládnout. Když pak ještě Draco zvrátil ruku dozadu a dotkl se Harryho rozpálené hýždě, zrychlil pohyb. Po pár tvrdých přírazech se Draco vzepjal. Tělo mu zaplavil orgasmus. Zaklonil hlavu a hlasitě vykřikl. Přitom sevřel útroby kolem Harryho penisu, což v Harrym vyvolalo extázi. A s dalším přírazem taktéž vyvrcholil.

Natáhl ruku, aby Malfoye pohladil po zádech, ale nakonec to neudělal. Místo toho se natáhl pro hůlku a oba je očistil. Svalil se na druhou půlku postele, potřeboval ještě pár vteřin, aby se vydýchal. Když si všiml, že se Draco mermomocí pokouší natáhnout si kalhoty, zklamaně vzdychl. Věděl, že pokud nevstane on, tak to udělá druhý chlapec. Ten měl ale odpočívat.

Nejprve i přes protesty pomohl Dracovi s kalhotami a pak vylezl z postele a oblékl se.

„Můžu tě vyzkoušet z kouzel," nabídl se Draco. Byla to první věc, kterou řekl. Harry si v jednu chvíli dělal starosti, jestli to přece jen nepřehnal, protože ihned po sexu se Zmijozel tvářil divně. Nejspíš naštvaně, že se ocitl v pasivní roli, i když výslovně řekl, že si to nepřeje. Pak mu to ale přece dovolil. Navíc se mu to líbilo, to nešlo popřít. Jenže Malfoy je složitá osobnost, kdoví, co se mu honilo hlavou.

„To je v pohodě. Musím si vystavět novou obranu pomocí nitrobrany. Ta stará se zhroutila a já si ještě nevystavěl druhou. Snape byl včera večer dost naštvaný," přiznal Harry.

Plavovlasý chlapec se zasmál. „A to všechno kvůli Grangerové. Pořád nemůžu uvěřit, že sis mohl myslet, že bych do ní mohl být zamilovaný."

„Ještě včera mi to tak neuvěřitelné nepřišlo. Navíc, jak jsem měl vědět, že je do ní zamilovaný Blaise? Možná, že kdybys mi to řekl, tak by to mnohé ulehčilo," zabrblal Harry a měl sto chutí si tohle téma vymazat ze vzpomínek. Obrázek Draca a Hermiony ho stále strašil.

„Nechtěl, abych ti to říkal. Je to tvá kamarádka, takže má oprávněný strach, že jí to vyklopíš. Mám tě prý donutit, abys jí to za nic na světě neříkal."

„Nic jí neřeknu," slíbil. Nehodlal se plést do dalších vztahů, měl dost starostí s vlastním. „Ale myslím, že se nemusí bát odmítnutí. Znám Hermionu a vím, že se jí líbí."

„Jo, v tomhle je Blaise dobrý. Dokáže přinutit každou, aby se do něj zamilovala, ale to není ten problém," pronesl Draco, zatímco si hrál s hůlkou. Převaloval ji mezi prsty, občas ji vyhodil do vzduchu a pak ladně chytil.

Harry se pomalu připravoval na vytvoření nové ochrany své mysli. Došel doprostřed místnosti a sedl si na zem. „A co je přesně ten problém?"

Viděl, že plavovlasý chlapec o tom nechtěl mluvit. Draco by se totiž nejraději tomu tématu vyhnul úplně, protože některé rozdíly mezi Nebelvírem a Zmijozelem se nedaly lehce překlenout. Jenže jednou museli probrat i vážnější věci. „Blaise pochází z čistokrevné rodiny," řekl Draco, jakoby tím vše bylo vysvětleno.

„A dál?"

„Jak dál. To je všechno. Blaise pochází z čistokrevné rodiny a Grangerová ne."

Tmavovlasý kluk to nechtěl nechat jen tak. „Ale říkal jsi, že je do ní zamilovaný."

Malfoy se pokusil posadit, ale když mu zády projela bolest, vzdal to. Místo toho zůstal ležet na břiše, což nebyla pozice, ve které by Potterovi chtěl vysvětlovat složitý svět čistokrevných. „U čistokrevných rodin láska nestačí. Nejdůležitějším a nejzákladnějším pravidlem je zachování rodu. Až Blaise vychodí školu, otec mu najde vhodnou čistokrevnou partnerku, vezmou se a budou mít děti."

„Ale to je…" Harry nenašel správné slovo, které by to popsalo. Bylo to barbarské a zpátečnické, ale přesně to spadalo do představ, jaké o čistokrevných rodinách měl.

„Ano je," skočil mu Draco do řeči. „Ale ty s tím nic nenaděláš. Blaise a Grangerová spolu nemají žádnou budoucnost. A Blaise to ví, proto si s ní nechce začínat. Ano, tráví s ní čas a kamarádí se s ní, ale dál to nezajde."

Nelíbilo se mu to, protože Blaise nebyl jediný čistokrevní, se kterým se Harry bavil. „A ty?" zeptal se. Nedělal si plané naděje, nedoufal. Ne, pokoušel se nedoufat, ale ve skutečnosti selhával na celé čáře.

„Co já? Já jsem zběhl. A až se to provalí, přijdu o rodinný status," odvětil Malfoy kysele. Ta představa se mu příčila.

„Ale když porazím Voldemorta, ty budeš volný a všechen majetek i status ti bude vrácen. A pak co? Najdeš si čistokrevnou ženu a budeš plodit děti, abys zachoval rod?"

„Samozřejmě," vydechl Draco okamžitě. Ani na vteřinu nezaváhal, protože to pro něj bylo přirozené. Nikdy mu nepřišlo na mysl, že by to mělo být jinak. Malfoy si užíval, emocionálně se neangažoval. Bylo těžké vidět rozdíl mezi jejich vztahem se skutečným vztahem, protože v mnoha ohledech byl Draco úžasný a pozorný, porušoval pravidla a choval se, jakoby mu na Harrym skutečně záleželo. A Harry věděl, že by ho to nemělo bolet. Jenže bolelo.

„Takže na lásce vůbec nezáleží?" ujišťoval se.

„U čistokrevných ne!"

Harry na to už nic neřekl. Nenacházel slova, která by použil. Raději proto zavřel oči, aby si v mysli vybudoval novou obranu pomocí nitrobrany. Věděl, že jej Draco upřeně sleduje, což ho znervózňovalo, ale na druhou stranu ho to vybičovalo k lepším výkonům. Pracoval rychle a efektivně. Když o hodinu později otevřel oči, byl se svou novou ochranou nadmíru spokojený a těšil se, až ji ukáže Snapeovi.

Draco mezitím usnul. Když spal, vypadal nevinně. Harry ho chvíli pozoroval, než ho láskyplně přikryl a nechal ho v klidu spát.

* * *

V průběhu týdne využívala Elfskou komnatu Hermiona skoro víc, než Harry, což bylo co říct. Vyhýbala se tak Ronovi a Levanduli, kteří se evidentně dali dohromady. Všude teď chodili spolu a nechutně vášnivým způsobem se líbali před zraky ostatních. Harry se ji pokoušel utěšit, ale upřímně neměl tušení jak. Naštěstí na tohle byl Blaise expert. Vždycky věděl, jak ji rozesmát. Jenže Harry by byl raději, aby to neděl. Viděl totiž v jejích očích jiskry, které klidně mohly značit počáteční zalíbení. Bál se, aby se nezklamala podruhé.

Ve středu odpoledne Blaise s Hermionou listovali v knihách a nahlas předčítali kouzla a Harry je praktikoval. Šlo mu to dobře. Zhroucení z minulého týdne bylo minulostí

„Pojedeš někam na Velikonoce?" zeptal se z ničeho nic Blaise Hermiony.

„Ano, jedu domů za rodiči. Už se na ně těším," přiznala Hermiona. O tom, že Velikonoce vždy trávila v Doupěti, se ani slovem nezmínila.

„Já taky," přikývl Blaise.

Hermiona se lítostivě otočila k Harrymu. „Mrzí mě, že tu zas musíš zůstat sám."

„Ale on tu nebude sám," pousmál se Zabini laškovně. Mrkl na Harryho a pak jeho pohled zamířil k velké posteli. „A myslím, že se bude mít nadmíru dobře."

Harry protočil oči a pokoušel se zakrýt fakt, že se Velikonoc nemůže dočkat. Podle toho, co slyšel, se měla opakovat situace z Vánoc, kdy většina studentů odcestovala domů. Představa prázdného hradu a Dracova společnost ho nenechávala chladným.

Ačkoliv se Draco choval k Hermioně, ne zrovna hezky, ale rozhodně by se dalo říct přijatelně, stejně nedokázala úplně zapomenout na léta posměchu a urážek. Stále v jejich myšlenkách a vzpomínkách převažovala ta špatná stránka Dracovi osobnosti. Nedivil se jí, Malfoy se před ní držel zpátky a nikdy se neuvolnil. „Hlavně buď Harry opatrný," vzdychla odevzdaně.

„Ano Harry, ochrana je důležitá. I když já si nemyslím, že u vás hrozí nebezpečí nechtěného těhotenství. Jestli mi teda něco netajíš!" perlil Blaise.

Hermiona ho bouchla knihou do ramene. „Takhle jsem to nemyslela!" přesto se usmívala.

Harry přišel blíž a prohlížel si je. Slušelo jim to spolu, ale evidentně jim nebylo přáno.

„Dám si pozor," slíbil Harry, i když netušil na co přesně. Varovala ho až příliš často.

Hermiona cítila potřebu ještě alespoň jednou promluvit Harrymu do duše.„Harry, já vím, že ho máš rád, ale mám strach, že ti jednou zlomí srdce. Jsi si jistý, že cítí to samé, co ty? Co když tě jenom využívá?" Pak se obrátila k Blaiseovi. „Vím, že je to tvůj kamarád, ale má dost divokou pověst a já mám strach, že Harrymu ublíží."

Harry měl pocit, že se točí v kruhu. Že ho Hermiona nenechá na pokoji, odkud se s Dracem nerozejde, nevezme si Ginny a nezplodí s ní minimálně tři děti. Hodlal se z toho nějak vymluvit, ale přerušil ho Blaise. „Toho bych se nebál," vyhrkl. Tvářil se rozpačitě, jakoby uvažoval, kolik toho má říct.

„Čeho?" optala se Hermiona.

„Že necítí to samé, co Harry. Že ho využívá. Že mu ublíží. No to poslední je relativní. Ublížit se dá mnoha způsoby."

„Jak to myslíš?" vyptávala se dál Hermiona.

„Draco je do Harryho zamilovaný. Řekl bych přímo bláznivě," pokrčil Zmijozel rameny. Blaise byl jak magnet na tajemství a jejich odkrývání. A taky uměl překvapivě dobře číst v lidech. Často si tak všiml věcí, které ostatním zůstávaly skryty. A Draca znal celý život. Mohl by mu v tom Harry věřit? Srdce mu svírala neviditelná ruka. Jen ta představa…bože.

„To je nesmysl," zakroutil hlavou Harry. Skutečně by si to přál, ale bylo tady příliš mnoho faktorů vypovídajících o opaku.

„Vážně? Tak schválně. Kolik bodů dohody porušil?" vystřelil Blaise a tvářil se vítězoslavně.

„Jaké dohody?" chtěla vědět Hermiona. Harry si uvědomil, že o tomhle jí nikdy neřekl. Polil ho pot, když si představil, kolika výčitkami ho zaplaví. A samozřejmě měl pravdu. Když jí v následující minutě všechno vysvětlil, vyděšeně se ho pořád ptala, jak mohl na něco takového přistoupit. Mohl. A nelitoval toho. Zatím ne.

„Ta dohoda je hlavně pro mě," připomněl Harry Blaiseovi, když se Hermiona konečně uklidnila. Teď seděla s rukama složenýma na prsou a tvářila se naštvaně a nepřístupně.

Blaise se zvonivě zasmál. „To ti řekl? To je pitomec. Ta dohoda je i pro něj, aby ho chránila před emocionálním angažováním. Víš, jak to vím? Vymyslel jsem ji pro něj právě za tímto účelem. Tak kolik jich porušil? Řekl ti někdy jménem?"

Harry pevně semknul rty. Jednou. Pozdě v noci, když se Harry probudil z noční můry. Přitáhl si ho blíž a hladil ho, dokud oba zase neusnuli. Ale dalo se to počítat, když Draco víceméně spal a téměř si neuvědomoval, co dělá? „Jednou, ale byla to náhoda."

„Takže ano. Na druhý bod se ani neptám. Ty vaše romantické pohledy a doteky vidím i bez tebe. Vsadím se, že už jste vedle sebe i spali. Co? Mám pravdu? V objetí, hezky do rána?"

Stejný příklad. Stejná noc. „Ale to byla zase jen náhoda. Byli jsme unavení." Nic to nedokazovalo.

„Další bod, že o tom nesmíte s nikým mluvit, je přímo k smíchu, vzhledem k tomu, že tu sedíme my dva," ukázal na sebe a Hermionu. „Od Draca vím, že v současné době s nikým nespí, což je na Draca divné, protože většinou udržuje vztah se dvěma až třemi lidmi. Na monogamii moc není, tedy nebyl, než si začal s tebou. A přitom podle dohody by klidně mohl být i s dalšími. Ještě řekni, že ti dovolil být nahoře a očekávám, že tě brzo požádá o ruku."

Myslel to jako legraci, ale když uviděl, jak se Harry začervenal, okamžitě zvážněl. „O. Můj. Bože!" vydechl Blaise a ruce si teatrálně přitiskl na ústa. „On to fakt udělal? Nechal tě…on…panebože! Malfoy se nechal…tak to je teda…"

„Neříkej, že jsem ti to řekl," zaskuhral Harry. Tohle by mu Draco asi jen tak neodpustil.

„Neboj. Ale je to jen další příklad toho, že mám pravdu. Obrovskej přiklad!"

„Blaise, tohle všechno…byly to náhody. Já vím, že to zní nepřesvědčivě, ale vážně to tak bylo. Šlo o ojedinělé momenty vyvolané situací," pokoušel se mu to vysvětlit Harry. Ale nezdálo se, že by to pomáhalo.

„Náhody. Jakože náhodou si spadl na Dracův zadek penisem napřed?"

Hermioně se zakuckala a zčervenala jako rajče. Dokonce i Harry cítil, že rudne. „Ty seš pitomec," zasmál se Harry, protože se nešlo nesmát.

I Blaise se usmál, zatímco se pokoušel oživit Hermionu. Když to vypadalo, že zase nabírá barvu, vrátil se k tématu. „Podívej, vím, o čem mluvím. Stačí mi, jak o tobě Draco pořád mluví. , _Potter, dnes řekl toto a pak támto. A hele, Potter se dneska na mě usmál a já mu to oplatil. A Potter si upšouk a já se z toho podělal._ '" Blaisovo parodování opět vyvolalo další salvu smíchu.

„Tohle nedělá," zakroutil Harry hlavou.

„Možná dělá a možná ne. Teď vám ale definitivně dokážu, že mám pravdu. Podívejte," ukázal na Pobertův plánek, který tu Draco nechal ležet. Přes den ho tu nechávali ležet schválně, aby měli přehled, kdo se kolem Elfské komnaty potuluje. Večer si ho pak Draco vždycky bral k sobě. Teď Blaise ukazoval na tečku označující Malfoye mířící k nim.

„Draco je děsně žárlivý a majetnický typ." S těmi slovy Blaise vyskočil a postavil se vedle Harryho a přehodil mu ruku přes ramena. „Když to bude ignorovat, nezáleží mu na tobě. Když mu ale bude vadit, že se tě dotýkám, je to jasné a Blaise Zabini bude prohlášen za krále."

„Proč by mu to mělo vadit, vždyť ani nejsi na kluky?" nechápal Harry.

„Jen počkej a uvidíš," ukázal Blaise na otvor, který se právě otvíral. Aby nepůsobili strojeně, z ničeho nic se Blaise rozesmál. „Harry, to bych do tebe nikdy neřekl."

Draco vstoupil do komnaty a hned u vchodu se zarazil. Přejel všechny pohledem a zastavil se na ruce přehozené přes Harryho rameno. Dělal, že ji nevidí, ale v další vteřině se rozešel ke stolu. Místo, aby chlapce obešel, vrazil do Zabiniho, který se zapotácel dozadu. Ruka mu sklouzla dolů a Draco si okamžitě stoupl mezi ně.

„Taky tě rád vidím Draco a příště nás můžeš třeba obejít," usmál se Blaise, ale jeho vítězoslavný pohled směřoval přímo k Harrymu.

„Anebo si příště můžeš ošahávat někoho jiného," zavrčel Malfoy a otočil se na Harryho. Nic však neřekl. Místo toho si vzal učebnice a odešel si sednout na postel.

Blaise potichu zašeptal: „Zabini je král!"

Když se k němu Harry naklonil, tak aby je neslyšela ani Hermiona a dodal: „Ale láska někdy nestačí," zmrzl úsměv na tváři i věčně vysmátému Zmijozelovi.

* * *

A/N. Zítra budou zase dvě kapitoly a ta druhá bude moje zatím nejoblíbenější kapitola vůbec, protože je to šílená romanťárna. :D


	29. Chapter 28

**Začátek prázdnin**

Procházel chodbou a zíral do učebnice. Pokoušel se na poslední chvíli dočíst kapitolu, kterou jim profesor Kratiknot zadal. Hodina začínala až za půl hodiny, tak měl dost času. Přesto si nadával, že to zase nechal na poslední chvíli. Byl tak zabraný do čtení, že občas do někoho vrazil, proto málem vyletěl z kůže, když ho někdo chytl za hábit a zatáhl do postranní méně používané chodby. V další vteřině byl tvrdě přitlačen na stěnu a přisály se na něj známé rty.

„Malfoyi," vyjekl vyděšeně a pokusil se Zmijozela odstrčit.

„Pottere, musím říct, že tvá obrana je k smíchu. Kdyby tě tu teď přepadl nějaký Smrtijed, byl bys už dávno mrtvý," zašklebil se Draco, zatímco ho stále držel přišpendleného k chladné zdi. Harry ale místo toho cítil teplo sálající z druhého chlapce.

„To je oblíbená taktika Smrtijedů? Útočit na rty?" usmál se Harry. Nejraději by chytl Draca za zápěstí, dovlékl ho do Elfské komnaty a pořádně si to s ním rozdal.

„Jak to mám vědět?" pokrčil Draco rameny a přitom ani na vteřinu nespustil oči z Harryho rtů. Místo dalších řečí se k němu zase naklonil a políbil. Nejprve jemně sál spodní ret a počkal, dokud Nebelvír nezjihl a maličko nerozevřel rty. Dracův jazyk okamžitě vnikl dovnitř.

Harry se pokoušel zůstat v klidu, ale krev se mu vařila v těle a bylo zatraceně těžké se tomu nepoddat. Jen vzdáleně si uvědomoval, že kniha, kterou předtím tak zapáleně četl, mu vypadala z ruky a s hlasitým žuchnutím dopadla na zem. Jediné, co ho zajímalo, bylo, že má volné ruce a může si Draca přitáhnout blíž.

S každou vteřinou se polibek prohluboval a oba chlapci chtěli víc. Harry ucítil, jak se mu Dracova ruka pokouší dostat do kalhot. „Počkej, neblbni. Tady ne!" zaskučel Harry mezi polibky a pokoušel se zůstat příčetný, protože na Draca se evidentně nemohl spoléhat.

„Klid, nikdo tady není. Zkontroloval jsem to." Přesně v ten samý okamžik, co to Malfoy dořekl, se ve vedlejší chodbě ozvaly kroky. Harry málem zkolaboval, když si uvědomil, že slyší Ronův hlas. Ronův hlas mluvící o Harrym.

„A copak já vím, kde Harry je? Nevím nic! Ten parchant mi už dávno neříká takové věci." Podvědomí posměšně volalo: _Jsem tady, Rone, v postranní uličce s Dracem Malfoyem, který má ruku strčenou v mých kalhotách._ Přátelství by bylo do vteřiny nenapravitelně zničené.

Odpověděl mu hlas dalšího nebelvírského chlapce. Neville. „Určitě má k tomu nějaký důvod."

Ronova slova zmizela v dálce, ale veškeré vzrušení bylo pryč. Malfoy se oddělil od Harryho a upravil si hábit. Vypadal nakrknutě a něco si vztekle mumlal. Nejspíš nadával na Rona. Když se upravil, podíval se opět na Harryho a úsměv byl zpátky. „Zítra ráno všichni odjíždějí," konstatoval a přitom nadzvedl obočí.

„Správně," potvrdil Harry a oběma bylo jasné, že si další den všechno vynahradí.

„Mohli bychom si ráno zalítat," navrhl Harry a pokusil se nevypadat příliš nadšeně, aby Draca nevyplašil.

„Fajn. Už se nemůžu dočkat, až tě zase porazím."

Kapitolu na hodinu Kouzelných formulí už nedočetl. Musel totiž zbytek dne myslet na blížící se prodloužený víkend, který bude patřit jen jemu a Dracovi. Připadal si jako malé dítě před Vánocemi, akorát tohle bylo mnohem lepší.

* * *

Druhý den ráno se rozloučil s Hermionou a mávl na Rona, i když mu v uších stále zvonilo slovo parchant, jak ho Ron předešlý den označil. Hermiona se na Rona ani nepodívala a běžela za Ginny, která se na bratra taktéž zlobila. Levanduli Brownovou přímo nesnášela a nikdy se tím nijak netajila.

Jakmile se nebelvírská kolej vylidnila, běžel Harry do pokoje, oblékl se a v další vteřině s Kulovým bleskem mířil na famfrpálové hřiště. Draco už na něj čekal. Vždycky na něj čekal.

Na hřišti strávili celý zbytek dopoledne. Opět využili Harryho zastírací kouzlo, aby se nemuseli bát, že je někdo uvidí. I když na hradě zůstalo jen pár lidí, nehodlali zbytečně riskovat. V době oběda se sice na chvíli museli odloučit, ale odpoledne byli opět spolu v Elfské komnatě a trénovali.

„Jsem jediný ze Zmijozelu, který tu zůstal. Víš, co to znamená?" řekl Draco, zatímco Harry skládal knihy na hromadu a chystali se za chvíli vyrazit na večeři.

„Že máš zmijozelskou kolej jen pro sebe?" hádal Harry. Nevěděl to jistě, ale měl pocit, že v Nebelvíru zůstali dvě prvačky, třeťák a tři sedmáci.

„Správně. Po večeři sraz tam."

„Hned po večeři nemůžu. Mám hodinu se Snapem," připomněl Harry a sebral neviditelný plášť.

„To ti nedá volno ani o prázdninách?"

Harry se tomu musel zasmát. Přestože se k němu Snape choval o poznání lépe, pořád byl tvrdý a nesmlouvavý učitel. A představa, že by mu dal volno, jenom proto, že jsou prázdniny, mu přišla směšná. Úplně slyšel, jak mu spílá: „Ale Pán Zla si taky nebere dovolenou. Válka nepočká." A měl by samozřejmě pravdu.

Ještě naposledy zkontrolovali Pobertův plánek, aby se ujistili, že se po chodbě nikdo nepromenáduje. Harry si přes sebe přehodil neviditelný plášť, aby je nikdo neviděl spolu a vyšli z Elfské komnaty.

„Stejně nechápu, že máš celou zmijozelskou kolej jen pro sebe," usmál se Harry. Ta představa byla zvláštní, protože hrad byl většinu času plný lidí a bez nich působil neúplně.

„Těžká doba," připustil Draco. „Bez ohledu na to, na jaké straně kdo stojí, všichni vědí, že jim nezbývá mnoho času relativního klidu. Až vypukne válka, na oslavu svátku už čas nebude."

Válka. Tak vzdálená a přesto tak blízko. Zatím to bylo jen slovo, děsivé a hrozivé, ale skutečný význam ještě nikoho z mladších ročníků skutečně nezasáhl. A každý si říkal neustále to samé. Kde Voldemort je? Co dělá? Na co přesně čeká?

Harryho z myšlenek vytrhl povědomí hlas. „Malfoyi!" volal ten hlas. Harry vzhlédl a uviděl, že jim jde naproti ten pitomec Zachariáš Smith. Jelikož měl na sobě Harry neviditelný plášť, mrzimorský chlapec ho neviděl.

„Malfoyi," zopakoval Zachariáš, když došel blíž. „Hrad je skoro prázdný," prozradil a tajemně se usmál. Harry se musel ovládat, aby na něj nevyslal kletbu. Nejraději by ho proklel na milion způsobů jenom proto, že se na Draca podíval. Na _jeho_ Draca!

„A co já s tím?" pokrčil Zmijozel rameny a pozoroval nově příchozího s arogantním výrazem ve tváři. Harry si zase připomněl, jak rychle dokáže Malfoy měnit nálady.

Zachariáš maličko zaváhal, ale v další vteřině se zase usmál. „Mohli bychom si trochu užít, co říkáš? Už jsme spolu dlouho nikde nebyli."

Žárlivost zaplavila Harryho jako přívalová vlna. Obrátil pozornost k Dracovi, aby viděl, jak se bude tvářit. Jestli se v jeho pohledu nemihne ani náznak chtíče. Místo toho si však všiml jasně viditelného znechucení. „Nemám zájem," vyplivl a pokusil se odejít. Smith ho však chytil za loket a přinutil zastavit. Dracův pohled směřoval nejprve k troufalé ruce, která se jej bez dovolení dotýkala, a následně jej zvedl a podíval se přímo do očí mrzimirského chlapce.

„Ty někoho máš?" Strach ve Smithových očích se nedal přehlédnout.

„Vždycky někoho mám," potvrdil Malfoy, a kdyby to druhému chlapci ani tak nebylo jasné, dodal: „Mezi námi je konec!"

Jenže Smith se nehodlal jen tak vzdát. „Je lepší než já? Říkal jsi, že já jsem nejlepší!"

Nebelvír by se nejraději rychle vypařil, ale měl strach nechat je dva samotné. I když na Dracově tváři viděl, že nemá sebemenší důvod žárlit, nedokázal si pomoct. Pochopil, že Smithovi se stalo v podstatě to samé co Harrymu. Cítil ke zmijozelskému chlapci víc, než mu dle dohody bylo dovoleno. A na místě, kde stál Zachariáš, mohl brzo stát Harry. Čekal ho taky takový osud? Bude Malfoye prosit, zatímco on se na něj bude dívat s odporem a užívat si s novým objevem?

Malfoy konečně vytrhl loket z pevného sevření a přiblížil se ke Smithovi blíž. „Je lepší než kdokoliv!" procedil mezi zuby. „Takže už za mnou nikdy nelez! Je ti to jasné?"

Vypadalo to, jakoby mrzimorský kluk dostal facku. „Kdo je to?" dožadoval se odpovědi.

„Do toho ti nic není!" vyštěkl Malfoy. Pomalu ztrácel trpělivost a v ruce se mu objevila hůlka. Naštěstí už ho Zachariáš nechal jít, protože jinak by nejspíš vyslal kletbu a Harry si nebyl jistý, zda by ji zastavil.

Draco byl naštvaný, to bylo očividné. Nic neříkal, jen se mračil a chladný výraz mluvil za vše. Harry v neviditelném plášti pochodoval za ním a přemýšlel. Smith byl předzvěst, že s Dracem nic netrvá věčně, jenže Harry za to na něj nemohl zlobit. Čím dál víc věcí mu připomínalo, že vše je jen dočasné a láska nestačí, ale i tak se rozhodl radovat z přítomnosti a času, který jim byl dán. Nezahodí prázdniny jenom kvůli tomu, že jednou mezi nimi bude konec.

„Takže lepší než kdokoliv?" pronesl Harry do ticha a musel semknout rty, aby se nerozesmál.

Malfoy se ještě chvíli tvářil naštvaně, ale když viděl, vlastně slyšel, že se Harry nezlobí a bere celou situaci spíše ze srandy, neudržel vážnou tvář. „Nemohl jsem mu říct, že jsi nezkušený tele! To by ho určitě neodehnalo."

„Nezkušený tele?" zopakoval Harry a tentokrát se neudržel a začal se smát. „Takhle mi teda ještě nikdo nikdy neřekl."

Ještě než se oddělili, tak mu Draco připomněl jejich večerní sraz před zmijozelskou kolejí. Pak Draco vešel do Velké síně. Harry si sundal neviditelný plášť, chvíli počkal a pak jej následoval.


	30. Chapter 29

A/N Kdyby někoho zajímalo, proč se tak kapitola jmenuje, tak proto, že jsem celou dobu poslouchala píseň Diamonds od Maxe Barskiha (je to přezpívaná verze od Rihanny, ale Maxova verze se mi líbí mnohem víc). Přijde mi, jakoby ta písnička byla přímo napsána pro Harryho s Dracem…prostě _beautiful like diamonds in the sky, eye to eye, so alive_!

Tak a jdeme na to!

* * *

 **Diamonds**

Seděl ve zmijozelské koleji na zemi naproti Dracovi a pokoušel se pochopit, v čem že je to víno, které mu bylo vnuceno, tak výjimečné. Jen kousek od nich plápolal v krbu oheň. Ačkoliv by rád uvěřil, že ho Draco zapálil schválně, aby navodil romantickou atmosféru, pravdou bylo, že ve sklepení bývala často zima. Díky krbu se však cítil příjemně, proto odhodil hábit i kravatu. Ze začátku ho z nitrozpytu trochu bolela hlava, ale bolest postupně odeznívala.

„Už jsem tu jednou byl," vzpomněl si Harry, když mu Draco vyprávěl o historii Zmijozelu. Viděl na něm, že je na svou kolej hrdý.

„Já vím. Přinesl jsem tě sem."

Při té vzpomínce se Harry začervenal. Bylo to poprvé, co se opil a doufal, že taky na delší dobu naposled. Za tu kocovinu to nestálo. Navíc se vzbudil v posteli svého tenkrát ještě školního rivala. Nyní by se v ní však ráno klidně vzbudil. „To jsem nemyslel. Byl jsem tu ještě předtím," připustil. „Vlastně jsem tu byl s tebou."

Draco se okamžitě zamračil. „Tak to pochybuju," brblal. „Něco takového bych si pamatoval."

„Bylo to ve druhém ročníku," začal Harry s vysvětlováním. „Já a Ron jsme použili mnoholičný lektvar a přeměnili se na Crabbea s Goylem. Chtěli jsme z tebe vytáhnout, jestli jsi Zmijozelův dědic."

„To myslíš vážně?" vyjekl pohoršeně Draco. „Chceš mi říct…děláš si ze mě srandu, že ano?"

Nebelvír jen zakroutil hlavou a vyprskl smíchy, když viděl, jak nad tím Draco usilovně přemýšlí. Ano, kdysi se jeho úhlavní nepřítel vplížil do Zmijozelu a dostal z něj potřebné informace, aniž by to poznal.

„To se mi snad zdá," zakroutil nakonec Draco hlavou a přisedl si blíž. „To bylo tak zmijozelské," naklonil se k němu a sebral mu skleničku z ruky, aby ji mohl položit na zem.

„Vlastně jsem měl být ve Zmijozelu. Moudrý klobouk mě sem chtěl poslat, ale já jsem mu řekl, že nechci." Tenkrát mu Zmijozel připadal jako nejhorší zlo, jenže pravdou je, že o něm nic nevěděl. Udělal si představu z řeči jiných a dlouho se jí držel. Jenže v tomto školním roce pochopil, že _jiný_ nutně neznamená _zlý_.

Druhý chlapec se zdál novým zjištěním otřesený. „Pottere, ty už si ze mě dneska večer vážně střílíš. Moudrý klobouk by tě přece nikdy…vždyť ty jsi Nebelvír každým coulem." Nemohl to pochopit. Když se řekne Harry Potter, v mysli mu ihned vyskočila červená a lev. Čestnost a hrdinství, odvaha a přátelství.

„Evidentně ne," pokrčil Harry rameny. Ze začátku se mu ta představa hnusila, ale teď už si na to zvykl. Dokázal žít s vědomím, že má v sobě něco zmijozelského.

„Proč jsi odmítl? Proč jsi nechtěl do Zmijozelu?" Na rtech mu tkvěla nevyslovená otázka. Bylo by to tak špatné? Tenkrát ano.

„Potkal jsem ve vlaku Rona a ten mluvil o Nebelvíru. Pak ses objevil ty, urazil jsi nás a chtěl jsi do Zmijozelu. Co myslíš, že jsem si z toho vzal?" řekl Harry popravdě.

Draco si položil hlavu na Harryho rameno a nějakou dobu tak zůstal. Seděli tam naproti sobě, opřeni o sebe a mlčeli, dokud Draco nezašeptal: „Uvědomuješ si, jak by to všechno mohlo být jiné?" Zdálo se, že se pro dnešek rozhodl být sám sebou. Zapomenout na přetvářku, na masku nezájmu a povýšenosti, kterou tolik let nosil.

„Mohl jsi být celou tu dobu se mnou a ne s…s _nimi_." Poslední slovo procedil skrz zuby a zatnul přitom pěsti. Harry ho objal a jednou rukou ho hladil po zádech. Netušil, co se stalo a jestli se vůbec něco stalo, ale měl pocit, že se Draco chová divně a z neznámých důvodů potřebuje utěšit.

„Na tom už nezáleží. Teď jsem tady." A nikde by nebyl raději.

Opatrně otočil hlavu směrem k Dracovi a jemně ho políbil na ucho, poté pokračoval níž na krk. Chlapec v náručí začal postupně roztávat. Povolil pěsti a přestal se tvářit ztrápeně. Zvedl hlavu a přitáhl si Harryho rty k sobě. Líbali se pomalu a něžně, tak jako ještě nikdy. Tentokrát měli jistotu, že je nikdo nevyruší, proto nespěchali. Užívali si vzájemnou blízkost a fakt, že měli sami pro sebe celou noc.

Harry postupně rozepínal knoflíky na Dracově košili. Cítil, jak po ní čeká rozpálená kůže a nemohl se dočkat, až se jí dotkne. Vsunul proto ruce pod košili a jedním pohybem mu ji sundal z ramen. Draco z ní rychle vysvobodil ruce, aby se opět mohl ovinout kolem Nebelvíra a vrátit k nerušeným polibkům.

Dracova kůže byla na dotek hebká a bez viditelné vady na kráse. Harry prsty obkresloval linie vypracovaných svalů s pocitem, že se oněch doteků nikdy dostatečně nenabaží. Že i kdyby tady strávili věčnost, stále by cítil potřebu se vtisknout do Dracovy kůže, která teď patřila pouze a jen jemu. Přejel dlaněmi na boky a sevřel s úmyslem už nikdy nepustit.

Mezitím i jeho košile postupně padla na zem a chtivé ruce mu jezdily po těle a dotýkaly se míst, kde ještě před pár týdny tkvěly jizvy. Dnes po nich zůstaly jen nepatrné známky, kterých by si nikdo nezasvěcený nevšiml. Draco ta místa ovšem znal a instinktivně k nim zamířil. Hladil je a masíroval, jakoby k Harrymu neodmyslitelně patřily. Když se dostal k jizvě na hrudi, která byla stále ještě patrná, odtrhl se od Harryho rtů a přiložil je k rozpálenému hrudníku. To už Harry nevydržel, chtěl pokračovat dál, proto chytil lem Dracových kalhot a začal je stahovat dolů.

Draco se nebránil. Ačkoliv se mu nelíbilo, že se musel na chvíli vzdálit. Rychle proto strhl kalhoty a hodil je do kouta. Pak přiložil ruku na Harryho hrudník a zatlačil. Harry se svalil za záda, zatímco Draco si lehl na něj. Dalších pár minut se líbali, dokud neměli napuchlé rty a problémy s dýcháním. Ani jednomu to však nevadilo. Pokračovali v opojném splétání jazyků, dokud se Draco opět nevzdálil.

Harryho zaplavil chlad, ale možná se klepal i jen z představy toho, co v následujících chvílích přijde. Když se Zmijozel vrátil s lubrikantem, nadzvedl Harry pánev, aby mu mohl Draco sundat kalhoty. Oba byli konečně nazí, nic je nesvazovalo ani jim nebránilo ve vzájemném dotyku.

Plavovlasý chlapec si opět lehl na tmavovlasého a políbil na krk. Líbilo se mu, jak se tělo pod ním vzepjalo a následně kolem něho omotalo nohy, aby si ho přitáhl ještě blíž. Pokračovali v líbání, jako by na tom závisel jejich život, avšak kromě toho Draco poslepu nahmatal lubrikant a navlhčil si prsty. Zajel si rukou do rozkroku a pomalu si roztíral mast po erekci. Schválně se přitom několikrát dotkl i Harryho vzrušení.

Když už se to nedalo vydržet a touha byla příliš velká, navedl Draco erekci správným směrem a malinko zatlačil. Okamžitě přestal s líbáním, aby měl Harry dostatek vzduchu. V další chvíli skutečně ostře vydechl a prohnul se. Tělo ho opět přestalo poslouchat a dělalo si, co si zachtělo. Chvělo se a třáslo, naskakovala mu husí kůže, i když ho spalovalo horko. Ruce mu vystřelily k Dracovým lopatkám a objali. A zelené oči vyhledaly šedé.

Ještě nikdy nepostupovali tak pomalu, ani když spolu spali poprvé. A mělo to něco do sebe, Harry vnímal pohyby, jako kdyby byly tisíckrát zesílené. Každý záchvěv vzrušení představoval ohňostroj emocí a pocitů. Zhluboka dýchal a pokoušel se uvolnit, ale bylo to těžké, protože tělo se dávno zmítalo a svíjelo v extázi a neposlouchalo rozumnou mysl, která se mu snažila radit.

Draco jemnými přírazy postupoval dál, pohyboval se v bocích a přitom se opíral o Harryho kyčle. Rukama se zapřel o zem a očima vyhledal zelené smaragdy, které mu pohled oplácely. Viděli v sobě něco, co ani jeden nedokázal popsat slovy. Po celou tu dobu měli pocit, že dokážou číst myšlenky toho druhého.

V mnoha ohledech byli velmi odlišní. Ve spoustě věcí si nerozuměli a hádali se. Pět let dokazovali, jak intenzivně se umí nesnášet, urážet se na každém kroku a zranit jeden druhého. Byli jako oheň a voda, opaky, protiklady. Magnety, které se vzájemně odpuzovaly. Dokud se jeden neotočil. A Malfoy otočil, změnil strany a oba chlapci k sobě jako magnety přilnuli a drželi se, i když se je někdo snažil oddělit. Patřili k sobě.

Harry viděl v Dracových očích všechno. Ale nebylo to jen dobré a krásné. Viděl i strach a bolest, hluboce schované, ale přesto nepřehlédnutelné. Taky to cítil, taky se k smrti bál, že je někdo bude držet od sebe, že je nakonec odtrhne, nebo hůř obrátí a místo přitažlivosti se budou opět odpuzovat. Ale mnohem víc v nich viděl touhu a překvapivě taky něhu. Emoci, kterou u zmijozelského chlapce málokdy vídal. Jenže dneska v noci se zdálo všechno jiné a i Draco byl jiný.

Jakmile se Draco pronikl celý dovnitř, Harry zasténal. Pocit plnosti byl příliš intenzivní, příliš úžasný a dokonalý. Začal mít problémy s dýcháním a rozostřil se mu zrak. Místnost se ztratila v šedivých odstínech, jediný Draco zůstal ostrý a skutečný. Blonďák poznal, že chlapec pod ním se přestává ovládat, proto se k němu nahnul a políbil ho, aby ho uklidnil. Tělo pod ním nakonec povolilo, proto se mu opět podíval do očí a s téměř neviditelným úsměvem maličko vysunul, aby mohl v následující chvíli opět přirazit.

Oba se už mnohokrát shodli na to, že mají rádi divoký a tvrdý sex a byla to bezpochyby pravda, ale tohle už dávno nebyl jen sex. Oba si až příliš jasně uvědomovali, že dnes se spolu poprvé milují, protože Harry Potter miloval Draca Malfoye a Draco Malfoy miloval Harryho Pottera.

Už dávno nezáleželo na minulosti, na starých křivdách, na znepřátelených kolejích. Neexistoval žádný Zmijozel ani Nebelvír. Válka nehrála roli. Bylo jen tady, teď a především _spolu_. Bylo to krásné, protože to bylo jednoduché a prosté. Netrápily je překážky, které je v budoucnu čekaly. A ať už by se stalo cokoliv, věděli, že takhle chvíle bude jen jejich, nezkažená, navždy čistá, kouzelná a dokonalá.

Oheň v krbu byl očarován kouzlem, aby hořel, dokud jej někdo neuhasí. Kdyby ho nechali, hořel by věčně. Záviděli mu. Toužili navždy splynout, pohltit se navzájem a ztratit se v čase. Ale horko postupně rostlo, bez ohledu na to, jak silně se ho pokoušeli zdržet. Draco se snažil potlačit vyvrcholení, proto na chvíli zastavil, položil si hlavu na Harryho hrudník a divoce oddychoval, zatímco jej Harry hladil ve vlasech. Nikdy ještě nikomu nedovolil, aby se do nich zabořil prsty a bez ostychu se jich dotýkal. Dokonce ani jeho matka neměla tuto výsadu. Na první pohled nevinný dotek v něm vyvolával nekontrolovatelné chvění, proto se opět vzepřel a začal pohybovat boky. Tentokrát o něco rychleji, ale ne o moc. Nechtěl ztratit kontakt s Harryho očima, poddat se živočišnému opojení a přehlušit emoce, které ho naplňovaly.

Harryho erekce uvězněná mezi jejich těly se ozývala čím dál hlasitě a Harry ji již nedokázal ignorovat. Teplo se přesouvalo z celého těla do podbříšku, kde získávalo na síle. Tmavovlasý chlapec se naposledy prohnul a nehty se zaryl do Dracových zad, jak jej ovládl úžasný orgasmus. Plavovlasému chlapci stačilo zaslechnout Harryho zasténání a taktéž vyvrcholil. Bylo to pro oba tak intenzivní a silné, že si ještě dlouhé chvíle bez hnutí hleděli upřeně do očí a oddechovali. Ani jeden nechtěl nic říct, protože slova by všechno zkazila. Přinesla by problémy, která se rozhodly zanechat pro dnešní večer daleko od nich.

Draco se z posledních sil svalil vedle Harryho. Lehl si na bok a zadíval do zelených očí, jakoby mu za těch pár vteřin neskutečně chyběly. Chytl Harryho za bok a přitáhl si k sobě. Harry se čelem opřel o Zmijozelův hrudník a zavřel oči. Byl tak straně unavený. Vnímal, že jej Draco líbá do vlasů a ještě něco říká, ale už nedokázal odpovědět. Jeho mysl odplouvala, proto z posledních sil zašeptal: „Dobrou, Draco."

Na vteřinu se zarazil. Měl pocit, že se okamžitě probudil, když si uvědomil, že mu řekl jménem. Když na to druhý chlapec nijak nereagoval a dál jej pevně svíral v objetí, jakoby měl strach, že mu uteče, opět se nechal ukolébat únavou.

Poslední myšlenka, která se mu prohnala hlavou, byla prostá. _Po dnešní noci mě tady přece nenechá a neodejde._ Byl si tím tak jistý jako ještě ničím. Věděl to. Až se zítra probudí, Draco tu pořád bude. Neopustí ho.

Jenže Harry Potter zapomněl. Zapomněl, že mu chlapec vedle něj kdysi řekl, že láska někdy nestačí.


	31. Chapter 30

**Z vrcholu vede cesta jen dolů**

Ráno vždycky přichází realita. Večer se vše může zdát dokonalé, zářivé a dobré, ale ráno dokáže zbořit jakoukoliv pohádku. Tohle ráno sebou přineslo jen chladno a prázdno. Harry to věděl ještě dřív, než se doopravdy vzbudil, dřív než otevřel oči, dřív než se otočil, aby zjistil, že je sám. Ležel s pevně zavřenými víčky a odmítal je otevřít, aby oddálit zklamání. Včera skutečně věřil, že se něco změnilo. Že se Draco změnil.

V tu chvíli měl pocit, že se mu srdce rozlomilo. Ještě nikdy nic podobného necítil. Po tom všem, co se v noci stalo, stejně odešel. Copak to pro Zmijozela nic neznamenalo? Vážně si to Harry všechno jen namlouval? Viděl city, protože si to přál?

Začal se rychle oblékat. Chtěl se co nejrychleji dostat do nebelvírské věže, aby mohl předstírat, že se nic nestalo. Aby se alespoň na pár minut pokusil zapomenout na šedé oči, které ho v noci přiváděly k šílenství. Pokoušel se ignorovat stále plápolající oheň, skleničky s vínem a hlavně místo před krbem, které mu tolik připomínalo včerejší večer. Nejraději by jej nechal nadobro zmizet.

Když si zapínal košili, otevřel se průchod. Harry věděl, že je to on. Nikdo jiný to být nemohl. Nepodíval se na něj, protože pak by to bolelo ještě víc. „Jen se obleču a zmizím," vyštěkl. Neměl důvod být naštvaný. Malfoy mu přece nikdy nic nesliboval. Byl blázen, když si myslel, že by to pro Draca mohlo znamenat něco víc. Jenže po této noci netušil, zda dokáže dodržovat nesmyslná pravidla zatracené smlouvy. Mohl ho opustit po sexu, ale teď už šlo o mnohem víc.

Nakonec ale celou situaci vyřešil Draco.

„Je konec," řekl chladným, nevýrazným hlasem. Harry nejprve nepochopil, co se mu tím druhý chlapec snaží naznačit, ale když si všiml strnulého postoje a prázdných očí, okamžitě mu to došlo. Byl to jako blesk z čistého nebe.

„Cože?"

„Je konec, Pottere! Porušil jsi dohodu!" Harrymu se zastavilo už tak zlomené srdce. Netušil, že to může bolet ještě víc. Že se všechno změní během pár hodin.

„Porušil jsem dohodu?" zopakoval. „Jak?"

Malfoy tam pořád stál, nehybný, chladný a pro Harryho milion kilometrů vzdálený. I kdyby ho držel v náručí, už by ho zpátky nezískal.

„V noci jsi mi řekl jménem," vysvětlil Zmijozel a přešel od vchodu ke schodům, které vedly k pokojům. Jakoby se snažil zmizet. Tak snadné to být ale nemělo, ani pro jednoho z nich.

„A to je všechno? Kvůli tomuto? Ty porušuješ dohodu pořád a já ti jednou řeknu jménem a je konec?" vztekal se Harry. Připadal si podvedený. Celou dobu se držel pravidel a teď kvůli tomu nejstupidnějšímu se Malfoy naštval? Přece v tom muselo být něco víc.

„Já dohodu porušovat můžu. Je hlavně pro tebe. Tedy byla," odsekl Zmijozel.

„Malfoyi, tohle je pitomost," pokusil se ho Harry ještě nějak udobřit. „Stalo se něco?" Jinak si to neuměl vysvětlit. Proč by se jinak choval tak chladně, proč by ho odmítal? Vždyť ještě včera…

„Řekl jsi mi jménem! To se stalo! Je konec!" prskal Draco. Zdál se skutečně naštvaný.

Harry na něj ještě chvíli zíral, ale pak, aby si zachoval alespoň nějakou hrdost, začal sbírat zbytek oblečení a chtěl, co nejrychleji utéct. Dostat se pryč od chladných očí, které se dokázaly během pár hodin tolik změnit. Jenže než stihl odejít, řekl Draco ještě něco, co ho přimělo zastavit. „Ani nevíš, jak dlouho jsem čekal, až ji konečně porušíš. Až se tě konečně zbavím."

Slzy se draly napovrch, ale rychle je zahnal. Nehodlal před ním brečet jako malá holka. Vlastně nehodlal brečet vůbec. Nenechá se zlomit. Nezlomil ho Voldemort, i když se o tom mockrát pokoušel, nezlomil ho ani strýc Vernon a Harry si byl jistojistý, že ani zatracený Malfoy ho nesrazí na dno.

„To nemyslíš vážně," konstatoval Harry.

Malfoy se ušklíbl. Prázdný pohled byl pryč, místo toho Harry zíral na monstrum. „Přece sis nemyslel, že bych se do tebe mohl zamilovat."

Tmavovlasý chlapec odvrátil zrak. Nedokázal by teď lhát. Ještě včera by za to dal ruku do ohně, teď velmi rychle ztrácel naději. Uvědomil si, že zaslepený láskou možná viděl jen to, po čem zoufale toužil, a pravda se skryla za přetvářkou.

„Merline, Pottere, myslel? Ty sis vážně myslel, že bych tě mohl milovat? Byl jsem s tebou jenom proto, abych se zavděčil Brumbálovi."

„Brumbálovi?" Připadal si jako pitomec, když neustále opakoval Malfoyova slova, ale bylo to jako zlý sen. Přál si probudit se.

„Ano, Brumbálovi. Chtěl po mně, abych na tebe dohlédl. Nejspíš si myslel, že Grangerová s Weasleym jsou do sebe udělaní a nebudou mít na tebe čas. A jak bych ho mohl odmítnout, když se za mě zaručil a nabídl mi útočiště? Starat se o Vyvoleného mi ze začátku přišlo jako malá cena za to, že se nebudu muset stát Smrtijedem. Jenže to bylo předtím, než jsem zjistil, jaký jsi emocionální zoufalec. Po pár dnech jsem tě měl plné zuby. Seš mi odporný, Pottere."

A bylo to. Nakonec ho zklamala další osoba. Neměl by se divit, náznaky tu byly vždycky. Pět let důkazů, že je Malfoy hajzl mu nestačilo. Ignoroval narážky a hádky, které mezi nimi letos proběhly. Každá z těch věcí mu napovídala, že by mu neměl věřit. Jenže vedle nich byly i důkazy svědčící o opaku. Byl zmatený. Probíral minulost a pokoušel se pochopit, jak by to všechno mohla být jen hra. Vždycky ho udivovalo, proč se k němu Malfoy v některých ohledech choval tak starostlivě. Teď už to konečně dávalo smysl. Na Brumbálův rozkaz mu nosil jídlo, psal úkoly a hlídal. Neschopný Harry Potter potřeboval chůvu.

Zajímalo ho, kolik toho Brumbál ve skutečnosti věděl. Věděl o dohodě a o tom, že s Malfoyem spával? Věděl o černé magii? Nezeptal se na to. Ať už by byla odpověď jakákoliv, nic by se tím nezměnilo. Teď už nezáleželo na tom, co chtěli ostatní. Ani Brumbál, Fénixův řád, dokonce ani kamarádi nemohli zastavit Harryho rostoucí moc. Že měla temné základy, byla cena za jejich život. Harry se s tím smířil. Oni se s tím nakonec též smíří. Protože až přijde konec a Voldemort padne, nebude záležet na ničem, jen na vítězství.

Nezůstal mu nikdo, ale už o prázdninách se zařekl, že nikoho nepotřebuje. Že celou cestu půjde sám, bude-li to nutné. Bolelo to. Strašně to bolelo, ale neplánoval se poddat citům. Srdce se mohlo svíjet v bolestech, ale Harry předstíral, že ho neslyší.

Přistoupil k Malfoyovi blíž. Dost blízko, aby si všiml, že se Draco třese. „Nevím, proč to teď všechno říkáš. Nezajímá mě tvé spojenectví s Brumbálem, ani co jsi dělal dobrovolně a co proto, že jsi musel. Ale chci, abys věděl, že přes to všechno jsem ti za tvou pomoc vděčný. Ať už to bylo jakkoliv. Proto tě nechám být, ale jestli se mi někdy postavíš do cesty, nebudu mít s tebou žádné slitování!" Ani s nikým jiným. Už jich měl všech plné zuby. Neustálého manipulování, lhaní a přetvářek.

Malfoy na něj upřeně zíral. Poprvé se mu ve tváři mihlo něco jiného, než jen odpor, ale Harry nedokázal rozluštit, co to znamenalo. A zda to něco znamenalo.

Další slova by už nic nezměnila, proto se Harry otočil a odešel. Nebyl naštvaný, nebyl nešťastný a dokonce ani zlomený. Byl prázdný.

Možná proto si nevšiml, že jej z druhé strany chodby sleduje Zachariáš Smith s nenávistným pohledem.

* * *

Po zbytek víkendu vůbec nevystrčil paty z nebelvírské věže. Bylo mu jedno, že před Malfoyem bude vypadat jako zoufalec, který se utápí v lítosti. Věděl, že až přijede Ron a Hermiona, bude se muset chovat normálně, proto potřeboval alespoň dva dny, kdy se nebude muset přetvařovat a předstírat. Prostě jen ležel v posteli, zíral do zdi a pokoušel se přinutit dýchat, protože někdy měl chuť přestat. Nejedl, nepil, nepamatoval si, jestli spal. Občas musel do koupelny, ale jinak to bylo vše.

Dva dny však utekly rychle a pondělí přišlo až příliš brzy. Ráno vstal, oblékl se a pak se s Hermionou vydal na snídani do Velké síně. Hned na první pohled poznala, že se něco muselo stát, protože vypadal hrozně. Ale nijak to nekomentovala, raději mluvila o rodičích a jejich prázdninách. Byl jí za to vděčný.

Když vešel do Velké síně, okamžitě si všiml, že Malfoy už tam je. Nešlo si ho nevšimnout, pro Harryho byl nepřehlédnutelný. Pokoušel se ke zmijozelskému stolu nedívat, ale stálo ho to všechny síly. Tedy až do doby, než přilétly sovy s ranní poštou.

Harry zrovna došel k místu, kde obvykle sedával, když si první studenti začali rozbalovat poštu. Síni se mezi kolejními stoly šířil šum. Harry podvědomě tušil, že se jedná o něj. Vždycky se přece jednalo o něj.

„Harry," vydechla Hermiona a bledá v obličeji s třesoucíma rukama mu podala Denního věštce. Na vteřinu ho napadlo, že by si ho nevzal a předstíral, že se nic neděje, ale dozvěděl by se to tak jako tak. Myslel si, že se jedná o Voldemorta, jenže se mýlil. Denního věštce evidentně mnohem více zajímal Harryho soukromý život.

 **Tajemství Chlapce, který přežil! Harry Potter je gay!**

Krve by se ho v tom momentě nedořezal. Bez ohledu na to, co by teď řekl, nálepky gaye se už nezbaví. I kdyby se na hned na místě oženil s Ginny, nikoho by to nezajímalo. V rychlosti si přečetl celý článek, ale vesměs se jednalo jen o popis jeho minulosti. Až skoro na konci se psalo, že informace jim poskytl anonymní, ale důvěryhodný zdroj. Jistě, nic jiného by Harry ani nečekal. O vztahu s Malfoyem naštěstí nepadlo ani slovo. To už by vážně nepřežil.

„Hej, Pottere? Je to pravda? Takže jsi buzna?" zaznělo přes celou síň od zmijozelského stolu. Nechtěl se tam dívat, ale jednal zcela instinktivně, takže v příští minutě zíral na Pansy Parkinsonovou, která si ho prohlížela s neskrývaným pobavením. Nevnímal smích, ani neslyšel posměšky, zajímal ho jen pohled do šedých očí. Jakoby potřeboval ujištění, že za tím článkem nestojí Draco. Ale žádné ujištění nedostal. Malfoy tam seděl a smál se s ostatními. Jediný Blaise se nesmál.

„Harry, vážně je to pravda?" ozvalo se mu u ucha. Otočil se na Ginny, která na něj zírala se slzami v očích. Viděl na ní, že po něm chtěla ujištění, že jejich společná budoucnost není jen pouhý výmysl. Co když jí řekne pravdu? Co když jí zalže? Nedokázal ani jedno, prostě tam jen tak stal s novinami v ruce a mlčel. Zmijozelové po něm házeli urážky a smáli se, ale Harry je neslyšel. Ostatní na něj zírali s odporem a znechucením a Ginny, sladká Ginny, čekala na odpověď, kterou jí nemohl dát.

Pokoušel se nadechnout a něco říct. Cokoliv, protože by to bylo stokrát lepší, než jen stát a mlčet. Jenže to nešlo.

„Teď už u něj nemáš šanci. Potter si to totiž raději nechává dělat, než aby to dělal on," pokračovala Pansy v útoku. To už Ginny nevydržela. Oči se jí zalily slzami, zakroutila hlavou a o co nejrychleji odešla z Velké síně. Zklamání v jejich očích nešlo přehlédnout. A smích od zmijozelského stolu přeslechnout. Přestal až ve chvíli, kdy talíř ležící před Parkinsonovou vybuchl.

„Harry," chytila ho spěšně Hermiona za paži a táhla ho pryč, protože sám by určitě nedokázal jít. Za sebou slyšel výkřiky, jak další talíře a poháry vybuchovaly. Vůbec si neuvědomoval, že je to jeho práce.

Hermiona ho vytlačila z Velké síně, ale když si všimla, že se začínají třást okna, pokračovala v chůzi. Neustále mu něco říkala a pokoušela uklidnit, ale Harry ji příliš neposlouchal. Nechal sebou vláčet a vést se chodbami, dokud ho nevyvedla ven. Zastavili se až u jezera. Teprve pak se na něj podívala s lítostivým pohledem ve tváři. Bylo to snad ještě horší než posměšky.

„Hermiono, oni to ví," vysoukal ze sebe nakonec. Panika v hlase nešla přeslechnout.

„Ne, nic neví. Jen si to myslí. Denní věštec přece neustále píše nějaké nesmysly."

„Hermiono," zarazil ji. „Oni to ví!" zopakoval a kousl se do rtu, aby se nerozkřičel. Chtěl s ní zatřást, aby pochopila, jak je situace hrozná, ale měl strach, že by zatřásl s celým hradem.

Objala ho, i když věděla, že to příliš nepomůže. „No a co? Tak to ví. Nikdy sis z jejich řečí nic nedělal. Všechno bude v pořádku. Uvidíš."

Kéž by to bylo tak snadné. Kdyby existovalo kouzlo, které by ho zbavilo bolesti, bral by ho za jakoukoliv cenu. Odtáhl se od ní. Chtěl být sám, ale bál se jí říct, aby ho nechala. Byla poslední, poslední, kdo se s ním ještě bavil. „Nic nebude v pořádku," přiznal.

„Harry, stalo se ještě něco? O prázdninách?" Poznala to na něm už před snídaní, ale nezeptala se. Teď měla pocit, že měla.

„Je konec. On to ukončil," přiznal a svěsil hlavu. Bylo zatraceně těžké přiznat, že měla celou dobu pravdu, že se nemýlila. Že Harry naletěl zpropadenému zmijozelákovi, i když ho varovala.

„Jak to myslíš?" Občas byla chytřejší než kdokoliv, ale občas jí trvalo, než něco pochopila. Jako třeba teď. Jakmile jí ta slova došla, přiložila si ruce na ústa. „Draco se s tebou rozešel?" vyjekla nevěřícně, ale zděšeně zároveň.

Situace už byla sama o sobě dost špatná, ale když už se Harry řítil do hlubin, tak s celou parádou, protože v ten moment se za jejich zády ozvalo další nevěřícné zalapání po dechu.

„Řekněte mi, že jsem se přeslechl!" zavřískal Ron a přišel k nim blíž. Rudý až za ušima se obrátil přímo na Harryho. „Řekni mi, že ty a Malfoy nejste, ani jste nikdy nebyli…" pak jeho hlas zkolaboval. Zíral na Harryho skoro stejně jako před chvíli Ginny. Nikdy dřív si neuvědomil, jak hodně si jsou podobní. A stejně jako Ginny i Rona musel zklamat.

„Já…" pokusil se bránit, ale bylo to spíše jako přiznání. Nedokázal se mu dívat do očí, proto sklopil zrak k zemi. Proč se prostě nerozevřela země a nepohltila ho? Přijal by to s nadšením.

„Ne to není pravda. Ty bys přece nikdy…Vždyť ty jsi přece Harry Potter! Máš porazit Ty-víš-koho!" hulákal Ron. Jenže tohle Harryho naštvalo. Mnohem víc, než kdyby řekl cokoliv jiného. Že se mu rozhodl vyčítat právě tohle. Copak to dokázal ovlivnit?

„Takže co? Proto, že jsem na kluky, tak nemůžu porazit Voldemorta? Gay nemůže být Vyvolený?"

„Takhle jsem to nemyslel! Vyvolený by se neměl pachtovat s nepřítelem!" Zase se hádali a Hermiona je jen se slzami v očích pozorovala. Jako by slzy něco dokázaly vyřešit. Jenže ani slova nebyla všemocná. A Harry pochyboval, že by situaci dokázalo cokoliv zachránit.

„Nic o tom nevíš!" zařval Harry. Měl pocit, že se hladina jezera podivně vlní, ale nevšímal si toho, možná to nedělal on, možná se mu to jen zdálo.

„Tak mi to vysvětli. Vysvětli mi, proč bys byl s Malfoyem? Vždyť je to Zmijozel. Ne, je to TEN Zmijozel. A ještě ke všemu je to kluk! Vždyť ty máš být přece s Ginny. Tohle je…" Bylo toho moc a Ron netušil, co ho vlastně štve víc a tak jen křičel vše, co mu právě přišlo na mysl.

Harry se na to už jednou ptal Hermiony a teď ho ta otázka napadla znovu. Co mu vadilo nejvíc? Že je to Zmijozel, že je to Malfoy, nebo že je to kluk? Jenže se nezeptal, každá odpověď by ho ranila. Nedokázal poslouchat další výčitky, nedokázal cítit další zklamání. „Potřebuju být sám," vyhrkl a rychlým krokem se vracel k hradu. Hladina jezera se zázračně uklidnila. Možná na něj ještě něco volali, ale na tom už nezáleželo.

Běžel celou cestu až k Elfské komnatě. „Chci změnit heslo!" vyštěkl na elfku, jakmile se ocitl před jejím obrazem. Potřeboval Elfskou komnatu, kdyby přišel i o bezpečné místo, zbláznil by se z toho. Jenže zde hrozilo, že sem může kdykoliv přijít on. Ačkoliv si nemyslel, že by se Malfoy skutečně objevil, chtěl mít jistotu.

„To nejde. Heslo může změnit jenom ten tvůj blonďáček," zazpívala a hrála si přitom s lukem. Na Harryho se ani nepodívala.

„Není žádný můj blonďáček," zařval. Nebyli blíženci, nebyli přátelé a nebyli spolu.

Elfka se na něj konečně podívala. V očích jí viděl to, co vždycky očekávala, že nakonec přijde. Myslela si o něm, že se konečně nechal pohltit šílenstvím.

„Fajn, ať si heslo klidně zůstane stejné, ale jestli ho pustíš dovnitř, budeš toho litovat. Víš, co umím. Mnohokrát jsi to viděla," procedil skrz zuby. Nerad jí vyhrožoval, ale byl to jediný způsob.

Ještě nikdy ji neviděl se bát, ale tentokrát jen nasucho polkla. Dokonce ani nevytáhla luk. „Dobře," přikývla. Ani nebylo tak těžké elfku vystrašit.

„Vlastně, nikoho nepustíš dovnitř," dodal ještě, než zmizel v komnatě.

Jakmile se za ním zavřel vchod, svezl se po zdi do sedu a zůstal tam zhroucený neschopen slova. Nechápal, jak se to všechno dokázalo tak rychle zvrtnout, ale neměl by být překvapený. V jeho životě se přece všechno měnilo z vteřiny na vteřinu. V jednu chvíli nahoře, aby následoval pád ke dnu. Mělo mu dojít, že už je dlouho šťastný.

Ucítil, že mu po tváři tečou slzy, nejdřív se je pokusil utřít, ale nakonec to vzdal a nechal je volně téct. Beztak ho nikdo neviděl. Bojoval dlouho, snažil se vydržet vše, co mu osud připravil, ale nikdo nevydrží všechno. Nakonec ho přece jenom zlomili.

* * *

A/N. No jo, nemůže být pořád všechno krásné a sluníčkové.

Další kapitola bude asi až v pátek, protože nám dneska vypnou elektřinu, tak se na net nedostanu. Jedině možnááá až pozdě večer, ale k tomu bych se moc neupínala.


	32. Chapter 31

A/N. Kurzívou je zvýrazněný text, který byl v prologu, kdyby to někdo nepoznal. Přece jenom už je to nějakou dobu. :)

* * *

 **Jedno zelené a jedno černé**

 _Bolelo to. Za život už zažil pár drsných zranění. Strávil na ošetřovně spoustu času, v bezvědomí i útrpném vědomí. Madam Pomfreyová vyléčila mnohé neduhy, jizvy a šrámy, které utržil. Bitvy s Voldemortem, baziliškem, mozkomory, smrtijedy…všechno to v sobě neslo spoustu ran. Dokonce i zranění z famfrpálu bolela. Mnohokrát krvácel, modřin si dávno nevšímal. Přijímal pohlavky od strýce Vernona. Dokázal vydržet dlouhé dny bez jídla i bez vody. Uměl přežít věci, které by jiné zlomily. Nestěžoval si, pokoušel se vydržet, i když ležel schoulený v přístěnku pod schody, osamocený, hladový a promrzlý. Protože věřil, že bolest jednou odezní. Vždycky nakonec odezněla._

Celý zbytek pondělí nevytáhl z Elfské komnaty paty. Styděl se to přiznat, ale částečně se bál. Bál se reakcí ostatních, bál se potkat Malfoye, ale úplně nejvíc se bál, že opět neudrží svoji moc na uzdě. Že nechá něco vybouchnout a tentokrát nepůjde jen o talíře. Jednou už v hodině Kouzelných formulí zranil dva studenty a to byl tenkrát jen nešťastný. Teď byl zlomený. Co by se stalo, kdyby se přestal kontrolovat, si neuměl a ani nechtěl představovat.

Na druhou stranu, nemohl se schovávat věčně. Jelikož nejedl celý víkend, v pondělí už měl pořádný hlad, proto zavolal Dobbyho a poprosil ho o jídlo. Skřítek byl štěstím bez sebe a donesl mu jídlo pro deset lidí. Jenže takhle to nešlo dělat do nekonečna. Nejdříve mu přijde spílat Hermiona, dokud to nevzdá a nepřivede některého z profesorů. A jestli chtěl Elfskou komnatu udržet v tajnosti, musel vyjít ven. A tak se v úterý rozhodl jít na vyučování. Přežít to, nějakým způsobem a pak se vrátit do bezpečí.

Úterý bylo vždycky nejnáročnější den. Tři těžké předměty a hned dva z nich se Zmijozelem a jeden k tomu všemu ještě se Snapem. Kdyby si mohl vybrat vražednou kombinaci, bylo by to právě tohle. Rozhodl se to vzít minutu po minutě, vteřinu po vteřině, krok za krokem. Nic jiného mu vlastně ani nezbývalo.

Jakmile opustil komnatu, pocítil další příval strachu. Netušil, jak se všemu dokáže postavit. Neměl sebemenší tušení, jak se k tomu postaví učitelé, jestli ho budou ignorovat, předstírat, že se nic nestalo, nebo se ho zastanou.

 _Bolelo to. Mnohem víc, než jakékoliv fyzické zranění. Jenže tentokrát ztratil víru, že se rány někdy zahojí. Nemohl zajít na ošetřovnu, neexistoval lektvar, který by mu pomohl. Žádné kouzlo, žádné řešení._

 _Dokázal se postavit temné straně. Bojovat proti zlu, tak jak osud vždycky chtěl. Přijal to. Ale byl si jistý, že proti přátelům bojovat nedokáže. Díval se jim do očí a viděl v nich, co způsobil. Viděl zradu, nepochopení, dokonce znechucení. A všechno to byla jeho vina. Odsuzovali ho za činy, které ale nikdy nemyslel zle. Přál si bojovat, ale jak? Možná byl příliš slabý, příliš neschopný a možná, že měli celou dobu pravdu._

 _Díval se do zrcadla a pokoušel se najít, v čem se tolik liší. Viděl dvě oči, nos, ústa, vlasy. Jizvu. Viděl své ruce i nohy. Cítil, jak mu bije srdce. V těle mu proudila krev. Vypadal jako člověk, byl kruci člověk! Ale nedokázal se tak cítit. Ne po tom všem._

 _Výsměch, který ho provázel na chodbách, urážky, jež slýchával v hodinách, každý nepatrný útok na jeho osobu ho nutil věřit tomu, co se rozléhalo hradem. Harry Potter je zrůda._

 _Nejdřív se snažil ignorovat všechny a všechno. Tisíc a jeden pohled nevnímal, ale nakonec ho to zlomilo._

První přišla na řadu hodina Přeměňování. Schválně se pokusil přijít co nejpozději. I přesto když věšel do učebny, Theodor Nott si nedokázal odpustit poznámku. „A hele, Potter. Jsem si říkal, že se tu nějak oteplilo."

Písklavý smích Parkinsonové mu trhal uši a přiváděl k nepříčetnosti. To byl také prvotní impulz, který ho předešlý den přiměl nechat vybuchovat talíře. Musel se ovládat, aby se situace neopakovala. Sedl si vedle Hermiony a pokoušel se nevnímat. Neslyšet. Nevidět. A necítit.

Dokázal toho přece už tolik. Stále dokola si opakoval, co všechno už zvládl. Kolikrát stál před smrtelným nebezpečím a obstál. Připomínal si chvíle, které by děsily i ty nejstatečnější. A on je všechny do jedné přežil. Neztratit hlavu, bojovat a nevzdat se. Jenže v takových chvílích byl jeho nepřítel vždy jasně definovaný. Proti komu měl bojovat teď? Proti všem? Proti lidem, které považoval za přátele?

Hodina Přeměňovaná byla jen začátek. Začátek dlouhého a náročného dne.

 _Chtěli po něm tolik a on se nebránil. Rozhodovali o jeho životě už od prvního okamžiku. Ovlivnili jeho dětství i dospívání. Jen kvůli věštbě, kterou pronesla neschopná učitelka v odporném pajzlu, kam chodí nejhorší existence. Nikdy však neřekl ani slovo. Přijal fakt, že dospělí a mnohem zkušenější kouzelníci chtěli po šestnáctiletém dítěti, aby se postavil nejmocnějšímu z nejmocnějších. Neptal se, zda se mu někdo jiný pokusil postavit. Jestli ho vyzvali na souboj, nebo se jen spokojili s tím, že je to Harryho starost._

Profesorka McGonagallová se rozhodla pro nejjednodušší strategii a zcela Harryho ignorovala a předstírala, že se nic neděje. V její přítomnosti by si nikdo nedovolil pronést sebemenší poznámku na Harryho účet, proto hodina proběhla v relativním klidu. Harry si ještě nikdy tak poctivě nezapisoval a neprocvičoval kouzla, i když je dávno zvládal. Potěšilo ho, když si uvědomil, že dokázal vytěsnit vše okolo a soustředit se pouze na výuku.

Když však hodina skončila a profesorka opustila třídu, strhl opět příval posměšků, který ho provázel až do učebny Obrany proti černé magii. Hermiona se je snažila několikrát okřiknout, ale pokaždé to vyvolalo jen větší salvu smíchu.

„Víš o tom, že tě Potter stejně nebude chtít, že ano?" Nevěděl, který zmijozelák tohle řekl, ale nezáleželo na tom. Připadali mu všichni stejní. Tedy až na jednoho. Malfoy se do žádných poznámek nikdy nepustil, za což byl Harry vážně vděčný. Netušil, jak by přežil, kdyby se do něj strefoval ještě on.

Tížilo ho, že se ho nikdo kromě Hermiony ani slovem nezastal. Hrdinní Nebelvíři, kteří si hráli na jeho přátele, mlčeli. Nesmáli se, ani se neposmívali. Jenže i ticho dokázalo ubližovat. Nesnažil se s nimi mluvit, stačilo, že viděl, jak se na něj dívají. Jako by byl nakažený.

 _Bolelo to. Hodlal pro ně obětovat všechno. Dokonce život, bude-li to nutné. Stane se vrahem, pro ně. Ale jim to nestačilo. Chtěli kontrolovat i to, že miluje, a koho miluje._

 _Nezměnil se. Stále miloval čokoládu, hrál famfrpál a spával na hodinách Dějin. Záleželo mu na kamarádech, nesnášel lektvary a zapomínal pergameny ve společenské místnosti. Každé ráno trávil před zrcadlem, aby se pokusil zkrotit své vlasy, než to nakonec vzdal. Pil dýňovou šťávu a sbíral kartičky z čokoládových žabek. V jednom momentě to byl Harry. Chlapec, který zůstal naživu. Vyvolený. Stačilo tak málo, aby se vše změnilo. Někteří si ho nevšímali, další ho podezřívavě sledovali, ale pro většinu se stal nechutným, odporným, sexuálním deviantem, zrůdou. Ignoroval to, co jiného mu zbývalo? Ze začátku věřil, že to zvládne. Jenže jak mohl bojovat, když i v očích nejbližších nalezl nepochopení?_

Snape mu hned z kraje strhl deset bodů a uštěpačně prohlásil, že soukromý život pana Pottera jej nezajímá a nechce o tom ve svých hodinách slyšet ani slovo. Pak si jej naštěstí nevšímal. Přesto se Harry přistihl, že jej zajímá, jak se k němu bude Snape chovat, až budou sami. Nakolik to ovlivní jejich vztah, protože za poslední měsíce byl pro něj Snape v mnoha věcech oporou a představa, že přijde i o něj, byla hrozná.

Nejprve ho napadlo, že by jej nezavrhl jenom kvůli sexuální orientaci, ale udělali to přece skoro všichni, tak proč ne Snape? Že byl na něj hodný? Že se mu mohl svěřovat a věřit mu? Před pár dny ještě věřil Dracovi. Mýlil se jednou, mohl se mýlit znovu.

Po hodině opět přišlo peklo, ale tentokrát to bylo ještě horší. Nikdy nejspíš nezjistí, kdo to řekl, prostě se to stalo. Najednou tam to slovo bylo, jakoby čekalo, až jej někdo použije znovu. _Zrůda,_ zaslechl někoho říkat. Jediné slovo, které mu mohlo ještě víc ublížit. Skoro měl dojem, že v zástupu studentů uvidí strýce Vernona s opaskem v ruce. Budou mu taky za chvíli vyčítat, že dýchá jejich vzduch, že jim zničil život? Nepřekvapilo by ho to.

Vycházel z učebny jako poslední. Všichni mířili na oběd, ale on by do Velké síně nemohl jít, ani kdyby umíral hlady. Nejspíš už tam nikdy nepůjde, protože odvaha jej definitivně opustila. Když vyšel z učebny, čekal na něj Malfoy. Hleděl do země a tvářil se nepřítomně. „Je mi to líto," zašeptal téměř neslyšně. Jakoby ta slova dokázala všechno, nebo aspoň něco, zpravit.

Raději se dal do chůze, ale plavovlasý chlapec jej následoval. „Byl to Smith. Evidentně mě sledoval a někde nás viděl spolu, tak to řekl Dennímu věštci," vysvětloval Draco.

Harry se přece jenom zastavil. „Dobře," kývl. Na víc se nezmohl. Copak na tom záleželo? Na ničem už nezáleželo.

„Pottere, jsi v pohodě?" prohlížel si jej Zmijozel starostlivě.

Teď určitě lituje, že to ukončil. Brumbál se na něj bude zlobit, že nedohlédnul na Zlatého chlapce, napadlo Harryho. Nebyla to hezká myšlenka a nejraději by si za ni fackoval, ale když už se mu zrodila v mysli, nešla ignorovat. Ukazovala mu, jak hluboce dokázal během pár dnů spadnout. Kéž by ho neopouštěl, kéž by se Draco zvládl přetvařovat déle.

„V pohodě," zopakoval, protože v přímém střetu s šedýma očima si na žádná jiná slova nevzpomněl. Pak zdrhl. Raději, protože dál už by být v jeho blízkosti nevydržel.

 _Ron a Hermiona by vůči Harrymu nikdy neřekli křivého slova. Ale ani nemuseli. Předstírání, že se nic nestalo, neochota o tom mluvit a vyhýbání se bolelo stejně jako urážky. Možná i víc. Pokoušel se s nimi mluvit, ale neposlouchali. A když poslouchali, nechápali. Jednou při obědě podával Ronovi mísu se sirupovými košíčky. Letmo se dotkli prsty a Ron okamžitě ucukl. A Harry to pochopil._

 _Od teď byl pro všechny nakažený, nemocný, zničený, špinavý, špatný, odporný. Jak už bylo řečeno, zrůda. A tak zůstal sám, v hradě plném lidí._

Netušil, jestli Hermiona s Ronem mluvila, ale nejspíš ano, protože se k němu Ron pokoušel chovat normálně. Ale čím víc normálně se k němu choval, tím nenormálnější to bylo. Neustále mluvil o naprostých hloupostech, které vlastně nikoho nezajímaly. Již z dálky se vyhýbal čemukoliv, co by byť jen vzdáleně mohlo znamenat problémy.

Ke konci dne se s nimi rozloučil a vydal se do sklepení. Potřeboval si promluvit se Snapem. Ujistit se, že se mezi nimi nic nezměnilo. Jakmile zaklepal na dveře kabinetu, veškerá odvaha se rázem propadla do hlubin. Srdce měl až v krku a třásly se mu ruce.

Když Snape otevřel, tvářil se tak jako vždycky. Kamenný výraz, který nic nenaznačoval. To až slova uměla být zničující. Pustil Harryho dovnitř, aby je nikdo ze Zmijozelu neslyšel. „Co potřebuješ Harry?"

„Chtěl jsem vědět, jestli…jestli stále můžu v pátek přijít," špitl Harry. Bylo to těžší, než si myslel.

Snape přišel blíž a zamračil se. „Samozřejmě. Proč bys nemohl přijít?" Vypadalo to, že mluví upřímně.

„Četl jste přece noviny. Víte, co se píše. Pochopil bych, kdybyste mě tady kvůli tomu nechtěl."

Snape se ostře nadechl, když pochopil, o co tady jde. Přišel ještě blíž a položil Harrymu ruku na rameno. „Harry, kvůli něčemu takovému bych tě nikdy neodsoudil. Každý jsme jiný, tak to prostě je. Navíc o tvém vztahu s Dracem už nějakou dobu vím."

Harry vykulil oči. „Vy to víte?" V současné době měl tendenci se spíš zeptat, kdo to ještě neví? Zdálo se, že to bylo nejhorší utajované tajemství vůbec.

„Nešlo si nevšimnout, jak se na sebe každý večer při přípravě lektvarů neustále díváte," vysvětlil Snape.

„Takže vám to nevadí?" Nehodlal mu říkat, že vztah s Dracem je definitivně u konce, snad příště. Stačilo mu jen ujištění, že s tím nemá profesor lektvarů sebemenší problém.

„Opravdu ne, Harry," potvrdil Snape.

Maličko mu to zvedlo náladu. Tedy jen do té doby, než o pár minut později uslyšel, jak na něj někdo volá: „Teplouši." Když se otočil, očekával zmijozeláky. O to horší bylo zjištění, že se jednalo o skupinu mrzimorských.

 _Zlobil se, tak moc. Chtěl křičet a kopat, nadávat a bít. Dívají se na něj s opovržením, ale až půjde do tuhého, budou chtít, aby je zachránil. Ti, co se mu smáli, co ho ponižovali! Na to jim bude dobrý. Ano, Harry Potter se musí postavit Voldemortovi, stát se vrahem, umřít pro lidstvo, ale nesmí milovat. Respektive, nesmí milovat jeho. Není to přirozené, říkali. Jenže Harry nechápal proč. Každý má přece jiný vkus, tak proč on nemohl mít ten svůj? Proč se musel ospravedlňovat za svou volbu, když nikdo jiný nemusel?_

Byla to jedna z nejhorších nocí vůbec. Nejprve se mu zdály noční můry o minulosti. Viděl v nich umírat své nejbližší. Stále dokola pozoroval, jak Sirius propadl obloukem a poslouchal, jak matka naposledy křičí. Cedrik jej několikrát prosil, aby ho nepouštěl. Voldemort jej stále dokola mučil, tělem mu proudil baziliščí jed. Nakláněli se k němu mozkomorové a strýc Vernon na něj řval.

Nejprve si myslel, že přišlo vysvobození. Teprve až po nějaké chvíli pochopil, že se jednalo spíše o prokletí. Ten sen se mu už jednou zdál. Pamatoval si ho. Vzbudil ho tenkrát uprostřed noci s křikem a Draco jej uklidnil. Sen o strachu a bolesti, sen o temnotě. Sen, který mu prozradil, že jediná možnost, jak vyhrát je přijmout bolest.

Probudil se nad ránem. Zpocený, se slzami v očích, lapající po dechu.

 _Bolelo to. Tak strašně moc. Nedokázal dýchat. Nedokázal myslet. Nedokázal žít. Nedokázal bojovat. Slova jiných se stala jeho slovy. To, co dřív popíral, čemu se mermomocí bránil, se mu dostalo po kůži a on tomu začal věřit._

 _Harry Potter je zrůda._

 _Je zrůda, protože miluje._

Když se ráno probudil, ještě netušil, že je něco jinak. Doploužil se do koupelny a rychle se osprchoval. Teprve, když si čistil zuby a podíval se do zrcadla, uvědomil si, že sen nemusel být jen snem. Harry Potter v zrcadle vypadal skoro stejně. Pořád měl rozcuchané vlasy a kruhy pod očima. Jenže zároveň s tím vypadal úplně jinak. Jedno oko bylo zelené, ale to druhé černé…ne, bylo temné.

* * *

A/N. Tak další kapitola bude asi až v pondělí. Nevím, jestli se mi přes víkend něco podaří nahrát, protože zítra brzo ráno odjíždím na víkend domů a čeká mě Olomoucký půlmaraton, takže budu mít asi trochu jiné starosti. Pokud však najdu čas (a sílu) tak se pokusím aspoň v neděli...


	33. Chapter 32

**Následky a prozrazená tajemství**

Zpanikařil, protože když člověku zčerná oko, nemůže to věštit nic dobrého. Vypadal příšerně a děsivě zároveň. Kdyby se s tímto ukázal před ostatními, nejspíš by ho rovnou zavřeli do Azkabanu. Ač si to nerad přiznával, sám si nebyl jistý, co to znamená a zda by se měl volně pohybovat mezi lidmi. Studoval černou magii, jeho moc rostla závratnou rychlostí a ve vypjatých situacích se mu vymykala z ruky. Co když vážně propadal zlu?

Neviditelný plášť, který měl většinu času vždy u sebe, teď zcela příhodně ležel pod postelí v nebelvírské věži. A Pobertův plánek byl u Malfoye. Připadal si uvězněný na místě, které ještě před chvíli představovalo bezpečný úkryt. A i kdyby mohl jen tak vyjít ven, za kým by měl jít? Dokázala by mu Pomfreyová pomoct? Brumbál? Snape?

Rozčileně kopl do stolu, ale frustraci to neuvolnilo. Chodil po komnatě sem a tam a každou minutu zamířil k zrcadlu, aby zkontroloval, zda se nic nezměnilo. Jenže pokaždé jej z odrazu pozorovalo černé oko. Sledoval čas a říkal si, co teď dělají ostatní. Sedí na snídani, první hodina, druhá…kdy někdo pochopí, že se Harry neulívá, ale že se pro jednou něco děje? Odpověď přišla v době oběda.

Harry zrovna zase stál u zrcadla a přemlouval ho, aby mu ukázal něco jiného, když na něj zavolala elfka. Vyšel tedy z koupelny a zadíval se na otvor. Předstírala, že si na něm ničeho jiného nevšimla. „Je tu ten chlapec, chce dovnitř."

Nebelvírovi se okamžitě zastavilo srdce. Malfoy je tady a chce dovnitř. Uvidí ho. „Nepouštěj ho." Potřeboval pomoc, ale jeho ne!

„Je dost neodbytný. Říká, že neodejde," pokračovala elfka. „Navíc, myslím, že přišel docela vhod."

Mohl by ho nechat vejít? Dlouho tam jen tak stál a zvažoval všechna pro a proti, než nakonec svolil. „Fajn, tak ho pusť." Nechal se přemluvit až příliš snadno, za což si nadával. Neměl by se pořád poddávat citům a touze být s ním. Obzvlášť teď, když mohl každému ublížit.

Otočil se ke stěně a svěsil hlavu. Nechtěl, aby první věc, co uvidí, byly jeho oči. Slyšel, jak se průchod otvírá a vchází dovnitř. A v další minutě uslyšel hlas, který vůbec nečekal. Byl to Zmijozel, ale ne Malfoy. „Harry, je mi líto, co se stalo. Všechno," promluvil.

Překvapením se podíval na příchozího chlapce. Když Blaise zkameněl na místě, uvědomil si, že udělal chybu. Nevaroval ho, nepřipravil ho, že uvidí zrůdu. „Musíš mi pomoct," vychrlil okamžitě.

Blaise k němu přistoupil blíž a zvědavě si oko prohlížel. „Co se stalo?"

„Já nevím. Takhle jsem se ráno vzbudil," kroutil Harry hlavou. Napadlo ho, zda se ráno skutečně vzbudil. Nebyl tohle třeba jen hodně špatný sen? Noční můra, ze které se neprobudil?

„Sice to vypadá děsivě, ale zároveň i zajímavě. Víš, kolik na to poletí holek? Tedy vlastně kluků," pousmál se Blaise. Vtipkoval, protože jinak chlácholit neuměl. Harry mu byl za to vděčný. Dokázal tím, že se jej nebojí. Anebo bojí, ale zvládne strach překonat.

„Musíš mě zavést ke Snapeovi, aby mě nikdo neviděl," řekl Harry s nadějí v hlase. Snape bude vědět, co dělat. Určitě mu dá lektvar a vše bude v pohodě. Tedy ne vše, ale aspoň něco.

„Ty u sebe nemáš ten svůj plášť?"

Harry se omluvně usmál.

„A plánek má Draco, že?"

Další omluvný úsměv.

„Fajn, tak si na sebe dej alespoň kapuci," přetáhl mu Blaise kapuci hábitu přes hlavu.

Postupovali pomalu, protože každou chvíli jim někdo zkřížil cestu a Harry musel zmizet v postranní uličce, nebo se schovat v některé z učeben. Naštěstí byla většina studentů ve Velké síni, a když hodně sklonil hlavu, přes kapuci nikdo nic neviděl. Přesto bylo podezřelé vidět dohromady Zmijozela s Nebelvírem.

Nejnebezpečnější situace nastala ve sklepení. Blaise uslyšel kroky první a strčil Harryho do jednoho z výklenků, aby ho schoval ve stínu, ale kdyby tudy někdo procházel, stejně by si ho všiml. Zpoza rohu však vyšel Malfoy. Zatímco Harry by nejraději proklel osud, který mu neustále házel klacky pod nohy, Blaise si oddychl.

„Kdes byl?" zavolal na něj Draco a mířil přímo k nim.

Blaise se ohlédl na Harryho, a když uviděl zoufalství v jeho očích, pokrčil jen rameny a zabrblal něco ve smyslu: „Tady a tak."

Draco už byl téměř u nich, když se začaly přibližovat další kroky. „Sakra, sakra, sakra!" zanadával Blaise a opět se otočil na Harryho, aby zjistil, co má dělat. Malfoy jeho pohled následoval a teprve teď si všiml Harryho schovaného ve výklenku. Oči se mu rozšířily překvapením.

„Co se to tu děje?" dožadoval se odpovědi. Neměl šanci vidět černé oko, protože Harry by se na něj za nic na světě nepodíval, ale i tak věděl, že je něco špatně.

„Musíš je odvést pryč. Nesmějí nás vidět," ukázal Blaise na blížící se skupinu Zmijozelů. „Odveď je! Prosím, tohle je vážné."

Nejspíš zoufalství v kamarádově hlase ho přimělo poslechnout. Ještě přejel pohledem z Harryho na Blaise, ale pak se otočil a zamířil ke skupině Zmijozelů. Něco na ně vyštěkl, ozvalo se otrávené mumlání, ale pak se přece jen všichni vrátili, odkud přišli. Malfoy se na konci chodby ohlédl s jasnou otázkou v očích. Pak ale odešel, i když si přál zůstat.

„Tohle bylo o fous," vzdychl Blaise s uvolněným úsměvem na tváři.

Pokračovali až ke Snapeovu kabinetu. Harry se v duchu modlil, aby byl uvnitř. Když se v další vteřině otevřely dveře, Harry vpadl dovnitř jako velká voda, aniž by cokoliv řekl. Snape na něj překvapeně hleděl. Blaise jen pokrčil rameny a naznačil, že počká venku.

„Co to má znamenat?" zeptal se Snape a zavřel.

Harry si pomalu sundal kapuci a nesměle se na Snapea podíval. Nebylo potřeba nic říkat, oko mluvilo za všechno. Snape si ho až příliš dlouho beze slova prohlížel, jakoby doufal, že najde vysvětlení sám.

„Tak už něco řekněte," vypálil Harry, když už se mu ticho zdálo nesnesitelné.

„Posaď se," ukázal Snape na židli. Harry ho ještě nikdy neviděl takhle zmateného a překvapeného. Mnoho sebevědomí mu to nepřidalo. Doufal, že Snape bude na první pohled vědět, co to znamená a jak se toho zbavit.

„Nechci se posadit!" zavřískal Harry.

Snape vytáhl z kapsy lektvar a podal jej Harrymu. „Vypij to."

„Co je to za lektvar?"

„Uklidňující," odpověděl popravdě Snape.

„Ale já se nepotřebuju uklidnit. Potřebuju něco, co mi pomůže dát oko do pořádku," vztekal se, protože toho na něj bylo už moc.

„Harry, tvá moc je velmi nestálá, to víme oba. Posledních několik měsíců jsi studoval černou magii a zčernalo ti oko. Teď se navíc zlobíš," vypočítával Snape. „Pro bezpečí nás obou bude lepší, když to vypiješ."

Zdálo se, že Snape ví všechno, co se kde šustne. Nejdřív věděl o Harrym a Dracovi a teď i o studiu černé magie. Nemělo by to být překvapující, živil se přece jako špeh. Získávat informace a odhalovat tajemství bylo jeho náplní posledních šestnáct let. Přesto byl Harry překvapený. „Vy to víte." Nebyla to otázka, jen prosté konstatování, jak mu všechno docházelo.

Snape opět natáhl ruku. „Nejdřív to vypij a pak si promluvíme."

Harry tedy přijal lektvar. Účinek byl okamžitý, cítil, jak se mu tělem rozlévá teplo a hněv postupně mizí. Nakonec se sám posadil, aniž by jej musel profesor znovu pobízet.

„Tak tedy," začal Snape a sedl naproti, tak jako vždycky. „O černé magii jsem věděl od samého začátku. Draco za mnou přišel ještě v ten den, kdy jsi ho prvně požádal. Po celou dobu si pak ke mně chodil pro pokyny, jak postupovat. Radil jsem mu a sám jsem mu některé z těch knih dal."

Nejspíš za to mohl Uklidňující lektvar, protože se nedokázal rozčílit. Vadilo mu to, ale tím to taky skončilo. Malfoy je podrazák, žádná novinka pod sluncem. „A vám to nevadilo? Že jsem se rozhodl studovat černou magii?"

„Naopak, považoval jsem to dobré a vyspělé rozhodnutí. Ač samozřejmě ředitele Brumbála v mnoha ohledech obdivuju, v tomhle jsem s ním nikdy nesouhlasil. Pán Zla je neobyčejně mocný kouzelník a postavit tě proti němu nepřipraveného mi připadá jako šílenství."

Fakt, že někdo souhlasil s jeho rozhodnutím, v Harrym vzbudil příjemný pocit úlevy. Snape nejenže mu nehodlal nadávat, on mu dokonce celou dobu tajně pomáhal. „Takže Brumbál to neví?" pokoušel se ujasnit si situaci.

„Ne, _profesor_ Brumbál o tom nemá nejmenší tušení," potvrdil Snape. „A teď k tvému malému problému. Popiš mi přesně, co se stalo."

Harry mu řekl vše. Zmínil dokonce i sen, který se mu zdál, i když si nechal pro sebe, že to nebylo poprvé. Pověděl mu dokonce i o pocitech, které ho poslední dobou provázely. O tom, jak stále častěji vnímal, že mu vše přerůstá přes hlavu. Snape jej nepřerušoval, ale za celou dobu z něj nespustil oči. Vráska na čele prozrazovala, že usilovně přemýšlí.

„Budeme to muset nějak zakrýt, dokud nepřijdeme na to, jak to zvrátit," rozhodl nejprve. Pak se budou moct dohadovat, co to způsobilo, i když oba odpověď tušili, jen se ji báli říct nahlas.

„Půjde to zvrátit?" Nechtěl žít po zbytek života s černým okem.

„Všechno jde zvrátit," zalhal Snape. A Harry to poznal, jizva na čele to dokazovala. Ale pro teď se hodlal s danou odpovědí smířit, potřeboval ujištění, že bude líp.

Sledoval jak Snape vstává od stolu a hledá něco v skříni. Po chvíli vytáhl ostře zelený lektvar a podal jej Harrymu. „Tohle by ti mělo vrátit zelenou barvu. Funguje podobně jako matoucí kouzlo. Tvé oko bude stále černé, ale všichni uvidí zelenou. Dokonce i ty sám. Lektvar je ovšem jen dočasný, jeho účinek po zhruba dvanácti hodinách vyprchá. Ale aspoň nám to dá čas."

S radostí ho vypil. Zdánlivá normálnost mu pro tentokrát stačila. „Tak co?" zeptal se s nadějí.

„Zelené," potvrdil Snape.

„Dobře," usmál se Harry. Přál by si to vidět, ale přišlo mu hloupé žádat profesora o zrcadlo.

„Teď si běž odpočinout. Vypadáš hrozně. Já se zatím po něčem podívám. Zítra ráno si před vyučováním přijď pro další lektvar."

Harry cítil šířící se teplo u srdce. Ano, situace nebyla posledních pár dní lehká, ale opět měl pocit, že není na všechno sám. Že po jeho boku někdo stojí. Jenže ani tato jistota neměla mít dlouhého trvání. Když vyšel z kabinetu, Blaise tam stále čekal. Viditelně se mu ulevilo, když si všiml dvou zelených očí. Harry mu neříkal, že je to de facto pouze klam a problém stále není vyřešen.

„Všechno v pohodě?" zeptal se však Zmijozel pro jistotu.

„Jo, Snape mi pomohl," usmál se Harry a vydal se ze sklepení.

Blaise vedle něho něco zamumlal. Znělo to divně, přímo nenávistně, což u Blaise bylo značně neobvyklé a podezřelé. Harry se proto zastavil, aby si mohl chlapce pořádně prohlédnout. „Co je?"

Blaise se ošil. „Ale nic," mávl rukou, ale do očí se mu nepodíval. Nejraději by pokračoval v chůzi, ale Harry ho zastavil.

„Řekni mi, co se děje. Ty proti němu něco máš?" Neznal žádného Zmijozela, který by Snapea neuznával.

Chvíli bylo ticho. Blaise přemýšlel, kolik toho má říct a zda má vůbec něco říct. Nakonec se rozhlédl, aby se ujistil, že jsou sami. „Možná by ses ho měl zeptat, o čem mluvil s Dracem tu noc předtím, než se s tebou Draco rozešel."

Čekal prakticky cokoliv. Máloco by ho dokázalo o Snapeovi šokovat, ale tohle bylo zvláštní na tolika úrovních. „Draco byl ale celou noc se mnou."

„Vážně? Celou noc?"

Celo noc ne. Když se vzbudil, byl Draco pryč. A když se vrátil, choval se odtažitě. Řekl mu snad Snape něco? „Chceš říct, že mu Snape…" dál to nedořekl. Mozek mu začal pracovat na sto deset procent.

„Jen říkám, že by ses ho měl na to zeptat," pokrčil Blaise rameny.

Harry jako ve snách couval, dokud se na patě neotočil a neutíkal chodbou zpátky ke kabinetu. V další vteřině již bouchal na dveře. Bál se toho, co měl v dalších chvílích zjistit.

* * *

A/N. Další kapitola zase zítra 28.6. v dopoledních hodinách. Když se mi dneska bude dařit a budu mít na psaní klid, tak budou klidně i dvě.


	34. Chapter 33

**Když Zmijozel miluje**

Nedokázal čekat, proto jakmile zuřivě zaklepal, vtrhl dovnitř. Měl by na něj ještě působit Uklidňující lektvar, ale cítil, že jeho účinky povážlivě slábnou.

„Harry?" vzhlédl Snape od knihy ležící na stole. Nejspíš okamžitě poznal, že se něco děje, protože ani slovem nezmínil, že vešel bez vyzvání. Navíc, když ho ani ne před minutou poslal pryč.

„Co jste řekl Dracovi?" vypálil, jakmile popadl dech.

Snape se na něj upřeně podíval, jakoby odhadoval, kolik toho chlapec ví. Nakonec se rozhodl pro taktiku, která se Harrymu zamlouvala nejméně. „O čem přesně mluvíme?"

Harry poznal, že profesor hodlá zapírat a naštvalo ho to. Uklidňující lektvar mu proudil v krvi a nutil ho nechat to plavat, ale Harry se jej pokoušel ze všech sil ignorovat. „Vy moc dobře víte, o čem mluvím. O Velikonocích. Přišel k vám v noci, mám pravdu? O čem jste mluvili?" A proč se pak Draco choval odtažitě.

„Obávám se, Harry, že to není tvoje starost."

„Takže jste s ním mluvil," vydechl Harry. Všechno do sebe začalo zapadat. Tu noc se zdálo, že se Draco rozhodl zahodit masku, kterou nosil od chvíle, co jej Harry znal. Ráno pak bylo vše ztraceno. A evidentně za tím stál Snape. Jenže Snape byl přece na Harryho straně, proč by něco takového dělal?

„Ano, mluvil," připustil Snape. „Ale opakuji, že to není tvoje věc." Přátelský tón zmizel, opět zněl jako ten starý Snape, který Harryho v minulosti ponižoval. Hodlal tajemství bránit, což Harryho ještě víc rozčarovalo.

„Je to moje věc!" rozčílil se. Cítil, že definitivně prolomil účinek Uklidňujícího lektvaru. To nebyla dobrá zpráva ani pro jednoho z nich, protože se drobné věci v místnosti začaly třást jako při zemětřesení. „Mám už plné zuby, jak všichni přede mnou něco zatajujete a rozhodujete, co je pro mě dobré a co ne! Teď mi všechno řeknete, nebo si to zjistím sám. A nebude se vám líbit způsob, jakým to udělám!" Bylo pozdě couvnout. Hněv byl až příliš silný a touha vědět příliš vysoká.

„Pottere, to se neopovážíte!" Opět byl jen Potter. A stačilo tak málo. Zdálo se, že ujištění, že za ním bude stát za každé situace, neplatí, když oči zčernají a mysl se zakalí.

„Se vsaďte, že opovážím," pronesl a v další minutě už pomocí nitrozpytu útočil na Snapeovu mysl. Snapeova nitrobrana byla pevná jako skála, ale Harryho moci nemohla vzdorovat dlouho. Profesor lektvarů nějakou dobu odolával, ale nikdy podobnou sílu nezažil. Ani Voldemort tohle nedokázal. Kdyby se nejednalo o útok na jeho mysl, nejspíš by to obdivoval.

V nitrobraně se postupně rozšiřovaly praskliny, až se nakonec rozpadla a Harry měl volný přístup ke všemu. Mohl by se podívat na cokoliv, ale jeho zajímala jen jedna jediná vzpomínka. Nebylo těžké ji najít, protože Snape se ji snažil mermomocí uchránit. Jakmile ji objevil, nahlédl do ní.

* * *

 _Snape zrovna vařil lektvar, tak jak ostatně vždycky, když měl volný čas. Vypadal překvapivě klidně a Harry si uvědomil, že i spokojeně. V další vteřině však do kabinetu vstoupil Draco, neklepal ani se neomluvil, že jen tak vtrhl dovnitř. Jen tam tak stál, rozcuchaný a neupravený. Se slzami v očích._

 _Snape se na něj lítostivě usmál. Ihned věděl, co se děje, ale Draco měl stejně potřebu to říct nahlas. „Miluju ho," zašeptal do ticha a utřel si slzy, které mu tekly po obličeji._

 _Profesor jen pokýval hlavou. Přiznání jej nijak nešokovalo, vlastně to poznal už dávno. Ještě v době, kdy si to plavovlasý chlapec nepřipouštěl._

 _„Co mám dělat?" dožadoval se mladý Malfoy jakékoliv rady. Vypadal ztraceně, nerozhodně, zoufale a bezmocně._

 _Snape mávl hůlkou a zmrazil lektvar, aby se mohl plně věnovat svému kmotřenci. Přišel k němu blíž a zadíval se mu do očí. „Co chceš, abych ti řekl? Že to bude dobré? Že se nic neděje? Že máte šanci?" Nehodlal mu lhát, ani na vteřinu, ani jednou. „Nebo chceš, abych ti řekl pravdu?"_

 _Draco nešťastně polkl slzy. Věděl, že to, co se v následující chvíli dozví, se mu nebude líbit._

 _„Poslouchej mě Draco, vím, že to není jednoduchá situace, ale musíš pochopit jednu věc. Nebelvír bere lásku jako něco krásného a čistého. Když milují, vidí jen to dobré a šťastné. Ty horší věci nevnímají, tedy alespoň na začátku. Když miluje Zmijozel, cítí jen strach. Strach, že se každou chvíli něco stane, a že o lásku přijde. A láska mezi Nebelvírem a Zmijozelem je o to těžší, že dřív nebo později je Zmijozelům souzeno udělat něco zavrženíhodného. A oni to nikdy neodpustí."_

 _„Ale Harry…" pokusil se Draco bojovat, jenže Snape ho okamžitě přerušil._

 _„Harry není jen tak nějakým Nebelvírem! Dřív nebo později ho něčím zklameš a on ti to nikdy neodpustí! Nechá tě a ty budeš už navždy zlomený," promlouval Snape. Draco svého kmotra ještě nikdy neslyšel takhle chladného. „Řeknu ti, co můžeš udělat. Buď se můžeš za ním vrátit a zapomenout, co jsem ti teď řekl, ale připrav se, že ti jednou zlomí srdce. Nebo to s ním okamžitě ukonči. Bude tě to sice bolet, ale ne tolik jako potom. Buď zlomí srdce on tobě, nebo ty jemu. Ani v jednom případě to dobře neskončí."_

 _Ještě než se vzpomínka rozplynula, viděl zlomeného Draca, jak v slzách kývá. Jak se rozhodl, už Harry věděl a nepřekvapilo ho, že se rozhodl zlomit srdce Harrymu. Konec konců byl to přece Zmijozel._

* * *

Útok na Snapeovu mysl nebyl zrovna jemný, proto když Harry procitl, uvědomil si, že Snape seděl na zemi a z nosu mu tekla krev. Ale ani tak se na vteřinu nezastyděl. Nejraději by ho proklel těmi nejhoršími kletbami, které znal.

„Proč jste to udělal?" šept Harry do ticha. „Proč jste mu tohle řekl?"

Snape vstal. Z očí mu sršela zlost. „Protože je to pravda!" zařval. Normálně by se jej Harry asi bál, ale dnes ne. Dnes dokázal po tom všem cítit jen zklamání nad tím, že opět věřil špatnému člověku. Jakoby se ho všichni na světě rozhodli zradit.

„Myslel jsem, že vám na mně záleží." Styděl se, že to přiznal a styděl se i za to, že odhalil bolest.

„Tohle s tím nesouvisí," odsekl Snape, zatímco si utíral krev z obličeje. „Draco je můj kmotřenec. Záleží mi na něm a nedovolím, abys mu ublížil!"

„O čem to mluvíte? Vážně si myslíte, že jsem takový? Že bych ho zradil?" Jak to jen mohl vyslovit? Harry by přece nikdy nikomu vědomě neublížil. Vše, co kdy v životě dělal, dělal pro své přátele. Obětoval se pro ně a pro Draca by udělal to samé. Ne-li víc.

„Já si to nemyslím. Vím to!" vyštěkl Snape. „Všichni vám sice říkají, že vypadáte jako váš otec, ale povahou jste celá vaše matka. Nejdříve jsem to neviděl, ale během našich pátečních hodin jsem to konečně pochopil. Jste jí až neskutečně podobný, Pottere."

Harry přešlápl z nohy na nohu. Že přijde řeč na jeho matku, nečekal. „Co ta s tím má společného?"

„Všechno. Ona byla taky taková. Hodná a přátelská. Uměla milovat, ale ne odpouštět. Tak to je. Stačila jedna chyba a vběhla tvému otci do náruče. A ty budeš stejný. Až Draco něco provede, obrátíš se k němu zády a já se pak o něj budu muset postarat. Ale Draco si tohle nezaslouží. Už trpěl dost!"

Vůbec mu nerozuměl. Jakoby se Snape ocitl ve svém soukromém světě, který ale Harrymu nedával vůbec žádný smysl. „Já to vůbec nechápu," přiznal.

Snape byl na pokraji šílenství a rozhodně se nerozpakoval říct vše na rovinu. „Já jsem s vaší matkou chodil, Pottere!" Ze všech šíleností, ze všech hrůz, které během dneška slyšel a viděl, tohle předčilo všechno. Snape a jeho matka. Na druhou stranu to začalo dávat smysl. Snape ji něčím zklamal, ona se naštvala a on se s tím nikdy nevyrovnal. Ale tohle nebyla omluva!

Harry se zakroutil hlavou. Zklamání v jeho tváři se nedalo přehlédnout. „Nevím, proč to pořád nechápete. Nejdřív jste mě nenáviděl, protože jste si myslel, že jsem jako můj otec. A pak mi vezmete to nejdůležitější jenom proto, že si zase myslíte, že jsem jako moje matka? Ale já nejsem jako oni. Nejsem můj otec a nejsem ani moje matka. Nemůžete mě soudit podle jejich činů!"

Chtěl toho tolik říct. Dokázat mu, jak moc se mýlí, ale nemělo by to smysl. Snape by chybu nikdy nepřiznal. Proto Harry došel ke dveřím, ale ještě se otočil. „Věřil jsem vám. Vážně jsem vám věřil," dodal. Nechal Snapea naštvaného a zraněného v kabinetu a odešel. Věděl, že křehké přátelství, které mezi sebou během roku budovali, je definitivně pryč. A zase zůstal odkázán jen sám na sebe.

* * *

Blaise už na něj nečekal, proto Harry zamířil do nebelvírské věže, aby si vzal nějaké věci a především neviditelný plášť. Hodlal se na neurčito nastěhovat do Elfské komnaty, dokud se situace neuklidní. Zatím to bylo všechno až příliš čerstvé.

„Harry," zavolala na něj Hermiona a dohnala ho. Vlasy jí trčely do všech stran a v ruce držela knížky. „Jsi v pořádku?"

Oficiálně to mohl prohlásit za její nejčastěji používanou otázku. „Dá se říct," odvětil, i když byl vše, jen ne v pořádku. Ale co jí měl vysvětlovat? Že mu Snape bodl dýku do srdce? Že mu zčernalo oko, takže asi propadá zlu?

„Kam jdeš?" pokračovala ve výslechu.

„Jdu si na pokoj pro nějaké věci. Asi na nějakou dobu zůstanu v Elfské komnatě," přiznal popravdě. Beztak by na to brzo přišla. Očekával smršť důvodů, proč by to neměla dělat, ale ve skutečnosti jen kývla a pronesla: „To není úplně špatný nápad."

To Harryho překvapilo. Hermiona ho většinou neustále přemlouvala, aby netrávil všechen čas sám. To, že jí to nyní přišlo jako dobrý nápad, mu připadalo podezřelé. „Proč?" zeptal se jednoduše.

Nejprve se ošívala, ale nakonec šla s pravdou ven. „Sem tam mají někteří nějaké připomínky."

Víc ani říkat nemusela, Harry si to dokázal živě představit.

„Teď sice řeší všichni Smitha, ale myslím, že to jim dlouho nevydrží," podotkla Hermiona.

„Smitha? Zachariáše Smitha?" Musel se ovládat, aby Hermiona nepoznala, jak zoufale pramení po informacích.

„No jo, tys to neslyšel? Někdo ho proklel. Leží teď na ošetřovně a prej si tam pár dní poleží."

Ach bože, tušil, kdo za tím stojí. A doufal, že se mýlí. Tedy, upřímně, spíše doufal, že se na to nepřijde.

Těsně před nebelvírskou kolejí jim naproti běžel Ron. V ruce držel dopis a vypadal rozrušeně. „Bill je v nemocnici! Prej došlo ke střetu Fénixova řádu se Smrtijedy a Billa napadl Šedohřbet. Sice nebyl přeměněný, ale i tak ho prý podrápal na obličeji. Mamka píše, že nejspíš bude v pořádku, ale jistí si nejsou. Naštěstí se tam v poslední chvíli objevil Brumbál, jinak by to prý dopadlo špatně. Billa totiž odřízli od ostatních a v jednu chvíli to vypadalo, že je s ním amen! McGonagallová mi dovolila jet se za ním podívat, takže mám naspěch! Jen jsem vám to chtěl říct," vychrlil na ně asi tak během jedné vteřiny. Než vůbec stihli zareagovat, už běžel chodbou k hlavnímu vchodu.

Hermiona se podívala na Harryho. „Zachránil jsi ho," podotkla s úsměvem na tváři.

„Zachránil ho Brumbál," zakroutil Harry hlavou.

„Brumbál ho zachránil, protože od tebe věděl, že ho má zachránit. Takže jsi ho vlastně zachránil ty!"

Jen pokrčil rameny. „Hlavně, že je zachráněný," usoudil nakonec. Aspoň jedna dobrá zpráva.

* * *

A/N. Nakonec jsem to stihla opravit dřív :) Zítra teda bude ještě jedna... A tam si Harry a Draco hezky popovídají.


	35. Chapter 34

**Rozhovory s Dracem**

Ještě ten večer v Elfské komnatě přemýšlel o událostech posledních dní. Nechtělo se mu věřit, že ještě před týdnem byl relativně bezstarostný a těšil se na víkend s Dracem. O pár dní později ho odsuzovala celá škola, Snape ho zradil, zčernalo mu oko a Draco ho opustil. Ne nadarmo se říká, že štěstí je vrtkavé.

Teď se však objevil další problém. Přece nemohl poté, co jej víceméně telepaticky napadl, předpokládat, že mu Snape bude vařit lektvar na oči. Zaprvé byl odhodlaný se mu do konce roku všemožně vyhýbat a v hodinách hrát hluchého, popřípadě i slepého, a za druhé, Snape vypadal vážně naštvaně. Ten by mu nepomohl, ani kdyby jej požádal Brumbál. Situace vlastně docela připomínala loňský rok, kdy viděl vzpomínku, jak Harryho otec Snapea šikanoval.

Až se zítra ráno probudí, jeho oko bude opět černé a Harry neměl jak tomu zabránit. Co bude potom, netušil. Svezl se na zem, zády se opřel o postel a hlavu si složil do dlaní. Proč všechno v jeho životě muselo být tak těžké?

„Je tady!" vypískla elfka hlasitě, až se Harry vylekal. „Blíženec se vrátil!" Tentokrát nebylo pochyb, koho má na mysli.

„Bezva," řekl si sám pro sebe Harry. To mu dneska k tomu všemu ještě chybělo.

„Prý ti mám vzkázat, že ho máš okamžitě pustit dovnitř. Je to prý jeho komnata a on ti jen dovolil ji využívat. Použil pár nevybíravých slov, ale ty nebudu opakovat," zakroutila elfka hlavou a pro jednou si hrála na romantickou a křehkou bytost. Harry byl upřímně zvědavý, jak dlouho jí to protentokrát vydrží.

„Tak ho pusť," vzdychl Harry. Pokusil se ještě vnitřně uklidnit, ale otvor se otevřel až příliš rychle.

Malfoy vešel dovnitř a pohledem sjel Harryho sedícího na zemi a jeho věci hozené na posteli. „Snape ti posílá nějaké lektvary," promluvil a protrhl tím trapné ticho.

I když to vytrhlo Harrymu trn z paty, nehodlal to dát najevo. Jen nepatrně kývl, ale jinak nereagoval. Draco přešel ke stolu a položil na něj tři lahvičky se zeleným lektvarem.

Nejprve otálel, prstem přejížděl stůl a prohlížel si učebnice. Harry poznal, že se touží zeptat, ale brání mu v tom jeho povaha. Nebelvír mu to však odmítal usnadnit. I když ho Draco evidentně miloval, stejně se rozhodl ho opustit a zlomit mu srdce. Na tom se nic nezměnilo.

„Co se děje?" zeptal se nakonec. Stálo ho to hodně sil a přemáhání.

„To tě už nemusí znepokojovat," odpověděl Harry.

„Jasně," kývl Malfoy hlavou. Vyčítal si, že se zeptal. Ukázal tím slabost a to Zmijozelové nedělají.

Mohl ho nechat odejít. Bylo by to snadnější pro ně oba. Snape mu možná poradil ukončit vztah, ale na konci dne to udělal Draco sám. Rozhodl se proto, bez ohledu na důvody. A kdyby se Harry rozhodl přijmout jeho rozhodnutí, nechal by to být. Jenže nechtěl, aby to takhle skončilo. „Mluvil jsem se Snapem," prozradil Harry a zahleděl se na Draca.

„Čekáš snad, že budu hádat o čem?" odsekl Draco a tvářil se nepřístupně.

„Já myslím, že víš, o čem," pokračoval Harry ve hře, kterou rozehrál. Neplánoval mu to nijak ulehčit. On mu to taky neulehčil. Ten, kdo Draca neznal, by nepoznal rozdíl, ale Harry ho viděl. Chladný výraz se změnil. Viděl v těch očích strach.

Mohl to hrát na dvě strany. Předstírat, že nemá sebemenší ponětí, o čem právě mluví, anebo vše přiznat. Jenže v Dracových očích již byla první možnost prohraná. Proto zkřížil ruce na hrudi. „To na situaci nic nemění," vyštěkl nakonec.

„Nic jiného jsem ani nečekal," přiznal Harry. Nečekal už nic. Od Draca, od života, od budoucnosti.

„Nemůžeme být spolu," pokračoval Draco, jakoby se s ním Harry hádal.

„Samozřejmě," odvětil Harry. Neubránil se však jízlivosti. Harry s ním být klidně mohl. Celý svět věděl, že je na kluky. Neměl žádnou rodinu, která by od něj cokoliv očekávala. Nevázaly ho k nikomu závazky. Byl sám a mohl si chodit, s kým se mu zachtělo. Draco na druhou stranu tohle všechno ještě nepřekonal.

Draco si jízlivosti všiml a nelíbila se mu. „Proč to říkáš takhle? Nemůžeme být spolu!"

„Já to přece vím!" zařval Harry a věci na stole se otřásly. Musel se párkrát zhluboka nadechnout, aby se uklidnil. „Nemusíš mi to neustále připomínat," zašeptal, když se přestal třást.

„Co všechno ti Snape vlastně řekl?"

„Nemusíš se bát, nezradil tě. Nebylo to dobrovolné," vysvětlil Harry. Styděl se za to, co provedl, ale v ten moment se nedokázal ovládnout.

„Tak jsem to nemyslel. Chci jen vědět, co všechno víš," upřesnil Draco a tázavě zvedl jedno obočí. Harry to vždycky obdivoval, protože on sám to neuměl.

„Řekl bych, že všechno. Dostal jsem se mu do hlavy a viděl celou vzpomínku," přiznal nakonec. Bylo to poprvé, co se mu nitrozpyt povedl, i když to nebylo profesionálně provedené, to musel uznat.

Draco to nijak nekomentoval. Nejspíš ho to nezajímalo. Teď se soustředil na něco zcela jiného. „Tak aspoň víš, proč nemůžeme být spolu. I když se mi to nelíbí, Severus měl pravdu."

„Neřekl bych," odsekl Harry. Vážně věřil, že by jej Harry odvrhl?

„Ale prosím tě! Samozřejmě, že měl pravdu! Jednou udělám něco, co tě zklame, a opustíš mě. Tak to je. Jen si vzpomeň, kolikrát ses na mě naštval, protože jsem řekl něco, co se ti nelíbilo. Ale já už jiný nebudu. Vždycky budu říkat špatné věci a špatně se rozhodovat. Nebudu žít s pocitem, že vše, co udělám, tě může zklamat."

„Přestaň," poprosil Harry.

„Ne, Pottere, nepřestanu! Ty to totiž potřebuješ slyšet! Já nejsem hrdina! Kdyby mě Pán Zla postavil před jednoduchou volbu, abych zabil tebe nebo Grangerovou, tak i kdybys mě na kolena prosil, abych zabil tebe, stejně bych ji bez váhání obětoval, protože tě, ty pitomče, miluju a udělal bych všechno, abych tě neztratil. A seru na to, co si myslíš. Seru na to, že bys mě pak kvůli tomu nenáviděl," hulákal Malfoy z plných plic. V očích se mu leskly slzy, ale Harry věděl, že by se Draco před ním nikdy nerozbrečel, proto ho nepřekvapilo, že jej zakryl vztek. A přes to všechno se Harry musel usmát.

„Ty se tomu směješ? Připadá ti to směšné?" divil se Malfoy a vážně uvažoval, jestli se Harry nezbláznil.

„Malfoyi, jen ty můžeš někomu vyznat lásku a přitom ho urazit, použít slovo seru a ještě vyhrožovat zabitím jeho nejlepší kamarádky," kroutil hlavou Harry a na tváři mu hrál úsměv. Nemohl jinak. Možná, že se vážně zbláznil. „V tomhle se budeš muset ještě zlepšit."

Draco jej chvíli sledoval a netušil, jak pokračovat. Vlastně mu vzal trochu vítr z plachet, protože po tomhle nemohl pokračovat ve vážné diskuzi a přitom měl toho ještě tolik na srdci. „Já se nemusím v ničem lepšit. Jsem dokonalý ve všem," povolil nakonec a taky se usmál.

Chybělo mu, jak se s Malfoyem vždycky dohadovali. Uvědomil si, že poznal úplně nový druh bolesti. Když si myslel, že jej Draco nenávidí a byl s ním jen z povinnosti, cítil, jak se mu srdce roztříštilo na milion kousků. Teď, když znal pravdu, byla bolest jiná. Ne tak hluboká, ale mnohem rozlehlejší. Jakoby ho nebolelo jenom srdce, ale celé tělo. Každá buňka v těle.

„Už je dost hodin, měl bych jít," promluvil Draco a promnul si krk.

„Dobře," kývl Harry. Popravdě neměl sebemenší ponětí o čase. Nepřekvapilo by ho, kdyby v následující minutě vyšlo slunce.

„Chci tady zůstat," pronesl nečekaně Draco. Hlas se mu přitom třásl a díval se do země.

„Tak zůstaň," poradil mu s nadějí v hlase Harry. Nic si nepřál víc. Všechno by mu okamžitě odpustil.

„Není to dobrý nápad," pokračoval Draco a couvl směrem k otvoru. Bojoval sám se sebou. Harry mu v tomhle nemohl pomoc. „Na druhou stranu, měl bych tě pohlídat, až si budeš brát ty lektvary. Mohl bys mít alergickou reakci. Je to nepravděpodobné, ale ne nemožné," uvažoval nahlas Draco.

„To je fakt," přitakal Harry. V tu chvíli ani nedýchal. Jenže v následující chvíli vydechl zklamáním. V Dracovi totiž nakonec vyhrála ta racionální část.

„Musím jít," vyslovil nakonec a skutečně odešel.

* * *

Harry neměl ponětí, co to mělo znamenat a jak to mezi nimi bude vypadat dál. Předpokládal, že se budou nadále tvářit, že jeden druhého nesnáší, anebo se ignorovat. Jenže hned druhý den ráno se přesvědčil, jak moc se mýlil. Ještě než procitl, uvědomil si, že někdo sedí na posteli. Otevřel oči a přímo před ním na kraji postele seděl Draco a četl si knížku.

Jakmile si všiml, že se Harry probudil, otočil se k němu. „Tak tohle se stalo," vyhrkl, když uviděl Harryho černé oko.

„Co tady děláš?" odsekl místo toho Harry a posadil se.

„Přišel jsem tě pohlídat, abys neměl alergickou reakci," usmál se šibalsky a zároveň mu hodil lektvar do ruky.

„Jak ušlechtilé od tebe," brblal Harry a i hned lektvar vypil. Nelíbilo se mu, že Draco vidí pravou tvář Harryho Pottera.

„Ale no tak, Pottere, kolikrát ti mám říkat, že sarkasmus se k tobě nehodí," laškoval Draco, ale v následující vteřině se naklonil blíž, aby si prohlédl nově zezelenané oko. Harry se cítil nesvůj, když byl Zmijozel tak blízko, proto raději vstal a odešel do koupelny. Musel si několikrát opláchnout obličej studenou vodou, aby se uklidnil.

Když vyšel ven, Draco pořád seděl na posteli a čekal. Harry se posadil vedle, ale nechal mezi nimi dostatečnou mezeru a začal si oblékat ponožky. Pak si však vzpomněl, že se ho chtěl na něco zeptat. „Nevíš náhodou něco o tom, jak se Zachariáš Smith ocitl na ošetřovně, že ne?"

Draco se zatvářil nevinně, v tom momentě by mu odpustil všechno na světě. Nebo měl alespoň ten pocit. „Ne," kroutil hlavou, ale jeho pohled říkal jasné ano.

„Lháři," zasmál se Harry. Nehodlal mu za to nadávat. Smith měl, co si zasloužil.

Draco se zářivě usmál a Harry od něj nemohl odtrhnout zrak. Netušil, jak na to teď jsou nebo nejsou, co má Draco v plánu, nebo jestli má vůbec nějaký plán, ale bylo mu to jednou. Teď chtěl udělat jedinou věc, bez ohledu na následky. Chytl Draca za košili a přitáhl si ho k sobě. „Seš ten největší pitomec na světě!" pověděl mu a políbil ho. Bylo to, jakoby se znovu ocitl v nebi. Netušil, jestli ho Draco neodstrčí, proto se snažil získat z toho co nejvíc. Ale Draco se nejenže neodtáhl, ale ještě přitlačil. Jednu ruku mu přiložil na boky a druhou mu vjel do vlasů.

Byli natolik pohrouženi jeden v druhém, že si ničeho nevšímali, dokud na ně kdosi hlasitě nepromluvil. „No to ne! Tahle po ránu! Teď to z hlavy nedostanu."

Harry by Blaise nejraději zabil, že je zrovna teď vyrušil. Nechtěl se od Draca odlepit a zdálo se, že ani Draco nechce. „Tak sem nemáš lézt!" odsekl Malfoy a spustil ruce. Podíval se na Harryho a pak obrátil oči v sloup.

„No tak já si chudák ráno přivstanu, abych Harryho zkontroloval, protože jsem nadmíru starostlivý člověk a klidně by mohl mít alergickou reakci a tohle mám za to?"

To už Harry nevydržel a rozesmál se. „Vy jste kašpaři, oba dva."

Vstal a začal sbírat věci do školy.

„Uvidíme se, Pottere," usmál se Draco. V očích mu probleskovaly pobavené jiskřičky, které tam poslední dobou chyběly. Harry jen něco zabrblal, ale když odešli, taky se usmál.

* * *

Den probíhal očekávatelně. Pár posměšků, několik urážek a spousta odsuzujících pohledů. Ale překvapivě to Harrymu až tolik nevadilo. Jak málo stačilo, což ho na druhou stranu děsilo. Věděl, jak snadno se dá všechno ztratit a nemyslel si, že by to přežil znovu. Jenže kolikrát se bude muset ještě přesvědčit, že s Dracem neexistují záruky? Kolikrát se ještě spálí?

Absolutně netušil, na čem jsou a to ho přivádělo k šílenství. Nechtěl už slyšet ani slovo o žádné dohodě, ale dokázal by Draco udržovat vztah i bez ní? Potřeboval si s ním promluvit. Narovinu, bez vytáček, vtípků a lží.

Celý den se na to připravoval. Chystal si argumenty, představoval si nejrůznější scénáře a hledal vhodnou dobu. Jenže když pak stál naproti Dracovi v Elfské komnatě a hleděl do známých šedých očí, veškeré proslovy se mu vypařily z hlavy.

„Co je mezi námi?" zaútočil přímo. Nemělo smysl se tomu vyhýbat. Čím rychleji to vyřeší, tím dřív bude Harry vědět, na čem je. Nebo není.

„Teď? Spousta vzduchu a trocha oblečení?" ukázal Draco na prostor mezi nimi. „Ale to se dá napravit."

Když o krok přistoupil, Harry okamžitě couvl a nasadil přísný výraz. „Myslím to vážně," zahřměl. Už měl po krk legrácek. Copak si nevytrpěl dost? Žil v nejistotě šestnáct let a chtěl aspoň něco, co ho nebude mást.

„Bože, Pottere, musíme to nějak pojmenovávat? Nemůžeme si to prostě jen užít?" vzdychl Malfoy a svalil se na židli.

„Užít?" zopakoval Harry a pokoušel se neznít příliš frustrovaně. „Myslíš tak, jak předtím?"

Draco poznal, že Harry mluví především o Velikonocích a nemá v žádném případě náladu na další vytáčky. A tak se opět postavil, protože hádat se vsedě není ono. A ono na hádku nakonec dojde. „Co po mě vlastně chceš? Řekl jsem ti, že já na vztahy nejsem. Myslel jsem to vážně! To, co k tobě cítím, na tom nic nemění. Znovu opakuju, že ty sníš o romantické lásce, kterou ti já nemůžu dát. Neumím to."

Harry protočil oči v sloup. „To jsou kecy! Vždyť ty jsi ještě větší romantik než já! Nosil jsi mi čokoládové žabky, i když je ani nemáš rád. Proklel jsi Smitha, abys mě pomstil. Vzal jsi mě na střechu astronomické věže a ukázal mi západ slunce. Utěšoval jsi mě, když jsem měl noční můru. A to ani nemluvím o té noci. Víno? Hořící krb? Vážně si to neuvědomuješ?"

Zmijozel pevně sevřel rty a propaloval Harryho očima. „Tohle byly ojedinělé situace," odsekl nakonec s povýšeným výrazem.

„Kristepane, Draco…" Harry se chytil za hlavu.

„Neříkej mi tak!" vyštěkl druhý chlapec. Bílé tváře mu pomalu začínaly rudnout.

„Budu ti tak říkat! Já ti kašlu na stupidní dohodu. Kašlu ti na ty tvoje pravidla! Já už takhle nemůžu, takže se tě teď ptám narovinu. Má to mezi námi nějakou cenu?"

Měl pocit, že se celý svět zastavil a čekal na blížící se odpověď. Ale Draco se nedokázal jenom tak rozhodnout, stále byla spousta nevyřešených věcí. „Nemůžeme být spolu na veřejnosti, minimálně do prázdnin ne. Rodiče si pořád myslí, že až v létě přijedu domů, přijmu znamení zla. Kdyby se dozvěděli, že s tebou něco mám, zabili by mě. A to nemyslím obrazně, ale doslova. Každý Zmijozel na škole, jehož rodiče jsou Smrtijedi, by dostal za úkol se mě zbavit."

„Upřímně jsem ani nechtěl náš vztah uveřejnit. Už tak je situace dost zlá a představa, že by se všichni dozvěděli o tobě, by asi příliš nepomohlo," podotkl Harry.

Draco opět chvíli mlčel. „Až vyhrajeme válku, musím si pořídit potomka," pokračoval v argumentech, proč by to měli ukončit tady a teď.

„Nevíme, jestli vyhrajeme. Ani jestli vůbec přežijeme. Myslím, že řešit, co bude potom, je teď zbytečné."

„Budeš mě nenávidět," řekl Draco zklamaně.

„To je možné," připustil Harry.

„Budu hrozný přítel."

„Tomu úplně nevěřím."

„Budu nadávat tvým přátelům a rozhodně je nebudu mít rád. Jsem rozmazlený a mám rád peníze. Nesnáším mudly a mudlovský svět všeobecně. Umím být neskutečně protivný a zlý. Taky šíleně žárlím! Nesnesl bych, kdyby se tě dotýkal někdo kromě mě. A jsem rozkazovačný! Když něco nebude podle mě, budu zuřit."

Harry při každé větě pokyvoval hlavou. Tohle všechno už o Dracovi věděl a stejně ho to neodradilo. Tak jak řekla Hermiona, když přišlo na Draca, už nedokázal myslet jasně. „Asi se s tím budu muset smířit," pokrčil Harry rameny, ale přitom se usmíval.

„Pottere, já…" zdálo se, že to ještě není všechno. „Já jsem už něco provedl." Nejprve zněl omluvně, ale pak jeho hlas ztvrdl a s kamenným výrazem vzhlédl. Neměl v plánu se omlouvat, přestože toho evidentně litoval.

„Mám to chtít vědět?" zarazil se Harry.

Draco se kousl do rtu, ale v následující vteřině stejně vykřikl: „S někým jsem spal." Pak pohodil rukama, jakoby se snažil dokázat, že měl celou dobu pravdu. Že je destruktivní a neschopný vztahu. Že Harryho celou dobu varoval. „A ne jednou a ne s jedním."

Jedna rána nestačila. Muselo jich být víc a vícekrát. I když pro Harryho to byli bezejmenní jedinci, stejně je všechny nesnášel. A kdyby je znal, musel by se krotit, aby je neposlal za Zachariášem Smithem. Nikdy by si nemyslel, že bude takhle intenzivně žárlit. Jenže Draco mu to neulehčoval.

„Myslel jsem, že je mezi námi definitivní konec. Ty jsi nechal vybuchovat talíře a pořídil sis černé oko a já měl trochu jiný způsob, jak se s tím vyrovnat. Nebudu se omlouvat za to, že jsem se jen snažil přežít. Ale jestli tě to uklidní, bylo to o ničem. S nikým to nebylo ani vzdáleně jako s tebou. Abys věděl, nesnášel jsem tě za to. Vzal jsi mi potěšení ze sexu s kýmkoliv jiným."

Draco byl neskutečný. Dokázal celou situaci obrátit takovým způsobem, že si Harry připadal špatně. Měl by se na něj zlobit, mělo by mu to vadit a taky vadilo, ale…ale. Copak nemohli prostě všechno hodit za hlavu? Udělali to už přece tolikrát. Viděl i přes strnulou tvář, že je Draco napnutý k prasknutí. Očekával křik a hádky. A taky zklamání z Harryho strany, čímž by došlo na Snapeova slova. „A víš proč?" začal Harry na oko naštvaně. Musel ho přece potrápit. „Protože já jsem lepší než kdokoliv," usmál se a přistoupil blíž.

„Myslíš to vážně? Nevadí to? Nezlobíš se?" řekl nevěřícně Draco a pokoušel se neznít až příliš nadějně.

„Vadí, a zlobím, ale nebyli jsme spolu. Mohl sis dělat, co chceš. Ale varuju tě, Draco, zjišťuju, že i já jsem dost žárlivý a navíc mám problémy s ovládáním své moci, takže nic nezkoušej. Je to jasné?"

„Úplně," přitakal Draco a opět se přeměnil se zpátky na sebestředného, arogantního Zmijozela. „Ale teď už zklapni, Pottere. Na tohle jsem čekal, až příliš dlouho."

Harry nezmiňoval, že to nebyl ani týden, co spolu spali naposledy, protože druhého chlapce v tomhle ohledu až příliš dobře znal. Místo toho si přitáhl Draca blíž k sobě.

* * *

A/N. Vypadá to, že nakonec bude 40 kapitol + epilog, takže se de facto blížíme konci.


	36. Chapter 35

**Den závěrečného zápasu**

„Já nejsem nervózní," opakoval Draco, zatímco chodil sem a tam. Harry ho sledoval z postele, protože se teprve před chvíli probudil. Myslel si, že Draco bude ležet vedle něj, ale místo toho jen v kalhotách od pyžama pochodoval po komnatě a něco si mrmlal.

„Jistě, že ne. To je vidět na první pohled," přikývl Harry a pokoušel se nesmát. Ve skutečnosti však druhému chlapci záviděl. To napětí, to vzrušení a chvění, které pokaždé pociťoval před zápasem.

„Ale já vážně nejsem. Malfoyové nebývají nervózní."

„Tak mi teda vysvětli, proč v šest ráno nespíš," nadzvedl Harry obočí. Ještě nikdy takhle Draca neviděl a přemítal, jestli býval nepříčetný, když měl hrát proti Harrymu.

„Nejsem unavený," odsekl Draco. V obličeji byl bílý jako stěna.

„Nejde o to, jestli jsi unavený, ale o to, jestli jsi odpočinutý," řekl Harry, ale věděl, že jej druhý chlapec stejně vůbec neposlouchá. Proto vstal z postele a došel ke Zmijozelovi, chytil jej za ramena a podíval se mu do očí. „Jsi ten nejlepší chytač, kterého znám. Dneska vyhraješ a získáš pohár."

„Máš pravdu," kýval Draco hlavou. „Jsem nejlepší chytač!"

Přesto se vůbec neuklidnil, i když se Harry snažil odvést jeho myšlenky jinam. Představa, že by Zmijozel konečně vyhrál školní pohár, byla pro Draca až příliš lákavá. Nikdy by to nahlas nepřiznal, ale snil o tom od prvního ročníku. Ze začátku mu nadšení kalil fakt, že nikdy de facto nedokázal Harryho porazit. Jak se ale blížil finálový zápas, záleželo mu už jen na výhře za jakýchkoliv podmínek.

Ještě před snídaní přišla do Elfské komnaty Hermiona, aby popřála Dracovi hodně štěstí. Pokoušela se na něj být milá, ale zdaleka mu neodpustila tak snadno jako Harry. Draco si však ničeho nevšiml, protože měl další z těžko postřehnutelných panických záchvatů. Na první pohled se tvářil nezaujatě, ale Harry zpozoroval, že někdy jakoby úplně zkameněl. V takových chvílích za ním vždy došel, aby ho probral z apatie. Položil mu ruku na rameno, ale Draco ji rychle shodil a pokračoval v nervózní chůzi po komnatě.

Chvíli po Hermioně se objevil i Blaise. Ten se hned, jak uviděl Draca, zasmál a mávl rukou. „Je lepší si ho nevšímat. Takhle nervózní občas bývá. Nejhorší to bývalo, když měl hrát proti tobě," prozradil Blaise a v další vteřině schytal od druhého Zmijozela ránu.

„Když jsi měl hrát s Nebelvírem, nezdálo se mi, že bys byl nervózní," podotkl Harry a přišel k němu blíž. Jenže pravdou bylo, že Nebelvírský tým na to nebyl nejlépe. Teď šlo navíc o pohár a Mrzimor byl vyrovnaný soupeř.

Draco mu položil ruku na ramena a přitáhl blíž. „Já nejsem nervózní," zopakoval znovu, pak se však k Harrymu naklonil blíž. „Půjdeš se ale podívat, že ano?" Pokoušel se mluvit co nejtišeji, aby ho nikdo kromě Harryho neslyšel. Nerad přiznával slabost.

„Samozřejmě. Sice ti nebudu moct fandit veřejně, ale ujít bych si to nenechal." Tohle Dracovi stačilo. Přesto ho ještě nehodlal pustit. Zůstal o něj opřený a poslouchal mezitím, jak Blaise vyzvídal od Hermiony, jak to vypadá v Nebelvíru, když měl Zmijozel velkou šanci vyhrát pohár. Hermiona mu popravdě řekla, že většina jejich spolužáků z toho není nadšená, což podle Harryho řekla až přespříliš mírně.

„Měl by ses jít chystat," podotkl Harry, když se přiblížil čas.

Blaise se rozhodl jít s Dracem, aby ho po cestě ještě uklidnil a všichni se domluvili, že se uvidí až zítra po oslavě Zmijozelského vítězství. Nikdo nepochyboval o opaku, snad jedině Draco se tvářil neurčitě. Ještě než však Draco odešel, přitáhl si Harryho blíž. „Večer sem za tebou přijdu. Budu spát tady," řekl mu, než ho políbil na rty. Byla to jen obyčejná, rychlá pusa, ale pro Harryho to bylo všechno na světě.

Nebyl pryč ani minutu a Harrymu se už stýskalo, připadal si jak zaláskovaná puberťačka. Aby odvedl myšlenky jinam, obrátil se na Hermionu. Do zápasu zbývala ještě hodina, proto jí navrhl, aby začali s úkoly do školy. Takovou nabídku hnědovlasá dívka nikdy neodmítla, ale dnes si místo souhlasu s divným pohledem Harryho prohlížela.

„Co je zase?" Bál se, že se mu opět pokusí vztah s Dracem rozmluvit. Ano, Malfoy se s ním rozešel a neudělal to zrovna nejhezčím způsobem, ale stalo se. Harry mu to odpustil a víc ho nezajímalo.

„Nic, já jen, že…ale nic," mávla rukou a raději si nachystala učebnice do Přeměňování.

„Hermiono!" nadzvedl Harry obočí. Poznal, že chce dívka něco říct a bude se ošívat, dokud se k tomu neodhodlá. Toužil to mít za sebou co nejdřív.

„Já jen, že jsem nikdy neviděla Draca takhle…vlastně ani nevím, jak to nazvat. A nemyslím tím nervózního, bylo v tom něco dalšího. To, jak se k tobě choval a díval se, asi tě má vážně rád. Nevěřila jsem, že je toho schopen."

Přimělo ho to se začervenat, protože něco takového nečekal. „Draco je Draco." Výstižněji to říct nedokázal, popisovalo to všechno. „Nikdy to s ním nebude jednoduché, ale umí být vážně skvělý, když chce." Ale umí být vážně k nesnesení, když na to přijde, pomyslel si Harry. Nahlas to však raději nevyslovil.

* * *

Ihned po zápase se Harry vydal do Elfské komnaty, aby se vyhnul davům. V davech se totiž našlo nejvíce odvážlivců, kteří na něj pokřikovali urážky. Navíc skupina zmijozeláků je sama o sobě špatným znamením, ale skupina zmijozeláků oslavující pohár by mohla být vážným problémem. Pro Harryho i pro ně.

Když si všiml, že Draco nechal Pobertův plánek ležet na stole, rychle zkontrolovat tečku s nápisem Malfoy. Našel ho ještě na hřišti v obložení ostatních spoluhráčů. Pak však zamířil do koupelny. Nevybral si ale koupelnu v šatnách, nýbrž zamířil do té ve druhém patře, kterou málokdo používal. Nejspíš potřeboval na pár minut soukromí, aby si v hlavě vše srovnal. Harry se ani na okamžik nerozmýšlel. Sebral neviditelný plášť, plánek a vydal se za ním.

Když vstoupil dovnitř, uslyšel téct vodu. Ještě pro jistotu zkontroloval, jestli je to opravdu Malfoy. Asi by nepřežil, kdyby vlezl do sprchy jinému chlapci. Pak si sundal oblečení a přešel ke sprchovému koutu. Draco jej přes tekoucí vodu neslyšel, proto se lekl, když Harry odhrnul závěs.

„Pottere!" vyjekl Draco a viditelně si oddechl. „Málem jsem měl infarkt!"

Harry se usmál a vstoupil do sprchy. Překvapilo ho, že je voda dost studená. Když si to Draco uvědomil, ušklíbl se. „No co, snažil jsem se zahnat myšlenky na brýlatého Nebelvíra."

Harry na to nic neřekl a raději upravil vodu, aby tekla příjemně teplá.

„Vyhráli jsme," řekl Draco a v očích se mu leskly pobavené jiskry. Až příliš se snažil nedat na sobě nic znát, ale v současné chvíli mu to vůbec nešlo.

„Já vím," potvrdil Harry s neskrývaným úsměvem od ucha k uchu. „Gratuluju," dodal, než se nechal Dracem přitisknout na studené dlaždice.

„A ty máš být odměna?" laškoval Draco a jemně kousl Harryho do krku. Jednou, dvakrát, pak se Nebelvír vzepjal, chytil Draca za ramena a přitlačil ho k protější stěně. Nejprve se mu podíval do očí, ale následně si klekl.

I když spolu mnohokrát spali, stejně na sebe neustále reagovali. Stačilo jim jen pár doteků, kolikrát jen pohledů, a oba bojovali se vzrušením. Teď Dracovi stačilo, že si Harry před ním klekl a okamžitě začal tvrdnout. Opřel se o stěnu, užíval si teplou vodu a Harryho rty líbajícího na těch správných místech.

Nebelvírské ruce jej pevně držely za boky, rty se mu potulovaly kolem Dracovy erekce. Nejprve si říkal, že je úžasná jenom ta představa, ale když ho Harry uchopil, zaplavila ho sžírající horka. Okamžitě se mu roztřepala kolena a srdce bilo jako splašené. Ze začátku jezdil rukama po studených kachličkách a pokoušel se najít bod, kterého by se chytil, kdyby ho nohy skutečně zradily.

Když ucítil na špičce penisu Harryho jazyk, musel se jednou rukou opřít o přilehlou zeď a druhou vjel Nebelvírovi do mokrých vlasů. Soustředil se na jejich hlazení. Byly natolik odlišné od jeho jemných. Tyhle se už na první pohled jevily jako nepoddajné a drzé, vlastně úplně jako jejich majitel.

Místo, aby ho to uklidnilo, spíše se ještě více vzrušil, když si uvědomil, že jej Harry saje ve stejném rytmu, jako jej Draco hladí. Zaklonil proto hlavu a vydal slabý vzdech. A přesně na ten Harry čekal. Až se Draco přestane kontrolovat, kousat se do rtů a potlačovat rozkoš, protože to měl občas ve zvyku. Jakoby se za svoje projevy styděl a nechtěl odhalovat, jak moc si to užívá.

Když se tomu Draco konečně poddal, Harry zrychlil. Překvapivě to uspokojovalo i jeho. Především vzdechy a steny plavovlasého chlapce, který už bez zardění nepotlačoval hlasité reakce. Kdyby ho Harry pevně nedržel přitisknutého ke zdi, nejspíš by mu tam na místě zkolaboval.

„Ha-Harry," stonal Draco a dávno zapomněl, že mu vždy říká Pottere. Teď už na tom stejně nezáleželo.

Horko v Dracově podbříšku rostlo závratnou rychlostí. Připadal si jako nezkušený začátečník, ale s Harrym se nikdy nedokázal udržet.

Možná, napadlo ho, že tohle byla skutečná láska. To, že každý dotyk se zdál výjimečný a ojedinělý. Že každou vteřinu bez zelených očí považoval za promarněnou a prázdnou. Že se nemusel ovládat a stydět se za své slabosti, aniž by se obával, že jich Harry zneužije.

Horké rty ho nakonec přivedly až k samotnému vrcholu. Když cítil, že to přichází, začal sám, aniž by si to uvědomoval, přirážet do Nebelvírových úst. Pak se tělo v šíleném záchvěvu vzepjalo a Draco vyvrcholil.

Jakmile jej zaplavilo uvolnění a vzrušení se postupně odplavovalo, uvědomil si Draco, že mu dělá velké potíže stát. Zhluboka dýchal a přitom se čelem opřel o stěnu. Vnímal, že Harry vstává, ale nedokázal se na něj podívat, protože si potřeboval alespoň na chvíli zklidnit srdeční rytmus.

„Bože, Pottere, to bylo…" Nenašel však žádné vhodné slovo, které by to dokázalo popsat. I tak by l ale význam zcela jasný.

Harry se zářivě usmál. „Zbytek až večer," slíbil a chtěl vyjít ze sprchy.

Draco ho však na poslední chvíli chytil. „Počkej," zastavil ho. „Nemusíš chodit. Dohoda už přece neplatí."

Ta slova Harryho překvapila a zahřála u srdce. Draco ho tu chce a nejen kvůli sexu. Chce být prostě jen s ním. Věděl, co k němu Zmijozel cítí, ale taky věděl, že překonat staré zlozvyky trvá.

Vrátil se tedy do sprchy a nechal se od Draca jednou rukou objat. „Tak co říkáš na to, že můžeš být ve sprše s vítězem famfrpálového poháru? Na místě, kde by chtěla být každá dívka na škole? A pravděpodobně i většina kluků," dodal, než do něj Harry lehce strčil.

„Pitomče," zasmál se.

„Viděl jsi, jak jsem chytil zlatounku?"

V tomhle byl Draco překvapivě podobný Ronovi. Taky měl tendenci řešit a rozebírat do nejmenších detailů každou vteřinu hry. Harry si však nestěžoval, přece jenom to byla Dracova chvíle a Harry byl rád, že si ji můžou vychutnat spolu. Zůstali ve sprše, dokud nebyli celý rozmočení.

„Vrátím se s tebou do Elfské komnaty," prohodil Draco, když se oblíkali.

Harryho to upřímně šokovalo. „Musíš jít na oslavu. Vyhráls pohár!"

Draco mávl rukou. „Kašlu na oslavu. Nikdo si nevšimne, že chybím."

„Chceš mi říct, že si nikdo nevšimne, když bude Draco Malfoy chybět?" podotkl Harry a zakroutil hlavou. Ačkoliv si přál, aby šel Draco s ním, nemohl to dopustit. Zaprvé si Draco oslavu zasloužil a za druhé by to bylo příliš nápadné.

„Nejsem jediný, kdo pořád někde mizí. Nott je taky každou chvíli pryč," obhajoval se Draco.

„Jenže Nott není chytač a ještě k tomu kapitán."

Draco odevzdaně vzdychl. Věděl, že má Harry pravdu. „Fajn. Půjdu na oslavu a pořádně si to tam užiju, zatímco ty budeš nešťastně a opuštěně sedět v Elfské komnatě."

Ačkoliv si z něj Zmijozel dělal legraci, pro Harryho to byla reálná hrozba. Snažil se z celého srdce Dracovi věřit, ale stejně mu to nedalo. Bál se dalšího zklamání. Nakonec neměl důvod se strachovat, že by jej Draco podvedl. Zmijozel sice na oslavu odešel, ale ani ne za dvě hodiny se objevil v Elfské komnatě se slovy, že to bylo stejně trapné.

* * *

Byla ještě tma, když se vymrštil do sedu. Po tváři mu tekl pot a třásly se mu ruce. Pokoušel se je zastavit, ale neposlouchaly ho. Cítil, že mu po tváři tečou slzy, hořkoslané slzy plné bolesti a strachu. Musel se ovládat, aby se bezmoci nepoddal úplně. Chtěl být silný kvůli chlapci vedle něho, který si mezitím sedl za něj a opatrně mu položil ruku na rameno. Nic neříkal, dokud se Nebelvír trochu neuklidnil. Teprve poté ho objal. „Další vize?" zeptal se jednoduše.

Harry se k němu otočil a zadíval se do šedých očí. Byly překrásné a po celý dnešní den tak šťastné. Mohl to Harry zničit? Vzít jim radost a odsoudit k hrůzám budoucnosti?

„Ne, jen obyčejná noční můra," zalhal a zavřel oči, aby zahnal další slzy.

Draca to evidentně uklidnilo. Noční můra není skutečná, s ní dokázali bojovat. Přinutil Harryho, aby si zase lehl a objal ho. Přesně jako tenkrát, když jej vzbudila jiná vize. Ale tamta vize víceméně nic neznamenala, tato znamenala vše.

Zabořil obličej do Dracova hrudníku a pokoušel se zapomenout. Jenže jak by mohl, když věděl, co se stane. V hlavě mu zuřila jediná myšlenka, která jej ničila zevnitř. Nakonec je přece jenom někdo rozdělí. Harry a Draco nezůstanou spolu. Není jim to souzeno.

Mohli bojovat proti Dracově rodině, proti Harryho přátelům. Postavit se předsudkům a posměškům. Ignorovat všechny překážky, nebrat je za žádných okolností na vědomí. Jen být spolu. Ale jednu věc nemohli ignorovat, postavit se jí ani proti ní bojovat. Svět by je možná nerozdělil, ale smrt ano. A ona to udělá. Už brzo.


	37. Chapter 36

**Buď já, nebo on**

Cítil, jak do něho někdo strká. Pokoušel se to ignorovat, ale stejně byl každou vteřinou víc a víc vzhůru. Postupně zapomínal na sny a uvědomoval si realitu. Nechtěl se probudit, protože realita znamenala postavit se pravdě do očí. Když byl vzhůru, nemohl ignorovat vizi, která jej před pár týdny přepadla.

Zdálo se to o to těžší, že poslední měsíc byl téměř dokonalý. Ačkoliv hodně studentů stále mělo tendence se Harrymu posmívat, největší vlna dávno opadala. A když slýchával urážky na svou osobu, příliš mu na tom nezáleželo, protože se s tím už dokázal srovnat. Občas některá z těch urážek přišla i od Draca, aby nevzbudili podezření. Vlastně se sem tam i před ostatními hádali a pak se tomu společně v Elfské komnatě smáli.

Většinu volného času trávili spolu. K Harryho překvapení se nikdy ani na chvíli nenudili. I když se možná ze začátku zdálo, že arogantní Zmijozel a hodný Nebelvír nemůžou snést a přátelství je předem odsouzeno k nezdaru z důvodů mnoha odlišností, ve skutečnosti brzy zjistili, že si v mnoha ohledech rozumí. Dokázali hodiny mluvit o famfrpálu, ačkoliv je mrzelo, že mají omezený počet možností si společně zalétat. Draco k Harryho úžasu hrál šachy skoro stejně žalostně jako Nebelvír, a tak se jejich šachové souboje vždycky zdály vyrovnané. Zato miloval Řachavého Petra a dokonce, přestože odmítal přiznat, kde a proč se to naučil, uměl několik mudlovských karetních her.

Několikrát spolu tajně navštívili Prasinky, schovaní pod pláštěm a s Pobertovým plánkem se vypařili z hradu a bloumali po vesnici. Několikrát si udělali piknik na střeše astronomické věže, kde pak strávili celou noc, protože počasí se postupně zlepšovalo.

Nejvíce času však strávili cvičením soubojů, do kterých museli zapojit i Hermionu s Blaisem, protože Dracovi schopnosti na Harryho dávno nestačily.

Harry však neustále musel myslet na budoucnost. Na fakt, že ať už to skončí jakkoliv, není mu souzeno být s Dracem. Připadalo mu to jako zlý sen. Neustále si opakoval, že tomu zabrání, že nedovolí, aby je někdo rozdělil a Voldemort už vůbec ne. Přesto neustále cítil nesmírnou tíhu bezmoci. To bylo také to první, co ho zaplavilo, když otevřel oči, aby se podíval do známých šedivých, které ležely jen pár centimetrů od něj.

Draco měl nataženou ruku a v pravidelných intervalech do Harryho strkal. „Pottere, vstávej, nudím se," provokoval a pokoušel se druhého chlapce vzbudit. Když se Harry konečně probral, Zmijozel se zářivě usmál.

„Budíš mě, protože se nudíš?" nadzvedl Harry obočí. Typický Draco.

„Vždyť jsem to zrovna řekl. Seš snad hluchý?" zaškaredil se Draco a přisunul se blíž. Rád si hrál na drzého spratka, kterým částečně i byl. Jenže nikdy mu to nakonec nevydrželo dlouho. Harry se maličko usmál, ale stále se naoko zlobil. Jenže když ho Draco pohladil po zádech, okamžitě mu odpustil. Nechal se letmo políbit na rty, a teprve poté se podíval kolik je hodin.

„Co budeme dneska dělat?" zeptal se Harry, který byl po včerejším tréninku celý rozlámaný. Vesměs si za to mohl sám, protože se dost nesoustředil a jedna z Blaiseových kleteb ho zasáhla do zad. Naštěstí měli vždy při ruce různé lektvary a Draco kvůli takovým incidentům ve volném čase studoval léčitelství, takže Harry ani nemusel na ošetřovnu.

Jakmile Draco dlouho neodpovídal, znamenalo to vždycky jedno. Hodlal začít s něčím, co by se Harrymu nemuselo líbit. „Možná bychom mohli zajít za Severusem a pomoct mu s lektvary. Má toho teď hodně," navrhl, jakoby vlastně o nic nešlo.

Harry se nechtěl hádat, proto vylezl z postele a zamířil do koupelny. Ale ani to nepomohlo, Draco si stále mlel svou.

„Každý den ti posílá lektvar na tvoje oko. Takhle bys měl příležitost mu oplatit laskavost."

Během toho, co se Harry umýval, slyšel ještě několik podobných poznámek, takže když konečně vyšel, pevným hlasem řekl: „Za Snapem nejdu. Ty si klidně jdi, ale mě tam nedostaneš!" Ne po tom všem.

„Je mu líto, že ti ublížil. Kdybys mu dal příležitost, omluvil by se ti," pokoušel se Draco zastávat profesora lektvarů.

Tomu se nešlo nesmát. Představa, že by kdyby mohl Snape cítit lítost a ještě navíc kvůli Harrymu, byla směšná a velmi nepravděpodobná. Nebelvír viděl nenávist a vztek v profesorových očích, když mu násilně vnikl do hlavy. Jenže i kdyby se kvůli tomu nezlobil, nic by to nezměnilo, protože Harry se taktéž zlobil a nehodlal to měnit.

Bez dospělých bylo tmavovlasému chlapci lépe, protože ho všichni nakonec buď opustili, nebo zradili. To, že někdy věřil Snapeovi a bral ho jako oporu, byla už od prvního okamžiku hloupost. Chtěl mu vzít to, na čem Harrymu záleželo nejvíc. Jak tohle mohl jenom tak přejít? Nemohl. Nedokázal to.

„Nechci jeho omluvu, nechci od něj nic!"

„Ani lektvar na oči?" probodl Draco přítele pohledem.

Harry svěsil ramena. Bez lektvarů by bylo všechno mnohem horší a ocitl by se v neřešitelné situaci. Vadilo mu, že je na Snapeovi závislý, ale netušil, jak jinak by to vyřešil. „Víš, jak to myslím," dodal nakonec.

„Nemyslel to zle. Prostě se jen o mě bál," reagoval Draco. O to to bylo těžší. Věděl, že Snapeovi na Dracovi opravdu záleží a možná, že skutečně věřil, že dělá správnou věc. Jenže se bál, tak hrozně se bál důvěřovat, že si nemyslel, že by to dokázal znovu. Mohl odpustit Dracovi, protože na konci dne byl Draco stejně ztracený a nešťastný jako Harry. A to, co udělal, udělal ze strachu. A navíc ho Harry šíleně miloval. Jenže Snape…nedokázal v něm vidět cokoliv jiného než jen zradu.

„A teď už se nebojí? Nevadí mu, že jsme spolu? Nechá nás být a nebude se nás snažit odloučit?" Udělal to jednou a nic mu nebránilo udělat to podruhé.

„Mluvil jsem s ním o tom. Samozřejmě, že má strach, že si navzájem ublížíme, ale zároveň do toho nehodlá zasahovat."

„Takže mu mám být vděčný, že nebude zasahovat?" Začínal být podrážděný. Nechtěl se hádat, ale Draco Snapea neustále obhajoval, jakoby se snažil ještě o něco dalšího.

„Pottere, přestaň se chovat jako pitomec! Snažím se ti jen pomoct!" zvýšil Draco hlas a vylezl z postele. Postavil se před Nebelvíra a ani se nepokoušel tvářit se přívětivě. Prostě byl nasraný.

„Pomoct mi? Jak mi pomůže, když se udobřím se Snapem?" nechápal Harry, ale v další vteřině všechno pochopil. Draco se totiž trochu začervenal a sklopil hlavu, než začal vše vysvětlovat.

„Jen jsem myslet, že…prostě za měsíc končí škola a Brumbál mě posílá do Snapeova domu, který ochránil Fideliovým zaklínadlem. A já si myslel, že bys tam mohl jet se mnou." Stálo ho hodně sil tohle přiznat a Harry to poznal.

„Draco, já přece musím…" začal, ale Draco se opět rozohnil.

„Ne! Nemusíš. Vlastně dokonce nesmíš! Slíbil jsi, že to řekneš Brumbálovi, že mu povíš, co se stalo loni v létě, ale já i Snape víme, že to nechceš udělat. Mysleli jsme, že tohle by mohlo být řešení," postupně odhalovat Draco své plány.

„Mysleli? Ty a Snape?" zamračil se Harry. Zase mluvilo o něm bez něj. Jenže už za sebe nechtěl nechat rozhodovat ostatní.

„I když tomu možná nevěříš, záleží mu na tobě."

„Máš pravdu. Nevěřím tomu!"

Hleděli si do očí a čekali, kdo jako první uhne. Nakonec uhnul Harry, protože Draco hrál tvrdě. „K těm mudlům se nevrátíš. Já to nedovolím! I kdybych to měl říct Brumbálovi! A je mi jedno, co si pak o mě budeš myslet!" Tvrdý hlas dával jasně najevo, že to myslí smrtelně vážně.

Draco ho varoval, že v podobných případech klidně udělá něco, co by se Harrymu nemuselo líbit, pokud to bude považovat za správné. A Harry se nezlobil, svým způsobem se mu líbilo, že se o něj Draco bojí a má tendenci jej chránit. Položil mu ruku na rameno a pokusil se usmát. „Bude to jen na měsíc. Pak mi bude sedmnáct a ochrana stejně padne. Navíc, už nejsem ten bezmocný kluk, co jsem byl před rokem," pokoušel se uklidnit plavovlasého chlapce, který se stále tvářil naštvaně.

Harry se naklonil a políbil ho na rty, aby si ho získal zpátky na svou stranu. „Ještě zbývá měsíc času, za tu dobu se může spousta věcí stát. Slibuju, že to ještě probereme, ale teď to nechci řešit," dodal nakonec.

Malfoy si jej prohlížel s rezignovaným výrazem ve tváři. Harry poznal, že vyhrál. „Nesnáším tě, Pottere!" vzdychl Draco a bouchl Harryho do ramene. Obrátil se a vrátil se do postele. Nejprve to vypadalo, že bude mít po zbytek dne špatnou náladu, pak však nadzvedl obočí. Harry to okamžitě pochopil, proto se svalil do postele vedle něj.

„Nesnáším tě," zopakoval Draco, zatímco ho chytil za ruce a přišpendlil ho k posteli. „Jsi tvrdohlavý pitomec, který neví, co je pro něj dobré."

Nebelvír ta slova slyšel, ale nevěnoval jim mnoho pozornosti. Spíše se soustředil na Dracovy rty, které mu mezi jednotlivými slovy jezdil po hrudníku. Během jedné vteřiny dokázal zapomenout na vše, co ho tolik tížilo. Na Snapea, na Voldemorta, na válku a hlavně na vizi. Teď nic z toho neexistovalo. Alespoň na chvíli.

* * *

Odpoledne se za nimi stavila Hermiona. Už do první chvíle se tvářila divně, i když se to snažila všemožně zakrýt. Jenže Harry svou kamarádku znal a věděl, že ji něco tíží, proto se jí narovinu zeptal. Nejprve se bránila a přesvědčovala ho, že je vše v pořádku. Když nepřestal s naléhání, nakonec se svěřila.

„Mluvila jsem s Ronem," začala a přitom se pokoušela dívat kamkoliv jinam jenom ne na Harryho. Draco seděl na posteli a něco si četl, ale věděla, že je poslouchá. A to jí na odvaze nepřidalo. „On se rozešel s Levandulí, protože si prý uvědomil, že to byla chyba."

Nereagovala, když si Draco odfrkl, místo toho se konečně obrátila k Harrymu. „Chce, abys mu odpustila a dala mu druhou šanci," pochopil ihned Harry. Znal Rona až příliš dobře. Vztah s Levandulí byl obrovský omyl už od prvního momentu, ale zrzavému chlapci trvalo, než to konečně poznal.

„Ano," přitakala Hermiona a tvářila se zdrceně. Bylo za tím víc, mnohem víc.

„Ale ty nechceš," domyslel si Harry. Už tenkrát v umývárně Ufňukané Uršuly dala jasně najevo, že ho jen tak zpátky nevezme. Jenže každá rána se nakonec zacelí a Hermiona uměla dobře odpouštět.

„Já nevím, vážně nevím," složila si hlavu do dlaní. Zněla vyčerpaně a bezmocně. „Poslední dobou se choval vážně skvěle. Byl milý a pozorný. Navíc ho mám vážně ráda, jenže…" dál to nedořekla. Zasekla se, protože se styděla a zároveň se to snažila celou dobu popírat.

„Jenže co?" nabádal ji Harry, aby pokračovala. Příliš se nevyznal v ženských srdcích, ale tady si byl jistý, že některé odpovědi znal. Vsadil by tisíc galeonů, že za všechno mohl jeden nejmenovaný Zmijozel.

„Jenže…jenže…" koktala, dokud se Draco nepostavil, nepřišel ke stolu a nestoupl si za Harryho. Rukama se opřel o židli a obrátil oči v sloup. „Grangerová, přestaň blekotat. Jenže co?" vypálil na ni.

„Jenže mezi mnou a Ronem to ani zdaleka není jako mezi vámi dvěma," vyhrkla a celá v obličeji zčervenala. Nejraději by si přes sebe přehodila neviditelný plášť.

Draco si opět odfrkl, ale Harry vypadal překvapeně. Nemyslel si, že někdo někdy bude považovat jeho vztah s Dracem za záviděníhodný. „Co prosím?" pokusil se zjistit, jestli se náhodou nepřeslechl.

„Já vím, je to šílené. S Ronem je to hezké, to přiznávám, ale když vidím vás dva, tak vím, že to mezi námi to není to pravé. Chtěla bych, aby se na mě někdo díval stejně, jako se na tebe dívá Draco." Muselo ji stát mnoho sil, takhle se přiznat před Dracem, ale nakonec to ani nebolelo. A když už byla v odhalování, pokračovala. „Nejde to nevidět. Jste tak šťastní a bezprostřední, když jste spolu. A já mám strach, že když se teď dám dohromady s Ronem, tak nikdy nic takového nezažiju."

„Šťastní a bezprostřední?" zopakoval Draco vyděšeně. Neměl rád, když někdo jiný než Harry poznal jeho lepší stránku. Připadal si pak odhaleně a zranitelně. V takových chvílích reagoval většinou podrážděně. „Asi budu zvracet," odsekl jízlivě.

Harry se na něj otočil a pokusil se mu naznačit, že příliš nepomáhá. Draco mu raději vlepil pusu a omluvně se usmál. „Tohle je na mě moc…nebelvírské. Potřebuju se na chvíli uklidit do Zmijozelu."

„Promiň," omluvila se mu Hermiona, když Draco odešel. „Tohle na něj bylo asi moc."

Harry se jen usmál. „V některých věcech se nikdy nezmění," pokrčil rameny a přešel k Hermioně. „Podívej, nevím, co ti mám poradit. Ale nezapomeň, že vztah mezi mnou a Dracem se vyvíjel dlouhou dobu a je možné, že s Ronem to taky jednou přijde. Jenže pokud to nezkusíš, tak to nikdy nezjistíš." Přál by jim to. Už jen proto, co mu řekl Malfoy o Blaiseovi a jeho povinnostech k rodině. S Ronem by se nemusela bát, že by ji vyměnil za čistokrevnou manželku. Proto Blaise raději ani nezmiňoval, nechtěl u kamarádky zažehnout planou naději.

„Ale ty a Draco…" Nikdy nejspíš nezjistí, co se snažila říct, protože ji zarazil.

„Já a Draco nezůstane spolu," přiznal nakonec, i když pravdu dlouhé týdny skrýval. Ale teď se potřeboval svěřit, protože sám už to břímě nést nedokázal. A Hermiona byla jeho nejlepší kamarádka, mohl jí říct všechno.

„Vážně si nemyslím, že by tě Draco dokázal podruhé opustit. I když ti třeba tvrdí opak," uklidňovala ho Hermiona, protože ještě nechápala, o čem Harry mluví.

„O tohle nejde," zakroutil hlavou. „Měl jsem další vizi."

Hermiona na místě zkameněla. Hleděla na něj se strachem v očích, protože vize se vždy předznamenávaly jen to špatné. „Co jsi viděl?"

Peklo. Viděl peklo, protože jinak se to nazvat nedalo. „Smrt," zašeptal zlomeně. Tak jako vždy, ale ještě nikdy to nebylo tak hrozné, tak bolestné a tak frustrující.

„Dracovu smrt?" vydechla vyděšená Hermiona a ruce si přitiskla na ústa.

„Taky, ale je to komplikované," řekl Harry. „Každá vize se mi vždy zdála ostrá a jasná. Jakoby se to dělo právě teď. Jenže tentokrát to bylo jiné. Zmatené a zvláštní. Viděl jsem umírat Draca tak jasně, jako teď vidím tebe. Držel jsem jeho chladné tělo a sledoval prázdné oči. Myslel jsem, že se zblázním, jenže pak se celý obraz změnil a Draco držel v náručí mě. Mrtvého."

„Já to nechápu," přiznala popravdě Hermiona.

„Taky jsem to nejdřív nechápal. Ale teď si myslím, že jsou to dvě verze budoucnosti. Jedna se vyplní a druhá ne. V konečné bitvě jeden z nás umře, ale ještě není rozhodnuto který." Pak se mu zlomil hlas. Zase brečel, protože tohle bylo na něj až příliš. Jak měl proti tomuhle bojovat? Dalo se vůbec bojovat s osudem?


	38. Chapter 37

A/N: Tak jsem zjistila, že je dnes Mezinárodní den slashe! Takže si ho všichni užijte! Já ho oslavím tak, že si přečtu všechny své oblíbené části některých drarry povídek! :D

* * *

 **Útok, smrt a hněv**

Pomalu se blížil konec roku, což pro Harryho znamenalo, že musí vyřešit otázku prázdnin. Draco odmítl, že by se měl Harry vrátit k Dursleyovým a byl pevně rozhodnutý jít za Brumbálem, pokud by nebylo jiné možnosti. Jenže Harry vůči Brumbálovi stále cítil určitou averzi. Nedokázal se zbavit dojmu, že je pro ředitele jen zbraň, která bude použita v pravý čas. Kdysi věříval, že jej má Brumbál skutečně rád a existuje mezi nimi přátelské pouto, teď už si tak jistý zdaleka nebyl.

Navíc mu přišlo hloupé stěžovat si na deset měsíců starý incident. Jizvy se dávno zacelily a vzpomínky vybledly. Pořád se při pomyšlení na strýce Vernona trochu bál, ale zdaleka už ne tolik jako předtím. Síla, která mu proudila v krvi, jej vnitřně uklidňovala. Kdyby mu Dursleyovi chtěli ublížit, bránil by se a ani na vteřinu by nezaváhal. A k tomu všemu, šlo přece o poslední měsíc než oslaví sedmnáctiny. Pak ochrana padne a dům v Zobí ulici již nebude nadále bezpečný. Přežil tam vkuse jedenáct let, co je oproti tomu měsíc? Jenže na tohle Draco neslyšel.

Strávit prázdniny s Dracem by bylo úžasné, jenže muselo to být zrovna u Snapea? U člověka, který Harryho od prvního ročníku nenáviděl, a když se jejich vztah přece jen zlepšil, stejně jej nakonec zradil?

Co bude, až dosáhne plnoletosti, netušil. Jakoby se svět nekontrolovatelně řítil k jeho narozeninám, které představovaly poslední pevný bod života. A za ním už jen neprostupná mlha, nevědomost a nejistota. Vsadil se, že Brumbál má jistě nějaký plán, ale zatím se s ním Harrymu nesvěřil. Jak jinak.

Po jedné z hodin Obrany proti černé magii mu Snape zastoupil cestu a zabránil odejít. Normálně by se Harry nejspíš pokusil proklouznout, ale tentokrát se profesor lektvarů tvářil přísněji než obvykle. Ruce měl složené na hrudi a rty pevně semknuté.

„Promluvme si, pane Pottere," pronesl přísně. Harry neměl tušení, zda ho oslovil příjmením jenom proto, že se v učebně ještě nacházeli někteří studenti. Od toho dne, kdy se pohádali, respektive kdy se Harry naštval, spolu nepromluvili ani slovo.

Jako poslední z učebny vycházel Draco, který oba propaloval pohledem. Jakmile odešel, Snape se vrátil se stolu a začal si skládat knihy. Nejspíš, aby zaměstnal ruce. V ten moment si Harry uvědomil, že poprvé v životě vidí profesora nervózního. Byl to tak zvláštní zážitek, že se na minutu zapomněl zlobit.

„Draco mi říkal, že s vámi o tom již mluvil, přesto si myslím, že by bylo správné vám nabídku přednést osobně," začal formálně Snape a ukázal na židli. Harry však jen zakroutil hlavou. Ve stoje si nepřipadal jako student třesoucí se před učitelem. „Můj dům bude kvůli Dracovu bezpečí po čas prázdnin speciálně chráněný. Mluvil jsem s ředitelem Brumbálem a souhlasí, abys v případě, že budeš mít zájem, odjel s námi."

„Brumbál souhlasí?" zopakoval Harry s údivem v hlase. Celé roky mu stále dokola opakoval, že trávit prázdniny u Dursleyových je nezbytné a teď najednou může odjet ke Snapeovi?

„Jistě. Jsou to vaše poslední prázdniny. Není nutné nadále udržovat vztah s vašimi příbuznými, protože ochrana padne tak jako tak," vysvětlil Snape a ani na vteřinu nespustil z Nebelvíra oči.

„Takže mám jet na prázdniny k vám domů?" zeptal se pro jistotu Harry. Kdo by kdy řekl, že dostane takovou nabídku. Ještě před rokem by se tomu hlasitě smál a ani na vteřinu nevěřil. Jenže za těch deset měsíců se mnohé změnilo a Harry si musel chtě nechtě přiznat, že si přál říct ano, ale zároveň se toho i bál. Ocitl by se v doupěti profesora, kterému nedokázal stoprocentně věřit.

„Pokud chcete, tak ano," přikývl Snape.

Napadla ho další otázka, která ho zajímala ještě mnohem víc. „A vy mě tam chcete?" Přišlo mu patetické, že po tom všem mu stále záleželo na názorech kdysi nenáviděného profesora.

„Kdybych vás tam nechtěl, tak bych vám to nenabízel," odsekl Snape až příliš ostře. Skoro jakoby v následující vteřině chtěl vyplivnout urážku, ale nakonec si to rozmyslel. Nebelvír si tak chtě nechtě opět připadal jako v hodině Lektvarů. Zamračil se a chystal se odejít, ale Snape si svou chybu uvědomil dřív, než se tmavovlasý chlapec stihl otočit. „Pottere…Harry, chci, abys jel s námi."

Proč? Proč? Proč? Mohlo to být úžasné a skvělé, ale proč ho předtím Snape zradil? Proč nabádal Draca, aby ho opustil? Proč si myslel, že Harry Dracovi ublíží? Proč zničil křehký vztah důvěry, který poslední rok tak složitě budovali? Proč se vždycky všechno musí zvrtnout? Proč?

„Nevím, co vám mám na to říct," přiznal popravdě a pokrčil rameny.

Snape hlasitě vzdychl. „Rozumím. Vím, že to, co jsem udělal, tě nejspíš ranilo, ale dělal jsem jen to, co jsem považoval za správné pro vás oba. Ačkoliv se to možná zdá neuvěřitelné, záleží mi na tobě. A nepřeju si, aby ses vracel k těm mudlům. Už nikdy."

Harry se v něm vůbec nevyznal. V jednu chvíli byl na něj protivný a říkal mu příjmením, v další ho oslovoval jménem a tvrdil, že mu na něm záleží. A mezitím nejspíš vynechal myšlenkové pochody, které by Harrymu dávaly smysl. Ať už se mezi Snapem a jeho rodiči stalo v minulosti cokoliv, Harryho nebylo neustále na to doplácet.

Jenže když se nad tím zamyslel, jak by si u všech všudy mohl vybrat Dursleye, když na druhé straně stál Draco? „Když pojedu, nebudete…" Bylo překvapivě těžké definovat požadavky, protože byly velmi osobní a přitom nesmírně důležité.

„Slibuju, že se už nebudu vměšovat do tvého vztahu s Dracem," pochopil téměř okamžitě Snape.

„Dobře, v tom případě, pojedu s vámi," přikývl Harry a pokoušel se nevypadat příliš šťastně, protože nechtěl přiznat, že mu spadl velký kámen ze srdce.

Byl to téměř nepostřehnutelný úsměv, ale byl tam a Harry ho viděl. Snape se skutečně maličko usmál. A strnulý postoj se uvolnil. „Draco bude nesmírně nadšený," poznamenal profesor.

„Pane," začal Harry opatrně. Hodlal se zeptat, i kdyby to mělo přinést další rozepře, protože zde nešlo jen o prachobyčejnou zvědavost, ale i o touhu poznat sebemenší detail, který by mu přiblížil rodiče. „Proč vám moje matka neodpustila?" Překvapivě se nezeptal co, ale proč.

„Na tuhle otázku bohužel neznám odpověď," pokrčil rameny a v obličeji se mu mihl stín. Ihned ho ale zahnal, protože se rozhodl říct Harrymu celý příběh a nechtěl, aby si chlapec myslel, že na jeho matku vzpomíná se záští. Ve skutečnosti ji stále hluboce miloval a nejspíš nikdy ani nepřestane. „Lily jsem znal už od dětství. Bydleli jsme jen kousek od sebe a nejspíš kvůli našim kouzelným schopnostem jsme se brzo skamarádili. Dokonce, i když nás Moudrý klobouk rozdělil, jsme zůstali nejlepšími přáteli. Na konci pátého ročníku jsem jí vyznal lásku a k mému překvapení ji opětovala. Jenže jak už jsem řekl Dracovi, láska mezi Nebelvírem a Zmijozelem je komplikovaná a velmi složitá.

Váš otec se nás snažil všemožnými způsoby rozdělit. Sám jsi to viděl loni v myslánce. A já na to nereagoval příliš dobře. Cítil jsem se pokořený a zahanbený, a několikrát jsem řekl věci, kterých jsem později litoval. Netvrdím, že za vše může James Potter, já sám jsem udělal mnoho chyb, ale nese na tom velký podíl.

Tvá matka byla úžasná žena, ale jednou toho na ni prostě bylo moc a rozešla se se mnou. Byl jsem velmi nešťastný a udělal jsem nejspíš největší chybu svého života. Stal jsem se Smrtijedem, protože jsem měl pocit, že to tak má být. Že se to ode mě čeká. Koneckonců patřil jsem přece do Zmijozelu. Nevím, jak se pak tví rodiče dali dohromady. Po škole jsem se jí snažil všemožně vyhýbat, protože kdykoliv jsem na ni narazil, viděl jsem v jejich očích, že mi nikdy neodpustila.

Vím, že nejsi tvoje matka a už vůbec se nepodobáš Jamesi Potterovi, ale Draco je svým způsobem jediná rodina, kterou mám, a za nic na světě bych mu nepřál, aby cítil to, co jsem tenkrát cítil já."

„Děkuji," hlesl Harry. „Děkuju, profesore, že jste mi to řekl." Možná jako malý si myslel, že jeho rodiče byli perfektní, ale když slyšel, že měli své chyby, připadali mu skutečnější.

Stále se na Snapea zlobil, ale neuměl mnohem více mu teď rozumněl.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že spolu budeme následující dva měsíce bydlet, myslím, že mi v soukromí klidně můžeš říkat Severus," nabídl mu Snape a znovu se pokusil o úsměv, který vypadal trochu děsivě, ale Harrymu to stačilo.

„Dobrá, hm…Severusi," vybrebtl. „Je to trochu zvláštní, asi si na to budu muset zvyknout."

„Máš na to spoustu času. Teď jestli ještě něco nemáš na srdci, klidně můžeš jít najít Draca a říct mu tu skvělou novinu."

Na to, že znal Draca od narození, v mnoha ohledech se v něm nevyznal. Harry ani na vteřinu nepochyboval, že Draco na něj čeká, nejspíš schovaný ve stínu s očima přilepenýma na dveřích učebny a netrpělivě sleduje, kdy se otevřou. Nemusel ho hledat, protože Draco nebyl ztracený.

Nedočkavý a natěšený vyběhl z učebny a rozhlédl se hledajíce blonďatou čupřinu. Samozřejmě se nemýlil. Malfoy stál jen o pár dveří dál a přešlapoval z nohy na nohu. Harry mu nenápadně ukázal na další dveře a v následující chvíli společně vpadli dovnitř. Jen rychle vykouzlil nejpotřebnější kouzla a pak se obrátil na Zmijozela.

„Tak?" začal Draco.

„Tak," zopakoval Harry.

„Nehraj si se mnou, Pottere. Na to nemám náladu," vyštěkl Malfoy a dal si ruce v bok.

„V tom případě doufám, že se ti nálada do začátku prázdnin zlepší, protože s tebou nebudu, když se budeš tvářit jako kakabus," prohodil jakoby nic Harry a sledoval, jak se Dracův obličej mění. Z mračení přešel k neskrývané radosti.

„Myslíš to vážně?"

„Smrtelně vážně," přikývl Harry a nechal se chytit za lem kalhot, aby ho mohl druhý chlapec následně přitáhnout blíž k sobě.

„Zapomeň však na to, že budeš od rána do večera psát těm svých nebelvírským kamarádíčkům. Budeš se mi náležitě věnovat," upozornil jej Draco. Nejspíš to myslel z legrace, ale u něj si Harry nikdy nemohl být zcela jistý. Ale bylo mu to jedno, na tom teď nezáleželo. Raději se naklonil blíž, aby mohl svého přítele políbit. Jenže Draco byl natolik nažhavený, že mu jen polibek nestačil.

„Neblbni, tady ne…" pokoušel se ho usměrnit Harry, i když bylo zatraceně těžké být tím rozumným. „Někdo by nás tu mohl najít." Přece jenom stále probíhalo vyučování a davy studentů pobíhaly po chodbách.

Draco se na vteřinu zastavil a přestal s líbáním na krku. „Chceš mi říct, že se slavný Harry Potter bojí? Všichni přece ví, že seš bukvice, nikoho by nepřekvapilo, kdyby tě viděl ohnutého přes lavici," nadzvedl jedno obočí. Věděl moc dobře, že tak Harrymu připadá okouzlující a hodlal toho naplno využít.

„Možná by ale někoho mohlo překvapit, kdo mě o tu lavici ohnul!" varoval jej Harry, jenže věděl, že se stejně nechá přemluvit, protože Malfoy si stejně vždycky prosadil svou.

„To je můj problém a já jsem ochotný to risknout. Tak nebuď posera, Pottere," zahučel Draco, než se mu zase přisál ke krku a bez rozpaků ho kousl. To dělal Draco často a Harryho to vždy rozpálilo. Když ho pak kousl i na druhé straně krku, nechal se zlomit. Veškeré argumenty, proč by měli přestat, se mu vykouřily z hlavy. V další vteřině si už ze sebe co nejrychleji strhávali to nejnutnější oblečení. Nechal se přirazit k chladné stěně.

„Za chvíli mi začne hodina," prohodil z ničeho nic Draco, ale nezdálo se, že by ho to kdovíjak rozhodilo.

„Tak nekecej a pohni," zasténal Harry, protože Draco si zrovna jazykem hrál s jeho bradavkou.

Harry nikdy s nikým jiným nespal, takže neměl žádné srovnání, ale měl pocit, že v tomhle si s Dracem neuvěřitelně rozumí. Zbožňovali rychlý a divoký sex, někdy až na hraně bolesti, ale zároveň se i často oddávali dlouhému a romantickému milování. Teď oba věděli, že přišel čas na rychlovku.

Harry zůstal opřený o stěnu, ale jednu nohu zvedl, aby se k němu Draco lépe dostal. Draco přivolal lubrikant, který pro jistotu neustále nosil v tašce, a rychle si ho rozetřel po erekci. Pak už se s ničím nezdržoval, políbil Harryho na rty, a zatímco se proplétali jazyky, Draco přirazil celou délkou. Harry na pár vteřin pohltila bolest, ale téměř ihned byla přerušena, když se Draco začal pohybovat. Nejprve pomalu, aby si Harry zvykl, ale postupně zrychloval.

Nebelvír byl nesmírně rád, že ho napadlo vyčarovat tišící kouzlo, protože mu z hrdla vycházely hlasité vzdechy, které nedokázal ovládat. Na to, to bylo až příliš intenzivní a příliš úžasné.

Když přitom sledoval Dracův napůl roztoužený a napůl soustředěný výraz, cítil se v sedmém nebi. Vůbec mu nevadilo, že musí stát v podivné poloze na jedné noze, ve které mu začínalo mravenčit, ani to, že jej Zmijozel držel až příliš pevně a zarýval mu nehty do krve. Modřiny a šrámy byly malou cenou za rozkoš, kterou dostával na oplátku.

Když se na něj Malfoy následně usmál, musel mu úsměv oplatit. Strach z toho, že je každou chvíli někdo může přistihnout, mu vháněl do krve společně se vzrušením i notnou dávku adrenalinu. To spojeního ho přivádělo k šílenství. Miloval to. Naklonil se, aby mohl zmijozelského chlapce letmo políbit. Víc ovšem nezvládl. Potřeboval se hlavou opřít o stěnu, protože horkost v rozkroku stoupala.

Ani Draco už déle nevydržel. Sevřel Harryho ještě pevněji a svěsil hlavu, když ho zaplavil orgasmus. Ve stejnou chvíli jako Harryho. Obě zpocená těla se o sebe opřela a oddechovala, než si Zmijozel vzpomněl, že spěchá na další hodinu. Jenže se mu ještě nechtělo se vzdálit od hořícího těla druhého chlapce, proto se ještě naklonil a políbil Harryho rty.

„Uvidíme se večer," usmál se Nebelvír a protáhl si zdřevěnělou nohu. Nechal Draca mávnout hůlkou, aby je oba očistil a pak se natáhl pro kalhoty.

„Možná," pokrčil Draco rameny, ale zároveň se usmíval. „Nemám na práci jenom tebe. Mám i další povinnosti."

„Vážně?" divil se Harry, ale nebral Zmijozela vážně, protože věděl, že jakmile bude mít volno, zamíří okamžitě do Elfské komnaty. Škádlení bylo jen součástí Dracovy povahy.

Draco mu neodpověděl, protože se za dveřmi ozval hlasitý smích a dusot nohou. Nejspíš kolem prošla větší skupinka studentů. Oběma zatrnulo, než si uvědomili, že je vlastně slyšet nemohou. Přesto však pokračovali v oblékání mlčky.

„Večer," zašeptal nakonec Draco, když už stál u dveří. Harry jen kývl, ale druhý chlapec už to nejspíš neviděl, protože mířil chodbou na další hodinu, na kterou přijde o dobrou půlhodinu později. Harry ještě chvíli počkal, protože nikam nespěchal. Škola mu už pro dnešek skončila a na jídlo do Velké síně se mu nechtělo. Když se konečně odhodlal vyjít z učebny, zamířil rovnou do Elfské komnaty. Měl výbornou náladu. Čekaly ho prázdniny s Dracem, což znamenalo, že letos a nejspíš už nikdy neuvidí Dursleye, protože jakmile mu dosáhne sedmnácti let, nebude se tam už muset vracet. Konečně.

* * *

Jelikož Harry minulou noc téměř nespal, jakmile došel do Elfské komnaty, svalil se do postele a okamžitě usnul. Výjimečně ho ani neděsily příšerné noční můry nebo ještě horší vize. Nejspíš proto, že se měl do jedné noční můry brzy vzbudit. Zatím však v klidu spal a netušil, co se děje za zdmi komnaty.

Teprve až když s ním zatřepala vyděšená Hermiona se slzami v očích, pochopil, že se něco stalo. Ale stále ještě netušil, jak moc je situace vážná a především špatná. Že tohle se jen tak nespraví, že život, který znával, je definitivně pryč a nyní začíná nefalšovaná válka. Po šestnácti letech konečně přišel definitivní bod zlomu.

„Harry," plakala, aniž by se slzy pokoušela zastavit.

„Co se děje?" Posadil se na posteli a prohlédl si Hermionu od hlavy až k patě. Vypadala na první pohled v pořádku, ale něco v jejich očích prozrazovalo, že psychicky je na zhroucení.

„Na hrad vtrhli Smritijedi!" vyhrkla okamžitě. Harry měl tendenci vyskočit a začít s kýmkoliv bojovat, ale dívka ho zastavila. „Harry, Brumbál je po smrti."

V uších mu zněla ta slova stále dokola. Brumbál. Smrt. Brumbál. Jak by mohl být mrtvý? Vždyť to byl Brumbál. Nejmocnější kouzelník na světě, velitel Fénixova řádu. Porazil Grindelwalda a byl jediným člověkem na světě, kterého se Voldemort bál. Brumbál nemohl být mrtvý!

„Ne to není možné," kroutil hlavou Harry. Mozek mu nebral na vědomí, že zatímco si tady vyvolený hrdina v klidu spal, zbývající obyvatelé hradu bojovali.

„Je mi to líto. Nikdo moc neví, co se stalo. Najednou se nad astronomickou věží objevilo Znamení zla, Brumbál byl mrtvý a k Zapovězenému lesu mířila skupina Smrtijedů," vysvětlovala v rychlosti Hermiona. Sama víc nezjistila. Jakmile se to dozvěděla, ihned běžela za Harrym.

„Takže nikomu dalšímu se nic nestalo?"

„Ne, všichni ostatní jsou v pořádku." Všichni. Až na jednoho. Ani si nepamatoval, kdy viděl Brumbála naposledy. Poslední rok se na něj Harry neustále zlobil, odtahoval se od něj, vyhýbal se mu. A teď ani nedostal šanci se rozloučit. V jednu chvíli tu byl a v další mu Hermiona oznamovala, že zemřel. Jen tak.

Ale špatným zprávám neměl být ještě konec.

Jakmile vyskočil z postele, ozvala se rána a do komnaty víceméně vpadl Blaise. I on vypadal, že se každou chvíli rozbrečí. Popadal dech a držel se za bok, nejspíš utíkal celou cestu ze sklepení.

„Je pryč!" zakřičel s neskrývanou panikou v hlase.

„Kdo?" zeptal se, ale ani se ptát nemusel.

„Draco! Theodor Nott je pustil do školy a pak odvedli Draca. Snažil se bránit, ale omráčili ho! Je pryč!" hulákal Blaise naprosto zbavený rozumu, protože věděl, co to znamená. Všichni to věděli.

Smrt Brumbála byla sama o sobě strašná, ale když si Harry uvědomil, že přišel o Draca, zaplavila ho vlna šílenství. Draco byl pryč! Draco byl pryč! Pryč! Pryč! Pryč! Pryč! Pryč! Pryč! Nedokázal pochopit význam těch slov, vždyť za pár dní měli společně odjet na prázdniny, večer chtěli být spolu. Nemohli ho odvést, protože Draco přece patřil k Harrymu a Harry byl tady.

Už od prvních chvíli bylo jasné, že Harryho moc je pevně svázána s jeho emocemi a když teď přišel o člověka, který ho po celou dobu držel v mezích normálnosti, nemohl se přestat klepat. Jediná věta dokázala otřást celým světem. Ještě nikdy necítil takový strach, ale zároveň se ještě nikdy tolik nezlobil.

Voldemort mu vzal rodiče, připravil ho o dětství i dospívání. Válka zabila Cedrika, Siriuse a teď i Brumbála. Ztratil až příliš mnoho věcí a osob, ale Draca si jen tak sebrat nenechá. Bude bojovat, i když ho to možná bude stát život.

Nakonec se nebál, nepanikařil, nezoufal. Nic z toho teď cítit nedokázal. Jen se zlobil. Každá křivda, bolest a utrpení, kterého ho celý život provázely, ho teď naplnily. Nejprve měl pocit, že jeho moc bouchne a zničí celý hrad, ale pouhá myšlenka na Voldemorta ho uklidnila. Věděl, že si musí vše schovat do bitvy.

„Harry, tvoje oči..." vydechla Hermiona a zděšeně couvla. „Jsou černé."


	39. Chapter 38

A/N. Jsou blbě uvozovky...vím o tom a strašně mě to štve, protože sama nemám ráda, když někdo používá jen horní uvozovky. Jenže...jsem bez počítače, mám půjčený bráchův a světe div se, nemá tam nainstalovaný word! (ale her tu má dvě prdele). Funguje tu jen nějaký wordpad, kde nejsou uvozovky dole. Jak se dostanu ke svému počítači, tak to opravím, zatím jen takhle...

Tohle je taková ta kapitola o ničem (což bych asi neměla říkat, správně bych měla tvrdit, že každá kapitola je smrtelně důležitá, ale tak co už), ale pro vývoj děje tam být musí. Další, vlastně předposlední kapitola, když nepočítám ještě epilog, bude až ji napíšu, což je docela možné, že to bude ještě dneska v noci/nad ránem. :)

* * *

 **Plány**

Jediná osoba, která mu nyní mohla pomoci, byl bez pochyby Snape. Nezáleželo mu, že někdo uvidí zčernalé oči, proto ani nevytáhl neviditelný plášť. Vyběhl z komaty, zatímco elfka spílala nad ztraceným blížencem. Sepjala ruce a hořekovala, co s jejím Gemini párem bude. Jenže Harry ji téměř neslyšel. Neslyšel a nevnímal nikoho, i když po chodbách běhali zděšení studenti a celým hradem se nesl hlasitý šepot, který mluvil o Brumbálově smrti.

"Je to pravda?"

"Leží prý pod astronomickou věží!"

"Je mrtvý! Brumbál je mrtvý. Viděl jsem ho!"

"Zabil ho Vy-víte-kdo! Kdo jiný by to dokázal?"

Postupně šepot zesiloval a začaly se objevovat první konspirační teorie, některé až přespříliš šílené a přitažené za vlasy. Ale Nebelvíra nic z toho nezajímalo. Ač ho Brumbálova smrt zasáhla, nemohl teď ztrácet čas jeho oplakáváním. I když to nejspíš znělo cynicky, Brumbál už mu nikam neuteče. Draco na druhou stranu jeho pomoc stále potřeboval a každá minuta mohla být fatální.

Nemyslel si, že by našel Snapea ve sklepení. Nejspíš už dávno věděl, co se stalo. To jen Harry si v klidu spal, zatímco na hrad vnikli Smrtijedi. Ještě pořád nechápal, jak se něco takového mohlo stát, ale upřímně na tom v konečném důsledku nezáleželo. Záleželo jen na jedné věci a na jednom člověku. Všechno ostatní šlo stranou.

Zastavil se před Velkou síní a vyčaroval vyhledávací kouzlo, které ho ke Snapeovi mělo přivést. Nakonec ho našel společně s dalšími profesory v Brumbálově pracovně. Tedy bývalé Brumbálově pracovně. Nyní patřila McGonagallové, která sice stála za stolem, ale sednout si se neodvážila. Brumbálova přítomnost na všechny dýchala ještě příliš silně. Jakoby se každou chvíli měl objevit ve dveřích a nabídnout vyděšeným tvářím citrónový bonbon. Bez Brumbála se všechno zdálo ztracené. Byl velitelem Fénixova řádu, strážce mnoha Fideliových zaklínadel, zastánce mudlů, rádce a přítel většiny zúčastněných.

Jakmile Harry vstoupil do pracovny (chrlič se mu ani nesnažil bránit), všechny oči k němu vzhlédly a němě ho sledovaly. Jako první se probrala McGonagallová, která nemohla změnu v Harryho vizáži ignorovat. "Pottere, co se vám stalo?"

Nezajímalo ho, že si nejspíš všichni myslí, že vypadá jako Voldemortův dědic. Okamžitě se obrátil k jediné osobě, která ho teď dokázala udržet příčetného, protože představovala naději, že zatím nic nemusí být ztraceno. "Je pryč!" vydechl a zcela ignoroval otázku nové ředitelky Bradavic.

"Já vím," přikývl Snape bledý jako stěna. Přesto však podle Harryho ne šokovaný tolik jako ostatní. Oči těkaly po místnosti a snažil se tvářit nenápadně. A právě tím se stal v očích Nebelvíra nápadným.

"Co uděláme?" vychrlil okamžitě a přešel ke stolu. Postavil se vedle profesora Kratiknota, který naprosto bez ostychu a jakéhokoliv mrkání zíral na Harryho očí s otevřenou pusou. Než mu kdokoliv stihl odpovědět, opět se rozrazily dveře a do místnosti vešel téměř celý Fénixův řád v čele s Pošukem Moodym. Chyběla jen Molly Weasleyová a Bill, který stále ještě zůstával po nedávném útoku v nemocnici.

Všichni vypadali zdrceně. Tonksová plakala, Lupin se tvářil nepřítomně a Arthur nevěřícně kroutil hlavou. Navzájem se poplácávali po zádech a chlácholili se. Harry se je pokoušel ignorovat a obrátil se zpátky na Snapea. "Co budeme dělat?" zeptal se znovu příliš zoufalý, než aby dokázal nekřičet. Opět se do něj zabodly pohledy všech přítomných. K většině stál zády, proto si nikdo další černých očí nevšiml.

"Je po všem, není co dělat!" zahřměl Moody.

Všechno se protahovalo, všechno se zdržovalo, ale Harry neměl čas. Musel Draca zachránit co nejdřív a každá vteřina ho ještě více rozčilovala. A to vzhledem k Harryho nestabilní moci nebylo dobré.

"Nevíte, o čem mluvím, tak držte zobák!" vyštěkl Harry a měl pocit, že se některé z věcí zatřásly. Jediná další osoba, která si toho všimla byl Snape, který tam stále beze slova stál a nic neříkal. Harryho tím vytáčel víc, než McGonagallová, která zalápala po dechu, protože si Harry dovolil odseknout bývalému bystrozorovi. Moody zavrčel, ale promluvil Lupin.

"Harry, já vím, že je toho na tebe asi moc, ale..." Ale co už se nedozvěděl, protože se Harry otočil čelem do místnosti. Další zděšené pohledy. Nebelvír se jimi teď nehodlal zabývat.

"Ano, Brumbál nás opustil a je to hrozná rána. Ale už pro něj nic udělat nemůžeme, jenže Draco nás stále potřebuje!" zakřičel. A křičel by ještě víc, kdyby neměl strach, že vyhodí ředitelnu do vzduchu.

"Draco?" zopakovala McGonagallová nechápavě. "Myslíte pana Malfoye?"

"Ano, Smrtijedi ho odvedli. Musíme ho zachránit!"

"Co je nám po nějaké smrtijedské fretce? Beztak jim určitě pomáhal," nebral si Moody servítky.

Harry by ho nejspíš proklel, kdyby se do situace nevložil Snape. Konečně. "Pan Malfoy se vloni v létě přidal za obrovských rizik k naší straně. Věděl jsem o tom pouze já, profesor Brumbál a pan Potter." Harry ještě nikdy neslyšel mluvit Snapea s takovou záští.

"V tom případě je mi opravdu líto, ale nevím, jak bychom mohli panu Malfoyovi pomoci. Jestli ho odvedli, je už teď určitě s Vy-víte-kým a to znamená mimo naše možnosti," reagoval Arthur Weasley a pokoušel se udržet atmosféru v relativním klidu.

"Zaútočíme!" odsekl Harry ochotný udělat všechno, co bude třeba. Klidně se i obětovat. V současné chvíli, kdy mu rozum zakalil strach o Draca, by obětoval celý svět.

"Harry," poplácal ho Lupin otcovsky ho zádech. V hlase zaznívala lítost, ale téměř žádná bojovanost. Nikdo nehodlal pohnout ani prstem, aby Dracovi pomohli. Proč taky? Byl to jen obyčejný Zmijozel a všichni ve Fénixově řádu si zvykli, že se bojuje proti Zmijozelům a ne pro Zmijozeli. Kdyby unesli kohokoliv jiného, alespoň by se pokusili. Nezahodili by to v první vteřině.

Naštvaně odhodil Lupinovu ruku a přejel všechny v místnosti nenávistným pohledem. Věděl, že tohle nejsou jeho nepřátelé, ale teď se už neodkázal ovládat. "Myslím to vážně. Ať už to dopadne jakkoliv, půjdu ho zachránit. Budu rád, když se rozhodnete mi pomoct, ale pokud odmítnete, nebudu vám to mít za zlé. Neopustím Draca, stejně jakoby bych neopustil nikoho z vás!"

"Pomůžu ti," prohlásil jako první Snape bez zaváhání. Stejně jako Harry by nenechal Draca napospas Smrtijedům.

"Já taky," přitakala okamžitě Tonksová a ignorovala udivené pohledy ostatních. "Je to přece jenom chlapec. Je to navíc i moje rodina."

"Dobrá. Je to šílenost, ale jdu do toho," svěsil hlavu Lupin ochotný následovat Tonskovou klidně i do pekla.

Zdálo se, že ostatní se rovněž nechají přesvědčit, ale Moody se z ničeho nic rozkřičel. "Vyste se všichni zbláznili! Necháme se zabít jen kvůli pitomému synovi Smrtijeda! Copak nechápete, že vběhneme přímo do rány Pánovi Zla?"

Harry s tím počítal už od první chvíle. "Voldemorta si vezmu na starost já!" pronesl odhodlaně. Jednou to stejně přijít muselo.

"Vážně? Vážně věříte, že jej dokážete porazit, pane Pottere?" odsekl Moody jízlivě. Všichni v místnosti mysleli na to samé. Že ho Harry porazit nedokáže, což vskutku nepůsobilo povzbudivě. Ale na jejich názoru přece nezáleželo.

"Jsi si jistý, Harry?" otočil se k němu Snape.

"Naučil jsem se všechno, co šlo. Moje moc už nemá kam postupovat. Připravenější už nebudu," zakroutil odevzdaně hlavou. Stejně se s Voldemortem musel utkat, tak proč ne dnes? Dnešní den byl stejně dobrý jako kterýkoliv jiný.

"Dobrá. V tom případě se musíme připravit. Kdo nám hodlá pomoci, ať tady zůstane. Ostatní můžou odejít," rozhodl Snape tak autoritativně, že se mu nikdo nepostavil. Dokonce i Moody se s ním nehádal.

* * *

Nakonec zůstali všichni, dokonce jich ještě pár přibylo. Tušili, že tohle bude TA bitva, na kterou se tak dlouho čekalo. Až zítra vyjde slunce, nejspíš už bude rozhodnuto, která strana vyhrála. Harry si stále opakoval, že nic víc už nebude. Dnešním dnem celá show končí. Přišlo mu zvláštní, že se po takové době má vše rozhodnout. Ale nechtěl se tím příliš zabývat, protože to nejtěžší ho teprve čekalo.

"Jak dobrý je Draco v nitrobraně?" zeptal se nejprve Snapea.

"Hodně dobrý," odpověděl profesor stručně.

"Je tak dobrý, aby oklamal Voldemorta?"

Snape mlčel, protože netušil, co říct. Oba věděli, že pokud Voldemort prolomí Dracovu obranu, bude jejich přítel brzo mrtvý. Pokud ne, bude mít ještě šanci. Nikdo neměl ponětí, že se Draco rozhodl změnit strany a proto si budou myslet, že se stále chce stát Smrtijedem. Jenže na začátku roku dal Voldemort Dracovi úkol, který Draco nesplnil. I když byl Brumbál de facto mrtvý. Všechno bylo tak komplikované a Harry netušil, co si mám myslet. A Snape na tom byla evidentně stejně.

"Malfoy Manor není příliš dobře chráněný. V tomhle je Pán Zla velmi sebevědomí. Nevěří, že by měl kdokoliv odvahu ho napadnout. Přesto se budeme muset přenést před jeho hranice a dojít pěšky, což nás může prozradit. Obávám se, že nás uvidí už z dálky a přijdeme o moment překvapení," informoval Fénixův řád Snape.

"Možná bych nás mohl zakrýt," napadlo Harryho. "S Dracem jsme to kouzlo používali, když jsme si chtěli společně zalítat tak, aby nás nikdo neviděl." Nevěděl, co ostatní šokovalo víc. Že je dokáže schovat, nebo že s Dracem tajně trávil čas. A to ani neslyšeli to hlavní. Že studoval černou magii a že s Dracem chodil. A opět si nebyl jistý, co by je šokovalo víc.

"To bys zvládl, Harry?" vydechla Tonksová.

"Když se budeme držet blízko u sebe, tak ano. Navíc budu venku tma. O to to bude snazší."

"Výborně," tleskl teatrálně Moody. "Teď už zbývá jen porazit desítky Smrtijedů a Pána Zla."

"Tímhle nám nepomůžete," ozvala se McGonagallová k Harryho překvapení. Zdálo se mu, že je odhodlaná bojovat do posledního dechu bez ohledu na následky.

Snape si jich nevšímal. Místo toho vyčaroval pergamen, kde v rychlosti načrtl půdorys Malfoy Manor a vyznačil nejdůležitější body. "Tohle jsou Dracovy komnaty. Pokud ještě nepřišli na to, že Draco zradil, je pravděpodobné, že bude právě zde. V opačném případě ho nejspíš zavřeli ve sklepení, kde se nachází improvizované vězeňské cely." Pokud ještě žije, pomyslel si Harry, ale rychle tu myšlenku zahnal.

"Co když ho najdeme a nevzbudíme žádnou pozornost?" napadlo Tonksovou, která stále ještě doufala, že situace půjde nějak zachránit. Že ještě zdaleka není nic u konce.

"To se nestane. Jakmile vejdeme do Manoru, poznají to."

"A co kdybys tam šel sám jako Smrtijed a Malfoye tajně odvedl?" navrhl Lupin další alternativu. "Brumbál je mrtvý, dávalo by smysl, kdybys chtěl Pánovi Zla pogratulovat osobně. Tvoje přítomnost by nikoho nepřekvapila. A až by to nikdo nečekal, popadl bys Draca a odvedl ho."

"To by nebyl problém, kdybych se chtěl nechat zbytečně zabít. Není problém dostat se dovnitř, skutečná výzva je dostat se ven. Odejít může jen ten, komu to Pán Zla přímo dovolí."

"Takže žádná jiná možnost není," vydechl Arthur smířeně.

"Ne. Jiná než útok nepřichází v úvahu," potvrdil Snape.

Další hodinu pak probírali plány a strategie, i když všichni tušili, že je to de facto zbytečné, protože na realitu je to stejně nijak nepřipraví. Ke konci si pak Arthur zavolal Harryho k sobě a s úpěnlivým výrazem ve tváři jej poprosil, aby Ronovi nic neříkal. Věděl, že by chtěl jít nejmladší syn s nimi. Harry s ním souhlasil. Ron a Hermiona ho vždycky následovali a pomáhali mu a bylo jen štěstí, že za ty roky nezemřeli. Pokud dnes Voldemort padne, budou mít před sebou celou budoucnost. Nechtěl jim ji brát. Proto dal Arthurovi své slovo.

Když se všichni dohodli, přinesl Lupin láhev ohnivé whisky s tím, že by bylo dobré si připít. Harry nijak neprotestoval, ale nelíbilo se mu, že to někteří vzali jako poslední skleničku, než se odeberou na onen svět.

Profesorka McGonagallová pak předala vedení školy profesoru Kratiknotovi a profesorce Prýtové, kteří měli zůstat ve škole a postarat se o vyděšené studenty. Snape posbíral lektvary, které by se mohly hodit a rozdal je všem přítomným. Dokonce i Harry vyfasoval Lektvar proti bolesti a Kostirost, i když věděl, že je nejspíš nestihne použít.

Vlastně ani necítil strach, což bylo překvapující, protože si myslel, že na konci to bude to jediné, co ho naplní. A přitom se cítil podivně klidný a smířený. Za pár hodin bude stát tváří tvář Voldemortovi a konečně přijde konec. Bez ohledu na to, jak to dopadne, Harry Potter už nebude Vyvolený. Žádná věštba, žádný předepsaný osud.

Vzpomněl si na vizi. Nezapomněl, že buď on nebo Draco zemře, ale teď s tím nedokázal nic dělat. Až ta chvíle přijde, nějak se s tím popere. Teď se soustředil na jediný úkol. Dostat se do Malfoy Manor a najít plavovlasého Zmijozela, který mu od základů změnil život.


	40. Chapter 39

**Bitva**

Harry se přemístil společně se Snapem. Ocitli se v malém lesíku jen kousek od Malfoy Manor, který Harrymu připomínal malý hrad. Zjištění, že Draco bydlel v takovém kolosu, mu objasnilo, proč si o sobě Zmijozel vždycky myslel, že je něco víc.

"Harry, já..." začal Snape, ale tmavovlasý chlapec ho rychle přerušil. Nechtěl slyšet žádná slova útěchy a už vůbec ne se loučit, jakoby každou chvíli měli zemřít. Všichni tušili, že Harry pravděpodobně nepřežije, ale nechtěl, aby to bylo ještě těžší. Přál si jednoduše bojovat, dát do toho vše a buď to zvládnout nebo přijmout konec. Nic víc a nic míň.

"Všechno bude v pořádku," ubezpečil profesora lektvarů a usmál se, aby si dodal odvahu, kterou bude v následujících hodinách potřebovat.

Snape si ho s divným výrazem ve tváří prohlížel, ale nakonec mu jen položil ruku na rameno a stiskl. V jedné věci se však Snape nezměnil. Vždycky šel přímo k věci, nevyhýbal se zakázaným tématům a hlavně se nebál říct pravdu. I tentokrát se rozhodl být upřímný a povědět Harrymu to, co by nikdo jiný neudělal. "Postarám se o něho," zašeptal a vzal tím Harrymu slova ze rtů. Bylo to ujištění, které ho srazilo na kolena. Nic krásnějšího a zároveň bolestnějšího mu říct nemohl. Bolelo to stejně jako to bolest tlumilo.

"Děkuju," vydechl Harry. Teď zbývala jen bitva.

Harry si prohlédl všechny přítomné a pokoušel si zapamatovat jejich tváře. Nebyl naivní, nevěřil, že všichni přežijí. Jen doufal, že většina se zítřka dočká.

Vyčaroval zastírací kouzlo a mávl na skupinu. Armáda těl se dala do pohybu. Postupovali pomalu a potichu, aby zůstali skryti co nejdéle. Byla to jedna z nejdelších cest, které Harry kdy podnikl. Celou dobu se sám sebe ptal, zda neudělal chybu. Zda své přátele nevedl na jistou smrt. Jenže na druhou stranu měli možnost všechno utrpení dnes ukončit a zachránit tak svět. Nestálo by to pak za to? Pár životů za celou planetu? Jenže mohl být Harry natolik namyšlený, aby věřil, že smí rozhodovat o životě jiných? Nenutil je přece, aby ho následovali. Ale ani je nevaroval. Tíha v žaludku rostla. Jediná věc, co ho udržela při smyslech, bylo ujištění, že konec je blízko.

K nezměrné radosti se dostali až ke vchodovým dveřím naprosto nepozorováni. Snape se na všechny otočil, aby je naposledy varoval. "Jakmile otevřu dveře, spustí se poplach, buďte připravení. Harry ještě na pár minut podrží zastírací kouzlo, takže budou chvíli zmatení."

"Hodně štěstí," pronesl někdo za Harrym, ale Harry si nebyl jistý, kdo přesně to byl. Jestli Kingsley nebo Lupin. Dokázal se soustředit jen na pouhý fakt, že celý Fénixův řád stojí před sídlem Lorda Voldemorta jen pár hodin po Brumbálově smrti. A to všechno kvůli jednomu zmijozelskému chlapci. Osud je prostě někdy nevyzpytatelný.

Zhluboka se nadechl a nechal Snapea otevřít dveře. Pak se rozpoutalo peklo.

* * *

Odevšad se valili další a další Smrtijedi. Některé Harry poznával, jiné ne. Pokoušel se je pouze omračovat, protože si pamatoval Dracova slova. Někteří z nich nebyli s Voldemortem z vlastní vůle a měli rodiny, které milovali a snažili se je za každou cenu ochránit. Jenže ostatní na jeho straně tohle nebrali v potaz. Nebezpečné kletby létaly vzduchem. Dokonce párkrát zaslechl někoho vyslat i smrtelnou kletbu.

Pokoušel se projít vstupní halou a dostat se ke schodišti, ale jakmile si ho Smrtijedi všimli, stal se cílem číslo jedna. Nikdo se ho však nepokusil zabít, pouze zneškodnit, aby ho následně mohli předhodit jejich vůdci.

Ačkoliv si byl Harry jistý, že je Voldemort někde blízko, do samotné bitvy se zatím nezapojil. Belatrix na něj vyslala omračující kouzlo, ale Harry se mu mrštně vyhnul a okamžitě vyslal stejnou kletbu zpět. Jenže bitva postupovala až příliš rychle a na Belatrixině místě v té době již stála jiná žena. Blond vlasy a šedé oči dali Harrymu jasnou představu, o koho se jedná.

Doběhl k ženě, která ležela na zemi a pokusil se jí odtáhnout od největší vřavy. Bezhůlkovou magii kolem sebe vyčaroval ochrannou bariéru a pak namířil hůlkou na Dracovu matku. "Enervate," zamumlal. Drobná žena okamžitě otevřela oči a vyděšeně pohlédla na Harryho.

"Kde je Draco?"

Nejprve se zdálo, že mu nerozumí, ale nakonec se jí ve tváři mihl výraz pochopení. "Zachráníš ho?" vydechla.

"Pokusím se." Víc jí dát nemohl, ale i tak jí to stačilo.

"Je ve sklepení. Pán Zla ví o jeho zradě. Zítra při setkání Smrtijedů ho chtěl popravit."

Ucítil, že se někdo pokouší dostat přes jeho štít, ale nevěnoval tomu příliš pozornosti. "Jak se dostanu do sklepení?" zjišťoval.

Narcissa Malfoyová ukázala směrem ke schodům. "Z druhé strany jsou dveře. Pomoz mu. Běž," nabádala ho. Nestála o jeho pomoc, chtěla, aby ji tam nechal ležet a šel raději za Dracem. A Harry ji poslechl. Nejprve zrušil štít a vyhl se zelenému záblesku. V tu chvíli kolem něj prolétl Fred Weasley, narazil hlavou o zeď a zůstal nehybně ležet. Harry se chtěl k němu rozběhnout, ale Snape tam byl první. Rychle vytáhl z kapsy lektvary a nalil je bezvládnému mladíkovi do krku.

Když viděl, že se Fred rozkašlal, rozběhl se ke sklepení. Vyrazil dveře a hnal se po ztemnělých schodech, několikrát přitom zakopl, ale ani to ho nezastavilo. "Draco?" zavolal zoufale a napínal uši, zda neuslyší odpověď. Odpovědělo mu jen ticho.

"Draco!" volal a nahlížel do všech koutů sklepení. Když už si myslel, že jej Narcissa napálila, našel v nejvzdálenějším koutě přivázaného mladíka. Vypadalo to, že je v bezvědomí. Přiskočil k němu a děkoval bohu, že dostal od Snapea Lektvar proti bolesti. Stejně jako Fred i Draco se okamžitě rozkašlal, když mu vklouzl do krku.

Plavovlasý chlapec nechápavě zamrkal, než pochopil, že nesní. "Harry?" Pak však jeho pohled ztvrdl. "Pottere!" zahřměl.

"Draco," vydechl Harry radostně. Byl naživu, ještě pořád měli naději. Nejraději by ho políbil, ale teď se musel soustředit na důležitější věci. Zvedl hůlku a vysvobodil chlapce z pout.

"Pottere, co tady děláš?" Ještě nikdy nezaslechl tolik zděšení v jedné otázce. Přejel mu přitom mráz po zádech. "Zbláznil ses?"

"Zbláznil," přitakal Harry. Nejspíš nebyl nejlepší čas na láskyplná vyznání, ale na druhou stranu to možná bylo naposledy. "Do tebe," usmál se a rychle ho políbil.

"Pitomče, zabije tě! A to všechno jenom kvůli mně!" vřískal Draco a vypadal nepříčetně. Rád by ho uklidnil, ale uslyšel, že někdo jde po schodech. Rychle pomohl Dracovi vstát a schoval ho za sebe, jelikož Zmijozel neměl hůlku.

Překvapilo ho, že to byl Červíček. Harry ho od osudného večera, kdy Voldemort znovu povstal, neviděl ani o něm neslyšel. Vrátily se mu všechny vzpomínky na tu noc, kdy Cedrik zemřel a zaplavil ho známý pocit viny. Kdyby tenkrát Červíčka nechal umřít, mohli Siriusovo jméno očistit a všechno by bylo jiné.

Ale ani po tom všem ho nechtěl zabít. Tu noc hodlal zabít jen jedinou osobu. "Ustup nám z cesty!" vyštěkl Harry a namířil na Červíčka hůlkou.

"Nemůžu, můj pán by to zjistil," zapištěl vystrašeně. "Musím tě přivést."

"Dlužíš mi to! Zachránil jsem ti život! Vzpomínáš si?" apeloval na něj Harry. Mohl ho jednoduše odzbrojit, ale viděl, že Červíček váhá a chtěl mu dát šanci. Jenže tím ho paradoxně odsoudil k smrti. Červíček jim sice z cesty uhnul, ale v tu samou chvíli se mu kovová ruka, kterou dostal od Voldemorta jako dárek, ovinula kolem hrdla. Než Harry stačil cokoliv udělat, Peter Petrigrew se svalil s vykulenýma očima na zem. Člověk, který zradil jeho rodiče, právě zemřel.

"Tak to bylo strašidelně divné," pronesl Draco. Opatrně se přiblížil k mrtvole a sebral jí hůlku. Ještě než však vyběhl po schodech zpět do vstupní haly, kde se podle zvuků stále bojovalo, otočil se na Nebelvíra. "Jestli umřeš, zabiju tě!" vyštěkl. Harry se tomu musel zasmát. I když věděl pravdu. Jeden z nich to bude tak jako tak. Asi byl neskutečný sobec, když si přál, aby to byl on a Draco zůstal ušetřen.

Tentokrát byla změna patrná okamžitě. Sice se ještě bojovalo stejně zuřivě jako předtím, ale jedny z dveří byly otevřené a na konci pokoje stál Voldemort. Zíral na bitvu a tvářil se nezaujatě. Jakoby se ho nic z toho netýkalo. Teprve, když uviděl Harryho, zalesklo se mu v očích. "Ale kdopak nás to poctil svou návštěvou?" podivil se Voldemort a přišel o krok blíž.

Harry na něj bez rozmyslu vyslal odzbrojující kouzlo, ale Voldemort ho bez námahy odrazil. Byla to hloupost, ale Harry to chtěl i tak zkusit. Voldemortův uvolněný smích v něm opět probudil zlost. Zatímco lidé umírali, Voldemort se v klidu smál. Tentokrát vyslal mnohem silnější kouzlo bezhůlkovou magií.

Pán Zla si ve své namyšlenosti myslel, že se jedná o další kouzlo, které mu neublíží, proto se ani nebránil. Nechal se zasáhnout s mylnou představou, že se po něm kouzlo jen sveze. Teprve až když jej pohltila bolest a uvědomil si, že letí vzduchem, pochopil svůj omyl. Vyvolený chlapec evidentně nebyl jen obyčejný a neschopný kouzelník. Nyní před ním stál plnohodnotný protivník, který mu vítězství nedaruje zadarmo. To Voldemorta maličko vyděsilo.

V očích Smrtijedů se mihl strach, když viděli svého vůdce narazit do zdi. A ve všech to vzbudilo stejný nápad. Zaútočit na Harryho. Harry si to naštěstí rychle uvědomil a vykouzlil kolem sebe a Draca štít. Sprška kleteb letící ode však mu dala zabrat. Naštěstí se do toho vložil Fénixův řád a rychle Smrtijedy zaměstnal. Voldemort se mezitím zvedl ze země a vytáhl hůlku.

Rozhodně se s tím nemazal. Hned první kouzlo byla samotná Avada. Harry se jí vyhnul a vyslal další bezhůlkové kouzlo. Bojovali spolu tvrdě a nemilosrdně. Jedna kletba za druhou létaly vzduchem a občas se jim podařilo trefit cíl. Harry měl pravou nohu zdřevěnělou a na zádech popáleniny. Ale ani Voldemort nevypadal dobře. Levá ruka mu ochable visela podél těla a krvácel z ucha. Když ho zasáhl další proud světla, který mu bolestivě sevřel vnitřnosti, hrozivě zařval a vyslal další salvu Avady. Jednou, podruhé, potřetí a počtvrté. Poslední pokus trefil Dolohova, který se s překvapeným výrazem sesunul k zemi.

Harry si jen matně uvědomoval, že se Draco nachází jen pár kroků od něj a bojuje s Averym. Jeho matka jen o kus dál stála proti své sestřenici Belatrix společně s Tonksovou. I malá nepozornost mohla připravit Harryho o život. Když se letmo ohlédl, aby zkontroloval plavovlasého chlapce, zasáhla ho Kostidrtící kletba do pravého loktu. Z ruky mu vypadla hůlka a kutálela se místností. Pokusil se ji zachytit, ale ve stejnou chvíli se po něm ohnal Nagini, který se objevil jakoby odnikud. Teď už bojoval nejen s Voldemortem, ale i přerostlým hadem.

Nagini jej zasáhl ocasem do obličeje. Harrymu to připomnělo ránu opaskem, protože ta bolest byla skoro stejná. Natáhl se pro hůlku a pevně ji sevřel v ruce. Jenže další rána ocasem mířila přesně a hůlka se zlomila. Připadalo mu, jakoby ztratil dobrou kamarádku. Jenže se tím teď nemohl zabývat, proto ji zahodil. K čarování ji beztak nepotřeboval.

Nagini se plazil kolem něj, ale neútočil. Had si moc dobře uvědomoval, že chlapec patří Pánovi Zla.

"To je všechno, co umíš, Tome?" vyštěkl Harry, aby Voldemorta vyprovokoval. A nejspíš se mu to povedlo, protože protivník zrudl a hlasitě zařval. Na to přesně Harry čekal a vyslal další kletbu, která zasáhla cíl. Voldemort se sesunul k zemi a z nosních štěrbin mu vytryskla krev.

Harry téměř cítil vítězství, alespoň na pár sekund. Pak se však vyděšená Belatrix rozhodla svému pánu pomoci. "Avada kedavra," zakřičela zuřivě, aniž by ji zajímalo, že se tím odkryla Tonksové, která ji v následující chvíli zasáhla a Smrtijedka se sesunula k zemi. Harry si byl téměř jistý, že je mrtvá. Víceméně se pro Voldemorta obětovala, protože jinak by mu Harry zasadil smrtící úder. Takhle jen sledoval, jak se k němu řítí zelený záblesk a v duchu věděl, že nestihne uhnout.

Jenže kletba k němu nedoletěla. Zasáhla jiného chlapce stojícího blíž. Harry netušil, zda to byla jen náhoda, nebo se jí postavil do cesty schválně, ale na tom beztak nezáleželo. Bezvládné tělo se s prázdným výrazem sesunulo k zemi.

Chtěl se k němu rozběhnout a sevřít ho v náručí, ale Voldemort se zatím postavil na nohy a zaútočil. "Crucio!" zařval, ale v hlase mu rezonovala panika. Věděl, že prohrává a to ho dělalo ještě nebezpečnějším, protože už neměl co ztratit. Jenže Harry na druhou stranu taktéž právě přišel o všechno. A bolelo to tak strašně moc, že ani nevnímal, že jej zasáhla mučící kletba.

Nejprve jej zachvátila fyzická bolest, ale k překvapení všech zúčastněných se jí Harry nepoddal. Zůstal pevně stát na nohou a nedal na sobě nic znát, protože žádný Cruciatus nemohl být horší než vědomí, že je Draco mrtvý. Že leží jen pár centimetrů od něj a přitom navždy ztracen. I když teď Voldemorta zabije, Harry už prohrál. Možná zachrání svět, ale nezachrání sebe.

Otočil se k muži, který ovlivnil celý jeho život. Vzal mu všechno a nenechal nic. "Teď chcípneš, Tome!" zašeptal, ale byl si jistý, že ho všichni slyšeli. Drobné předměty se začaly třást a poskakovat na místě, jakoby se blížilo zemětřesení. Svým způsobem se doopravdy blížilo.

Oba naráz vyslovili Avada kedavra a dva zelené paprsky se rozlétly ke svým cílům. První zasáhl přesně a Voldemortovo tělo se svezlo k zemi. Bezvládné a mrtvé. Druhý však narazil do Temného jelena s rudýma očima a rozplynul se.

Dění v místnosti se zastavilo. Smrtijedi zůstali vyjeveně stát a nevěřili vlastním očím. Prohráli. Fénixův řád taktéž nevěřícně zíral na mrtvého Pána Zla a pokoušeli se pochopit, že vyhráli. Po tolika letech. Jenže pro jednoho z přítomných to ještě nebyl konec.

Harry se otočil ke Snapeovi se zoufalým výrazem ve tváři. To, co tak dlouho potlačoval, už nešlo zastavit. "Odveďte je," prosil jej se slzami v očích. Kromě malých předmětů se začal třást i nábytek. Harryho moc se drala na povrchu a hodlala vybuchnout.

Snape všechno okamžitě pochopil a co nejrychleji se pokusil ostatní dostat z domů. Ti, co dokázali chodit, se nebránili. Harry přešel k Dracově tělu a sedl si k němu, aby ho mohl pevně sevřít v náručí. "Všechno bude v pořádku," zašeptal sám sobě a nevnímal, že se třesou i stěny a jen kousek od něj dopadl ze stropu kus omítky. "Všechno bude v pořádku. Už jsem to pochopil. Všechno mi teď dává smysl." Při těch slovech políbil Draca do vlasů a vložil do toho veškerou magii, kterou v sobě našel.

Celý Malfoy Manor se otřásal v základech. V podlaze se objevila trhlina, která postupně rostla. Když byl dům prázdný, vrátil se Snape k Harrymu, klesl na kolena vedle něj a schválně přitom ignoroval tělo v Harryho náručí.

"Postarej se o něj, Severusi," vydechl Harry.

"Harry, já..." Nic víc však neřekl, protože když tělo přebral, uvědomil si, že jeho kmotřenec dýchá.

"Takhle to mělo být," prozradil Harry a uvědomoval si, že ho veškerá síla opouští. "Nejdřív jsem si myslel, že má umřít jeden z nás, ale nedošlo mi, že to měl být nejprve Draco a po jeho vzkříšení já. Řekněte mu, že mi to nevadí. Že za to stál." Každé z těch slov bylo stále těžší vyslovit. Vzkříšení nakonec sebralo všechnu energii a tělo i mysl Nebelvírského chlapce se propadaly do temnoty.

"Běžte!" vykřikl z posledních sil, když se zdi začaly rozpadat.

Snape se s Dracem v náručí postavil a naposledy se podíval na chlapce, který je všechny zachránil. A pak zůstal Harry sám. Magie proudila všude kolem něj a ničila, devastovala a zabíjela. Ale Harry to nevnímal.

Otočil se na tělo jen kousek od něj. "Tak jsme to zase jen ty a já, Tome."

Harry Potter ležel v rozpadajícím se Malfoy Manor, zatímco se jeho moc vymkla kontrole. Země se třásla, ale ještě nikdy nebyl tak klidný a bezstarostný. Když naposledy zavřel oči, vzpomněl si na východ slunce. Jak tenkrát seděl na koštěti a jedl čokoládovou žabku. S Dracem. Netušil, proč si vybral právě tuhle vzpomínku, ale nechal se jí obejmout. Pak ucítil, jak sebou jeho tělo škublo a ztratil vědomí. Malfoy Manor se propadl do země.


	41. Chapter 40

**Co dál?**

Netušil, jestli je den nebo noc. Neměl ponětí, kolik může být hodin a vlastně si ani nebyl jistý, jestli na tom záleží. Na místě, kde nyní byl, totiž nezáleželo na ničem. Existovala zde jen tma a ticho. Samota a nicota. Nepamatoval si, jak ani proč se sem dostal. Nepamatoval si, kým byl, nebo co je jeho osudem. Zůstal mu jen přítomný okamžik naplněný prázdnotou.

Občas se mu v mysli míhali obličeje, které ale nepoznával. Nedávali mu žádný smysl, a proto je ignoroval. Ignoroval by všechno, kdyby to šlo. Jenže sem tam, jednou za milion let, ho přepadla nuda. Neměl by se nudit, neměl by cítit nic. A přesto cítil. Bylo to zvláštní, děsívé a krásné zároveň. Cítit. Mít pocity a emoce, touhy a přání, myslet a doufat, bát se a odpouštět. A třeba i milovat, napadlo ho.

Milovat. A nenávidět.

Ty slova znal. Uměl je vyslovit, i když v prázdnotě neexistoval zvuk. Jenže si nebyl jistý jejich významy. Učil se je poznávat znovu od začátku. Rozpomínal se. A čím víc ho naplňovaly nové i staré pocity, tím víc si uvědomoval, jak je jeho svět jednotvárný. Klidný a mírumilovný, ale opuštěný a nudný.

Napadlo ho to jen na okamžik. Na malou chvíli si říkal, co by se stalo, kdyby se rozhodl odejít. Opustit všechno, co znal a vydat se dál. A právě ona myšlenka sebou přivedla novou zkušenost. Prázdno protrhl známý a přesto cizí hlas, který mu někoho nebo něco připomínal.

"Je vůbec ještě nějaká naděje? Probudí se někdy?"

A odpověděl mu druhý hlas. Podobně starostlivý, ale o něco hlubší. "Možná."

Pobavilo ho to, protože to přesně vystihovalo jeho dilema. Ano, možná. Možná se rozhodne odejít a možná ne. Kdoví, ještě se nerozhodl.

Pak na to na dlouho zapomněl, protože měl lepší věci na práci. Vznášel se v prázdnotě a to dá zabrat. Z přemýšlení o ničem ho vytrhl až další výjev. Zjevil se mu rozcuchaný chlapec zírající do zrcadla s jedním zeleným a jedním černým okem. Vzpomínka. Ano, byl si tím jistý, byla to vzpomínka. Právě viděl sám sebe a byl to zvláštní pocit. Poprvé za celou dobu tady si uvědomil jednu věc. On a prázdno nebyli jedno. On byl on a svět kolem k němu nepatřil.

JÁ. Opakoval si to stále dokola, jakoby v tom někdo schoval všechna tajemství. _Kdo jsem já?_ ptal se, ale nikdo neodpovídal. Napadala ho různá jména, ale některá byla příliš divná, jiná exotická a zbytek se mu nezdál známý.

Potřeboval vůbec nějaké jméno? Nemohl to být prostě jen on? Beze jména? Tady ho přece nepotřeboval a zatím se ještě nerozhodl, jestli odejde, tak co mu záleželo na jméně? Neexistoval žádný důvod ho mít, a přesto po něm toužil. Toužil.

Rozhodl se na chvíli vyjít z temnoty a zaposlouchat se do cizích hlasů. Nedokázal si objasnit, proč se rozhodl narušit klid, který jej obestíral. Proč riskoval, že se všechno zhroutí. Nejspíš kvůli nudě, byla tak nudná.

"Ani nevíš, kolik mi dalo práce ji sehnat. A kolik peněz mě to stálo, tak od tebe čekám nehynoucí vděk, aby to bylo jasné." Hlas zněl vzdáleně a slabě, ale přesto ho slyšel. A něco mu připomínal. Něco nebo někoho?

"Řekl jsem jí, aby je přinesla, abys je měl všechny u sebe. Máš je vedle postele. Kompletní sbírku."

Těm slovům nerozuměl. Byla zmatená a nedávala smysl. Nemohl nad tím přestat uvažovat, pořád se k tomu vracel a štvalo ho, že to nechápe. Začínal se rozčilovat a tak poznal zase něco nového. Vztek a frustraci.

Měl by toho nechat, protože pak už by se nikdy nemusel vrátit do prázdnoty. Jenže chtěl vědět víc. Chtěl pochopit. A tak poslouchal. Poslouchal hlas, který nesouvisle mluvil o všem možném. Někdy i mlčel. Někdy jakoby ani neexistoval. A někdy byly hlasy dva. A někdy...někdy cítil...něco...někde.

Bylo to jiné cítění, tím si byl jistý. Nyní už dokázal toužit, zlobit se, být zmatený a zvědavý, ale s tímhle to nedokázal srovnávat. Občas jej něco zahřálo, ale ne všude. Pokoušel se na ta místa soustředit. Dal do toho všechno a trvalo mu mnoho času, než pochopil. Než si konečně uvědomil, že jej někdo drží za ruku. Pak si vzpomněl.

Má ruce! A určitě i nohy. Ano, věděl to téměř jistě. Přišel na to, byl člověk! Radoval se, protože to mnohé vysvětlovalo. _Já jsem člověk_ , opakoval si stále dokola. Od toho okamžiku mu tma a prázdnota připadaly jako vězení. Nemohly mu nabídnout odpovědi, po kterých toužil. Bránily mu, proto se i on začal bránit.

Věděl to. Když odejde, už se nikdy nevrátí. Co když ho tam venku čekají jen špatné věci? Co když bude litovat? Tady mu nic nechybělo. Než se v tom začal rýpat, byl tu přece šťastný. Proč by měl odcházet jenom kvůli nějakému hlasu? Možná nic neznamenal.

Ale třeba znamenal všechno.

Ano, určitě něco znamenal, protože kdyby ne, vůbec by tu nebyl. Znal ho. Věděl to tak jistě, měl to téměř na dosah. Hlas, občas sametový a občas plný jízlivosti. Tak blízko...

Merline.

Vzpomněl si.

Jak ho jen mohl opustit?

Jak jen mohl zapomenout?

* * *

Ležel v posteli, ale nebyla to ošetřovna. Dal by ruku do ohně za to, že se nenacházel v Bradavicích. Pokoj byl ozářen slabým světlem, ale i tak poznal, že je vkusně a moderně zařízený. Naproti posteli stála rozlehlá knihovna napěchovaná stovkami knih. Nic víc z pokoje neviděl, protože nechtěl otočit hlavou. Na ramenu mu totiž někdo ležel a spal.

Nemusel se dívat, poznal ho podle vůně.

Pokusil se pohnout prsty na levé ruce a byl překvapený, že to šlo překvapivě lehce. Druhou ruku mu svíral plavovlasý chlapec, jehož vlasy jej šimraly na krku. Opatrně cizí dlaň stiskl a chlapec vedle se okamžitě probudil. Nejprve nechápavě zamrkal. Pohled mu směřoval ke spojeným dlaním. Když ucítil stisk podruhé, vzhlédl.

"Harry?" vyjekl vyděšeně a hlavně nevěřícně.

Harry konečně mohl pohnout hlavou a otočil se k šedým očím. "Draco?" vydechl. Dokázal se hýbat, ale hlas měl slabý a roztřesený. A špatně viděl.

Draco se postavil a k Harryho překvapení se rozběhl ke dveřím. V další vteřině ho slyšel volat svého kmotra. Pak se rychle vrátil k posteli a natáhl se pro sklenici s vodou. Pomohl Harrymu se trochu zvednout a přiložil mu sklenici ke rtům. I malý doušek Harryho přiměl zakašlat.

Do pokoje se přiřítil Snape. Hábit za ním vlál, jakoby profesor celou cestu utíkal. Nejprve si nejspíš myslel, že je někdo v ohrožení života, ale když uviděl Harryho vzhůru, zamrzl na místě. "Harry?" zeptal se nevěřícně. Když si uvědomil, že nesní a Nebelvírský chlapec je opravdu vzhůru, přiskočil k němu a z kapsy začal vytahovat všemožné lektvary.

Draco o pár kroků ustoupil a sledoval, jak Snape Harryho prohlíží.

"Víš, jak se jmenuješ?" promluvil Snape a nechal tmavovlasého chlapce vypít první lektvar. Smrděl jako staré ponožky, ale Harry ho poslušně polkl. Pak přikývl.

"Víš, kdo jsem já?" pokračoval v otázkách.

"Severus zatracený Snape," pousmál se Harry a přijal další lektvar. Pomalu se mu vracela síla a hlas už nezněl rozklepaně. I Snape se ušklíbl, ale nereagoval. Místo toho kontroloval Harryho puls.

"Co si pamatuješ jako poslední?" Jednoduchá otázka a přitom tak důležitá. Přál by si říct cokoliv jiného. Zapomenout na to, co se stalo. Pamatoval si jen to dobré a hezké, ale takhle to nefungovalo. Pamatoval si všechno. Do posledního detailu, do poslední emoce.

"Jak jsem zemřel," přiznal a pohled se mu stočil k Dracovi.

Stál tam s rukama střiženýma na hrudi a mračil se. Když se jejich pohledy střetly, sklonil Zmijozel hlavu a zakroutil jí. "Nemůžu. Musím..." koktal, ale pak rychle vyběhl z místnosti.

Harry se zmateně podíval na Snapea, který se mezitím posadil k Harrymu na postel. "Dej mu čas. Sám víš, že ve vypjatých situacích má tendenci utíkat."

"Zlobí se na mě," konstatoval Harry. Nešlo si toho nevšimnout. Poznal by to i poslepu.

"To je pravda. Ale jestli tě to uklidní, zlobí se i na mě. Prý jsem ti neměl dovolit ho oživovat. Nechápe, proč jsi to udělal, proč ses kvůli němu obětoval. Svět tě prý potřebuje mnohem víc, než jeho," mluvil nezaujatě Snape, zatímco kontroloval Harryho teplotu.

"Typický Draco," vzdychl Harry a polkl poslední lektvar. Tenhle byl proti bolesti. Poznal ho na první pohled. Za život jich vypil víc než dost. "Co se vlastně stalo?"

"Přežil jsi," vydechl jednoduše Snape.

"Jak?"

Snape se nadechl a připravil se na dlouhé povídání. Tušil, že tohle se bez mnoha otázek neobejde. A byl za to neskutečně rád. Myslel si, že už nikdy toho pitomého Nebelvíra neuslyší pokládat všetečné otázky. Pro jednou děkoval Bohu, že se mýlil. "Nejlepší řešení bývají vždycky ta nejjednodušší. Když jsem Draca vynesl z rozpadajícího se Malfoy Manor, věděl jsem, že už nemám čas se pro tebe vrátit, proto jsem se rozhodl zkusit to nejjednodušší kouzlo, které existuje."

Harry na něj zvědavě zíral a čekal na odpovědět.

"Prostě jsem tě zkusil přivolat."

"Pomocí Acia?"

"Ano," zasmál se Snape. Bylo to tak primitivní, že se tomu snad ani nedalo věřit. "Neměl jsem tušení, zda to bude fungovat, ale musel jsem to alespoň zkusit. Myslím, že to fungovalo jenom proto, že v tu chvíli jsi byl de facto mrtvý."

"A co bylo dál?" vyptával se Harry. Teď přece žil.

"Oživil jsem tě," pokrčil profesor rameny, jakoby o nic nešlo. "Žádná kouzla na tebe sice nepůsobila, ale díkybohu jsem si vzpomněl na mudlovský způsob."

Harry se zamyslel. "Tím mudlovským způsobem máte na mysli masáž srdce a..."

"A dýchání z úst do úst. Ano. A jak vidíš, pomohlo to. Po pár velmi frustrujících minutách se ti srdce opět rozeběhlo. Bohužel jsme ještě zdaleka neměli vyhráno."

Na tváři se profesorovi objevil stín, protože měl popisovat nejtěžší období svého života. Překvapivě nastalo až po smrti Pána Zla, v době vítězství, kdy měl oslavovat a radovat se z nově nabyté svobody. Jenže copak mohl, když musel každou vteřinu bojovat o život Chlapce, který jen tak tak žil?

"Poté jsem tě přenesl sem, do mého domu. Bál jsem se, že kdybych tě vzal do nemocnice nebo do školy, mohl by se najít někdo, kdo by se chtěl za smrt Pána zla pomstít. Tady jsi byl v naprostém bezpečí. Prvních pár dní jsem léčil všechna tvoje mnohočetná zranění z bitvy, ale když ses uzdravil, fyzicky myslím, tak ses stále neprobouzel. Netušil jsem proč, dokud nepřišla slečna Grangerová. Řekla mi o těch neproveditelných kletbách."

Harry chápal, že to pro ně muselo být hrozné, ale nelitoval toho, co udělal. A nikdy ani nebude. Měl o tom přece vizi. Svým způsobem to byl jeho osud.

"Věděl jsi, co je cena za Vzkříšení? Věděl jsi to?" ozvalo se ode dveří. Naštvaný hlas protrhl ticho a Zmijozelský chlapec postoupil až k posteli. "Tak věděl?"

"Ano," vydechl Harry a pokoušel se na Draca nedívat.

"Zatracení, Pottere! Zatracení! Žádná pitomá smrt, ale rovnou zatracení! Co tě to vůbec napadlo? To ses už doopravdy zbláznil?" řval jako smyslů zbavený. Harry ho nechal, protože věděl, že to potřeboval ze sebe dostat.

"Je mi to líto," řekl jednoduše, když Draco ztichl.

"Líto, je ti to líto? Je ti líto, žes tu tři měsíce nehybně ležel a my si mysleli, že tvá mysl je někde v zatracení? Že jsem si to každou minutu vyčítal? Že jsem si myslel, že se už nikdy neprobudíš? Že...že..." Pak se Dracovi zlomil hlas a svezl se do křesla. Zůstal tam sedět s bledým výrazem. "Já tě tak nenávidím," dodal nakonec a složil si hlavu do dlaní.

Mohl se s ním hádat. Mohl mu říct, že ničeho nelituje, že to byla jeho svobodná volba, ale neudělal to. Nechtěl, protože bylo přece po válce. Voldemort padl a jejich strana vyhrála. Nemělo smysl se dohadovat, co by kdyby. Teď chtěl jen klid.

"Tři měsíce?" zaskuhral. "Takže škola už začala?" vzdychl otráveně.

"Ano, Harry. Škola už začala," přikývl Snape.

"Tak proč tam nejste? Kdo učí lektvary? A Draco?" vyzvídal Harry a přeskakoval pohledem mezi dvěma Zmijozeli. Poznal, že ještě mnoho nebylo řečeno.

"Myslíš si, že bych se jen tak vrátil do školy, zatímco ty by sis tu klidu ležel a odpočíval?" vyštěkl Draco, ale pak se opět uklidnil. Vypadalo to, skoro jakoby nevěděl, jestli se má ještě zlobit.

"Harry, situace je o něco komplikovanější," upozornil Snape.

"Jak komplikovanější?" Komplikovanější, než poražení Voldemorta? Komplikovanější, než oživení mrtvého? Upadnutí do zatracení a následné probuzení? Jak to mohlo být ještě komplikovanější?

"Nemohli jsme se vrátit do školy, protože se o tebe někdo musel starat. A vzít tě sebou nešlo. Celý Fénixův řád viděl, že jsi zůstal v Manoru, který se následně propadl do země. Když jsem Draca vynášel ven, hlavní vchod už byl zasypaný, takže jsem musel použít zadní. Všichni si tím pádem myslí, že jsi zemřel," připustil Snape.

"Jak jako myslí? Ještě pořád?" zděsil se Harry.

"Před dvěma měsíci si měl pohřeb. Velmi dojemný pohřeb. Všichni brečeli a spílali rukama. A podle všeho to vypadalo, že jsi byl zamilovaný do každé holky, co jsi kdy poznal. Tedy podle jejich řečí. Aspoň se tak zapomnělo, že jsi vlastně gay," mluvil Draco, ale znělo to až příliš jako výsměch.

"Tys tam byl? Že to tak dobře víš?" odsekl Harry.

"Byl. Tak velkou událost bych si přece nenechal ujít."

"Proč?" otočil se zpátky na Snapea, který byl evidentně jediný, který hodlal mluvit vážně a srozumitelně. "Proč jste neřekli, že jsem přežil?"

"Ihned po pádu Pána Zla jsme se báli, aby tě nikdo nenapadl. Byl jsi na tom špatně a my dělali všechno proto, abychom tě zachránili. Neměli jsme čas ani chuť vysvětlovat světu opak. A když nám pak slečna Grangerová řekla o těch kletbách, vážně jsme si mysleli, že se nikdy neprobudíš. Vlastně jsi svým způsobem vážně mrtvý byl. Tak jsme to nechali tak. Možná jsme udělali chybu, nevím. Postupovali jsme podle našeho nejlepšího vědomí a svědomí."

Nemohl se na ně po tomhle zlobit. Udělali pro něj tolik. "Máte pravdu, omlouvám se."

Snape mu položil ruku na rameno. "V pořádku. Ale nemusíš se bát, těm nejbližším jsme řekli, že žiješ. Slečně Grangerové a panu Weasleymu. Několikrát tě tu byli navštívit. Dokonce i Molly Weasleyová tu byla."

Zahřálo ho to u srdce. Těšil se, až je znova všechny uvidí. I když nestihl začátek školy. I když se budou na hodně věcí ptát. Poprvé si uvědomil, že žije ve světě, kde je Voldemort mrtvý. Netušil, co si mám se vší tou svobodou počne.

"Harry, musím s tebou ještě něco probrat." Snape si přisedl blíž a vypadalo to, že se pokusí vzít Harryho za ruku. Pak si to ovšem rozmyslel a spustil ruce podél těla. "Budu muset udělat ještě pár vyšetření, abych zjistil skutečný rozsah, ale zdá se, že jsi během výbuchu magie ztratil téměř veškerou magii. Zůstalo jí v tobě jen velmi málo."

Jediné, co ho v současné chvíli zajímalo, se dalo shrnout do jediné otázky. "Jakou barvu mají moje oči?" Nechtěl být čenookou zrůdou.

"Zelené. Jsou zelené."

"To je dobře," vydechl šťastně Harry a zabořil hlavu po polštáře.

"Nevím, jestli jsi to správně pochopil. Tvá magie se už nejspíš neobnoví. Budeš moct dělat nějaká kouzla, ale pouze na základní úrovni. Nic víc," vysvětloval Snape a vypadal přitom smutně. Jistě, že to pro něj bylo hrozné a nepředstavitelné. Pro Harryho to zas taková tragédie nebyla. Žil bez magie jedenáct let. Když pominul Dursleyovi, měl mudlovský svět vlastně docela rád. Být kouzelníkem bylo skvělé, ale kouzelný svět už méně. Nesl v sobě mnoho špatných vzpomínek.

"Pokud mi nechcete říct, že hodlá povstat další šílenec, kterého mám zastavit, tak to asi přežiju," uklidnil ho Harry. Možná, že časem bude kvůli tomu nešťastný, ale ne dnes. Teď ho tížilo něco mnohem horšího.

"Zemřel ještě někdo?" zeptal se s napětím v hlase. Bitva v Malfoy Manor byla velká a na jejím konci leželo na zemi mnoho těl.

"Ano," přikývl Snape a zamračil se. Podle toho Harry poznal, že to bylo zlé. Hodně zlé.

"Kdo?" A kdo ne?

"Pošuk Moody, Fred Weasley, Nymfadora Tonksová, Remus Lupin a spousta Smrtijedů."

Zatmělo se mu před očima. Tolik mrtvých a všechny do jednoho je měl rád. Proč? Proč nikdy nic nemohlo být dokonalé? Vzbudil se po třech měsících od jejich smrti, ale pro Harryho to bylo jen pár minut. Ani se s nimi nemohl rozloučit. Tak moc to bolelo. Byl zpátky jen okamžik a stejně ho opět čekalo jen utrpení. Možná se nikdy neměl vracet.

"Je mi to líto," pronesl Snape. Ale Harry nestál o lítost.

"Chtěl bych teď být sám," poprosil a otočil se k oběma zády. Slyšel jen ostré vydechnutí a pak kroky. Věděl, že je v místnosti sám, ale nakonec se nerozbrečel, jak měl původně v plánu, protože měl pocit, že už to nedokáže. Nakonec místo toho usnul.

* * *

Probudil se v noci. Bylo to téměř na vlas stejné jako před pár hodinami. Z jedné strany se na něj tlačil plavovlasý chlapec a držel ho za ruku. Jen v pokoji nesvítilo světlo, nejspíš byla noc. Draco však nespal a okamžitě poznal, že je Harry vzhůru.

"Promiň," zašeptal mu do ucha.

"Za co?"

"Za to, že jsem se choval jako pitomec. Myslel jsem, že se nikdy neprobudíš. A když ses probral...bylo toho na mě prostě moc," vysvětloval Draco přitisknutý na Nebelvíra.

"Co bylo, bylo. Zapomeň na to," použil Harry formuli, kterou velmi rád používal právě Draco. Nikdy dřív neměli čas ani chuť myslet na minulost a teď s tím začínat nemuseli.

"Pořád tomu nemůžu uvěřit," zopakoval Draco. "Tomu, že s tebou vážně mluvím."

Harry se usmál. Taky nikdy nevěřil, že oba přežijí. Respektive věděl, že nepřežijí. Když zavřel oči stále viděl Dracovy prázdné oči a cítil hrůzu, která ho naplňovala. "Musel jsem se vrátit, když mám teď kompletní sbírku," zažertoval Harry. Vlastně ani netušil, jak to ví.

Draco se nadzdvihl a podíval se mu do očí. "Tys mě slyšel?"

"Ne všechno. Ale tohle ano," přiznal Harry a natáhl se pro hromádku kartiček z čokoládových žabek ležící na nočním stolku. Přímo navrchu ležela jediná karta, která mu chyběla. Morgana. Nechápal, jak si to Draco mohl zapamatovat, ale nepřekvapovalo ho to. I když to popíral, rád dělal hezké věci pro druhé. No tak možná ne pro druhé, pouze pro Harryho, ale to nic neměnilo na faktu, že zdaleka nebyl tak zkažený, jak si někteří mysleli.

"Opatrně, stála mě hrozně moc peněz," upozornil ho Draco a raději ji sebral Harrymu z ruky.

"Znamená to, že máš zpátky svůj majetek?"

"Majetek, rodinné jméno, hrdost. Malfoyové jsou zase někdo. Jsem teď považován za válečného hrdinu," usmál se Draco, ale neznělo to radostně. Prohlížel si při tech slovech karty, nejspíš aby odvedl myšlenky jinam.

"Gratuluju, to jsi přece vždycky chtěl." I když to znamenalo, že společně s tím přichází povinnosti, které musel Draco splnit.

"Co bude dál?" vypálil najednou Draco a posadil se. I když byla tma, Harry poznal, že jej propaluje pohledem.

Bylo to zvláštní. Harry si nikdy nemyslel, že se toho dožije. Že nastane doba bez Voldemorta. Děsilo ho to, protože najednou netušil, co by měl dělat. Jedno ale věděl jistě, chtěl mít klid. "Vrátíš se do školy, dostuduješ a pak si pořídíš rodinu?" hádal Harry. Co jiného mu měl říct?

"A ty? Co budeš dělat ty?" Probral se před pár hodinami, jak měl na tohle odpovědět? "Vrátíš se do školy?" pokračoval Draco v otázkách. Harry netušil, jakou odpověď chce druhý chlapec slyšet.

"Nemám skoro žádnou moc. Co bych tak dělal? Nevím, co bude. Ani nevím, jestli bych se dokázal vrátit. Po tom všem," přiznal a zavřel oči. Draco si lehl zpátky vedle něj a chvíli mlčel.

"Přemýšlel jsem," dodal nakonec. "Celý svět myslí, že jsi zemřel. Třeba bys to tak mohl zatím nechat. Říkal jsi, že kdybychom vyhráli, chtěl bys cestovat. A já se zatím nechci vracet do školy. Možná jednou, ale rozhodně ne teď. Mám zpátky své jmění a ty máš Potterovské. A jak jsem nedávno zjistil, zdědil jsi i majetek rodiny Blacků. To znamená, že jsme pravděpodobně nejbohatší kouzelníci v celé Anglii," mlel Draco a zdál se nervózní. Na Malfoye až neuvěřitelně nervózní.

"Snažíš se mi oklikou nabídnout cestu kolem světa?" nechápal Harry, ale srdce se mu při té představě zastavilo.

"Možná," zamumlal neurčitě Draco.

"Draco, já bych moc rád, ale nevím, jestli je to dobrý nápad. Vím, že náš vztah nemá budoucnost, ale kdybych s tebou jel, bolelo by to pak ještě víc. A já už nechci další rány." Jedno o budoucnosti věděl, už žádné další drama.

Plavovlasý chlapec se opět nadzvedl a naklonil se k Harrymu. "Potter, ty pitomče! Vážně si myslíš, že bych tě po tom všem opustil a našel si nějakou ženu a měl s ní děti? Že bych to dokázal? Copak si vážně myslíš, že mi ještě záleží na přežití rodu? Kašlu na rodinné povinnosti, kašlu na školu a kašlu na všechny a na všechno. Myslíš snad, že bych tu tři měsíce seděl a sháněl pitomou kartičku, abych ti pak řekl sbohem?"

"Ty na té kartičce nějak lpíš," pokusil se Harry situaci zlehčit, což se povedlo, protože Draco se opět svalil do postele.

Pak se Harry ale zamyslel. Pokud by to Draco myslel smrtelně vážně... "A kam bychom jeli?" pronesl jen tak mimochodem.

"Kamkoliv. To je na tom to nejlepší. Kam bys chtěl," vydechl s nadějí v hlase Draco.

"Nikdo by nevěděl, že jsem naživu?" Mohl by to udělat? Vážně mohl?

"Pokud bys nechtěl, pak ne. Jakmile ale vyjdeš s pravdou ven, už nikdy nebudeš mít klid. Staneš se nejsledovanější celebritou kouzelnického světa. Vím, že miluješ pozornost, ale tohle by bylo i na tebe moc." Jen při té představě mu stávaly vlasy hrůzou. "Navíc, všichni, na kterých ti záleží, pravdu znají. Můžeš je vidět, kdykoliv budeš chtít."

V kouzelnickém světě ho nic nečekalo. Neměl žádnou moc, nedostudoval školu a beztak se ani vracet nechtěl. Zemřelo až příliš mnoho lidí, na kterých mu záleželo. Každý den by si je musel připomínat. "K moři. Chci vidět moře," pronesl pevně Harry.

"Vážně?"

"I když neumím plavat," přiznal se Harry. Dřív se za to styděl, ale před Dracem mohl říct cokoliv.

"Naučím tě to," slíbil chlapec a přitiskl se ještě blíž.

"Myslíš to opravdu vážně? Chceš se všeho vzdát kvůli mně?" Potřeboval to slyšet. Mít jistotu, že se nepřeslechl.

"Jak to myslíš? Já se přece ničeho nevzdávám. Kdybych se rozhodl vzít si nějakou čistokrevnou nánu, pak bych se všeho vzdával," rozčílil se Draco. Pak se však zase posadil, jakoby nedokázal v klidu ležet. "Už jsem to sice jednou řekl, ale tys mi vytkl, že jsem ti přitom nadával a mluvil sprostě a vyhrožoval a kdesi cosi, takže to řeknu ještě jednou. Naposledy a pak už to po mě nikdy nechtěj. Víš, že já na podobné blbosti nejsem."

Harry se taktéž posadil a udiveně si Draca prohlížel. "Já ti asi nerozumím," zakroutil hlavou.

Draco se nadechl a vydechl. Zase se nadechl a vydechl. Pak se konečně odhodlal. "Miluju tě," vykřikl, až ho samotného překvapilo, jak moc hlasitě. "Uf...a je to za mnou. To bylo brutální. Nečekal jsem, že to bude tak těžké."

Harry se nedokázal nesmát. Draco si přisedl blíž, aby ho mohl obejmout. Harry mu položil hlavu na rameno, zatímco se smál. "Já tě taky miluju," řekl mezi jednotlivými nádechy, kdy se dokázal nesmát. Ale zároveň, ani netušil proč, mu začaly téct slzy. Zdálo se, že Harryho emoce úplně zbláznily. Najednou tam seděl a brečel jako malé dítě, zatímco jej Draco beze slova hladil po zádech. Harry však nedokázal přestat. Bylo toho na něj prostě moc a potřeboval to ze sebe dostat.

Zároveň však věděl, že jakmile se uklidní, nastane pro něj úplně nový život. A podle všeho, krásný a šťastný život.

* * *

A/N. A je to tady. Poslední kapitola. Teď už nás/vás čeká jen epilog. Ten bude brzo. Řekněme, že...dneska večer? A pak bude konec. Neuvěřitelné. :)


	42. Epilog

A/N. Tak a je to tady! Konec zvonec. :) Děkuju všem, kteří si našli čas přečíst si tuto povídku. Zvláštní poděkování patří KalamityJane, jejíž podpora mi mnohokrát pomohla. Budu vděčná za všechny komentáře, jak se vám povídka líbila a kdo bude chtít, může ji ohodnotit na ffdenik.

* * *

 **Epilog**

Byl překvapivě nervózní, i když si to nepřipouštěl. Neustále měl tendenci kontrolovat čas a přemílat, jestli na něco nezapomněl. Hrozně se těšil, ale lhal by, kdyby tvrdil, že se maličko nebojí. Byl si téměř stoprocentně jistý, že bude souhlasit, ale zrnko nejistoty a pochybností existuje vždy. Bez ohledu na situaci.

Sledoval ho, jak se učí surfovat. Moc mu to zatím nešlo. Neustále padal do vody a topil se. Musel obdivovat jeho výdrž, protože on by to už dávno vzdal. Jenže zdálo se, že jemu to nevadí. Měl úsměv od ucha k uchu a smál se. Vypadal tak šťastně. Vlastně tak Harry vypadal celý poslední rok.

Hodně se toho za tu dobu změnilo. Nebylo to vždy snadné a krásné. Nějakou dobu trvalo, než se Harry konečně uzdravil. Fyzicky, ale hlavně psychicky. Než se srovnal s mrtvými, než je přestal vídat ve snech a než se konečně smířil. Ale tohle všechno už nechali za sebou. Teď se Vyvolený chlapec mračil málokdy a v noci spokojeně spal.

I fyzicky na tom byl mnohem líp. Konečně trochu přibral a nevypadal, jakoby měl každou chvíli umřít hlady. Na druhou stranu na něj Draco ještě víc žárlil. Dokonce i teď vnímal chtivé pohledy od dívek sedící jen kousek od něj. Příliš se jim nedivil, nedaly se od něj odtrhnout oči.

Nikdy by nečekal, že skončí tady. S ním. Myslel si, že dopadne jako jeho otec. Chladný a rezervovaný. S ženou, kterou má rád, ale nemiluje. Spokojený, ale ne šťastný. Jenže potkal Harryho a s Harrym nic nebylo chladné a rezervované. Někdy se cítil tak moc dobře, že měl pocit, že mu srdce exploduje.

Nepamatoval si, kdy si poprvé uvědomil, že ho miluje. Praštěný Nebelvír ho přitahoval vždycky, i když ho nenáviděl. Ale čím víc s ním trávil čas v Elfské komnatě, tím se stávalo těžší dodržovat pravidla dohody. Porušoval je a omlouval to tím, že přece nikdy nebyla určená jemu. A pak přišla ta noc o Velikonocích. Nejspíš tehdy si poprvé přiznal, že se ocitl v pořádném maléru.

Byl odhodlaný se od něj od toho okamžiku držet dál, ale všechno ho táhlo k němu. Ještě nikdy se takhle necítil. A překvapilo ho, jak moc to bolí. Nakonec se neodkázal vzpírat ani týden, i když věděl, že je čeká krušná budoucnost. A nemýlil se. Když Theodor Nott vpustil Smrtijedy do hradu a oni se rozhodli ho odvést, myslel si, že je definitivní konec. Ani ve snu by ho nenapadlo, že se ho Harry rozhodne zachránit. Takovou šílenost! A pak se pro něj ještě obětoval. Vyměnil svůj život za jeho.

Viděl, jak Belatrix vyslala smrtelnou kletbu a z vlastní vůle se před ní postavil, aby dal Harrymu šanci splnit svůj osud. Jenže zatracený Potter ho prostě nemohl nechat v klidu odejít. Místo toho ho odsoudil k tomu, aby se vzbudil vedle rozpadajícího domova, zatímco se Severus se zoufalstvím v očích pokoušel oživit Vyvoleného chlapce. Ještě nikdy necítil takový strach.

A měl ho nepřetržitě cítit ještě další tři měsíce.

Udělal mnoho chyb, ale jednu věc udělal správně. Vzdal se kvůli němu rodinného odkazu. Otec se ho zřekl, ale co záleželo na slovech azkabanského vězně? Lucius Malfoy kdysi býval dobrým otcem, ale pak se to rozhodl zahodit. Draco by mu odpustil, jenže Lucius se nehodlal omlouvat. S matkou to bylo úplně jiné. Harry mu dovolil říct jí pravdu, že přežil a že jsou nyní pár. Bál se její reakce, protože od něj očekávala potomka. Ale Narcissa Malfoyová Harryho bez mrknutí oka přijala. Zachránil to nejcennější v jejím životě, přivedl Draca zpět a proto ho z celého srdce milovala.

Dokonce se ani nezlobila, že Harry srovnal se zemí celý Malfoy Manor. Draco to tam beztak nesnášel. Skrýval mnoho špatných vzpomínek. Hlavně od doby, co se k nim bez dovolení nastěhoval Pán Zla. Během posledního roku tak byl de facto bez domova. Ale nepotřeboval ho, protože s Harrym byli většinu doby na cestách a jinak bydleli u Severuse. Slavili tam svoje první společné Vánoce a Harryho osmnácté narozeniny.

Bylo to trochu zvláštní, protože celý svět si Harryho připomínal a oslavoval jako válečného hrdinu, který při záchraně světa zemřel. A Harry byl přitom živý a zdravý. Mluvili o tom, zda se svět někdy dozví pravdu, ale Harry se na to zatím necítil. Nechtěl se potýkat se vzpomínkami na válku, s nechtěnou pozorností a všetečnými otázkami. Miloval svět, který teď znal. Prostý a jednoduchý.

Draco jej nikdy neviděl ani na vteřinu litovat, že ztratil téměř všechnu svou moc. Dokonce si ani nepořídil novou hůlku poté, co se mu stará při bitvě zlomila. A když nějaké kouzlo potřeboval, prostě poprosil Draca. Nedělal z toho žádné drama. Nevadilo mu, že je v některých ohledech jako například při přemísťování na Dracovi závislý.

Za poslední rok byli vlastně neskutečně šťastní a nezdálo se, že by se jim cokoliv mělo postavit do cesty. Jediný kaz na celém životě byl Blaise. Draco měl svého nejlepšího přítele moc rád, ale nedokázal mu pomoct. Před měsícem mu byl na svatbě za svědka. Nepokoušel se mu to rozmluvit, protože Blaise nikdy nevěřil, že byl měl jinou možnost. Jak by taky mohl věřit, když se nikdy nedozvěděl, že Harry žije a má se dobře? Zůstal v přesvědčení, že Zmijozeli šťastný konec nečeká.

Hermiona se mezitím vrátila k Weasleymu a s Blaisem se již nevídala, i když mu napsala dopis, kde se mu přiznala ohledně svých citů. Blaise si ten dopis schoval, ale nikdy na něj neodpověděl.

Z úvah ho vytrhl zelenooký chlapec, který se posadil vedle něj. "Odřel jsem si nohu," ukázal na zakrvácené lýtko.

"Až budeme v soukromí, tak ti to uzdravím," ubezpečil ho Draco. Léčil ho už tolikrát, že by mohl z fleku skládat léčitelské zkoušky.

"Vážně si to nechceš zkusit?"

Draco se na něj podíval jako na blázna. "Jakože jestli si nechci zkusit přede všemi se zesměšnit?"

Harry se zářivě usmál. Kapky vody mu stékaly z vlasů a leskly se na opáleném těle. "Přesně tak," přitakal a objal Draca kolem ramen.

"Ani ne, Pottere," zakroutil hlavou. Stále mu tak občas říkal. Prostě to k nim patřilo. "Nezapomněl jsi, že večer jdeme na večeři?" ubezpečil se. Večeře. Už teď z toho měl husí kůži.

"Jasně, že ne. Připomínáš mi to už týden vkuse," zasmál se Harry. Netušil, proč je Draco ohledně toho tak nervózní. Proto se k němu naklonil a políbil ho. Draco ihned zareagoval a jemně slízal sůl z Harryho rtů. Ruku mu přiložil na zátylek a tělem se k němu otočil, ale druhý chlapec se odtrhl. "Asi půjdeme na pokoj, co říkáš?" vydechl vzrušeně.

Draco kývl a začal si sbírat věci. Obzvlášť pozor si dával na kalhoty, kde měl v kapse schovanou krabičku. Rychle ji zkontroloval, tak aby si jí Harry nevšiml. Když se ujistil, že je v pořádku, posbíral zbytek věcí a vydal se s Harrym na hotel do jejich pokoje. Aspoň nějak zabijí čas, než půjdou na večeři, kde se ho konečně zeptá. Kde ho konečně požádá o ruku.

* * *

 **POZOR!POZOR!** Rozhodně to není konec všem Drarry povídkám. :D V současné době mám mnoho námětů na další povídky, které hodlám sepsat. Akorát nevím, kterému námětu se mám věnovat přednostně. Proto se na této stránce, pod mým účtem, objeví další dokument nazvaný: **Pomozte mi vybrat,** kde budou vypsané základní info o povídkách. Do komentů mi pak můžete napsat, který námět byste si chtěli přečíst jako první. Na týden odjíždím na dovolenou, takže máte týden čas na rozmyšlenou. Když žádné komenty nebudou, jednoduše si něco vylosuju. :D

A to je vše...


End file.
